My Own Path
by Gangyzgirl
Summary: Before he led the Dark Brotherhood, KaNack was a young mage, running away from his responsibilities as the Dragonborn. There is a darkness that resides in the Argonian that he is terrified to come to terms with. Running from the path of the Dovahkiin, KaNack will make choices that lead him from Winterhold College, to the Dark Brotherhood in an attempt to find out where he belongs.
1. The Fool on the Road

Who is to say that one has to follow the path before him because everyone expects him to? Why should everyone else decide who you are and aren't supposed to be in life? Just because a few hermits decide that you are special, everyone in your adopted hometown suddenly assumes that you will drop everything to become the grand hero. Dragonborn? The hero of Skyrim? Who needs that kind of pressure when you are still fairly new to the land? If this is what destiny is, KaNack wanted none of it.

That must have been what made the young Argonian leave Whiterun early that morning. He didn't want to fight dragons or get involved in the Civil War. He had left his home in Black Marsh for one reason only. The College of Winterhold was supposed to be the best place to learn how to properly master one's skills in magic, and that was his destination.

He was still very young, barely in his twenties. He had his whole life ahead of him. Dragons were dangerous and he was still an apprentice in the art of magicka. These people cared nothing about his safety, only that he was Dovahkiin and that meant he was to go out and actively seek the beasts out. Some may call it cowardly to run away from your fate, but KaNack did not have a problem with that. You have to care what people think of you for their opinions to matter.

He had made plans to leave early in the morning to avoid anyone who have tried to stop him. The black and red Argonian collected all the ingredients and potions he could from his abode in Whiterun as he prepared to leave. He had a long journey ahead of him. Winterhold was going to be a few days ride at least, and he had already lost vital time trying to be the hero of the people. Who were these people? Not his people! It was obvious by the way some of the soldiers looked at him that they weren't too keen on their chosen hero being an overgrown lizard.

He had purchased a steed from the stables the previous day, knowing that he was to leave for Winterhold the very next day. It was a beautiful, dark brown mare that was young and strong, perfect for long trips across the expansive land of Skyrim.

KaNack always felt like every creature needed a name, and his horse was no exception. He knew going in that he wanted to mainly focus on conjuration during his studies at Winterhold, so 'Atronach' seemed as appropriate name as any.

KaNack rode his steed, down the road as the morning chill coated his scaly skin in a light layer of sweat. The sooner he left this Dragonborn nonsense behind him the better. Killing dragons and fighting in the war was going to be someone else's problem now.

The mage had just barely begun his journey, when he spotted something ahead in the distance. As he got closer, he saw it was a wagon. A wheel was off to the side, leaving the carriage stranded. As the mage got closer, he saw a strange little man sulking off to the side. He had never seen clothing like his before. It was not armor, and it certainly was not mage robes.

"Oh! Bother and befuddled! Stuck here! Stuck!" the man wailed.

KaNack wanted to keep going towards Winterhold, but he had been taught never to ignore a stranger in need. He dismounted Atronach and approached the miserable Imperial.

"Problem?"

The strange man spun around and jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the Argonian.

"Oh, poor Cicero is stuck! Can't you see?" the Imperial cried as he gestured towards his wagon . "I was transporting my dear sweet mother!"

KaNack looked over at the wagon and his eyes widened. Inside was an enormous wooden box. It showed signs of wear as it must have come a very long way, but it was certainly larger than any box he had ever seen before.

"Your mother?" he asked.

"Well, her corpse!" Cicero snickered. "She's quite dead."

KaNack decided to just ignore the large oversized coffin.

He looked at Cicero from head to toe. He wore old and dusty clothes that were maroon with black stripes. Atop the Imperial's head was a cap that the mage had never seen before in his life with two long flaps dangling in the back. "I hope you don't mind my asking," he started, "your clothes?"

Cicero paused and looked down at his outfit and then back at the Argonian. "Are you a bard, or..?"

"Bard? No! No! No!" exclaimed Cicero. " Cicero is a jester! A fool! The Fool of Hearts!" The Imperial bowed to him as he extended an arm. "Cicero the fool! Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"A jester?" KaNack smiled at this news. If there was one thing he enjoyed more than magic, it was laughing. It felt like he hadn't laughed since he left Black Marsh, at least not because someone was trying to make him do so on purpose. "I know you're kind of in a bind right now, but do you think you could tell me a quick joke?"

Cicero clapped his hands and jumped from foot to foot in glee. "Yes! Yes! Cicero would be happy to!" The fool coughed and then held out his hands. "So, a Khajiit meets up with a Nord at an inn. The Nord says 'My wife is in bed with laryngitis'. The Khajiit pauses for a moment, and says 'So that Argonian bastard is back in town?'"

It was an Argonian joke, but it was a damned good one. KaNack held his sides as he burst out in laughter. Cicero seemed to beam with pride as he had accomplished what he set out to do. "What a gracious Argonian you are! Not many care for Cicero's jesting."

KaNack coughed a few times and chuckled before he grinned at the fool. "By the Eight, it feels so good to laugh again. Thank you, friend." He rubbed his hands together. "Now, let's see the shape your wagon is in."

"It's wagon shaped last time Cicero checked."

KaNack chuckled again as he took a knee, and inspected the damaged side of the wagon. Only the wheel had been broken, and the rest of the structure was untouched. It could be easily fixed if someone had the right tools.

"Doesn't look too bad. Sorry to say that this really isn't my forte," the Argonian muttered and he stood up and turned back to the jester.

"Gah!" the Imperial cried out making the mage jump slightly. "Wagon wheel! Damndest wagon wheel! How am I to get my sweet mother to her new home now?"

"Calm down. Is there any possible way I can still help?"

The jester looked up from the ground with grin. He laughed and began to dance in front of the mage in excitement.

"Oh! Oh, yes! The kindly stranger can help!" The Imperial moved over so that he was standing next to the Argonian and then pointed up road towards a farm. "The farm! The Loreius farm. There is a farmer there. He has tools! He can help me."

"Fine then, why don't you ask him?"

"You don't understand!" cried Cicero as he threw his hands down in frustration. "I have asked! He won't help me! He refuses!"

Folding his arms, the mage shook his head as he glared up at the farm. Everyone in Skyrim was looking out for themselves and no one else.

"Well, that's not very neighborly. I have to say, the residents in this land certainly aren't making the best of impressions here."

"Cicero knows! He is not from here as well! Perhaps we can help each other out, hmmm?"

"Well, you are the first one who hasn't outright told me what to do." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the fool. "Sure. How can I help?"

"Convince Loreius to fix my wheel. He won't listen to poor Cicero, but I am sure he will hear you out! If you do get him to help, I will reward you with coin! Shiny, gleamy coin!"

"Gold, huh?" The Argonian had spent almost all of his septims just on his horse and traveling supplies alone. Winterhold was a long trip and the extra money would definitely come in handy. "I'll see what I can do."

The Argonian left Cicero and walked up the road towards the farm. It was still very early, fortunately though farmers were known to get up at the crack of dawn. As he walked past a fenced in garden of vegetables, a balding man appeared from the house at the edge of the farm and made his way over. He seemed less than pleased to see someone on his property.

"Oh for the love of Mara! Now what?!"

"Good morning to you too," muttered KaNack. He turned his head and pointed down towards the broken down wagon. "The little man down there could really use some help with his wagon. Think you can fix it for him so he can be on his way?"

"You mean that Cicero fellow? Look, I told him that I don't want anything to do with him! He's already asked me at least five times."

"Perhaps if you fixed it, he'd stop asking."

KaNack was not known for always being the best at conversation. Truth be told he was considered in Black Marsh to have quite the 'smart mouth'.

"Listen," KaNack started trying to make up for his attitude. "If it's about money, he's made it clear that he has some. I am sure he'll pay you."

"Money? We are at war, friend!" snarled Loreius. "Look at the size of that box!" the farmer growled as he pointed a finger down towards the wagon. "Unless his mother was a giant, there is no way that's her coffin! Mother, my eye!"

Loreius snorted and folded his arms glaring at the Argonian. "Anything could be in that box. War contraband! Skooma! We're good people, we don't need that!"

"Good people don't turn away those in need," KaNack hissed at the farmer. "He's a stranger to this land, and he can't go anywhere with his wagon broken like that. Do the right thing and help the fellow out. Wouldn't you want someone to help you if you were stuck in some foreign land?"

"I…!" Loreius started to argue, but then released a sigh of frustration. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, but things aren't as peaceful around here as they used to be. You never know who you can trust these days. He's a nutter, but he asked me to help him and I just turned him away. Look, if you talk to Cicero, let him know I'll be down there soon to fix his wheel."

"Thanks, I'll pass the message along." KaNack released a sigh of relief. At least not all hope was lost in that there was still reason and kindness to be found in Skyrim.

The mage quickly hurried back down the road towards the wagon. He had to get out of Whiterun quickly before people started seeking him out to kill another dragon. The Argonian made his way to the back of the wagon where Cicero had been patiently waiting. The jester was kicking his feet out sadly as he awaited news regarding Loreius' help. He brightened up when KaNack returned.

"Hello again, friend. Were you able to talk some sense into the stubborn Loreius?"

KaNack grinned and nodded his head as he gestured back to the farm. "I talked to the man, and he's agreed to fix your wheel."

The Imperial's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened with delight.

"You did? He has?" The jester leaped from the wagon and grabbed the Argonian's arms as he began to spin around in circles laughing merrily, swinging the mage with him. Most men would have been put off or annoyed, but this was the most fun KaNack had in months.

"Oh, stranger! You have made Cicero so very happy! I thank you! But even more, my mother thanks you!" The jester reached into the wagon and pulled out a large coin purse and handed it to the Argonian.

"Here! For your kindness!"

The Argonian stared at the bag in shock and offered it back to the jester.

"This has to be at least two hundred septims! I can't accept this much for just talking to somebody! Just let me have fifty, and I'll be on my way!"

"No!" Cicero refused as he folded his arms. "We are both strangers here, and humanity is hard to come by! Especially from humans! Why shouldn't a rare act of kindness be rewarded handsomely? Keep it! Keep it! Keep it and enjoy!"

KaNack sighed as he looked at the large bag of coins and then reached forward to shake the jester's hand.

"Thanks, if you ever head down to Winterhold, maybe we can try and keep the humanity alive."

"How funny! The only one with a touch of humanity is an Argonian! Sadly, poor Cicero is going to Dawnstar, but he does hope to meet the kindly stranger again."

KaNack got back onto his horse and gave the beast a gentle nudge to its side. He waved to the Imperial as he passed by on Atronach. "Be on the lookout for dragons! They seem to be popping up all over the place!" he warned the jester.

"Cicero will! Good luck and thank you again!" the jester laughed as he waved farewell to the Argonian. KaNack quickened his horses pace as once again he started journeying north. If Skyrim was a dangerous a land as Loreius made it sound, than the sooner he mastered his skills as a mage the better.


	2. Good First Impressions are Overrated

It had taken a few days as expected to reach Winterhold, but the money that had been generously given to the Argonian made the trip comfortable as neither he or his horse were deprived of food or shelter. The Argonian released a large sigh and a puff of mist flew from his lips. It was cold, very cold, but at least he had managed to get away from both the Greybeards and the meddling townsfolk of Whiterun.

KaNack dropped his steed off at a local stable before making his way down the long road of Winterhold that made a straight line to the college. The school was enormous, resting on top of a large Cliffside with only a single, crumbling bridge available to allow access to it. The mage readjusted his large knapsack, and started up the stairs towards the bridge.

"Cross the bridge at your own peril!"

KaNack paused at the top of the stairs as a High Elf blocked the path that would lead him to the doors of the college. The mage pulled back his hood as he stared at the elf. .

"The way is dangerous and the gate will not open! You shall not gain entry!"

With a growl of frustration, the mage placed his bag on the ground and crossed his arms, glaring at the difficult she-elf.

"Why are you out here? I really need to get inside," the Argonian grumbled as he rubbed at his eyes. "You have no idea how far I've come and what I've had to go through just to get here."

"I am here to assist those seeking the wisdom of this college," she answered sternly. "My presence out here is to deter those who might wish it harm."

"No offense," KaNack started with a grin. "You aren't very opposing to look at."

"Looks can be deceiving," she answered as a large ball of flame appeared in the palm of her hand. "I am Faralda, the school's trainer in the art of destruction magic."

KaNack's eyes widened when he saw the flame. He had mastered a minor fire spell, but by the looks of the raging flame in the High Elf's hand, this was a much larger and much more dangerous fire attack. Clearly, he was in the right place if he wished to become a master of the arcane arts.

"Well, I am not here to wreck the place, if that's your concern," the Argonian stated. "I've come all the way from Black Marsh to attend this college and hone my skills as a mage."

"Perhaps there might be a place for you here," Faralda started as she looked over the skinny Argonian. "What is it you expect to find within the walls of this school?"

"I want the power of lightning and fire to destroy those who oppose me," KaNack grumbled sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Faralda scowled at the mage and crossed her arms. The Argonian rubbed the back of his neck and then sighed.

"Sorry, I'm not great at making good first impressions," he apologized.

"I can see that," she hissed.

"The truth is, all my life I've had this feeling deep within that I was meant to do something special with my life. Magic has really been the only thing I've managed to become successful with. I am still just beginning, but I know this school will help give me the tools to fine tune my abilities." He stepped closer to the High Elf. "I don't have the best personality, but once I set my mind to something I do not give up! I will have more drive than any student you have ever seen before. If you accept me, I will not let you down."

Faralda looked at the Argonian thoughtfully as she thought over his heart-felt words.

"It would seem that the college has what you seek," she stated gently. "The question is, what can you offer the college?"

"If it's money, I still have some left!" The Argonian leaned down and started to open his bag to get his coin purse.

"Put your money away!" hissed the High Elf. "Not just anyone is welcomed past this gate. You have to show some degree of skill in your magicka abilities."

"Skills?" the mage asked with a grin. He stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "I think we both know that I have abilities in magic."

"No, I know you have abilities in putting your foot in your mouth," the High Elf answered sternly. "And I know you have the ability of giving people the wrong idea about yourself. I have yet to see any proof that you do possess the gift of the arcane arts."

KaNack sighed and folded his arms. Nothing was ever easy, but he had come too far to just let this opportunity slip by. "What do I have to do?"

"Magelight is a spell that is useful to all mages, not just those who specialize in the art of alteration. Cast magelight, and I will know you are worthy of attending our classes."

Not even missing a beat, a ball of light shot from KaNack's palm and stuck to the ground next to the High Elf. The area was quickly illuminated by a bright glowing radiance. It was a simple spell, the Argonian knew it all too well.

"Well done," the High Elf stated as she gave the Argonian a smile. "I think you might be the kind of student we need in this school. If you'll follow me, I will take you to see our master wizard Mirabelle Ervine."

KaNack grabbed his bag and followed the High Elf across the large and visually unstable bridge towards the large gates that stood between him and his goals of becoming a master in conjuring. Beams of blue light shot high into the skies of Skyrim from wells that decorated the stony bridge.

Faralda unlocked the golden gates that opened the college's courtyard to them and the two entered. Ahead past a large statue, KaNack heard the sounds of an argument. He paused when he saw a female Breton fighting with a very tall and rather imposing looking High Elf.

"The Thalmor may be used to the Empire bowing to their every whim, but you shall receive no such treatment here!" the woman snapped at the elf. "You are a guest here at the pleasure of the Arch Mage! Please appreciate this opportunity!"

"Of course, the Arch Mage has my thanks," the elf grumbled in false gratitude. He then turned away and folded his arms as he glared towards the hall behind him. Mirabelle turned from the two and made her way over to the Argonian and Faralda.

"Who is this?"

"A new student, Mirabelle."

KaNack held out his hand and shook Mirabelle's. "My name is KaNack. I look forward to starting classes."

"That building in front of you is the Hall of the Elements. That is where you will be having most of your lessons with your fellow apprentices," she explained. "I am sure your new friends will gladly show you to the Hall of Attainment after lessons so you can get settled into your quarters."

"I think I'm going to like it here! It already feels like home!"

"Go on to your class then, if you have any problems feel free to seek me out."

The Breton left to continue her duties leaving the Argonian to attend his first lecture. Finally! After all this time he was going to get trained in the art of magic from some of the greatest wizards in all of Tamriel. The High Elf who had been speaking to Mirabelle was still standing in front of the doorway. KaNack already made a bad impression on Faralda, if he was going to be a good student here at the college he had better try and be on his best behavior in front of the others.

"Good afternoon," he politely remarked as he made his way past the Altmer.

"Are you quite sure we need to be speaking to one another?" he sneered viciously at the mage before storming past him.

To Oblivion with trying to make a good impression then. KaNack probably wouldn't have been able to keep the act up for very long anyway. What was it about Altmers that seemed to bring out the very worst in him?

"Elves," KaNack growled as he entered the hall's doors. "If I never see another elf as long as I live, it will…"

KaNack's rant was cut off when he entered the main chamber where his teacher and fellow apprentices had been gathered. An old bearded Nord was lecturing a group of three young apprentices. A Nord, a Khajiit and a Dark Elf. It was the Dark Elf that had made KaNack's bitter tongue stop wagging.

He had only seen a few of the Dunmer while in Skyrim but this one was much different than the others. She was a young and pretty thing. Her mage hood did little to cover her beauty and her dark skin seemed to sparkle in the faint glow of the magelights.

The Argonian was so entranced by her that all he could do was stand like an idiot, gawking in her general direction. Thankfully, the instructor had spotted him.

"Welcome! Welcome! You must be a new student here at the college! Please stay and listen, we just began our lesson."

The mage, shook the cobwebs from his head and then made his way over. Regrettably, the Dunmer was between the Nord and Khajiit so he could not get closer, instead he had to stand next to the cat.

"I am Tolfdir, instructor to the fine arts of alteration spells and defense. What is your name, apprentice?"

"KaNack, " he answered as he tried to look around the Khajiit to see the Dark Elf again.

"Fine! I can't remember the last time the college has had an Argonian student. This should prove quite interesting. Now, where were we?"

"Magic is dangerous," sighed the younger Nord as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes! Magic by its very nature is volatile and very dangerous. Until it is be properly controlled by its caster, it can and WILL destroy you."

"Sir," started the Dark Elf in a sweet and soft voice, "I think we all understand the dangers of magic, but we would not be here if we couldn't control it."

"No one is doubting your abilities, my dear," Tolfdir explained calmly. "What I am speaking of is true mastery of your own natural abilities. It can take years or even decades of practice."

"Then what are we waiting for?" the Khajiit hissed impatiently. "Let's get started."

"J'Zargo, this is what I am talking about," sighed the teacher. "Your eagerness will lead to a lack of control. That can only mean disaster in the end."

"We've just started!" the young Nord piped up suddenly. "You don't know what we're capable of!"

"What about you?" the Dunmer suddenly asked as she turned to the Argonian. "Don't you think that we should be learning something practical? This is why we came here in the first place."

'She talked to me!' KaNack thought in his head as a smile came across his face.

"Well, do you?"

"Uh, yeah! How are we supposed to enhance our skills if we don't push them to the top of our abilities?" the mage answered.

"See, he agrees with us too!" the Dark Elf exclaimed towards the old Nord.

"Is that so?" he sighed. "Well, in that case how about we continue our theme of safety by running some practice in the art of defensive wards?" Tolfdir made his way over to a section of the main hall where there were two emblems carved into the stone floor. He stood in one of them . "Wards are used to shield its caster from magical attacks and spells."

The Nord pointed at KaNack. "You there! Would you like to help me with a demonstration?"

All eyes turned to the Argonian, and the reptile swallowed. He had just gotten here, and already he was put on the spot. His delayed response did not go unnoticed.

"What, you scared?" J'Zargo snickered as he elbowed the mage in his side. "J'Zargo will gladly take his…"

"I'll do it!" he barked. The Argonian dropped his knapsack on the floor, and made his way over to Tolfdir. The instructor pointed towards the other emblem across the room.

"Stand over there and we can begin." KaNack took his spot across from the instructor, but his eyes once again went to the lovely Dunmer. She had a smile on her face and her hands were clasped together in excitement that they were finally going to learn something interesting.

"You are familiar with ward spells, aren't you?" Tolfdir asked. KaNack did know one small ward, but it wasn't a powerful spell. He only nodded in agreement. "Alright, I am going to cast a spell at you and you block it with your ward."

The other three students made their way behind their instructor so that they had a great line of sight for the upcoming lesson. The older Nord got into a casting position and a ball of flames appeared between his hands. The Argonian was unfamiliar with his attack. He had only seen basic fire blasts. How different could this one be though? KaNack concentrated and a clear, shimmering shield appeared before him.

"That doesn't look very strong!" Tolfdir commented. "Are you sure it will be enough to block my attack?"

"Just fire the thing! My magicka is running low!" KaNack shouted as he kept up his ward. There was a loud blast as the fire attack shot forward towards the Argonian. He cried out in pain as he shot backwards and crashed to the hard floor in the hall.

"Oh dear!" Toldfir cried.

J'Zargo and the Nord burst out into laughter as KaNack struggled to get back to his feet. He was slightly singed, but his pride had been hurt a lot worse than his body.

"I've NEVER seen anyone get knocked down by Tolfdir before!" the Nord howled. "Great job lowering the bar, Argonian!"

"I'm a conjurer!" the mage snarled as he got to his feet. "Defensive magic isn't one of my strong points!"

"J'Zargo thinks that is quite obvious" the cat snickered.

"Stop it!" snapped the Dunmer. "He just got here, and already you two are starting!"

"Oh, come on Brelyna," exclaimed the Nord. "It was pretty funny."

Brelyna and Tolfdir quickly made their way over to KaNack who was brushing off his robes.

"Are you alright? I am so terribly sorry! I never mean to hurt any of my students!" he exclaimed as he looked over his apprentice cautiously. "Do you need a healing spell?"

"No! I'm fine!" he hissed, jumping away from the Nord.

"Well, clearly I was right! You aren't ready for such practical lessons in the art of defense. We'll need to work on ward casting before we continue any further."

"You can't be serious!" snarled the younger Nord. "We get held back because of him?!"

"J'Zargo has been casting wards since he was a kitten!" he hissed. "Demonstrate on J'Zargo! I'll prove we're ready!"

"Enough!" barked Tolfdir. "I think we've had more than enough excitement for one day. You are all dismissed. We'll continue tomorrow with some more thorough ward lessons."

Having the final say, Tolfdir exited the Hall of Elements leaving the four apprentices behind. Brelyna sighed as she helped KaNack brush off his mage robes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

Before the Argonian could answer, he saw both J'Zargo and the Nord storming over.

"Oh, great," he grumbled. He was making friends all over the place in this college.

"Can you believe this Onmund?" the cat growled. "Back to basics, AGAIN!"

The Nord approached KaNack and poked him hard in the chest. "You'd better fine tune those gifts of yours, lizard," he growled. "Some of us here are actually trying to progress at this school."

KaNack's eyes narrowed and his lip curled up revealing small but sharp teeth. "Next time you poke me with that finger, don't expect to get it back," he warned the Nord.

"Is that a threat?" J'Zargo hissed as his clawed hands clenched to form fists. "J'Zargo thinks that maybe you need a lesson in…"

KaNack had enough. His hand glowed blue and he cast the light to the ground. A spiritual wolf appeared and released a howl before it lunged at the Nord and Khajiit.

"WHOA!"

The two took off with the familiar snapping at their heels. Onmund dove into the large, illuminating fountain while J'Zargo leaped into the air. His claws dug into one of the large decorative pillars as he tried to keep away from KaNack's familiar.

"You can't do that!" J'Zargo roared. "It's against the rules to attack other students with magic!"

KaNack snapped his fingers and the wolf spirit vanished, leaving no trace of it presence.

"What magic?" he growled darkly. "I don't see anything. Just a wet Nord and a scaredy cat."

The Argonian spun around and snatched up his bag as he began to leave the Hall of Elements. "Told you I was a conjurer," he hissed before disappearing through the large doors.

After KaNack was gone, Onmund and J'Zargo returned to Brelnya. She was still in shock at what she had just witnessed.

"Can you believe that guy?" hissed Onmund. "Brelyna, you'd better be careful around him. He obviously has no control."

"I don't know," she mused quietly. "From where I was standing, it looked like he had pretty good control over his familiar."


	3. A Lesson in Conjuring

KaNack stared at the ceiling in his room from his bed. He had finally unfinished unpacking his bag and had an opportunity to deflate and take in everything. The Argonian did not have a lot of friends back in Black Marsh, his personality made it difficult to get along with most people. He didn't need to get along with the other apprentices though, all he needed to do was focus on his work.

There was a light knocking, and the Argonian managed to peel his eyes from the ceiling. A Wood Elf who seemed to be around his age was smiling in at him.

"Hi," she chirped. When she got no response from the Argonian, she continued. "Some of us are going to the courtyard to practice conjuration spells for Phinis' class tomorrow. Word is that you seem to have some experience."

KaNack didn't answer, he just stared at her. Word apparently spread fast in the residential halls about the familiar incident after Tolfdir's lecture. Well, being good at conjuration was better than being known as the resident loose cannon.

"Quite the chatterbox, aren't you?" she asked as she rolled her eyes. "Look, a bunch of the girls and I are studying in the group. You'd be the only boy if that makes it sound more interesting."

The sad thing was, it did.

"Will Brelyna be there?" KaNack asked as he sat up in his bed. This only made the Wood Elf cover her mouth as she giggled. It was clear that the college's newest addition had become quite smitten with the Dunmer.

"Yes, she will. In fact, she's the one who suggested you."

The Argonian leaped out of the bed, and then hurried past the Wood Elf to make his way to the courtyard. "Don't hurt yourself getting there!" she laughed after him. The cold winter air hit the Argonian like a slap in the face. Snow seemed to be a fairly common occurrence at the school; the area wasn't called Winterhold for nothing.

Surrounding the large statue was a small group of apprentice mages, all of them were female and most were elves. Very quickly KaNack was starting to forget why he had disliked elves so much in the first place. Elves were great!

"I got him!" the Wood Elf laughed as she ran past the Argonian to join the others. The reptile slowly made his way over and his heart began to beat rapidly. Brelyna was in fact there as the Wood Elf had said. Brelyna looked up from a book that she had been paging through and smiled when the Argonian approached her.

KaNack now had time to really take in her lovely face. Her eyes were as red as snowberries and twinkled like rubies. Her skin glistened as white snowflakes landed on her cheek and melted promptly. He had never felt this way before and tried to greet her. Tried to say hello and thank her for inviting him to join her study group.

"Guh."

Nothing is ever easy.

"Hello, KaNack. I'm sure Brelas has filled you in on everything?" she asked as she closed her book. When KaNack still failed to produce a coherent sentence, the Dark Elf took it upon herself to continue. "Phinis is having us cast conjurations tomorrow, and he expects us to produce one flawlessly. Maybe you can give us some pointers?"

All of the girls spoke up at once, encouraging the Argonian to help them out. Phinis was infamous for being extremely strict and anticipated nothing but perfection from his students. He was easily the toughest teacher in the whole college, and the ladies didn't want to fail in front of him.

KaNack swallowed a few times and then finally got a hold of himself. After all, he was surrounded by lovely mage girls, he couldn't ruin an opportunity like this. Beside, conjuration was what he did best.

"Well," he started, "the first thing you need to know about conjuration is that it is not enough to just think about what you are trying to cast."

The girls all gathered close as they observed the Argonian. "What they don't teach you in books, is that you need to embrace the conjuration itself. Put yourself into its body. How does it see the world? Can it feel cold or heat? How dearly it is wanted by its caster? Is it to be loved or feared?" KaNack then sighed and smiled over at Brelyna. "And does it mean enough to you, that it has its own name?"

"Don't all conjurations have names?" an Imperial asked as she looked up from her notes.

"A spell's name and a given name are two different things entirely," KaNack explained. "For example…" KaNack pointed over at a Nord. "Nord! Go get me a glass of water!"

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. He then pointed at a High Elf. "Altmer! Stand by that snowberry bush!"

The elf stared at him in confusion. The girls started to murmur to themselves, not understanding where KaNack was going with this. The Argonian then smiled. "Brelyna, would you please come and take my hand?" he asked as he held his out a clawed hand towards the Dunmer.

The Dark Elf smiled, and reached over taking a hold of KaNack's hand as he gently guided her in a circle around him.

"See what a difference it makes when you use a name instead of calling someone what they are?"

The girls all nodded as they finally were beginning to understand the strange Argonian's methods. He allowed Brelyna to return to her spot with the girls before continuing.

Getting into a casting position, the mage concentrated and one of his hands began to glow blue in color. KaNack hurled the blue sphere of energy to the snow, and once again his wolf familiar appeared. This time it only howled, and took a seat next to the reptile like a faithful hound. The girls all gasped in surprise and a few applauded.

"This, is Fang," he said as he gestured to the wolf spirit. KaNack then grinned; he was in his element now. "Conjurations, especially those that take the form of a living creature, are not just spells that you cast and expect to take over." The Argonian got to a knee as he playfully ruffled his wolf's head. "It's the treatment of your conjuration that really makes you an expert with them," the Argonian went on to explain.

A few of the elves started scribbling into their books with quills as he continued. "Treat them as though they truly matter. Despite what some might tell you, they are sentient beings. If your conjuration feels that you appreciate it and accept it as not just a spell, but a friend," KaNack then embraced the familiar as the wolf whimpered happily, "they will follow your every command without fail."

The mage stood up and started to walk around the courtyard as his wolf trotted behind him loyally. "Over time, they grow to appreciate you and soon conjuring them forth will not take as much effort. Once you have earned their trust and love, there will be almost no attempt needed to cast them into your world. They want to come forth and be by your side."

KaNack turned to the ladies and clapped his hands together. "Now! Let's see what you lovely mages can do! Try and produce a conjuration, but really put your heart into it. Convince it to appear."

The Argonian watched as the girls all stood up and began to practice. A few still struggled, but a good number almost immediately were conjuring animal spirits. Wolf, fox and deer conjurations were starting to appear in the courtyard making it look like a ghostly forest of wildlife. The mage released a sigh as he saw the mages start to talk and try to interact with their spirits.

Brelyna looked up from her fox conjuration and made her way over to the Argonian. "I can't believe that this is really working. Where did you learn this strategy? It's not in any of the books."

"You won't find it in books," KaNack sighed. "It's just something I picked up through experience."

"Well," she started with a smile. "I think your kindness method is very effective. I wouldn't be surprised if you became a teacher here yourself one day."

"Nah, that's not for me. I'd get bored being cooped up in here all day."

KaNack's eyes widened when his hand was taken by the Dunmer's. "I don't know, as long are you are with someone you care about, I don't think being stuck in one place is too bad."

"No," KaNack answered softly. "When you put it that way, it doesn't sound bad at all."


	4. Burning the Midnight Oil REAL CHAPTER

**AUTHOR"S NOTES: By mistake I posted chapter 1 of No Man Left Behind instead of the actual chapter 4 of My Own Path. I apologize for the mix up and hope that this will be corrected. seems to take forever when I try and update or correct chapters.**

Everyone had their own preferences; destruction, alteration, illusion, but as always, KaNack's focus had been on conjuration.

Phinis had been impressed with the Argonian's natural ability to not only be able to conjure spirits, but control them as well. If there was one thing Phinis enjoyed, it was challenging the student body. He insisted that since the mage was so proficient in conjurations, he should have no difficulty with atronachs. The master conjurer had given KaNack just one week to be able to conjure a flame atronach, not an easy task for an apprentice.

There was very quiet murmuring in the college's library as all the students researched future spells that were to be cast in upcoming lectures. KaNack was off to the side by a table with Brelyna. They had a few open books in front of them, and had been looking up information regarding atronachs.

"Flame….Flame….Flaming atronach! Here it is!" Brelyna exclaimed happily as she pushed her book towards KaNack. He leaned over as he began to read from the passages.

"Flame atronachs are a breed of daedra that prefer range attacks and rely on speed and agility to dispatch their foes," the Argonian read. He looked at a sketch of the conjuration and swallowed.

"It looks really dangerous," the Dunmer commented as she took a closer look at the image.

"Anything related to daedras are dangerous. Is there any information on how to prepare to conjure one up?"

The Dark Elf began to flip through her book as she tried to find out more about the flaming spirit. The Argonian rested an elbow on the table and smiled as his head was supported in a hand. He had been enjoying all the quality time lately with Brelyna, and researching the atronach was just the perfect excuse to get some real one-on-one time with her. Her brow furrowed as she kept flipping through the pages, running a small finger across the worn pages of the tome.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look really cute when you focus like that?" the Argonian asked, still beaming at her. This only made Brelyna smile as she shook her head before turning to look at KaNack.

"Come on, KaNack. You need to be focusing on your work, not me."

"Why can't I do both?" He then sighed. "You're so kind and helpful, taking the time to help me."

"I really should be focusing on my own work. I'm struggling here as it is."

"Tell you what," KaNack started. "How about after this, you and me get something to eat down at the Frozen Hearth. After that, we can head back to the Hall of Attainment, and I'll help you with some of your spells."

"That sounds nice, how about…."

The Dunmer's sentence was cut off when a loud and guttural throat was cleared behind the two. The Argonian and Dark Elf turned around to see Urag Go-Shug glaring at them.

"Elbows," he growled.

KaNack finally noticed that he had been leaning on one of the many tomes spread out across the table. He quickly sat up straight.

"Thank you," the orc grumbled before returning to his desk at the back of the Arcanaeum. The two apprentices stared at each other and then began to snicker and giggle. The Argonian stood up and offered her his arm.

"Come on, let's get something to eat now. I still have five days until my test."

Brelyna took the Argonian's arm and the students left the Arcanaeum. As they were starting for the main doors, an argument was happening close to the large illuminating fountain.

"By Arkay, what do you mean they refuse?" Savos growled as he glared at Faralda. "We need those tomes!"

"The courier got as far as Windhelm before the dragon appeared off in the mountains. He refuses to go any further until the beast moves on."

"Isn't the Dragonborn supposed to be taking care of those wretched creatures?"

"He hasn't been seen for the last week. No one knows where he's gone. Maybe he's dead, maybe he's elsewhere," the High Elf answered.

"Maybe he's just a damned coward," the Arch Mage growled.

Hearing this from the Arch Mage hit the Argonian hard. He cared nothing for the Nords or Greybeards, but having Savos say that, it hurt.

"Regardless, the tomes are being kept at the White Phail in Windhelm, until either someone picks them up or the courier decides it's safe to travel again."

"I could go get them!" Brelyna suddenly spoke up as she made her way over to the two elves. Both Savos and Faralda turned to the apprentice mage. "Windhelm isn't too far from here, I don't mind."

"No," Savos said sternly. "Windhelm is the home of that louse Ulfric Stormcloak. He's rather notorious for his unfair treatment of the Dunmer. Even I have been given quite the cold shoulder in his city." He shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, my dear, but it's just too dangerous for you to go there alone."

"What if I went with her?" The Argonian joined Brelyna's side and stared at Savos. "I'll go with her. Trust me, Savos, I won't let anything happen to Brelyna."

"That would make it even worse!" the Arch Mage snapped at the Argonian. "Ulfric Stormcloak doesn't even allow your race to live within the walls of Windhelm!"

"Sir, I'm not afraid," the female Dunmer insisted softly, "As long as KaNack and I are together, we shouldn't be in any physical danger in Windhelm. Please, let us do this!"

The Arch Mage looked back at the destruction teacher who merely shrugged her shoulders at him.

"They did offer, Savos. It would save us time if we allowed someone younger and faster to go get those tomes. They would also be much safer if they traveled together."

The older Dark Elf released a heavy sigh as he looked at the two protégés. So young and full of life.

"As you wish" he stated in defeat. "Go on to Windhelm. Just pick up the tomes and get out as soon as you can. Do not interact with anyone you do not need to, and whatever you do, don't start trouble."

"I wasn't planning…" started Brelyna.

"I wasn't talking to you," Savos grumbled as he looked at the Argonian. KaNack was insulted, but honestly, the Arch Mage was right to try and drive that into his head. He had a rather quick temper and did not take kindly to insults. "These are dangerous men KaNack. Stormcloak supporters make up Windhelm, and they will not hesitate to find any excuse to take their aggression out on you or Brelyna."

"I understand, I won't make a scene while I'm there," KaNack answered. It was a lie though; he would most likely not hesitate to fight back if someone tried to hurt Brelyna.

"I guess all there is left to discuss is transportation," the High Elf sighed. "Perhaps we could order a carriage from the locals."

"Since when have they ever wished to help us?" Savos hissed bitterly.

"We can take my horse to Windhelm," the Argonian suggested to the Arch Mage. "There isn't a public carriage here for miles, and she's faster anyway."

"Very well." Savos gave the Argonian a slight bow of his head, as though to grant permission.

"Keep to the roads, and be on the watch for bandits and dragons," Faralda warned them.

Savos reached into his satchel and pulled out two small scrolls, and handed them to the Dunmer and Argonian.

"Take these. If you two find yourselves in danger, or if something goes terribly wrong, cast these scrolls. These will return you directly to the Hall of Attainment. They can only be used once, so only employ them if you have no other choice."

"We will, thank you, Savos," Brelyna said softly.

The two apprentices said their farewells to the elves and then hurried out of the building. Both Brelyna and KaNack wasted no time, running to the residential building to pack for their trip.

KaNack carefully listed in his head the items as he packed. Food and water was a must, coin for emergencies or, in some cases, fees for convincing roadside bandits to leave them alone, and healing potions in case, Arkay forbid, something went wrong.

"Running away already?" as familiar voiced hissed. "J'Zargo knew it was only a matter of time."

KaNack's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he turned to the entrance way of his room. The Khajiit was leaning against the frame with his arms folded. He and J'Zargo had definitely gotten off on the wrong foot. Onmund decided to let bygones be bygones, but the cat was intent on keeping the grudge alive.

"You would like to lose the competition, wouldn't you?"

"I would first need competition to lose," the cat growled back.

KaNack threw his knapsack over his shoulder and started towards the Khajiit.

"If you must know, and obviously you must, Brelyna and I are heading to Windhelm to pick up some books for the school."

Hearing this, the Khajiit's ears folded back and he bared his fangs.

"What?! You are taking Brelyna to Windhelm?" J'Zargo grabbed the Argonian by the front of his robes and yanked him close. "What is wrong with you? Don't you know how they treat elf and beast races there? You are going to get her hurt!" The cat's eyes narrowed. " J'Zargo cares nothing for you, but if anything happens to Brelyna…"

The mage shoved the Khajiit away and glared at him.

"Nothing is going to happen to her," the reptile growled. "I'd sooner let Ulfric skin me alive before I allowed some filthy Nord to lay a finger on her."

"J'Zargo is going to hold you to that," the cat uttered in a threatening voice.

"KaNack will hold it," he remarked, mocking J'Zargo's method of speech.

Brelyna stood appeared from the girl's area on the second floor , and made her way over to KaNack.

"Ready. " She looked at the Khajiit. "Is J'Zargo coming with us?"

"My horse can only fit two," KaNack responded rather quickly. He then grinned at the cat. "How about it J'Zargo? Think you can keep up on foot?"

"J'Zargo will pass," he growled. The Khajiit gave the mage one final dark look. "Remember what I said."

The Dunmer and KaNack started out of the Hall of Attainment.

"What was that all about?"

"You know J'Zargo," sighed the Argonian. "Ever since the familiar incident, everything has become a peeing match between me and him."

"That's the truth," Brelyna muttered.

The two apprentices made their way across the long bridge towards the town of Winterhold, their journey to Windhelm was about to begin. No matter what happened on the road or in Windhelm, they would face the odds together.


	5. The Famous Charm of Windhelm

Brelyna got very excited as she and KaNack made the long walk across the bridge towards Windhelm. It was enormous and the towering walls were very reminiscent to that of Solitude. If the worry of racism was still on her mind, she was doing a great job hiding it.

"Okay, Savos said to just get the tomes and get out again. Let's try not to draw any attention to ourselves," KaNack said, trying for once to be reasonable.

"Just look at it though," Brelyna exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, and gazed with awe. "Ulfric Stormcloak's stronghold. The man who supposedly Shouted the High King to death."

"Shouting is not such a big deal," the mage grumbled as he looked to the side.

"You wouldn't say that if you could Shout," she laughed.

KaNack managed a laugh, but was having a hard time making it not sound cynical.

Ulfric Stormcloak was a name he had heard many times, both in Whiterun and on High Hothgar. He was the ruthless leader of the Stormcloak rebellion. Word had been that he was destined for the chopping block, but a certain winged reptile quickly foiled those plans. They Greybeards had told the Argonian about Ulfric's training and also about the bitterness residing in his heart. Ulfric was no friend to elf or beast races alike, and that was what kept the mage on his guard.

The large doors slowly opened, and the two mages entered the city of Windhelm. The first thing KaNack noticed was that there was stone, A LOT of it. The whole town seemed gray in color. A single sconce on a raised platform burned brightly providing the only hint of color in the area.

"Up ahead is the Palace of the Kings," Brelyna said as she pointed towards the large structure near the back of the stronghold. "That's where Ulfric Stormcloak resides."

"Great, let's avoid that," hissed KaNack as he gently nudged the Dunmer forward.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm getting a really bad feeling about this place. Let's just get what we came for and get out."

The Dark Elf was disappointed that KaNack was trying to rush her when this was her first time to Windhelm, but took his arm as the two started towards the merchant district. For the most part, they were ignored by the townsfolk. No one seemed to be going out of their way to hassle the two, and for a moment KaNack thought that perhaps racism in Windhelm was just a rumor.

"Hey! You!" a gruff voice snarled.

Both KaNack and Brelyna paused, and started to look around for where the voice came from.

"Yeah, you! You're not supposed to be in here! Get back to the docks where you belong!"

Two imposing and most likely drunk Nords were making their way towards the two mages.

"Are they talking to you?" Brelyna asked in shock.

"Guess," he hissed.

"Look at this, Rolff," one of the Nords slurred as he scowled at the two. "Now the Gray-Skins and the lizards are acting real friendly with one another." He viciously spit at the ground, close to where the apprentices were standing.

"Ah, the famous charm of Windhelm. I've heard so much about it," KaNack sneered. He then mentally berated himself as Brelyna stared at him in shock. This was exactly what Savos told him NOT to do, provoke the citizens.

"You got quite a mouth on you, lizard!" He gestured towards the other Nord. " Agrenor and I, we take it upon ourselves to keep the unwanted citizens in line." He glared at Brelyna and pointed at her viciously. "Isn't enough we let your dirty race reside within the walls of Windhelm? You have to bring the lizards in here too?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" KaNack snarled as he got in front of the Dunmer. "We aren't going to stay here long! We just need to pick up something for the Winterhold College and we'll be on our way. Trust us, we don't want to be here any longer than we have to."

"Winterhold College?" laughed Rolff. "Not only do we have filth coming into Windhelm, but WEAK filth at that!"

"Magic?" the other Nord snickered. "Magic is for the feeble and the cowardly! For those who lack the honor to rely on their own strengths to succeed in life."

"Magic comes from within," Brelyna said softly. "We have to work hard to bring it forth and control it."

"Milk drinker!" Agrenor barked loudly as he pointed at the she-elf, making her jump back. KaNack's eyes narrowed as he held an arm in front of Brelyna protectively. Clearly, they weren't going to get anywhere as long at these Nordic idiots kept bothering them.

"Don't bother trying to talk to them, Brelyna," the Argonian growled darkly. "These Nords are about as reasonable as the stone walls that surround them. Let's just get the tomes and leave."

KaNack gently took a hold of Brelyna's shoulder and turned her around as they started further into the merchant's district to find the White Phial.

"That's right, lizard!" Rolff shouted after them. " Run off with your gray-skinned whore!"

KaNack had a very short temper, and it was nothing short of miraculous that he had gone this long before having enough of the drunken Nords. The Argonian spun around and stormed back towards the laughing wretches.

"KaNack!" Brelyna cried after him.

The mage's upper lip curled up revealing sharp teeth as he stared at the two fiercely.

"Listen to me you horker-brained louse," he growled darkly. " You don't talk about a lady like that, and especially not to HER!" He pointed back to the Dark Elf who was desperately trying to convince the mage to leave it be. "Apologize!"

"I'd sooner join Tullius' forces!" Rolff hissed as he shoved the Argonian a few steps back. "You'd better know your place! This is our city! OURS! We don't need more of your filthy races coming in here and eating our food and plotting against our jarl!"

KaNack shivered with rage a few sparks began to crackle from his fingertips. It always seemed to happen just as he was about to let loose the wrath of Oblivion itself.

"I'm not going to ask you again," the Argonian threatened. "Apologize to her, or…"

"Or what?" Agrenor barked as he joined his friend's side. "I've had just about enough of you and your Dark Elf bitch! I think it's time we taught you to learn your place!"

As the two started towards the mage, KaNack snapped. He didn't even think about it when it happened, something from deep within made it come out.

"FUS!"

Both the Nords screamed as they flew back from the shout and crashed into the blacksmith's shop, knocking over ingots and sending tools flying. It had only taken a half second for KaNack to subdue his attackers. The Argonian stared at shock as a flush of panic came over him. He had tried so hard to try and keep his Shouting and identity of the Dragonborn far from the public eye, and in one fell swoop he exposed himself. All because he lost his temper.

KaNack backed away a few steps until he was once again standing next to Brelyna. She was equally shocked at what had just happened.

"KaNack," she asked quietly. "What kind of a spell did you cast on them?"

Hearing her question gave the Argonian some kind of relief. She apparently did not recognize the attack as a Shout, and at least he had that going in his favor.

Two guards quickly appeared from around a corner with their swords drawn. The racket that had been made did not go unnoticed.

"What in the name of Talos is going on? Who started this?" one of them demanded angrily as the guards approached the group.

"That filthy Argonian attacked us!" Rolff cried out at he pointed at KaNack accusingly.

"I didn't lay a finger on you!" the Argonian snapped back. Technically, it was true.

"Cowardly mage work!" added Agrenor. "Do you see what happens when we let those lizards come into Windhelm?"

"Quiet!" barked the one of the guards. KaNack was approached by the second one, he couldn't see because of the helmet, but it was obvious that the man was not happy that the peace had been disturbed in Windhelm.

"An Argonian," he muttered. "Why am I not at all surprised? The Jarl does not take kindly to his people being harassed by outsiders."

"HIS people?!" snarled KaNack. "We're the ones being ostracized here! Why doesn't your precious Ulfric keep his dogs on a tighter leash?"

"KaNack!" Brelyna exclaimed.

"I'm in trouble anyway!" he hissed at her before looking back at the guard. "I haven't been here for more than fifteen minutes, and I've already never been more disgusted in my life. What kind of a jarl allows open bigotry in his stronghold?!"

"You've got quite a temper on you," the guard stated as he held his sword towards the mage. "Perhaps a night in the stocks will give you some time to quench that anger."

"Of course, " the Argonian growled. "Why shouldn't I be punished for defending myself?"

"Please, sir!" Brelyna started. "We'll just leave now! We didn't mean to start anything!"

"Brelyna, don't get involved," KaNack said gently as he turned to look at her. "Just get what we came here for, and take my horse back to the college. I'll be fine."

"Smart man, now come along with us," the guard ordered as he made a gesture for the mage to follow him.

KaNack looked at Brelyna sadly, and then quietly followed the guards towards the Palace of the Kings. With any luck, the two Nords would be distracted long enough for her to grab the tomes and get out of this terrible place.

KaNack was promptly locked in a cell, deep within Ulfric's palace. He settled on the floor and leaned against the wall as he prepared to play the waiting game. All Savos had told him was to not cause trouble, and he couldn't even follow that simple command.

"Imprisoned at Windhelm," the mage growled. "J'Zargo's going to have a field day with this."

"It's not so bad," a voice suddenly called out.

KaNack turned around. In the cell next to him was a Dunmer in his thirties, he looked tired but remarkable at peace.

"So, what are you in for?" he asked.

"Being an Argonian," the mage growled as he folded his arms. This only made the Dark Elf grin wider.

"Yeah, being a race is a very common crime these days," he said almost sympatheticallyed. "You get used to it after a while. The Argonians are forced to stay outside these walls, whereas we just have to learn to ignore the Nords, and do our best to stay on the Jarl's good side."

"A good side for Ulfric would be on the receiving end of a chopping block," the Argonian growled.

This made the Dark Elf laugh loudly as he hugged his knees close to his chest.

"Oh, death is on everyone's mind here in Windhelm. Even the children!"

"What do you mean?"

The Dark Elf repositioned himself so that he was completely facing KaNack before he continued. " There is a small boy here, his name is Aventus Aretino. They say he was sent to an orphanage, but people claim they hear things coming from the residence." The Dunmer grinned wickedly. "They say that someone is performing the Black Sacrament in that cursed house. A few of us believe it is the boy, but no one has had the guts to go in and check."

"What's a Black Sacrament?" KaNack asked, as he scratched at his red-feathered hair.

"It's the call to the Dark Brotherhood," the elf answered sinisterly. "A party of assassins who will kill anyone you desire if you are willing to pay. No questions asked." The Dunmer leaned his head back against the wall. "There are those who will say that they don't exist, that they are the stuff of legends." His red eyes widened as he stared at KaNack. "They are very real, my Argonian friend. Once the Dark Brotherhood has a contract on your life, there is no escape. There is nowhere you can run or hide that is safe from their blades."

The story gave KaNack the chills, but it was just a story.

"Sounds like a myth to me. I mean, you perform some ritual and just magically an assassin appears? I'm a mage, and I have no idea how that could possibly work." He then rolled his eyes. "Plus, a kid performing it? Why would a kid want to have anyone assassinated?"

"If you don't believe me, go up the path to the right of the main gate. Continue up it past the crumbled wall. That is where you will find the Aretino residence. Perhaps you are brave enough to find out the truth."

"Thanks, but I've had all I can take of Windhelm. As soon as I get out of here, I am leaving and never setting foot back in here again."

"If you are too scared, I understand. The Dark Brotherhood is a scary group of individuals. I'd hate to interfere with their business."

KaNack released a snort and shut his eyes. It was of course all nonsense, but the tale of the Dark Brotherhood was intimidating, and perhaps a bit intriguing. Maybe just a quick peek tomorrow. Just to slake the Argonian's curiosity.


	6. The Aretino Boy

KaNack was less then gracious the following morning when the Windhelm guards finally released him from his cell. It was a rather rough night, and not one he'd like to experience again. The Argonian growled as the guard kept very close to him until he exited the Palace of the Kings. There was little chance that the Stormcloaks were going to allow a filthy lizard like him anywhere near their flawless jarl.

"All right Argonian, just head straight out of Windhelm," the guard ordered as he pointed in the direction of the great doors.

"Gladly, thanks for the room and board," he hissed as he made his way towards the stairwell. He was ready to leave, when something caught his eye. There was a path off to the right, the one that the Dunmer had mentioned the previous night.

Curiosity killed the Khajiit, but this supposed Black Sacrament sounded like a rather fascinating ritual. If nothing else, he could use it to make J'Zargo nervous if it was easy enough to perform.

"Why not," he grumbled to himself. The mage hurried down the path, and he passed a crumbled stone wall. So far, it seemed his cellmate had not been lying. He finally came to a stop in front of a large and rather sinister looking house. The wooden doors almost blended right into the wall, making it very easy to miss if one was not actively looking for it.

The Argonian looked from side to side, but there was no one in the area. No witnesses and certainly no obnoxious drunk Nords. He came closer and placed his head against the door to listen. Faint sounds, nothing particularly distinguishable.

"Black Sacrament," he snorted. The mage tried to open the door, and was more than a little disappointed to find it locked. "By the Eight, don't let anyone catch me," he sighed quietly. The Argonian concentrated as he kept his hand on the doorknob, and it began to glow a faint red in color. Once there was a satisfying click, the Argonian smiled. Not all spells learned in books were legal.

He slowly pulled the door which released a strained groan as it opened. Ahead was a long but narrow flight of stairs. The Argonian cautiously started to climb up them, what he heard sent chills down his spine.

"Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear."

It was a small boy's voice, no doubt. There was desperation in the tone and a slight rasp that made it apparent that the child at been chanting for quite some time. Against his better judgment, KaNack continued up the stairs to the top level. There was a faint smell of blood in the air, which did nothing for the Argonian's nerves. Still pushing forward, he entered the only room in the house, and was shocked and disgusted with what he saw.

A small boy, no older than ten, was stabbing at a human skeleton with a dagger. Flesh and blood that covered the floor were illuminated by the circle of candles.

"Work! Why won't you work?" the boy screamed. He then turned around and gasped when he spotted the Argonian spying on him.

KaNack body stiffened. The boy had been stabbing a skeleton; who's to say that he wouldn't advance to living creatures. As he began to back up, the child laughed and stood up.

"You came! I can't believe it! I prayed and prayed so hard! I had almost given up hope!" he exclaimed as he dropped the dagger and approached the confused mage. This was without a doubt the Aretino boy that the Dunmer had been talking about.

"Me?"

"The Dark Brotherhood! Finally!" KaNack was more than slightly unnerved as Aventus walked around him, getting a good look at whom he thought was to be his savior. "Red and black! Just like the books say! Now you can take on my contract!"

"Look, kid," KaNack started, "I think you might have made a mistake."

"There is no mistake! Grelod the Kind has to die!" he snarled.

"The…Kind?"

"She's the one who runs the orphanage in Riften, but don't let the name fool you. She's not kind! She's horrible!" the boy explained. "She beat us and screamed at us every day! Even when we were good! She's an awful woman, and the sooner she's dead the better. I promised my friends that when I ran away I would get the Dark Brotherhood to kill her!" He reached over and hugged the Argonian. "Now you're here!"

"Kill?" KaNack exclaimed. "Kid, I'm not going to just kill some old woman."

"The payment! I understand!" Aventus clasped his hands together as though to plead. "I can give you something that is definitely equal to the cost of an assassination!"

"I…!" KaNack saw the despair and desperation in the child's eyes. Maybe if he could work something out so that nobody would be miserable in the end. "Look, if I promise to pay this Grelod a visit, will you swear to not mention this to anyone?"

"Of course! Some people like to brag about performing this ritual, but I know how to keep a secret!"

"Lovely," the Argonian grumbled. "Okay, you…" he pointed over to the skeleton. "Clean that up, and I'll be on my way."

"Kill well!" Aventus called after him as KaNack hurried back down the stairs.

"What in Oblivion is wrong with the people in Windhelm?" the mage muttered under his breath as he left the Aretino residence. A promise was a promise though; the College of Winterhold would have to wait until he talked to woman running the orphanage. Riften wasn't too far from Windhelm, and he had more than enough money for a carriage to take him back to Winterhold after his little side trip.

Thankfully, racism seemed to end outside of the walls of Windhelm, and the carriage driver was more than willing to take the Argonian to Riften. Sitting in the back of the wagon, a thousand thoughts went through KaNack's mind.

Was he crazy? Why was he even going to Riften? He's not going to kill some bitter old woman just because a kid asked him to. He wasn't a murderer. Besides, this probably just proved his point. If Aventus had been at the ritual as long as it appeared he had, then the Dark Brotherhood must have been a myth. If anything, he just got the boy to stop acting so damned weird.

"Quite a few Argonians in Riften," the driver called back to the mage as he kept his eyes to the road. "You got family there?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Business or pleasure then?"

"Still trying to figure that one out," the Argonian groaned as he leaned his head back to look at the sky. In a way, he was kind of glad that he was heading to Riften. There was no doubt that Brelyna would have to tell the Arch Mage why she had returned alone, and an encounter with Savos was something that he was willing to put off as long as possible.

As the ride continued, the temperature changed. Gone was the winter chill, and instead it was replaced with humid air as they traveled further south. After spending so much time in Winterhold, it was very relieving to be in a warmer climate. The trek lasted for hours, and then sun was just setting by the time they finally arrived at the city's stables.

KaNack made his way into the city eagerly, but not before having to pay a ridiculous entry fee.

Riften, home of the Thieves Guild, and apparently an old hag that children want dead. As the Argonian took in the sights of the town, he felt slightly more at home. Perhaps it was because it was water based, and reminded him of Black Marsh. There was an inn nearby, and KaNack figured he'd get something to eat before having a conversation with the old bitty.

The Bee and Barb, how quaint. Upon entering, KaNack was relieved to see a few Argonians at work. Clearly, the beast races in Riften did not have to deal with the same strife as those in Windhelm, home of the windbag jarl.

"Hey, friend, we have food and drink. What's your pleasure?" a female Argonian offered as she motioned to a seat in front of the bar.

"Just ale, I won't be staying too long," the mage said softly. As the innkeeper prepared his drink, KaNack rested his head on his hand and continued to think.

He still couldn't believe that he was now in Riften, and not Winterhold. Perhaps it was all the pent of frustration still flustering inside him that made him not want to return to the school right away. He did not get to fight, and the bitterness from the previous day was still boiling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to hit something, hurt something, anything to get some feeling of satisfaction. Of course, violence was not going to help anyone; he'd just have to find some other way to release his frustration.

Once he was given his drink, he guzzled it down almost immediately.

"Whoa, slow down there boy," she hissed. "You're going to make yourself sick."

"Thanks for your concern, but I need nerves."

"Tell me your troubles," she asked as she leaned forward in interest. "Come on, it's tradition to share personal grief with your barmaid."

"Too much and too little time," the Argonian grumbled. He then looked up at her. "You wouldn't happen to know where the orphanage is, would you?"

"It's in the southern part of Riften. Looking to adopt a kid? Good luck!"

The Argonian looked away from his mug to stare at the barmaid.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, that witch doesn't let any of those children get adopted. It's like she gets some kind of sadistic pleasure from it."

That was just the icing on the sweet roll. Hopefully, she would still be reasonable with the mage. KaNack left a few septims on the counter and thanked his hostess before heading out. By the time the mage had left, night had fallen and the streets were empty, save for a few guards.

"Well, here we go," the Argonian grumbled as he walked along the wooden planks that kept the city above the river ways. His boots made a soft thump with every step that seemed quite loud with Riften's silence. He spotted a small building up ahead that read 'Honorhall Orphanage'.

The Argonian didn't care that it was nighttime and that it was probably closed for the day. He just wanted to get the nonsense over with. Upon entering, he was surprised to see that everyone was up and an old woman was standing before a group of small children.

"Those who shirk their duties will get an extra beating! Do I make myself clear?"

KaNack froze and his eyes widened, shocked at the scene before him. Still unnoticed by anyone, the old hag, who was obviously Grelod, went on a tirade. The Argonian's heart sank as she maliciously screamed at the orphans and was doing her damndest to break their spirits. The Aretino boy had not exaggerated the malice of this bitter shrew.

Once she had sent the children to bed, the mage started forward and followed Grelod into her room. As soon as she saw KaNack, her brow furrowed.

"Who in Oblivion are you?" she snapped as she scowled at him. "We're closed! Scram!"

The woman's attitude was not doing anything to help ease KaNack out of his already foul mood.

"I was sent here because apparently you have been making a rather negative impression on people," the Argonian answered darkly. "I think it would be in your best interest if you treated the children here with a little more kindness, Grelod the Kind," sarcasm dripped in his voice as he said her name.

"I don't need to take that kind of talk from you!" she hissed. " Gutter trash! Who do you think you are, coming in here and telling me how to run this place? Who sent you here?"

"I come on behalf of an Aventus Aretino," KaNack answered as he crossed his arms. "He's gone to some extremes measures, and I think everyone would be much happier if you lived up to your name."

"Aretino! That little bastard!" she spit viciously. "Where is he? I am going to give him the beating of a lifetime!"

Grelod started to move out of her room, but KaNack's arm shot out, blocking her exit. His white eyes stared at her menacingly as he eased his face towards hers.

"I don't think you understood me, so I'll repeat myself," he growled. "People want you dead Grelod, and unless you wish an early grave, I think you should heed my warning."

KaNack had not expected the slap across his face, and he certainly didn't expect it hurt even though he was covered in protective scales.

"How dare you threaten me!" she screamed at him. "I'll call the guards! I'll have them throw you in prison."

"I just came from prison, but I do appreciate the fact that you seem to be taking me seriously," he hissed at her. "Now, are you going to improve things around here or not?"

This time the hag spat right into his face. The Argonian released a snarl and wiped away the saliva.

"Filthy Argonian! That Ulfric Stormcloak has it right to keep your scaly hides out of Windhelm! We should all be so lucky!" she barked at him. "Mark my words; I hope that man defeats the Empire just so I can see your kind suffer!"

KaNack finally had reached his limit. He was already bitter and her slaps and words only made him more restless. He had fought to keep his temper all his life, and the frustrations that he found in Skyrim seemed to only make things worse. He was already reaching his limits with Grelod, but when she brought up Ulfric Stormcloak, all the anger and resentment he tried to swallow came forth.

"To Oblivion with you then!" he roared at her as he threw his hands forward. Sparks of electricity shot out and struck the old woman, knocking her back into the dresser. Grelod released a cry of pain before collapsing to the floor.

KaNack suddenly gasped and stared at his hands in horror, before looking back down at Grelod. Her unblinking eyes and still body made it quite clear that she was dead. His horror only grew as he heard the sound of many small footsteps approaching.

"You killed her? Grelod is dead?" a little girl asked.

The children all at once began to cheer and sing in celebration at the sight of the corpse. Applause for both the Dark Brotherhood and Aretino filled the orphanage, but it did nothing to ease the Argonian. He had just killed an old woman, a defenseless old woman in cold blood.

KaNack's body trembled and he shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening; he didn't just avoid Winterhold to murder someone he didn't even know. KaNack reached into his satchel and grabbed the scroll that Savos had given him. With a few frantic incantations, the mage was instantly transported and found himself in the Hall of Attainment. A few of the apprentices jumped at KaNack sudden appearance.

"KaNack?" The ladies peeked over from the second floor to down below at the sound of the ruckus. The Argonian ignored everyone as he rushed to his bedroom and dove under the covers.

"What's going on?" Brelas and Brelyna hurried from the second floor once it had been made clear that the mage had returned.

"I don't know. He's really upset," Onmund said as he gestured over to the Argonian's room.

"J'Zargo would be too if he had to spend a night in a Windhelm prison, "the cat hissed. "The Nords are relentless. Arkay knows what they did to him there."

The Dunmer looked at her friend sadly, and the two elves cautiously entered the Argonian's room. KaNack was still hidden under the blankets, but he was still trembling uncontrollably. Brelas sat on the bed to the mage's left while Brelyna was on his right. She placed a comforting hand where his back was.

"KaNack? It's Brelas and Brelyna. Do you want to talk?" the Dunmer asked quietly.

"I'm a monster," KaNack managed to choke out.

"You just lost your temper with the Nords!" the Wood Elf explained as she tried to coax the Argonian out of the covers. "No one is mad at you! Not even Savos! He knew that they were going to attack, and you had to defend yourself!" She sighed and looked at her friend sadly.

Brelyna took a hold of the blanket and gently pulled it back to reveal KaNack. His eyes were wide with horror as he stared into nothing; he was on the brink of tears.

"KaNack, you shook those men up a bit, but no one really got hurt," the Dark Elf gently told him as she continued to rub his back.

A few of the other students peeked in as their curiosity got the better of them. The Argonian was known for having an attitude and seemed only to show his tender side around the ladies' study group. Seeing KaNack in such a state of mind, confused and made some of them nervous.

"What do you think happened?" Onmund asked as he looked at the Khajiit.

"Maybe they beat him senseless. Maybe Ulfric Shouted at him, either way the lizard is not well," the cat answered.

Brelyna leaned down so that KaNack had no choice but to look into her eyes.

"Brelyna," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I came to Skyrim with such high hopes. Everything's gone wrong."

The Dark Elf hushed him as she started to stroke his feathered hair to try and help him relax.

"Everything is going to be fine," she told him gently. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

KaNack released a shuddering breath, but the Dunmer's touch did help him to relax slightly as he shut his eyes. What really frightened the Argonian was that he didn't know if he was scared because he had murdered someone, or the fact that once he had killed, for a brief moment, he was happy and content.


	7. You Sleep Rather Soundly for a Killer

It had been almost two weeks since KaNack had made his fateful trip into Riften, and even though it was still haunting him in the back of his mind, he did his best to hide it from the other students. He continued to crack jokes, instigate arguments with J'Zargo, and study with Brelyna and the other female mages.

He didn't tell a soul what he had done or where he had been. He relied on the other apprentices to start spreading rumors instead. Anything was better than the truth. There was everything from KaNack making an amazing prison break from the stockades, to Ulfric Shouting the mage about the Palace of the Kings. Nothing changed the fact that the Argonian had been in prison, which some of the students found intriguing.

Word also spread about how KaNack stood up to the Windhelm guards and bravely insulted their jarl for the mistreatment of Argonians as well as the elves. Needless to say, the female elves found him all the more alluring.

J'Zargo stood off to the side of the courtyard, scowling in KaNack's general direction. Once again, he was surrounded by lovely female elves, who were praising him relentlessly. Onmund was to the cat's right.

"He's sure getting popular," the Nord muttered.

"This is ridiculous," the cat hissed. "I am top of my class, and can't get one of those High Elves to look at me. He gets arrested and suddenly the lizard's the big hero."

Brelyna sat on KaNack's right, and her best friend Brelas was to his left. All the other girls giggled as they insisted KaNack tell them again what happened in Windhelm.

"Well," KaNack answered as he wrapped an arm around Brelyna. "Back in Black Marsh, you are taught to always treat a lady with proper respect, no matter what her race or class. I was not going to just stand there and allow them to slander Brelyna as though they were better. They were not!" He pointed a claw in to the air. "The Nords had another thing coming if they thought they could continue their bigotry towards elves and get away with it!"

"Oh, please," snorted J'Zargo as he rolled his eyes.

"So I stepped right up to those two louts and DEMANDED that they apologize to Brelyna."

"I love this part," Brelas giggled as she looked over to her Dunmer friend.

"Those drunken idiots decided that they'd rather fight than simply admit that they were wrong, and BOOM!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air, making the elves jump and begin laughing. The Argonian grinned and folded his arms proudly. "I left those two in a heap on the blacksmith's table. Perhaps they will think twice before insulting the next elf they come across."

All the girls applauded and continued to laugh.

"You are so full of it!" J'Zargo snarled as he stormed over to the Argonian. He had enough of KaNack's cocky attitude.

"Oh, here we go," the Wood Elf said with a huffed. "J'Zargo's got his fur in a wad again."

"What really happened?" the cat growled at KaNack. "There is no way you defeated two Nords with one single attack!" He stared at Brelyna. "Brelyna, tell J'Zargo the truth!"

"That's what happened!" she hissed. "I don't know why you are so upset about it. You were the one who refused to come along with us. Maybe if you did, three mages would have been enough to get those drunks to leave us alone."

All the elves concurred with the Dunmer and glared in J'Zargo's general direction.

"Yeah, you knew it was a dangerous place," hissed a High Elf. "Why didn't you go along?"

"J'Zargo…!" the cat couldn't finish his sentence. His ears folded back as he scowled at the Argonian. "Fine, let's say you did subdue the Stormcloak sympathizers," the cat growled. "That still doesn't explain what happened that night that made you cry like a little hatchling!"

"J'Zargo!" snapped Brelyna. "What is wrong with you?!"

KaNack's eyes narrowed as the Khajiit decided to point out his moment of weakness to make him look bad in front of the students. It was a cheap tactic, but an effective one.

"I told you already, I don't want to talk about it," the mage grumbled.

"What was it that was so bad? Hmmm?" the cat growled. "Did you do something illegal? Did someone do something to you? What happened before you returned to the Hall of Attainment?"

"None of your business, that's what!" KaNack snarled as he got to his feet, and stood so close that he was nose to nose with the cat. The two glared at each other hatefully. "What happened that night is my problem, so keep your twitchy little nose out of it!"

"And what if I don't?" the cat threatened. "What are you going to do about it? J'Zargo has ways of finding anything out."

"Good luck with that," the Argonian hissed.

"Hello?"

All the students turned around, and were surprised to see a courier standing in the entrance way to the courtyard. He had letter in his hand as he approached the group.

"I'm looking for an Argonian mage?"

"I'm the only Argonian here," KaNack replied, stepping away from J'Zargo. It was a good thing the courier came when he did. With the way J'Zargo was antagonizing him, it was only a matter of time before the lizard took a swing at him.

The courier handed the sealed envelope to the Argonian. "Got something here, for your eyes only."

"I thought the couriers refused to come to Winterhold because of the dragon," KaNack mentioned as he stared at the envelope in his hands. It was long and thin, and had just the words 'Argonian Mage' scribbled on it.

"Some cloaked fellow paid me a lot of septims to make sure that you got that letter," the courier answered. He then bid the students goodbye, and rushed off again. KaNack stared at the envelope in curiosity. The last time he received a letter like this, it had contained instructions on where he could find a Word of Power. It often happened when he Shouted somewhere he wasn't supposed to. This must be the result of him Shouting in Windhelm.

"What is it?" Brelyna asked. The other mages looked on in curiosity. Someone had paid a lot of money to make sure KaNack got the letter, and all of them were dying to find out what it was.

"Maybe it's from the Thalmor Embassy!" a High Elf exclaimed as she clasped her hands in excitement. "Perhaps they heard about how you stood up for our kind in Windhelm, and have invited you to a gala!"

"It could be from Ulfric Stormcloak, demanding your head on a platter," the Khajiit hissed as he kept his arms crossed.

"Shut up, cat," KaNack growled as he broke the seal from the letter, and opened it up. The Argonian almost dropped the piece of paper in shock. On the parchment was a single black hand print with only two words 'We Know'.

"KaNack?" Brelyna asked as she noticed the terror in the Argonian's eyes. "KaNack, what is it?"

"Hah! Told you it would be bad news!" J'Zargo laughed. "Who wants you dead, lizard?"

"Uhhhh," KaNack stumbled over his words. "I gotta go!"

The mage rushed past the students towards the Hall of the Elements. He practically flew down the stairwell that led to the Arcanaeum. Urag was at his desk, looking over some paperwork. Still clutching the letter in his hand, the Argonian scrambled to a halt in front of the Orc.

"Don't run in here!" Urag snapped. "You're going to damage something!"

"Dark Brotherhood," KaNack managed to wheeze out as he tried to catch his breath. The subject made the librarian's eyebrows rise.

"The what?"

"I need anything you have on the Dark Brotherhood!"

"The Dark…? Why on Tamriel would you want…?"

"Please!" the mage insisted. "It's important!"

"All right, all right," the Orc muttered as he motioned for the student to calm down. "Let me see what I have."

KaNack shoved the letter deep into his satchel as he leaned against the desk. If Argonians were able to sweat, the apprentice was sure he would be doing so by now. Soon, Urag returned with two small tomes in hand.

"We don't have much. There isn't much known about that particular cult," the Orc grumbled as he handed the books over.

"So the Dark Brotherhood is real?"

"Well, they were," Urag explained. "There isn't much talk about them nowadays." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Argonian. "Why are you suddenly interested in the Dark Brotherhood?"

"Research project," KaNack answered quickly before he made his way over to a small table. He quickly opened one of the books and began skimming through it, he didn't have to get far before he found what he was looking for. There, in one of the first chapters, was the chilling hand print he had seen on the letter.

"The Black Hand," he whispered as chills crawled up his spine. "The insignia that represents the Dark Brotherhood." KaNack read further, and the stories were haunting. Methods of assassination, famous victims of the faction, and a rather gruesome tale of revenge, when one of the Dark Brotherhood's own betrayed the inner circle.

"KaNack?"

The Argonian slammed the book shut, and spun around. Brelyna had followed him down to the Arcanaeum, she had become quite worried when he had run off. She made her way over and took a seat next to him. The Argonian pushed the books to the side, and leaned over them so that she couldn't see what he had been researching. "What's wrong? What did the letter say?"

"Nothing, it was just a prank," the mage lied. "Some jerks from Black Marsh. They have a rather sinister sense of humor."

Brelyna leaned over to try and see what he was hiding, but couldn't manage to get a clear look at the either of the tomes' titles. She sighed sadly as she placed a hand on his. "KaNack, why don't you trust me enough to tell me the truth?"

Her words hurt the Argonian deeply. As hard as it was, he just couldn't keep lying to the Dunmer. The mage gradually moved his arms away so that she could see the two books he had been hiding.

"The Dark Brotherhood?" she asked. "Wasn't that a group of assassins a few hundred years ago?"

"Yeah, like I said," he whispered as he pulled out the letter from his satchel and gave it to her. "They have a sick sense of humor."

Brelyna looked at the chilling message and clasped a hand to her mouth in horror. "KaNack, you have to tell the Arch Mage about this! This is a threat!"

"No, it's a joke!" he insisted, more for his own sake then Brelyna's. "Like you said, the Dark Brotherhood hasn't been around for a hundred years. The worshipers of Sithis are just a legend now." It took a lot of effort on his part, but he managed to smile at her. "There is no such thing as the Dark Brotherhood. I just got a little caught up in the moment. Everything is fine."

The Dunmer was unconvinced, but in the end it was KaNack's business, and if he didn't want to bring this forth to Savos, then that was his choice. The Argonian leaned over and kissed her gently on her forehead, before pulling her into an embrace.

"Thank you for caring though," he whispered to her lovingly. Brelyna hugged him tighter, but she was unable to see the look on KaNack's face. His eyes were wide and he felt a lump in his stomach. The Dark Brotherhood did in fact exist, and they were coming for him.

* * *

It had been five days since the Dark Brotherhood had sent their message to the Argonian, and five days since he had slept. KaNack didn't dare fall asleep when an assassin could be waiting around any corner, ready to slit his throat.

This lack of rest did not go unnoticed by the others. The Argonian was starting to arrive late to lectures, and fumbling on the very basics of casting. He had tried his best to hide his exhaustion, but everyone in school knew that he was avoiding bed, they just didn't know why.

"KaNack!" Faralda snapped, making the Argonian jump from his spot on the stairs. He had just dozed off for a moment in Destruction class, and that was something that the High Elf would not tolerate. "Sorry to disturb your beauty rest. If you don't mind, how about coming up to the front and showing us a fire bolt."

"Fire bolt?" he asked.

"That is what we have been working on all week," Faralda muttered as she rested her hands on her hips. "You have been reading the tome, haven't you?"

KaNack had been so tired; he could barely comprehend the instructions of the fire bolt tome that Faralda had handed out to the class the previous week. A few students snickered as the Argonian struggled to his feet, and made his way to the emblem engraved into the floor.

"Concentrate," the High Elf snapped.

KaNack could feel all eyes staring into him. He was so tired, but so scared. He couldn't let his guard down for a second. The Dunmer back in Windhelm had warned him about how relentless these cutthroats were. It would only be a matter of time before he met his grizzly end.

The Argonian got into casting position, and concentrated as a ball of flame started to form in his hands.

"Good," started Faralda. "Good. Get a good charge, and then release."

KaNack tried to hurl the bolt forward, but the flame barely got two feet in front of him before it fizzled to the ground before him. The whole class began roaring with laughter, and some even began applauding.

"The Lizard Wizard strikes again!" J'Zargo howled as he slapped his knee repeatedly in amusement. "All fear his might!"

KaNack was too tired to even feel embarrassed, too tired to even think of a clever comeback. He groaned and lowered his head to the ground.

"Okay! Everyone calm down!" the instructor barked at her students as she made her way to KaNack. She placed a hand on his shoulder. The Argonian saw that she was not angry, but concerned.

"Is everything alright?" she whispered to him. "This isn't like you."

"Sorry, Faralda," he mumbled weakly. "I haven't been doing very well the last few days."

"I can see that. Maybe you should leave class and go get some rest. The others can help you catch up later."

"NO!" KaNack cried, suddenly getting a second wind. The idea of being by himself was enough to have his adrenaline kick in. "No," he repeated more calmly. "Everything is fine; I'm just having an off day."

"If you insist, take your seat.

Relieved, KaNack returned to the steps and plopped back down next to the other apprentices.

"Oh, is the widdle hatchling afwaid to be awone?" J'Zargo purred in false sympathy.

"To Oblivion with you, J'Zargo," KaNack grumbled as he rested his head on his hands, and tried to focus on the rest of the lecture.

After class, the rest of the students returned to the Hall of Attainment to socialize and practice some minor casting spells. KaNack sat on the edge of his bed and stared out at the others who were laughing as they cast magelight and other illumination magic. As long as he could see the others, he knew that they could see him. That meant that no one could get the jump on him without the rest of the apprentices noticing.

The Argonian swayed slightly, but shook his head to try and hold off sleep. He smiled sadly as Brelyna appeared, carrying a small chalice.

"Hey, I thought I'd bring you a little something," she sat down next to KaNack and offered it to him. "Here, drink it while it's still fresh."

The mage sniffed at the liquid. He could pick of faints hints of honey and snowberries.

"What is it?"

"Just a little concoction I made up," she answered sweetly. "You've been under so much stress lately; I thought I'd make you a treat." She then tapped at his hands. "Go on! I want to see what you think!"

KaNack put the chalice to his lips and began to swallowing the liquid. It was sweet and savory, and felt like silk going down his throat. He let out a loud sound of satisfaction and then smiled at her.

"It was good."

"You really think so?" she asked as she beamed at him. "I've been working so hard at my alchemy skills."

Hearing this, the Argonian suddenly froze and stared at the empty chalice. Almost immediately his eyes began to feel heavy.

"Brelyna," he whispered in a haunting tone. "What did you give me?"

"Please don't be mad!" she cried. "You've just been so tired lately, and I hate to see you suffer like this! It's only a tiny sleeping potion! I gave you just enough so that you'll feel better once you're awake!"

"A sleeping….A what?!"

KaNack tried to stand out of the bed, but his muscles refused to comply. He fell backwards onto the bed as his body suddenly felt very heavy.

"I'm doing this in your best interest," the Dunmer insisted. "You'll thank me when you wake up feeling refreshed."

"Brelyna," he struggled to get out. "Don't…."

He wanted to say 'leave me alone', but he had passed out before he managed to finish the statement.

* * *

KaNack groaned as he slowly began to wake up. He rubbed at his head and arched his back in a stretch. As his eyes opened however, he was anything but content. He was no longer in the Hall of Attainment, but a dark and dank cabin. His body shuddered as the realization hit him.

"You sleep rather soundly for a killer," a feminine voice stated rather abruptly.

The Argonian spun around. On the top of a large bookshelf, was a Nord, clad in black and red armor. A cloaked hood hid all but her eyes as she gazed down at the mage. A single leg dangled and gently swung back and forth, almost playfully, as she stared at him.

"We were growing very impatient as we waited for a good time to meet with you. How ironic that it was your girlfriend that gave us the advantage we needed. You trusted her and she poisoned you, I'd hate to think what would happen if you ever crossed her." She chuckled and rested her chin on her hand as she leaned against the wall.

"How sad for you; such a sucker for a pretty face." She then shook her head as she gleamed down as the reptile. "We're not here to talk about your petty relationship issues though. We need to talk business." She made a gesture for him to approach her. "Come closer, I don't bite."

"Who are you?" KaNack asked nervously as he got to his feet and wobbled. He was still slightly affected from the elixir that Brelyna had given him. "Where am I?"

"Neither matters right now," she answered simply. "You're warm and alive. Not everyone is that lucky, but you know that all too well. Don't you, Argonian?" she snickered.

KaNack's heart sank. The Dark Brotherhood had come for him at last. The mage very cautiously approached the assassin as she continued to sway her leg.

"Then, you know about Grelod?"

"Everyone knows about Grelod, silly boy," she laughed sweetly. "Let's face it, the bat had it coming. Trust me; no one is worse off without the presence of that woman. We do have a problem though."

"Problem?" the mage gulped.

"That kill of yours? That was not your life to take. It belonged to the Dark Brotherhood. We aren't mad, it was a clean kill, and you managed to get out without drawing any of the guards attention, despite the children's' shouting." The Nord laughed quietly to herself before continuing. "One does not simply take a contract from the Dark Brotherhood for free though; you need to compensate us for your interference."

"Compensate? If it's pay, that kid said that he'd give you the money for the job. I'm sure he'll offer it up if you just tell him Grelod is dead."

The comment made the woman release another chuckle as she shook her head. This did nothing for the mage's nerves. "Oh, but you are too precious. I'm afraid we don't want money. A life for a life, that's the rule."

KaNack stiffened and he got into a casting position as he prepared to defend himself. This made the woman laugh even louder. "Cute, very cute. Lower your hands, lizard. It's not your life we are after."

The Argonian got out of the position and stared up at her in confusion. She outstretched her arm, and pointed to an area in the very back. "Cast a light back there if you will, dear."

KaNack was slightly nervous, but he took aim and shot his magelight towards the back of the cabin. As soon as the area was lit up, the reptile's stomach dropped. Three hooded and bound beings were lined up at the end of the cabin.

"One of these poor sods has a contract for their life. Which one do you think it is? Choose carefully."

The Argonian spun back to the Nord, glaring at her furiously.

"I'm not going to kill anyone! I didn't want to kill Grelod in the first place! It was an accident!"

"Was it?" the assassin purred. "We've been observing you closely Argonian. Ever since you killed Grelod, your personality went from satisfaction to that of pent up frustration." KaNack could tell she was smiling behind her shroud.

"Admit it. When you killed that old woman, all your troubles seemed to go away. You felt relieved. Finally, there had been an outlet for that temper of yours. It seems that killing is in your very nature. In fact, you apparently need to kill in order to function properly."

"You don't know me at all," KaNack hissed as he stormed to the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Uh, uh, uh!" she chastised him. "I told you, you owed us a life. Now, stop stalling. Oh, and please don't try that trick of yours to unlock the door. I'm sure it's far too advanced for a minor spell like that to work on it."

The Nord spoke the truth; the spell that KaNack had used on the Aretino residence only worked on the most simple of locks.

"All it takes is one, small, insignificant life, my dear. Take as long as you want to make your decision, I've got all the time in the world."

The Argonian groaned, and held his head low as he made his way to the back where the three captives were being held.

"Hello?" the male called out. "I know someone is there! I heard you! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! I beg you! Don't kill me!"

"I can't do this!" KaNack shouted back at the assassin.

"Stop being such a child!" she hissed at him. "You've killed before, now do it again! Eliminate the contracted life!"

"Whoever that is, it sounds like we can be reasonable," snickered the Khajiit. He was the one at the very far right. The cat seemed far too calm for his predicament. "Tell you what, let me go and maybe my friends won't gut you like a horker in your sleep."

"Are you seriously threatening me when your life is on the line?" the Argonian asked in disbelief. This only caused the bound Khajiit to chuckle wickedly.

"This won't be the first time I've cheated death," he hissed. "You have to ask yourself, is this Khajiit worth the risk of killing?"

The Argonian shuddered, and then turned his attention to the final captive in the middle. Judging by her body, she appeared to be middle aged.

"Who are you?" he asked her gently.

"Excuse me?!" the woman shouted, catching the mage by surprise. "What kind of a question is that? None of your damned business! I have a hundred things to do, and talking with a babbling idiot isn't one of them."

Hearing her brash voice took away all of KaNack's anxiousness, and once again he felt annoyed.

"You're a Nord, aren't you?" he grumbled.

"What do you think genius?" she snapped at him.

KaNack could hear the assassin chuckling behind him. This was amusing her to no end.

"Quiet, woman! You're going to get us killed!" the man cried out in fear.

"Grow a backbone!" she snapped back. "This moron isn't going to kill anyone! Didn't you hear him earlier? He doesn't have the guts."

"I do have guts," KaNack growled as a strange feeling of aggression came over him. "I see you do as well. Would you care if I spilled them all over the floor?"

This made the assassin in the back laugh even louder. The Argonian took a step back, and was shocked at himself. Did he really just say that?

"Hah, hah," the Khajiit chuckled. "It sounds like he means business, missy. Perhaps you should start thinking before you speak."

"I'm not afraid of him!" she snarled. "You listen to me, whoever you are! You'd better untie me right now!"

"I am starting to think yours is the life with a contract bound to it," the mage grumbled. "Is there anyone who might possibly want you dead? Perhaps your husband?"

This made the Khajiit laugh wickedly. "Ah, my friend, you are quite the devil, aren't you? Perhaps we can work something out between us. You'd fit in perfectly amongst my associates."

"How dare you!" the woman snarled. "I swear, if I didn't have this thing on my head, I'd spit right in your face!"

"You're definitely a Nord," KaNack growled as he started to lose his patience.

"No! I happen to be an Imperial, you thick louse! What are you?" she snapped.

"I can be either your salvation or your end. That all depends on you," the Argonian answered. "Now, I will only ask you one more time." KaNack got down to a knee so that he was face-to-face with the hooded woman. "Would…Someone…Pay…To…Have…You…Killed?"

"I have children to feed and no husband to help me! Stop wasting my precious time!" she shouted back at the Argonian. "Get these damned things off me now, you brainless oaf!"

KaNack had enough. Suddenly, his anger took over and a wicked smile came across his face.

"You have children to feed?" he snickered to her. "I'll be sure to send them a condolence basket of cheeses."

Having said his peace, KaNack leaped to his feet and got into a casting position. It took but a moment to charge up his fire bolt, and release it right into the torso of the bound woman. She crashed into the back of the wall and crumbled into a lifeless heap.

"Did you hear that, friend?" the Khajiit laughed. "Sounds like you and Vasha will live to see another day. It just goes to show how far a civil tongue can take you!"

KaNack released a deep and slow breath in relief. Suddenly he once again felt at peace, and all the anger that had built up within him washed away like cool water. He turned around and made his back to the assassin.

"The feisty goodwife, she had quite a mouth on her," the assassin commented as her eyes beamed with pride at the Argonian. "Someone must have wanted her dead, hmmm?"

"Was she the one with the contract?" KaNack asked.

"Does it matter?" the assassin asked as she playfully began using her finger to draw in the dust coating the wall next to her. "You obviously wanted her dead, and now she is."

"I did what you asked. You told me to kill, and I killed." He turned back and noticed the two remaining prisoners. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Don't worry; they'll be perfectly taken care of."

KaNack was slightly sick to his stomach with how he had suddenly changed into such a different creature when given the task of killing one of the three captives. He had gone from having no desire to end anyone's life, to taking a vicious glee in doing so. Letting his temper get the best of him seemed to bring out the very worst in him. The sooner he put all this behind him, the better.

"Can I leave now?"

"Of course," she answered sweetly as she produced a key. "You fulfilled your debt in full." She started to hand it to KaNack, but pulled it away at the last second as the mage reached for it. "Why does it have to stop here though? I see promise in you, my dear. You could become quite the asset to our little family."

"I'm going to become a mage, not an assassin," the reptile growled at the woman bitterly.

"Why not be both? We have two mages in our sanctuary already. One of them is a little golden in years, but he could train you. He could teach you things that that precious school of yours would not dare."

"The College of Winterhold is the best school of magic in all of Tamriel!" the Argonian announced proudly. "Nothing he could offer could possibly match up to the education I am receiving there!"

"Come now, dear," she purred, leering down at the reptile. "I saw you just now. You've got the killer instinct. You struggle in that school because deep within you desire to take lives. It's like an itch that you dare not scratch. The Dark Brotherhood can give you all the lives you need to quench your thirst for blood."

"Please, give me the key," KaNack said softly.

The assassin rolled her eyes, and handed the small key down to the Argonian.

"Such a shame. Well, when you are through being in denial, feel free to come join us. Despite your hesitation, the offer will always stand." The woman finally leaped down from the book shelf, and stared at the Argonian with piercing ice blue eyes.

"Seek out our sanctuary in Falkreath, deep within the Pine Forest. There you will find a black door. Simply state the answer 'Silence, my brother', and you shall be allowed in." She was close enough that the reptile could tell she was grinning wickedly under her cloak. "Then the fun will really begin." She gently ran a finger along the mage's chin. "And you, my sweet cold-blooded killer, will finally know a peace and satisfaction that only we can offer."

She took a few steps back, and pointed to the door.

"We took the liberty of bringing your horse here with us. No sense in wearing yourself out, by walking all the way back. Head northeast and you should manage to find your way back to that school of yours."

She folded her arms, and had a playful yet malicious look in her eyes. "Oh, and in the future, always check what you are drinking carefully. You don't want to fall for the same trick twice, now do you?" She laughed softly. "I am sure you and your Dunmer lover will have a LOT to talk about when you get back."

KaNack grumbled deep in his throat as he unlocked the cabin's door, and exited the terrible place. True to the assassin's word, Atronach was outside the structure waiting for him.

He gentle took a hold of her mane and nuzzled into her warm neck. She nickered softly as the mage stroked her. He needed to express some form of tenderness before he could continue any further. Anything to try and convince himself that what had happened in that haunting shack was just a horrible nightmare.

The Argonian then mounted his steed and urged her forward. He didn't know how far he was from the school; all he knew was that there was nowhere else he'd rather be at that moment.


	8. It Hurts to Trust

The Argonian kept to himself when he eventually managed to find his way back to the College of Winterhold. Everyone asked where he had gone, and if it had anything to do with the letter he had received from the courier. KaNack didn't tell them anything, in fact he didn't even say a word.

The mage would spend hours sitting in silence, looking through tomes and focusing on his work. He stopped meeting with the study groups, and even stopped making any attempt to socialize with the other apprentices. Whenever someone tried to approach him, he would quietly, but briskly, move to another area.

The only one who could get close to him was Brelyna, and he even refused to speak to her. He would not shun her touch or refuse eye contact, but his voice would fail to grace her presence. The rumors spread like wildfire around the college that someone had placed a curse on the Argonian and stole his voice. It was ridiculous, of course, but it would explain why he had been giving everyone the silent treatment.

"Alright, Mr. Mute," Phinis started as he gestured to an open area in the Hall of the Elements. "You don't have to speak to conjure, how about you give us a flame atronach? I trust you will be able to keep it from torching the school?"

All eyes were on KaNack as he rose from his spot on the steps, and made his way to the center of the room. Some of the students watched intently while others had their doubts.

"Impossible," J'Zargo whispered to a few of the students. "An atronach is far too advanced for the likes of him. If J'Zargo still hasn't mastered it, then there's no way this reptile can produce one."

KaNack's eyes then shut and he cut off the world around him. As much as he wanted to deny it, taking a life allowed him to have an inner peace and focus that he had never experience before. He took in a deep breath and positioned his hands in the traditional conjuring position.

No distractions, all his energy and focus went into creating her. He pictured the magnificent creature down her very last detail.

Her long slender skeleton of hard igneous rock that glowed orange as the elements burned within. The flames that pumped around her body as blood flowed through living organisms. She was inferno incarnate; she was fire in its purest form. Her feminine form tricked those that would lay eyes on her; her beauty was hypnotizing, and would take the lives of foolish men that dropped their guard. She hovered and flowed over the earth as smoothly as water does over a pebble bed, burning her essence into the land she crossed. The very soil would smolder in her presence. She needed no voice to communicate, she spoke with motion. Only those who truly appreciated her could understand this strange language of dance. She was beautiful, dangerous, and untainted.

His eyes still shut, the Argonian outstretched his arm, and his hand glowed a vibrant blue. The mage did not even have to physical throw it; the energy cast itself from his grasp to the cold stone floor of the Hall of Elements. A cylinder of blue flames swirled up from the impacted area, and then dispersed leaving a single flame atronach in its wake.

The classroom became silent as a tomb. Students stared in awe at the destructive force before them. Even Phinis was at a loss for word, he had not believed that KaNack would have been able to manage a feat like this in such a short amount of time.

The Argonian opened his eyes, and released a gentle sound of admiration as he took in the flaming atronach before him. KaNack slowly approached her, keeping his arm outstretched as though offering the conjuration his hand.

"Do not be afraid," he whispered to her, finally breaking his silence. "I will not allow anyone here to harm you."

Brelas leaned down to speak to her Dark Elf friend. "What is he doing, Brelyna?" she asked in a hushed voice.

The Dunmer could only shake her head in confusion, as the reptile got closer to the atronach, step by step. Finally, his hand was within reaching distance of the fiery elemental.

The atronach had no eyes, but she faced him and tilted her head as though trying to understand what the mage was trying to do.

"Take my hand," he told her gently, keeping his gloved hand out to her. "I am here for you…April."

"April?" J'Zargo hissed quietly as he narrowed his eyes. "What is he going on about?"

Phinis made a hiss for the Khajiiit to be silent, never ripping his eyes from neither the atronach nor her caster. He had never witnessed anything like it in all his years of teaching.

The flame atronach performed a slow flip, but still hovered in front of the Argonian once she was done. If she was expressing any sort of emotion, only KaNack was managing to pick up on it.

"I know you are confused," the mage explained in a sympathetic voice, "but you can do this. I know you won't hurt me." A sad smile slowly crept up the reptile's face. "I trust you, you can trust me."

Gradually, the atronach lifted her arm and began to reach out towards the offered hand of her caster. Three slender fingers cautiously brushed against the palm. Finally, she rested her hand in his, and KaNack tenderly began to curl his fingers around hers. Smoke billowed from the hold, and the smell of burning leather began to fill the hall, yet the Argonian showed no evidence of pain.

"By Arkay," Phinis muttered under his breath.

"It's burning you, idiot!" J'Zargo shouted suddenly as he stood from his spot in the crowd. "Get away from it!"

The Khajiit's scream broke everything that KaNack had been working for. The atronach spun around and cast a ball of fire in the students' general direction. Elves, humans and beast races alike, cast wards and leaped from the steps.

"NO!" KaNack cried. "April, stop!" he pleaded as he reached forward to try and grab a hold of her shoulder.

Phinis didn't need a moment to think, the first priority of every lecturer in the college was to maintain the students' safety. The master conjurer sprang in action as he got into his casting position and brought forth a massive frost thrall. The creature charged at the flaming elemental and swung its club-like arm, smashing into the conjuration causing it to collapse.

The Argonian did not have time to retreat from her, the atronach detonated. Flame and shards of her bony structure shot in all directions. Tiny splinters embedded themselves into the young mage and flames licked at his face, the power of the blast knocking him to the unforgiving stone floor.

KaNack groaned in pain as he struggled to his knees, and then stared sadly at where his 'April' had been. Gone was the beautiful and delicate creature, now all that remained of her was medium sized pile of ash.

One by one, the apprentices began to come out from behind the large pillars that decorated the Hall of the Elements. The tall columns had provided ample protection during the atronach scare. Phinis' frost thrall remained by its kill; it clumsily swayed from side to side as it now had no direction and no idea of what to do with itself.

"KaNack!" Phinis flew past the thrall and helped the Argonian to his feet. "Are you alright? You were right in the blasting radius of that atronach."

The mage pulled away from his teacher, but kept his eyes locked on the pile of ash.

"She trusted me, and I let her fall," he said in a hushed voice. The reptile spun around and pointed a finger accusingly at the Khajiit who had joined the rest of the students to gawk at the damage.

"YOU!" he snarled as he started towards J'Zargo. "This is your fault!"

Onmund ran down the stairs and wrapped his arms around KaNack's waist to hold the Argonian back. The mage was fueled by anger, but the Nord was still stronger than him.

"You ruined everything!" KaNack howled as he tried to struggle out of Onmund's grasp. Brelyna quickly made her way down to her lover, hoping that she might be able to lessen his rage.

"KaNack! You need to calm down!" the Dunmer pleaded.

"She was setting you on fire!" J'Zargo hissed back at the Argonian. "J'Zargo saved your life! You can't honestly expect us to believe that she wasn't hurting you."

"Of COURSE it hurt!" KaNack viciously snapped at the cat as he finally broke free of Onmund's hold. "It hurt like Oblivion!" He turned to the rest of the student body as he prepared to address them.

"This is what a good conjurer does! He's makes sacrifices!" The mage's anger turned to sorrow as he looked back at the ashes. "You fight through the pain; because that is the only way your conjuration will learn to trust you enough to have faith in you, and look towards you for guidance! When you just conjure something without any concern or thought for its well being, you get THAT!"

He gestured furiously at the frost thrall that was still lumbering around aimlessly. "A boring slab of elements that does one thing, and then just shuts down. That thrall is doing nothing because it has no drive, no desire to make better use of itself! It has no purpose!"

KaNack ran his fingers through his red-feathered hair, and then turned to Phinis to scowl at him.

"Your student had control of the atronach, Phinis," he growled, "but YOU had no control over your students."

Having said his peace, the reptile stormed out of the classroom. The master conjurer let out a huff as he tried to get over all the drama that had just taken place over a short period of time.

"Class dismissed," he muttered quietly.

* * *

"Just talk to him, you want to know what happened, don't you?" Brelas asked her Dunmer friend as she pointed over to the Argonian. KaNack had once again isolated himself in his room, refusing to interact with the other apprentices. Brelyna looked into the room sadly as she tried to decide if it would be in her best interest to see the Argonian.

The two still had not really spoken to each other since she had drugged the mage, and no one knew what had happened to KaNack that night. All that the students knew what that he wasn't in his bed the following morning and did not return to the college for two days. When he arrived, KaNack appeared calmer and less restless, but refused to speak to anyone.

The Dark Elf had hope when he had conjured his flame atronach. He had started talking again and finally seemed happy, but that was short lived as everything seemed to go wrong almost immediately. Now they were back to square one and the Argonian wasn't talking.

"What if he's still mad at me?"

"At this point, you're probably the only one who can get an answer from him," the Wood Elf answered sympathetically. "You can't let him sulk forever."

The Dunmer swallowed and clasped her hands together firmly as she entered the Argonian's room.

KaNack has summoned his wolf familiar, but since it was a temporary apparition, he had to summon it whenever it vanished from the physical plane. Every time he brought it forth, he would stroke at its head and just stare at it sadly. Brelyna took a seat next to the mage on his bed, but didn't say anything. She had hoped that he would make the first attempt at communication. The Argonian was a stubborn one though, as he did his damndest to ignore her presence.

"If you want to yell at me, just do it," she told him bitterly. "I know I deserve it."

A growl rumbled deep in the Argonian's throat as he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling as though he had been rudely interrupted.

"You poisoned me," he hissed at her darkly. "I trusted you, and you poisoned me."

"I did it because I cared."

"You did it because you thought I would refuse if you had asked," he retorted angrily.

"Would you have refused?"

"Of course."

There was a swirl of mist as the wolf conjuration vanished once again. KaNack prepared to summon it back, but his hands were gently grasped by Brelyna's.

"I'm not saying what I did was right. Is there any way I can try and regain your trust?"

"How good is your alchemy now?" he sneered. "Maybe you can give me something to make me forget about it."

The Argonian grunted as the Dark Elf practically threw his hands away, she turned so that he couldn't look at her. She tried to keep it quiet, but KaNack could tell she was crying. He winced as the guilt and shame hit him hard.

Skyrim was such a dark place, if one could find even a single person that makes him happy, he should do whatever it t took never let that individual slip away.

The Argonian repositioned himself on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Brelyna," he sighed into her ear. "I didn't mean any of that."

The Dunmer had become tense when he touched her, but slowly she allowed herself to relax and leaned into the mage's embrace.

"What happened to you afterwards?" she asked. "Where did you go that night?"

"I kind of went on a journey of self discovery," the Argonian answered. "What I found out was nothing short of chilling."

"What did you learn?" the Dunmer asked as she wrapped her fingers around his. "What could possibly be that bad?"

"I…" The Argonian squeezed his eyes shut and pulled one of Brelyna's hands up to gently kiss it. "I have certain drives," his brow furrowed as he continued to think about what the Dark Brotherhood assassin had told him, "certain needs that if performed lower my stress and give me the peace of mind I need to focus on my casting. A need that if fulfilled will let me relax enough to let my guard down and actually enjoy life. It's….It's an itch."

"What is this need? What is your itch?"

"I'd rather not say," he answered sadly. "I tried to convince myself that it wasn't true, that I didn't need to scratch at the itch…" He gritted his teeth as he fought with himself. "I tried to fight it, but it's getting harder and harder all the time. I think of things, places, and people. Then I try and hide it deep down within my soul and pray that it stays there."

Brelyna slowly pulled away from the Argonian, and turned to look at him. He could tell that she was more than slightly nervous.

"But you must believe me when I say that I would never hurt you, Brelyna. I'm not a bad person. It's going to be a hard road ahead, but as long as I have you." He stared at her with desperation and longing. "As long as you are with me, I know I will be strong enough to fight it."

The Dunmer slowly reached up and brushed her fingers along the side of KaNack's face, and then kissed him softly before falling into his protective embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere."


	9. The Midden Challenge

KaNack, Brelas, and Brelyna made their way across the bridge towards the school. Over the last few days, they grew closer as a group and eventually even the Wood Elf found herself in the good graces of the conjuring Argonian. Brelas was carrying a medium sized basket that was filled with ingredients. She smiled as she pulled out thistle branch and tickled Brelyna with it.

"Stop it!" she giggled as she danced away from her friend. "Savos is going to be so happy when he sees what we managed to find for the college's alchemy class."

The Dunmer sped up slightly and jumped onto KaNack's back as she wrapped her arms around him so that she was now riding him. The mages laughed as they continued across the bridge.

"Thistles, mountain flowers, and we found that dead troll which gave us plenty of fat," Brelas remarked as she stared at the contents of the basket. She smiled up at Brelyna who was still riding on KaNack. "Tolfdir says that soon we'll be ready to start exploring some of the old Elven ruins. Just imagine what we'll find there!"

"Falmer, skeevers and draugr, oh boy!" KaNack remarked sarcastically. The Dunmer grinned and used a free hand to grab onto KaNack's horn which made him turn in a differently direction. "Hey! Quit it!"

"It's like guiding a horse!" the Dunmer laughed as she released his horn and nuzzled into the feathers of his head. Brelas giggled as she beamed at the two.

Brelyna had done wonders to the Argonian's personality. He had gone from isolating himself to opening up and trying to bond with a few of the students. That was no small feat.

As the three entered the courtyard, loud booming male voices were heard. Off to the side was a group of male apprentices, throwing fists in the air and cheering wildly.

In the center was Onmund who was proudly holding up a skull.

"Ew," Brelas remarked as she squinted her face in disgust. "Where did he find that?"

Brelyna finally jumped off from her boyfriend, and stared at the group curiously.

"Another victor!" J'Zargo exclaimed as he raised Onmund's other arm into the air. "Who is next? Who else dares to go through the trial of the Midden?"

"The Midden?" KaNack asked.

"It's a small dungeon that resides underneath the college," Brelyna answered as she shook her head at the boys. "There's supposed to be scary and dangerous creatures down there. No one is supposed to enter it lightly."

"Sounds like a challenge," the Argonian snickered. He was feeling antsy after having done nothing but pick flowers and collect ingredients with the elves. He needed some excitement.

"KaNack!" Brelas called after him. She put her hands on her hips as her eyes rolled back. "Men and their testosterone."

"What is this challenge?" KaNack asked J'Zargo as he approached the group of boys. The humans and elves were surprised, as usually KaNack preferred to involve himself with the female student body of the school.

"It's a rite of passage here," Onmund explained, "you have to go into the Midden, defeat an undead, and then bring back proof of its destruction." He tossed the skull from hand to hand. "It's dangerous, but whoever completes the challenge is considered a true caster."

"Almost all of us have done it!" an Imperial shouted from the back. "Because we are MEN!"

The mages released a loud and manly cheer. KaNack did not even notice that the two female elves were once again standing next to him.

"Interesting, I'm in!"

"KaNack!" Brelyna started in a concerned tone.

"You said I should start trying to make friends with some of the boys here, this is the perfect opportunity," the Argonian insisted to the Dunmer.

"Well," J'Zargo hissed. "There is no rule stating that the challenge can be refused to anyone, no matter how bad their attitude is. I guess that means you can participate."

The cat shrugged his shoulders. "However, J'Zargo realizes that he does owe you an apology for interfering with your conjuration during class. Let me give you something."

The Khajiit fumbled in his satchel and produced a bound scroll, and offered it to the Argonian. "This is one of my own created scrolls. It is particularly effective against undead." J'Zargo grinned, baring his long canines. "Should make this challenge easy as pie."

"One of your scrolls?" KaNack asked as he stared at the scroll in suspicion.

"J'Zargo's let me use a scroll or two in the past," Onmund insisted. "I've never had any problems at all."

"Yes, J'Zargo is quite good at making scrolls. Accept my peace offering, KaNack," the cat insisted. "Let's start fresh. A friendship if you will. No more bitterness." The Khajiit began to tap the scroll against the mage's chest. "Come now, Argonian. You must be just as sick of this rivalry as I am."

KaNack stared at the Khajiit in shock. "We're equals then?" he asked quietly. J'Zargo only nodded his head as he continued to smile. This made the reptile grin as he took the scroll and stuffed it into his satchel. The cat playfully punched him in the arm, and then guided KaNack to an area hidden in the back of the courtyard. The other students followed close behind.

"Right there," J'Zargo stated as he pointed to a trap door. "That leads to the Midden. Find an undead, kill it, and bring back a trophy."

"Kill one? Interesting," KaNack muttered as the challenge suddenly sounded like what he needed. Killing an undead would scratch the itch, and no innocents would be hurt in the process. In fact, it would only solidify his bond with the student body.

"KaNack, be careful!" Brelyna shouted at him as the mage began to pull open the trap door.

"Don't worry Brelyna!" he laughed. "I'm a conjurer. If something goes wrong, I won't be alone down there."

Hearing this did help settle the Dunmer's nerves, but she was still very nervous. The Argonian gave the students a salute, and then disappeared into the tunnel below.

The first thing KaNack noticed was that it was even colder in the Midden than it was outside, which was very confusing. He shivered, but continued forwards, looking at the area around him. Ice covered stone walls surrounded him as a path was laid out before him to an opening into another section of the hidden dungeon. He swallowed before proceeding forward.

The mouth opened up a clearing where he found himself on the second level of what must have been the prison area of the dungeons. Large barred windows decorated the walls, and there were only one or two openings that would take him deeper into the Midden. He decided to stay on the second level, so it would be easier to find his way back out once he had completed the challenge.

The mage walked through the opening to his left. The area was dark ahead, so KaNack thought it would be best if he cast the simple spell candlelight. Holding out an open palm, the reptile focused, and a small ball of glowing energy formed in his head. The spell gently floated up and hovered by his head, dancing happily.

It was only after he cast the spell that the Argonian spotted a disfigured form hiding along the walls. KaNack released a cry of fear and almost instinctively got into his casting position. Holding out his hands, sparks shot forth and struck into the unknown beast.

As he came closer, the reptile realized that the threat was just a goat skull that someone had arranged in some kind of demented shrine. He grumbled and mentally thanked the Eight that J'Zargo had not been with him to see this. Deciding he had enough of this section, the reptile turned back around and went down the stairs to the lower level of the dungeon.

The mage rubbed his hands together and blew into them to try and warm them up. There was nothing worse for a caster to have than numb hands. He entered the passage before him that led to more dark and dank caverns that had worn columns supporting it. It was intimidating, but so far nothing appeared to be particularly dangerous.

KaNack started down another flight of stairs that led to a room with a deep pit that was littered with skeletons. Quickly, the Argonian's shoulders slumped and he shook his head in disappointment. Clearly what the students had been doing was grabbing bones that littered the ancient dungeon and claim that they had bested an undead. "Well, this is going to be less than satisfying," he grumbled aloud.

He circled the pit, and noticed a stairwell leading down into it. He figured he might as well grab a skull as well, if nothing else, it would make an excellent centerpiece for his room.

He had taken only a few steps down when he heard a strained creaking. The Argonian looked around, but saw nothing around him moving. Continuing down, the creaking happened again, only louder. To KaNack's horror, three skeletons began to stand from the pile of bones, brandishing bows and sword.

"By Arkay," he uttered as his body trembled. He had run into undead before when the Greybeards insisted that he explore dungeons as part of his training to learn Words of Power. He had never been outnumbered before, however, and now he was terrified.

The Argonian stumbled backwards and tripped on the stairs, falling down on his hind side. The skeleton's teeth clacked and their bones creaked as they approached their prey. The Argonian was too frazzled to concentrate on his destruction, and too unfocused to conjure forth an ally. He then remembered the gift that J'Zargo had given him.

The mage pulled the scroll from his satchel and quickly began to read from it as the skeleton in the front lifted its sword to strike down on the apprentice. No sooner had the words been spoken, that the scroll lit up into flame and a cloak of fire began to swarm around the Argonian.

The skeleton's chattered frantically as they came in contact with the cloak and began to shake and tremble from the intensity of the cloak. There was a loud roar as the three skeletons exploded into flames. Shards of their bones shot through KaNack's fire cloak and punctured into him.

The Argonian screamed in pain and rolled off the stairs, onto the bone pile below him. After a few moments, the cloak faded away, leaving the mage in pain. One of the skeleton's ribs had punctured into his thigh and a few smaller pieces had embedded themselves deep into his chest. He panted and groaned as the pain was unbearable.

Somehow he managed to get a strong enough grip on the rib, and ripped it out of his leg. The mage cast a healing spell onto the wound. It stopped the bleeding, but it would still feel sore and numb for a while.

He couldn't heal himself with the pieces embedded, or the skin would close on top of them. That could lead to a deadly infection. Tears of pain spilled down his cheeks as he tried to pull all of the skeletal shrapnel out of his chest. It was agonizing and had to be done slowly. His mage robes were speckled or in some cases, soaked with blood, but he had finally managed to get all of the pieces out and could perform another healing spell.

He remained settled in the bone pile and groaned as he tried to recover from the ordeal. Then suddenly a realization hit him and his eyes popped open, burning with intense fury. Gone was the pain now, gone was the fear, now all that remained was hate.

The Argonian snatched an undamaged skull from the pile, and ran; or rather, limped as fast as he could through the Midden. He didn't need clairvoyance, his hate was enough to show him the way out. KaNack found the trap door and climbed up and out.

All the students were still gathered in the courtyard, surrounding the large illuminating fountain. The mage spotted his target and gritted his teeth in fury.

"J'ZARGO!"

The Khajiit turned around, and managed to duck as a skull came flying at his head. The cranium smashed into the statue behind the cat, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"By Arkay! What is wrong with you?!" the Khajiit snarled.

"You know damn well what, Cat! You wanted to let it go?! You wanted to make friends?! That was a very clever trick, that scroll of yours!"

"What is he talking about?" Brelyna asked as she and a few of the students gathered closer.

"Was your scroll supposed to make the undead explode?!" KaNack roared. "Because they exploded!"

The Khajiit stepped away from the group, but the Argonian kept his eyes locked on his target.

"J'Zargo's scrolls are flawless!" he growled. Suddenly a cocky look formed on the cat's face, confirming the mage's suspicion that the Khajiit knew exactly what he had been doing. "Perhaps you just used them wrong, yes? Still not the best student."

"I almost died!" KaNack screamed furiously as he stepped out from the shadows and into the light. The students all gasped when they saw the blood on the Argonian's robes.

"KaNack!" Brelyna tried to run towards him, but Brelas grabbed her arm to hold her back. The Wood Elf knew that this time the Khajiit had gone too far, and that KaNack would attack anything that tried to get in his way. He wouldn't be able to tell friend from foe in his wrath.

"And yet, you still live. Also it seems that you managed to get your prize," J'Zargo snickered. "Guess you passed the test. Even if you destroyed your trophy in the process."

"Do you have any idea what I am going to do to you?" the Argonian growled in a dark and threatening tone as he slowly began to approach the Khajiit.

"What?" J'Zargo snorted. "You use your magic and you are good as gone!" The Khajiit snickered as he rested his hands on his hips. "Stop blaming me for your own shortcomings."

KaNack and J'Zargo were now face to face with one another. The reptile leaned forward to whisper to the cat. "I know you set me up."

"Of course I did," he snickered quietly with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Someone had to take you down a notch. You think you're Arkay's gift to Tamriel, but you're nothing." The Khajiit took a step back and held his arms out as if to dare the Argonian. "You attack me with magic, and you'll never set foot in this school again. So tell me, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't need magic to thrash you!" KaNack screamed before he charged at J'Zargo.

The cat was taken by surprise, but was able to get into a defensive position with his claws and released a vicious hiss exposing his large and sharp canine teeth. The Argonian crashed into the apprentice and that was when all Oblivion broke loose. All of the pent of anger brought forth from the months of belittlement and provocation had be released in that single moment.

KaNack's scales provided some protection, but the Khajiit's claws were sharp. The cat couldn't scratch, but he could puncture. The two rolled on the snow of the courtyard, spreading red into the pure white. The Argonian managed to punch J'Zargo a few times in the face, before the Khajiit swiped his claws across the reptile's snout.

A few students were pleading for them to stop, while others were egging them on. The rivalry had been going on for too long, and they wanted to see who was going to come out on top.

KaNack dragged J'Zargo to his feet, and started to force him backwards towards one of the pillars in the courtyard. At the last moment, the Khajiit slipped his foot under KaNack's and made him stumble. The cat reserved the attack and the Argonian was the one whose spine crashed hard into the stone structure.

"Khajiits are born fighters! What do they teach you in that swamp of yours?!" J'Zargo spit into KaNack's face. "NOTHING!"

The Argonian kneed the Khajiit in the stomach. The apprentice backed up and tried to catch his breath. KaNack saw his opportunity and rushed forward, wrapping an arm around J'Zargo's throat. He used his other hand to brace the hold and began to squeeze.

The cat began to gasp and wheeze as he grabbed KaNack's arm and tried to break the hold. A new strength had come over the reptile however and slowly a wickedly smile crawled up his face. Now he was in control, now he was in charge, he could make all the decisions.

"Isn't this funny J'Zargo?" KaNack snickered wickedly into the cat's ear. "You tried to kill me, and now I'm killing you? Tell me that isn't poetic justice."

The cat wheezed as KaNack tightened the choke hold.

"Please," he squeezed out weakly.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," the Argonian answered still keeping his hold on the cat. "You're going to have to speak up."

J'Zargo grunted and started to slump to the ground as KaNack made the hold even tighter.

"You're going to have to do better than that, J'Zargo, come on," he urged in a demonic tone. "Let's hear you make those snide remarks you are so famous for." The Argonian scoffed. "Say something J'Zargo, you're running out of time. Make some use of what little air you have left. Come on, speak."

"KaNack, stop! You're killing him!" a feminine voice suddenly shrieked. The Argonian ripped his eyes away from his prey, and saw Brelyna staring at him, tears spilling from her eyes as she stared at him with horror and disbelief. The Dunmer's hands were clasped at her mouth as she slowly shook her head, not wanting to accept the sight before her.

Reality finally came crashing down, and the Argonian quickly released his hold on J'Zargo, backing away from what was almost his latest victim. The cat gasped and wheezed for air as he remained sprawled out on the courtyard. Onmund and a few of the students hurried to their injured friend, and began to try and help him.

KaNack began to swallow uncontrollably and his heart beat so hard and fast that it threatened to burst from his very chest. He had almost killed a student at the College of Winterhold, right in front of Brelyna, in front of everyone. There was no lie or any way he would able deny what had just happened, he had but one choice. The Argonian spun around and ran as fast as he could down the bridge that led to the town below.

KaNack didn't stop running for a moment, he hurried to the barn and untied Atronach from her post at the stables. The Argonian mounted her and with one harsh kick, she took off like daedras were nipping at her heels. KaNack didn't know what direction he was going, all he knew was that he had to get out of Winterhold. He had to leave before he hurt anyone else, or worse.

He had tried to suppress his urges, he thought he was finally getting over the itch, but it came back stronger and more vicious than ever. He would have taken J'Zargo's life gladly and laughed about it, it would have been his most satisfying kill yet; that was why he knew it was time to leave the school and everyone within its walls behind. He could not risk the lives of his fellow apprentices; enough of them had been hurt already.

KaNack finally made Atronach slow down when he felt he was a good few miles away from Winterhold. He gently stroked her neck as the mare panted in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry, girl. Take a few moments."

The Argonian dismounted so that Atronach could relax and recover from their escape from Winterhold. He leaned against the mare and held his face in his hands. "What am I going to do?" he groaned. "What have I done? I ruined everything!" A few tears crawled from his eyes as he thought about all the happiness he left behind him. As many bad things as there were at the school, there was so much good. He had somehow, despite his issues, made friends and even found his special someone. He was never going to see his beloved Dunmer again. He would never know happiness like that which he had with his moments with Brelyna.

"Where can we go now?" he sighed sadly. "We can't go back to the school. I cannot face the Greybeards now, not after all I've done." He rested his head on Atronach's warm neck and nuzzled into it, seeking comfort of some kind. "Where can I possibly go…?"

KaNack didn't even have to finish his sentence. His eyes widened as the answer came to him almost instantaneously. There was somewhere he could go. Somewhere where he didn't have to hide this treacherous side, a place where people would understand him and embrace his deadly nature. He released a heavy breath, and once again mounted the mare.

"Come on Atronach, we're going to Falkreath."


	10. Welcome to the Family

KaNack rode his steed through the cold and unforgiving lands of Skyrim. He knew that the Dark Brotherhood was the only place left that he could possibly go. The female assassin had told him that he would be welcomed and that her mages could train him in magic. It might not be a class taught by the scholars of Winterhold, but at least his abilities would still improve.

Atronach gave a frightened whinny and came to a stop in front of a large black body of water. It bubbled like a spring, but was dark and murky as sin. The Argonian cautiously guided the mare around it and was faced with a large imposing door that had been built into the side of a rocky hill. He gave the mare a few reassuring pats on her flank, before dismounting and approaching it. The door was black and had a menacing skull carved into it.

KaNack reached forward to knock, but jumped back when a sinister voice suddenly came forth.

"What is the music of life?" it asked in a hushed but threatening tone.

KaNack froze for a moment, but figured that it was a way to keep outsiders from upsetting the residents within. The assassin did give him a password after all.

"Silence, my brother," he answered.

"Welcome home."

The door suddenly creaked, and opened up a crack to allow the Argonian access to the sanctuary. The mage took one last look at Atronach, and then entered the haven.

The first thing KaNack noticed was that there was no one at the door. Who had asked him for the password? The second thing he noticed was the flight of stairs that led down. A golden glow alerted the Argonian that the area was fairly lit, and that actually gave him some relief.

At the end of the stairs he saw a few shelving units filled with old books, ingredients and clothing. Standing by an entrance to another section of the sanctuary, stood the woman that he had encountered in the shack. She was no longer wearing her cowl, and now he could see her face. She appeared to be in her thirties and had a pretty yet no nonsense look to her. Her arms were crossed and she only smiled as KaNack approached.

"I knew eventually you would come around." She looked KaNack up and down, the blood on his clothes only made her smile widen. "Please tell me you killed one of your fellow students before you left."

KaNack gave her an exhausted but aggravated look.

"Don't worry; it will only get easier from here. The Dark Brotherhood embraces those that have a killer drive. Serial killers make the best initiates since they are already experienced in killing."

"Don't call me that," he hissed.

"Still in denial, my dear?" she asked. Her eyes rolled towards the ceiling as she shrugged her shoulders. "You'll come to embrace it soon enough." The assassin then extended a hand to him. "How rude of me, I forgot that I never introduced myself back at the swamp. My name is Astrid, and I am the leader of this sanctuary."

"I'm KaNack," he replied softly.

"Hello, KaNack. Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. You can relax now; you won't find a safer place to call home. Just follow instructions and we should all get along fine."

"Great, I was hoping that people would stop telling me what to do once I came here," the Argonian muttered.

"Don't get me wrong, there is plenty of fun to be had. We just ask that you abide orders merely for your and the family's own safety."Astrid pointed over to a shelf that held a folded pair of red and black clothing. "Over there, consider it a welcoming present from us to you. I am sure it will aid you better than those bloody rags you are wearing now."

The Argonian took the outfit and unfolded it to reveal a black and red shrouded robe with the Black Hand emblem on the front. KaNack could already tell by just holding the garment that it was enchanted. Its blessing was different from the robes that the college had given him, but he couldn't figure out which arcane gift the shroud enhanced.

"Go ahead and slip it on, don't mind me," Astrid snickered as she beamed at the Argonian.

KaNack glared at her and made his way to the stairs to change in privacy.

"Spoil sport!" she called after him.

When the mage had changed into his Dark Brotherhood garb, he suddenly remembered his faithful steed outside. He made his way back to Astrid.

"I came with my horse, is there somewhere safe we can keep her?"

"We just so happen to have a stable hidden in the area. I'll take care of your mare." She pointed towards the mouth of the cavern where she was standing. "You go down and introduce yourself to the rest of the family; they are all just dying to meet you."

KaNack made his way down the stairs and heard the faint rumblings of a waterfall. Suddenly, he found himself in a whole new world. The chamber was huge, a sanctuary built right into the earth. There were passages left and right, Black Hand banners decorated the cave walls, and a large fire burned in the center. That was where the 'family' had gathered.

As KaNack approached the unique assembly of assassins, a low sound began to rumble in his head. He growled, placing a hand to the side of his head. The chanting; every now and then he would hear that damned chanting. It drove him mad, and what made it worse was that it seemed like he was always the only one who could hear it.

The Argonian looked about, as it meant that there was a Word of Power in the area. He spotted a sloped wall nearby, but it was blank, clear or designs or words. KaNack wrote it off as his imagination getting the best of him, and stepped away from the area until the voices finally went away.

"Thank the Eight," he whispered under his breath. He was going to be sure to stay clear of the area. Astrid already thought he was crazy, what would she think if she found out he heard voices in his head as well?

Having gotten past the chanting, the mage once again focused on the crowd before him. There were six people in the group, and either they didn't see him approach or they just didn't care.

He spotted a little girl off to the side, and she was regaling a tale to the others that made KaNack's very skin crawl. One by one, each Dark Brotherhood member told a story regarding their most recent kill. They were like Nords, bragging to one another about a successful hunt for game.

KaNack was slightly relieved to see that there was an Argonian amongst the assassins, not being the only beast race would make him feel slightly more at ease around the others. Soon the group had stopped reminiscing and walked off in different directions, seeming to still ignore KaNack's presence. The little girl suddenly paused to turn to the Argonian, and pointed in his direction.

"You must be the one Astrid was telling us about. I heard she got you with the old 'choose your victim gag', I love that one," she chuckled lightly.

"Gag?"

She approached him, and shook her head. "The young ones are always so naive. Don't worry; you'll soon get the hang of the way we work down here."

KaNack rested his hands on his knees as he leaned down to look at the small child. "I couldn't help but overhear your story. Aren't you a little young to be an assassin?"

The girl laughed, revealing two small sharp canines, and all became very clear. "Most women love it when you think they look younger than they actually are. I guess I should take that as a complement."

The girl patted him gently on the cheek. "You can call me Babette. Feel free to come to me if you ever need a potion, ingredient or help with your alchemy. I am always willing to train newcomers."

The small vampire walked off, leaving KaNack scratching his head. What in Oblivion did he get himself into? He knew he had his work cut out for him; it was hard making friends at Winterhold. Still, these people were killers, so they at least they had one thing in common.

KaNack looked around, hoping to spot the mages that had been present in the group, but they had vanished into one of the tunnels while the reptile had been distracted by Babette. The Argonian was practicing with his sword off to the side, and the imposing Nord had begun working in a smithing workshop that had been constructed into the wall.

KaNack decided it was better to interrupt the one whose weapon was still incomplete, and made his way over to the Nord.

"Hello, Astrid told me…"

"Let's just get a few things straight here, tidbit," the Nord grumbled. "I don't like you, don't take it personally, I don't like anyone." He stopped his work to face the Argonian. "You're just here to kill and that's it, don't think that this is some exclusive friendship club."

"Arnbjorn," a sweet female voice chimed. Astrid was now leaning against the Argonian, resting her hands and chin on his shoulder. "What did I tell you about playing nice with the initiates?"

"Yes, Astrid," the Nord mumbled under his breath. He then returned to forging his weapon. The Dark Brotherhood leader chuckled in amusement as she stepped away from KaNack.

"Don't worry about Arnbjorn; he's actually quite a softy once you get to know him better."

"Oh!" Arnbjorn spun around to face the two angrily. "So I have to be nice, but it's okay for you to lie to him?!"

Astrid only laughed as she wrapped an arm around the mage's shoulder. She proceeded to guide him through the sanctuary's many tunnels.

"Making friends?" she asked.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Well, there is someone special that I want you to meet. The two of you are going to spend a lot of time together."

The Nord eventually led the Argonian to a small alchemy workshop. Plants, ingredients, books and potions were placed all about with no hint of organization whatsoever. The old, bald mage that KaNack had seen with the group earlier was busy at an alchemy station. Astrid grumbled in the back of her throat as she took in the mess before her.

"Festus! I thought I told you to clean your workshop!"

"Dammit, woman!" he snapped as he spun around with a look of frustration. "This is how I keep things organized! Don't touch anything, or I'll never be able to find it again!" The bitter mage then turned his angry gaze to KaNack. "Who is Oblivion is that? We already have an Argonian!"

"Festus," the leader groaned as she rubbed her temples in frustration. "We've been over this, I told you a new initiate was coming, and you were to teach him the art of destruction magic."

"Well, I never agreed to that," he grumbled, turning back to his alchemy. "Toss him off to Gabriella; I'm sure she'd love to have a pet project."

"Gabriella is busy enough with her own work as it is. You barely even leave the sanctuary for contracts these days, you old goat!"

"Goat?!" Festus barked as he approached Astrid angrily. "You can't talk to me like that!" Both his hands lit up with flames making the Argonian take quite a few steps back. Astrid stood her ground, and kept her arms folded as she scowled at the old mage.

"Are you through with your tantrum?" the Nord asked in a scolding tone. Festus grumbled, and the flames extinguished from his hands. She then turned back to the Argonian and motioned him to come back. "KaNack, this is Festus Krex," she had to grumble to herself before continuing, "your new destruction magic instructor."

Festus glared at KaNack, obviously not impressed with what he saw.

"What's your background, Kacky?"

"It's…It's KaNack, sir."

"Whatever! What's experience do you have with magic?" he snapped.

"I have some training from the College of Winterhold," the Argonian explained. This made the older mage's face drop.

"Winterhold? Winterhold?!" he then glared at Astrid again. "That namby pamby playground they call a school? Astrid, what in Oblivion are you giving me to work with?"

The old mage then began to pace from one side of the room to the other as he continued to rant about weak magic, hand holding and ridiculous safety.

"Festus used to teach at the college," Astrid whispered to KaNack.

"Why did he stop?" the Argonian asked. Both he and Astrid jumped as there was a loud smashing sound. Festus had thrown a bottle of wine that had been settled at the table at the wall in his frustration.

"The school had ISSUES with his teaching methods," the Nord explained as she glared at the old man in aggravation.

Festus finally calmed himself down, and returned to the two that were still standing in the entrance.

"Well, if you're going to be killing for us, we have to get right to work!" he grumbled.

"What?" KaNack looked to Astrid. "I thought I proved to you that I could kill."

"Yes, you can 'kill'," she said as she made an 'air quotes' gesture, "but there is a difference between assassination and just killing. If all it took was an ability to kill, anyone could be a member of the Dark Brotherhood." Astrid smiled proudly as she thought about her faction. "What we do is almost art itself. Our contracts require certain finesse. No two are ever really the same, some require specific methods of execution, some require it to happen in a certain place, and the lucky ones allow you to improvise."

Astrid began to lead KaNack back down the tunnel with Festus following in the back.

"You have killed, KaNack, and believe me when I say I sympathize with you. I know you are just dying to scratch that itch, but you just aren't ready for a Dark Brotherhood contract yet." She paused as they stopped at the stairway that led to the main chamber of the sanctuary. A few of the assassins had returned and were practicing their craft. "We will help mold you into the assassin you were born to be. You are destined for great things, but not until you've been properly trained."

"What if I start to snap?" the Argonian asked.

"Snap?" Festus piped up as he stared at the leader.

"I'll try and arrange it so that you can piggyback on one of your brothers' contracts. Some field work might actually be good for you."

"Astrid," started Festus as he placed his hands on his hips. "Just how unstable is this boy?"

"Oh, just let him spill a little blood and he'll be one of your most focused pupils ever. Isn't that right, my dear?"

"Uhhhh."

"Well, you two had better get started. Just remember, KaNack, we want nothing but for you to succeed. We're a family down here. Just consider the old bastard your cantankerous uncle."

KaNack couldn't help but smile as he turned to look back at Festus.

"Does that mean I can call you, Uncle Festus?"

"Sure," he answered rather abruptly. "So long as you don't mind having your skin melted off your body."

Astrid faced the older mage and pointed a finger at him. "Festus, I'd better not find out that you killed him like the other one I had you training."

"Wait, what?!" KaNack exclaimed as he started to have his doubts of his decision to join the assassins' guild.

"Don't be such a baby!" snapped Festus as he gestured for KaNack to hurry down the stairs. "Now, come on! The sooner we start, the sooner this nonsense will be over!"

The two mages started down the wooden stairwell and made their way over to a training area with dummies. KaNack couldn't help but notice that one by one, the other Dark Brotherhood members started to follow the two.

"Hey, looks like Astrid found a new one for Festus to blow up!" Arnbjorn snickered as he found a good spot to watch by the waterfall.

"Oh, I hope he lasts longer than the other one," hissed the green Argonian. "I was just starting to think about how pleasant it was to have a new assassin that wasn't a land-strider."

"I have a good feeling about this one, Veezara," purred Babette.

"Ready to get started?" the old mage grumbled to KaNack.

"Festus, I have to know. What happened to your other student?"

"Dammit, lizard," hissed Festus. "I'm not here to talk about my teaching history!" He pointed at a dummy. "Now, roast that with fire until I tell you to stop."

KaNack turned to face the dummy, and sucked in a deep breath as he got into a casting position. The flame spell was a rather easy one, so there was no possible way he could fail the cranky mage's first test. Flames shot from his open palms, and engulfed the dummy in an inferno. He kept it up for a few moments, and then received a sharp smack to the back of his head.

"Ow!"

KaNack stopped his casting and spun around, shocked to find Festus glaring at him. "Did I tell you to stop?!" He then smacked the Argonian's head a second time.

"OW!"

The other assassins burst out in laugher as Festus' approach to teaching.

"How was I supposed to cast?" KaNack growled as he rubbed at the back of his head. "You didn't tell me that you were going to pull a stunt like that!"

"Tell you?" the old mage barked. "Do you think someone is just going to roll over and let you kill them? They are going to fight back however they can! You have to learn to keep your concentration no matter what!" He pointed at the dummy. "Shoot that with fire!"

Once again, KaNack got into position and shot flames out at the target. This time he felt a zap of lighting strike his tail. The mage shrieked as he leaped into the air in shock and pain.

"The tail?! That's cheap Festus, even for you!" Veezara hissed. The other assassins only laughed harder as the initiate's suffering. KaNack bared his teeth and glared at Festus furiously.

"How am I supposed to get anything done if you keep attacking me?" he snarled.

"What, are you going to cry about it?" Festus sneered as he folded his arms. "Going to cry, little boy?"

KaNack stormed towards the mage. His body trembled with fury, his hands sparked with flame. The Argonian's temper was rising at a dangerous pace.

"Here we go!" laughed the Redguard. "Let him have it, Festus!"

Festus returned KaNack's deadly stare with a fierce look of his own.

"How do you feel?" the old mage asked.

"Angry," KaNack growled.

"Yes, you hate my guts, don't you?" he hissed as he jabbed at KaNack's ribs with his index finger making the reptile snarl. "I know what you are thinking," he growled. "You are thinking, 'This old man has to sleep at some point'." Festus jabbed the younger mage in the ribs again, this time with a sparks spell cast. KaNack growled loudly and bared his sharp teeth, his eyes almost bulged from his sockets he was so furious. He couldn't think back to a time when he felt angrier.

"Are you angry?!" Festus screamed in KaNack's face.

"YES!"

Festus pointed to the dummy behind them.

"SHOOT!"

KaNack had no idea why he did it, all his anger had been focused on Festus. However, when he pointed his finger, it was as though he was able to redirect the Argonian's target. The younger mage spun around and a massive charge of fire erupted from his palms and struck the dummy.

There was nothing left of KaNack target but a charred post. There was no more laughing from the observing assassins, just dead silence.

KaNack panted as he stared at his destruction in shock. He had never cast a fire spell as powerful as the one he had just produced. Festus placed a hand on the Argonian's back and gently patted it like a proud father.

"Fire in destruction magic is a funny thing," Festus started quietly. "Inside every mage is an inner fire. It resides in your gut. When you get angry, that fire inside you gets hotter and brighter. Wrath is what you must use to produce a more powerful and destructive force. You'll come to learn that emotions play a huge role in destruction magic, and the negative ones will make your spells deadly."

The older mage stretched and released a loud groan. "Well, I'm beat. I'd say that was a good first lesson. I have to say though, I'm glad you turned away from me before you cast that spell," Festus chuckled in amusement. "Don't know if even I could have withstood that."

Festus started to head back to the wooden staircase, passing by the other Dark Brotherhood members that were still in shock from KaNack's casting.

"Oh, don't look so nervous," Festus grumbled to his fellow assassins. "He's just a newcomer, what are you afraid of?" Festus shook his head as he glared back at the young Argonian. "Don't think this means that I'm happy to be teaching you. I still think you're hopeless!" He then grumbled and gave his pupil a small wave. "See you tomorrow, Knick Knack."

The older mage disappeared up the stairwell to head to bed, leaving the remaining assassins to try and figure what they had just seen. KaNack could only fold his arms as his lips curled up in a smirk.

"Clever old bastard," he chuckled to himself.


	11. A Lesson from Uncle Festus

KaNack was rudely awakened the following morning when he heard a loud lightning crack right next to him. He shot up from bed and panted, clasping a hand to his chest in an attempt to keep it from erupting past his ribs.

"Come on, sleeping is overrated," Festus grumbled as he stared down at the Argonian. The apprentice stared at Krex in shock and then turned to the side. All of the other assassins were still sound asleep in bed. Either they were masters of feigning slumber, or this was something that happened regularly enough that it didn't even faze them anymore.

"What time is it?"

"Around four, now get dressed! You need to make me breakfast before we get started!"

Leaving it at that, the cranky elder stormed out of the Dark Brotherhood's living quarters. KaNack blinked a few time and then feel back onto his bed with a load groan.

After a quick shower, he got dressed and made his way down to the dining section where Festus was settled at the table, waiting patiently. "Can you cook, Knapsack?"

"It's…." the Argonian released an exasperated sigh. "Never mind. I know how not to burn eggs."

"Well, get to it then!"

The mage went to work as he grabbed a few thrush eggs from a nearby basket, and began to boil them whole in a pot of water. He wasn't sure what to make of his mentor, the old cretin was as bad-tempered as they came, but in a way it was almost endearing.

Once the eggs had been properly boiled, the Argonian shelled and sliced them. Placing his tutor's breakfast on a plate, he presented the meal to Festus. Much to KaNack's relief, the old mage ate his breakfast without complaint.

"Festus," the lizard started, "may I ask a question?"

"If you must," he grumbled between bites.

"You said that negative emotions make your casting more powerful and dangerous, right?"

"Weren't you listening? Of course I did."

"So does that mean you are one of the most dangerous wizards alive?" the reptile asked with a smirk.

Festus stopped eating and shot his apprentice a dangerous look. He started to chuckle, which then erupted into laughter.

"Now you are starting to understand!" he answered in amusement. "Yes, no one stands a chance if you are negative all the time! I think I just might be able to work with you after all!"

"Really?" KaNack asked, perking up at Festus' supporting words.

"Of course not!" Krex barked, before returning to his meal. The Argonian murmured to himself quietly as he rested his head on his hand. He should have known better than to think he would have earned a compliment so quickly from the cantankerous caster.

After breakfast, Festus had KaNack grab one of the larger dummies from the training area. It was constructed of wood and steel instead of wood and straw like the smaller ones. The older mage made the Argonian carry the heavy target out of the sanctuary and into the woods.

"Come on! Keep up, boy!" Festus shouted as he easily trailed ahead of his student. "We should have started hours ago! Consider it an act of kindness I allowed you to sleep as long as you did!"

"I am starting to understand how you might have killed your last student!" the reptile growled at the Dark Brotherhood assassin as he strained under the weight of the dummy. Mages' strength comes from within; brute strength is never one of their strong suits.

"All I hear back there is whining!" the man hissed as he climbed around broken branches and large rocks that were scattered about the Pine Forest. After what seemed like an hour of walking, the two eventually ended up in a clearing.

Festus looked around and nodded his head in approval. "Yes, this seems as good a place as any. Place that dummy over there!" He pointed over to an area that was mostly dirt. One is less likely to start a blaze if he strikes earth and not plant life.

KaNack released a loud grunt of relief as he placed the heavy target on the designated area.

"Why did we have to bring the big one?" the apprentice asked, cracking his back that was sore from the heavy load. "The smaller ones would have been much lighter."

"We're going to be out here for a while! I'm not going to have you make a hundred trips back and forth because you wanted to be lazy, and carry a weaker target!" He gestured towards the large dummy. "This one should easily last us all day!"

"Well, I can't argue with your logic," the younger mage stated with a shrug.

Festus instructed the Argonian to stand fifty feet in front of the large dummy. The elder then circled around his pupil, seeming to look for something to criticize. "First thing you need to know is that it's not easy being a mage," Festus started. "We don't have the luxury of armor or brute strength like those ridiculous barbarians fighting in the war. With that being the case, we must take any advantage we can."

He held out his arms so that KaNack could see the old wizard's outfit. He was wearing a shrouded cloak like his, but Krex's looked more faded and worn, he had a hood, but kept it pulled black, and he pulled out an amulet that had been hidden underneath the garb.

"Blessings and charms will only aid you in the pursuit of mastering your magicka," the assassin continued. "Those pretty new threads on you? Those will make casting destruction spells slightly easier. That doesn't mean that you don't still have to work hard though!"

Krex began to circle around his apprentice. "That worthless school of yours doesn't understand the true meaning of mastering destruction spells. They thought my methods had a bad influence on the students, and were too dangerous! HAH!" The mage shot his arm forward and flames erupted from his hand, licking at KaNack's face. The Argonian jumped back from his tutor.

"How are the students supposed to know how effective their castings are if they don't practice on one another?!" Festus folded his arms and released a frustrated huff. "Ah, but I digress; you're here to learn how to control your magic so you can become a more efficient killer."

The old mage began to pace in front of his student. "Now, I want to see just how miserable a bastard you really are. Just as wrath influences fire, you need a different negativity to manipulate your sparks." Festus shrugged. "Oh, anger will help your lightning attacks as well, don't get me wrong, but if you really want to strike your foes dead, you need to be frustrated."

"Isn't that the same as wrath?" KaNack asked. His question was rewarded with a sharp smack to the back of the head once again.

"A novice would think like that!" Festus barked. "Wrath comes around when you hate someone so much that you want nothing more than to see them dead! Frustration is brought forth by irritation and strife!"

Krex got into a casting position, and a ball of lightning began to form between his hands. "The struggle within makes your inner sparks bounce against one another causing friction. Eventually it will come to a head and a deadly electrical charge will be produced." He narrowed his eyes. "Are you following me so far?"

"Yes, Festus," the Argonian muttered. A sudden realization then hit the Argonian, and he slapped his forehead hard with an open palm. "You're going to help me with the frustration process, aren't you?"

A wicked smile curled up on the man's wrinkled face.

"You are catching on." He gestured towards the steel dummy before them. "I want you to strike that target with sparks until you burn a hole through the steel."

"Through steel?! That will take forever!" the Argonian explained.

"It will, if you keep insisting on whining instead of doing!" the assassin snapped. "Now, get to it! Chop! Chop!"

The apprentice had no choice, but to get into his casting position. Sparks shot forth from his fingers and struck against the steel dummy before him. Loud crackling and pops echoed through the forest as the reptile kept casting his electricity at the target.

This time, Krex did not interfere with the spell, but merely sat himself on a nearby rock to observe. The Argonian started to feel his magicka start to grow weak as he tried to keep his attack going. As the sparks lessoned, Festus spoke up.

"Don't you dare slow down! Keep at it! You stop and I will shoot you with lightning myself! This time I WON'T be aiming for your tail!"

"How am I supposed to keep casting?" KaNack growled as he fought to keep his spell up. "I only have so much magicka within!"

"Your magicka threshold will never become stronger if you never push it past its limits!" the elder explained from his perch on the rock. "Just keep at it! I don't care if you can only spit out little flickers of electricity, so long as you DO NOT stop!"

The apprentice did as he was told and kept his spell up. When he felt weak, he would lessen the charge enough so that his magicka could very slowly start to revitalize. The Argonian didn't know how long he had kept at the casting; he had become so focused on just reading his own abilities and managing his magicka that everything else in the world around him became obsolete.

The reptile pushed and pushed himself hard, hoping and praying that eventually the steel armor would break, but it never seemed to grow weaker. Eventually KaNack could no longer cast his magic , and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"I can't…" he panted. "I can't do it! I tried Festus! Believe me I did try my damndest!" He hung his head low in shame. "I just couldn't break the armor."

The Argonian got up from the ground and walked over to the forested edge of the clearing and sat down on large boulder. The Argonian looked over at Festus sadly; he couldn't believe that he had failed so miserably in front of his tutor.

"Well of COURSE you couldn't!" Krex announced as he sat up from his rock and approached the dummy. He knocked it a few times, and the dummy's armor began to glow a light hint of blue. "I enchanted this damn thing so that it resisted shock!"

KaNack's jaw dropped when the elder revealed why he had failed the test. The reptile's eyes narrowed and he pointed at Festus furiously.

"Are you telling me that no matter what I could have done, I wouldn't have been able to break that armor?!"

The old man got a wicked gleam in his eyes as he laughed at his apprentice's frustration. "Yeah, pretty much."

"What about frustration making the sparks more powerful?! What about increasing my magicka threshold?!"

"Oh, that's all very true!" the assassin explained. "But I figured it would be better to work on your magicka threshold rather than your destruction ability. You lasted a fairly long time as well. It's important to be able to read and adjust your casting flow to make the most of your energy and keep it active as long as possible."

"Then why did you have me work on my frustration if it wouldn't have made a difference on the target?" KaNack growled.

"Well," started Krex with a smile, "that was just me screwing with you."

"You miserable old cretin!" the apprentice snarled. He was sore and exhausted and had just been played a fool by the man he was supposed to trust and learn from. His student's anger just made Festus laugh loudly.

"Oh, get over it! Life's too short to be moaning because every little thing doesn't go your way!"

KaNack was about to retort when he felt something sharp poke into the back of his neck.

"Well, looks like we have ourselves a couple of mages," a voice growled. "I'm sure one of you is carrying something valuable."

Festus turned as soon as he heard the voice, and turned back towards his student. A bandit had come upon the two and was now pointing a drawn bow to the back of the Argonian's head.

"Oh, what in Oblivion do you want?" Festus grumbled, not at all impressed with the thug's presence.

"Gold! Soul gems! Scrolls! Whatever you have that is worth money! Empty your pockets now, old man!"

Festus grumbled, still not at all fazed and returned to his spot on the rock. The elder pulled a small flagon from his satchel and began to drink from it.

"Aren't you listening to me?!" the bandit screamed furiously. KaNack grunted as the sharp point of the arrow poked harder into his neck. "If you don't give me what you have now, I'm going to kill your scaly friend!"

"Go ahead and kill the little bastard," Festus muttered as he placed the flask back into his satchel. "He won't be the first student of mine that got killed." He then grinned at the bandit. "At least this time I can tell Astrid that it didn't happen at my hands."

"FESTUS!" KaNack screamed. The Argonian couldn't believe what he was hearing from his mentor. Astrid had gone on about how they were all a family, and the first chance Krex got to be rid of him, the mage welcomed the opportunity.

"There you go, whining again!" the assassin snapped as he glared at KaNack. "Death comes to us all, doesn't it?"

"I'm not kidding!" the bandit shouted at Festus, confused and slightly frustrated at the elder's lack of cooperation. " I will kill him!"

"Then do it!" Krex barked at him. "Youth these days," the older mage rolled his eyes. "All talk and no action! I'm starting to think you don't want to kill the little lizard."

"Festus, for pity's sake!" the Argonian pleaded with him. He didn't want to go out like this. He had lost his school, his friends, his love, and now just when he thought he had found acceptance, he faced betrayal again.

"Then again," the older mage started suddenly as he stood up. "It just occurred to me that if you kill him, I'll have to drag this damn thing back myself," he explained as he gestured towards the steel dummy. The assassin shook his head. "That won't do, that won't do at all."

"You've got to be kidding me," KaNack grumbled under his breath. "That's why you're changing your mind?!"

"I am old man! Trying to move something like this could throw my back out! Show some compassion!" he hissed at his captive student.

"COMPASSION?!"

"I'm running out of patience, old timer!" the bandit snarled.

Krex approached the bandit and made a motion with his hands for the man to calm down. "All right, all right. No need to get all worked up." The assassin clasped his hands together as he smiled at the archer. "So tell, Old Festus. What do we have to do to put this messy business behind us?"

"Well," the bandit started, "first you are going to…."

Festus' hands suddenly then opened and he leaned into a casting position. A raging ball of fire flew from his hands and crashed right into the face of KaNack's attacker. There was a burst of flames, and the arrow that had been pointed at the Argonian, shot askew. The deadly bolt punctured harmless into the earth by the reptile's feet.

KaNack trembled and slowly turned his head to see the still burning mess that had been assailant. The Argonian turned back to stare at his mentor. The fire ball had been about as deadly as the one the Argonian had fired the previous night, but was more a projectile cast.

"What was that?" he uttered in both horror and wonder.

"That," Festus started as he made his way over to the younger mage, "was incinerate. One of the deadliest destructive fire castings one can learn on Tamriel." He folded his arms as he stared down at his student. "You have a great deal of powerful anger within you. If you work hard, very hard, and do everything I tell you to, you might be able to cast it yourself within the year."

KaNack stared up at Krex in wonder. "How did you know that the arrow was going to miss me?"

"Honestly, I didn't. One of the best things you can do when you are in a fix, though, is allow your enemy to think that he has the advantage. As soon as their guard lowers, that gives you the perfect opportunity to go for the jugular. Fortunately for you, he dropped his guard and that threw off his aim." The elder smirked at him. "Aren't you a lucky one?"

The assassin stretched and reached forward to ruffle KaNack's feathered head.

"Come on now, Kracket. Grab that hunk of junk, and let's head home."

That was it. The Argonian grabbed a hold of the dummy and dragged it back to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary with his mentor leading the way. Nothing had changed.


	12. No Drama at the Dinner Table!

It had been a few days since KaNack had become an official 'member of the family' in the Dark Brotherhood. The Argonian tried to warm up to the other assassins, but it seemed like everyone was giving him the cold shoulder with the exception of Festus. The days were long and hard with the elder mage pushing the Argonian to his very limits in destruction magic, testing both his endurance and patience. The fact that he had an even harder time making friends with the assassins did nothing to make it easier living in the sanctuary. He couldn't understand it, it seemed as soon as Krex had started training him was when the 'family began to shut him out.

Nazir had announced that dinner was ready, and a few of the Dark Brotherhood members sprinted off, ready to eat. KaNack decided to take the opportunity to do something he should have done the very first night there. With everyone busy at dinner, he was less likely to be disturbed while doing so.

He grabbed a quill and a sheet of parchment and settled himself as the writing table. It had been less than a week, but it felt like ages since he had last seen Brelyna. The last time he had seen her sweet face, she had been brought to tears after having her lover's darker side revealed in such a brunt and shocking manner. He missed her terribly, but knew that it was more than likely that he was never going to see her again.

The mage began to scribble onto the parchment as he began his letter. Even though he wouldn't be able to see her, there was no reason why he couldn't keep in touch. She would have no way of finding him, and he also would have no idea if she would even read his letter or throw it in the waste basket in disgust. None of that mattered to him though; all he knew was that he had to write to her. Let her know he was sorry for hurting her and everyone else at the college. Sorry that he had caused so much trouble for her, and that he missed her.

"What are you writing?"

Veezara seemed to appear out of nowhere, and was leaning over his reptilian cousin's shoulder in curiosity. KaNack covered it with his hands and glared at the snooping Shadowscale.

"Nothing, just a list of ingredients I've been meaning to ask Babette for," he hissed.

"Really?"

Veezara shoved KaNack to the side and snatched the parchment from the table. He held up KaNack's letter and began to read it. An expression of pure glee formed on his face. "No way…."

"Give it back!" the mage snarled as he tried to rip the private letter from the assassin's clawed hands. Veezara danced away and shook his head as he still had a vicious grin planted on his face. KaNack's inner thoughts were too delicious not to share.

"Nuh uh! This is too good!"

The green Argonian raced off with the apprentice's private words for Brelyna in hand. KaNack couldn't decide if he was more mortified or furious about what was happening, either way, he had to get the letter back from the assassin.

"Veezara!" he screamed after him as he tried to keep up. Veezara was much faster than the mage however; he had years of training and practice under his belt. He raced from tunnel to tunnel, leaping over beds, tables and chairs alike. The Shadowscale was almost toying with the frantic apprentice as he had him running around in circles throughout the sanctuary.

After KaNack had started to fall behind, due to exhaustion, the assassin knew it was the perfect moment to join the others. Veezara sprinted to the dining area of the sanctuary and leaped from the top of the wooden stairwell. The green reptile landed right by the dining table where the other assassins were waiting to enjoy their meals

"Where have you been?" growled Nazir. "I thought I told you to go get KaNack!"

"You guys are going to get a kick out of this!" the Argonian announced as he held up the letter proudly.

"What have you got there?" Babette asked. The unchild was annoyed. Astrid said that they couldn't start to eat until all of them were present at the table. She was truly taking this 'family' thing to heart.

"It seems that our precious new initiate isn't the bloodthirsty killer that Astrid is making him out to be!" the reptile snickered.

Arnbjorn growled when Veezara had arrived with no sign of the assassin's tardy little brother. The Nord was getting hungry, and if there was one thing he hated, it was being kept from enjoying the taste of fresh meat.

"I'm starving, Veezara!" the imposing man growled. "Where in Oblivion is that shrouded, overgrown morsel?"

The Shadowscale snickered to himself as his eyes lifted to the empty stairwell. "Oh, he should be joining us right about…."

KaNack finally caught up and glared down at his Argonian brother furiously with murder in his pale, white eyes.

"…Now!"

The green assassin's smile widened as he waved the letter up at KaNack, mocking him. He still was in possession of the initiate's love letter and was ready to share it with the entire Brotherhood.

"Dammit, Veezara! That's private!" he snarled. The younger Argonian rushed down the stairs and tried to grab the parchment from the Dark Brotherhood member's clutches. With his free hand, Veezara grasped KaNack by his wrist and then twisted it, forcing the Argonian to take a knee as pain shot through his whole body. Hand to hand combat was nothing new to Veezara, and he was able to keep KaNack restrained with very little effort.

"Ahem!" the Shadowscale started. "My dearest Brelyna, words cannot express how regretful and ashamed I am over what happened at the College of Winterhold. You were by far the best thing to ever happen to me when I came to Skyrim. Every day that passes and I don't see your sweet and kind face, a part of me dies inside. My heart aches for you like many…." The Argonian stopped and snickered as he glanced down at his brother. "Oh for pity's sake, this is just getting SAD!"

The other male assassins began to hoot and laugh as KaNack's letter was read aloud, taking glee as the mage could do nothing but struggle helplessly as Veezara exposed his brother's tender side to them.

KaNack snarled loudly and his eyes widened with rage, he had reached his limit and had enough of Veezara's bullying. Flames shot forth from the mage's restrained wrist. Veezara let out a pained screech as he released the initiate and began to jump in circles, blowing on his blistered fingers.

Now free, KaNack was finally able to get his hands back on the letter, and glared at the assassins angrily. The damage had already been done, there was nothing left but to prepare for the ridicule. The male assassins chuckled and laughed, as the ladies seemed less than amused at what just happened.

"Serial killer, my eye!" Nazir snorted as he smirked at the Argonian. "He's a bard if I ever saw one!"

"Oh, lover boy!" Arnbjorn somehow managed to utter in a sweet sing song voice. "My heart aches for you? That's just precious!"

"Shut up, Furface!" KaNack snarled as he shoved the private letter into his satchel. "This was no one's business but my own!" If Argonian's could blush, there was no doubt that KaNack would have been beet red at this point. What was supposed to be a personal heartfelt note to his dearest Dunmer had just been exposed for all the Brotherhood to see.

"She poisons you, and you still pine after her?" Astrid sighed as she shook her head at KaNack. "This girl must be something very special."

Veezara took his seat at the table, still tenderly rubbing at his aching hand. "Sheesh, learn to laugh a little, will ya? We screw with each other all the time here." He then reached over to grab a roll from the table.

Astrid finally told the men to settle down after they had thoroughly teased their younger brother. Trying to get past all the drama, the Dark Brotherhood leader stated that they could begin eating now that they were all present.

A few of the assassins started to eat, but Veezara was not willing to let the matter go just yet. He turned to look at KaNack who was sitting at the very end of the table. "What kind of an Argonian name is Brelyna anyway?" he growled at KaNack.

"She's not an Argonian," Astrid explained to the Shadowscale as she gleamed at KaNack. "Our little hothead here fell for a Dunmer mage at his school."

"Adorable," Babette snickered as she held up her chalice to KaNack as though toasting him. "Young love, something I never had the pleasure of experiencing myself."

"A fine choice indeed. I don't blame you at all," Gabriella stated, not even bothering to look at the Argonian mage as she poked at the venison on her plate. "Dunmer mages are quite the catch." She then gleamed over at Festus. "Isn't that right, you old scoundrel?"

Festus muttered something under his breath, refusing to look the she-elf in the eye. The caused the assassins to chuckle again.

"You dog," Veezara snickered towards the grumpy mage.

"I really….Really…REALLY want to kill something," KaNack grumbled as he glared at the plate of food in front of him.

"Well, just keep it outside the sanctuary, will you?" the Redguard hissed.

"Nazir is right," Astrid stated as she gave the apprentice a disapproving look. "I agree that Veezara had that coming, but I am not going to tolerate fighting within the family. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'me," the young Argonian grumbled. He then grabbed the meat with his hands and began to tear into it with his sharp teeth.

"Uh," Babette was at a loss for words at the initiate's sudden loss for table manners.

"I think the dear's getting itchy," Astrid replied as she smiled at the restless mage. "Perhaps it's time for him to join one of you on a contract."

Hearing this made the mage's head perk up and his eyes brightened up with anticipation. Festus' training had kept him exhausted and distracted enough so that his urges had been kept slightly more under control, but he found himself becoming more antsy and irritable every day.

The Dark Brotherhood leader stood from the table and gleamed at her family. "I think we've kept the poor dear waiting long enough. It's time for him to get a taste of what we do best." She looked from one side of the table to the other. "Any volunteers?"

All of the assassins quickly avoided eye contact, and resumed eating their dinner in silence. This did nothing for KaNack's self esteem, and was rather hurt that his other 'siblings' had no faith in his abilities. The mage grumbled quietly to himself and began to absentmindedly roll a pea around on his plate.

"No one? Don't make me have to choose," she groaned as she rested a palm against her forehead. Astrid had done her best to try and make KaNack feel welcome in the sanctuary, but for some reason none of the other assassins had embraced their younger brother. It wasn't for the Argonian's lack of trying; he was doing his best to attempt to bond with everyone. The rest of the Dark Brotherhood just seemed dead set on shutting the initiate out, and she had a sneaking suspicion why.

She released a groan and she pointed at Babette. "Fine! Babette, KaNack's with you!"

"My strategy of killing works best if I'm alone," the small vampire hissed as she folded her hands together. "He would have to spend the whole time hiding off in the shadows." She tilted her head in Festus' general direction. "Why don't you pair him up with Krex? You really want the boy to learn all he can from him, don't you?" she asked bitterly.

"That's it!" KaNack snarled as he slammed his palms on the table and stood out of his seat. He glared at the assassins furiously, as they all turned their attention to him. "Ever since I got here, all I've tried to do is advance my casting and prove myself to the famous Dark Brotherhood! I've done as I'm told! Done my share of chores around the sanctuary! Tried to not get in anyone's way! It's hard for me to make friends, but you sure as Oblivion aren't making it any easier!"

KaNack scowled around the table at the family who were all now avoiding eye contact with him.

"Tell me what I did wrong! What did I do that was so horrible that it offended a group of hired cutthroats?!"

This struck a nerve and Arnbjorn got up from his seat. His eyes began to glow as a low but ferocious growl rumbled his throat.

"You'd better retract that statement," the Nord snarled in a threatening tone. "So help me, I will rip you in so many pieces you won't even be useful for a Black Sacrament ritual!"

"Everyone, stop!" Astrid screamed loudly as she pounded a fist on the table. The action made everyone calm down, and sink back into their seats.

"I'm sorry," KaNack muttered quietly as he lowered his head shamefully. "I didn't mean to call you all that. You are definitely better than that, and deserve more respect."

"You damn right we do, you little pissant!" Arnbjorn barked at him.

"Arnbjorn," Gabriella started softly. "Please don't take it out on him, he probably has no idea."

"Idea about what?" the younger Argonian asked.

This made all the assassins stare at each other in shock.

"He doesn't know?" Veezara started.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid grumbled in frustration as she brushed back her blond hair with her fingernails.

"Astrid, we love you and will follow you to Oblivion and back," Babette started as she looked at her leader with sympathy, "but we all know that this young Argonian is Festus' replacement."

Hearing this made KaNack sit up straight in his chair. It suddenly made sense now why everyone was trying to not make him feel welcome. His very presence was threatening that of one of their oldest and dearest companions. If it had been part of Astrid's original plan, she did a very good job of feigning shock.

"Who told you that?" Astrid growled as she stood up in her seat and glared at the family that surrounded her. "Who started this vicious rumor?"

Festus cleared his throat and avoided eye contact, making it perfectly obvious who it had been. Astrid slumped back into her seat she shook her head in frustration.

"For Sithis sake, Festus," she grumbled, "why would you tell everyone that?"

"It's true, isn't it?" the old mage answered. He then looked over at KaNack. "Don't get me wrong, Kack, I'm still going to train you. I just felt that everyone deserved to know."

"There is nothing to know!" Astrid shouted at the elder. "It's not true! We need as many brothers in this faction as we can get! We're a dying breed! No one is leaving! No one is getting replaced in this family!"

The female Nord folded her arms as her fierce look made its way around the table.

"Now, this had better be the last I hear of this nonsense. I think you all owe your little brother an apology for unrightfully excluding him from our inner circle."

"Sorry, cousin," Veezara hissed as he rubbed at his sore hand.

"Yeah, I don't like you. We still shouldn't have rushed to judgment though," the Nord grumbled. It was obvious that admitting he was wrong was not something he did regularly.

KaNack released a deep breath of relief. From this point on, it would most likely get easier to try and bond with his adopted family. With a nod of her head, Astrid returned to her seat. She cleared her throat before continuing.

"Now that we've gotten this drama behind us, I will ask again. Will any of you take your little brother along on one of your contacts?"

Even after KaNack had been cleared of replacing Festus, no one was quick to take the Argonian under his wing. The mage was about think that things weren't going to change after all.

"He can come with me!" Veezara called out suddenly as he raised his hand. "My target is in Riften, and we will be working around water. It would be perfect for a fellow Argonian to tag along." He then smirked at the apprentice. "Besides, I won't be at a hundred percent thanks to your little fire stunt."

"I can heal that," KaNack explained very quickly, trying to make things right. This caused the Shadowscale to laugh heartily.

"Forget about it! I should have known better than to mess around with a mage!"

"It's settled then," Astrid stated calmly. "Veezara will take KaNack on his first trial mission, and report the results back to us." The Nord smiled at the young reptile. "I hope you don't let us down, my dear. Our contracts are very important. One botched assignment can taint our reputation, and you don't want that."

"No, ma'me!"

"Stop calling me 'ma'me'!" she laughed. "You're making me feel old. Just call me Astrid." She clasped her hands together, pleased that there was once against peace amongst her brothers and sisters. "Well then, you and Veezara should get some rest. Riften is almost clear across the region. The two of you have quite a journey to look forward to."

"Don't take this as an excuse to be lazy!" Krex snapped suddenly as he gestured angrily at the mage. "I still expect you to practice and push your magicka to its limits a few hours every day! Don't come back here and make me have to start from square one!"

"Oh, come on Festus!" Veezara purred as he walked behind KaNack and grabbed onto the reptile's horns, forcing his head to sway from side to side. "He's going to be busy enough, scoping out Riften with me." The older reptile then released KaNack's horns and rested his hands on the mage's shoulders. "Besides, it's been years since I've worked with one of my own kind. I have a lot to teach him myself."

"Just don't let him be lazy!" growled Festus as he crossed his arms. "This little brat has made a habit of trying to take shortcuts, and then whine when I call him on it."

"I think somehow the two of us will manage," the assassin purred.

With that, the two Argonians bid the family goodnight and left for bed. While his Argonian brother slept, KaNack stared up at the ceiling for a few hours. He was too excited to sleep. All his training was about to pay off, he was going on his first trial and with a fellow Argonian no less. He knew he was going to prove to Astrid and all the others that he deserved to be there amongst him and he wasn't just some reckless serial killer.


	13. The Argonian Assassins

The trip had been a long one, with Riften being almost clear across the continent from Falkreath, but it had been refreshing. Since he had joined the Dark Brotherhood, the only assassin KaNack had managed to bond with had been Festus, and he was a miserable bastard. Being with Veezara gave the young Argonian a whole new appreciation for the closeness formed between members of the dysfunctional family.

Argonians were uncommon in Skyrim, so it also gave the mage a chance to once again enjoy the company of one of his own kind. It was like a bittersweet homecoming as the veteran assassin rode alongside the initiate, telling him stories regaling the history of the Shadowscales.

Unlike Festus, Veezara was open, witty and very personable. The two would train together, swim together, hunt together and eat together. Clearly a better team could not have been combined. Eventually, the two arrived to their destination, Riften. The last time the mage had been there he had taken a life. Hopefully no one remembered his face or the fact that he stupidly had asked the innkeeper where the orphanage was before killing Grelod.

"Hold it," a guard stopped the two from entering the city. "You have to pay a visitor's tax."

"Oh, it's you again," Veezara growled as he stared at the guard not at all amused. "I thought we told Brynjolf that this sort of nonsense was to be avoided when his BROTHERS came to visit."

"Brothers?" the guard asked in confusion. He then jumped in realization and held up his hands apologetically. "Oh, of course! Brothers! Many pardons! Come right in! No charge!"

KaNack's eyes widened as the guard allowed them passage into the city. He turned to Veezara who looked rather annoyed about the delay, short as it was.

"What was that all about?"

"Bah," the green reptile grumbled. "The Thieves Guild is falling on hard times. It seems they are getting rather desperate for money if they are still keeping this little tax racket up." He then jumped as he saw someone approach. "Oh, Sithis. It's Maven! Don't say a word, let me handle this!"

"Who's Maven?" the mage asked. He then turned to see a rather strong and very intimidating Nord woman approach. Her face simply read as one that had no time or patience for nonsense. Her brow furrowed as she crossed her arms.

"Who am I?" Her look turned to Veezara. "Please tell me that I didn't just hear that from one of yours, lizard," she grumbled bitterly.

"Oh, he's new!" the Argonian explained frantically and quickly. "Hasn't been in Skyrim very long. Please, excuse his rudeness, Maven!"

"Lizard?" KaNack muttered, offended at the title. It was not the most politically correct way to address an Argonian.

"Shut up!" the Shadowscale hissed at KaNack frantically. Maven rubbed at her temples as though trying to relieve herself as a migraine and shook her head.

"I gather you are here on business," she said more as an observation rather than question. "Just keep it clean. The city has been buzzing even since that old crone was put out of our misery."

"Of course, Maven! We are professionalism incarnate," the green assassin insisted to the Nord.

"We shall see." She then pushed her way between the two as she continued along her way. Veezara let out a sigh of relief and then glared at KaNack.

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Who in Oblivion was that?" the mage snapped at Veezara. "Also, why did you let her talk to you like that?"

"That was Maven Black-Briar," the assassin whispered quietly as he gestured in the direction Maven had gone. "She pretty much runs Riften, and you would be wise to treat her with as much respect as you can." He gulped as he went into thought. "She has a nasty habit of making people disappear when they get on her bad side."

"Isn't that our job?" KaNack then rolled her eyes as he looked back towards the Nord. "So, she has a good side?" the apprentice asked with a smirk. The Shadowscale covered his mouth to try and mask a snort of laughter.

"One can hope, can't he?"

He wrapped an arm around the mage as they began to walk around the merchant district of Riften, peering into carts that were selling, all sorts of necessities. The two continued through Riften until they came to the plank side by Riften. Veezara leaned over the barrier and grinned down at the water.

"I assume you don't mind getting your fancy new robes wet?" he practically purred at KaNack. Before he allowed the mage to answer, the Shadowscale leaped up and over the wooden fencing and dove into the water below.

This had taken KaNack by surprise as his escort vanished into the dark brown water below. The mage looked from side to side, but no one was paying them any mind. Argonians swimming in Lake Honrich was fairly common, so if one decided to leap twenty feet down, it was no concern of theirs.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," the Argonian grumbled. He wasn't as confident in his abilities as his cousin was, and gingerly climbed over the post and gripped its sides as he balanced himself on the almost non-existent platform. Looking down, the jump seemed much higher than before.

The Dark Brotherhood assassin's head popped out of the water and he glared up at KaNack. "Are you an Argonian or not?" he snapped. "Get your tail down here!"

"I….Just give me a minute to…."

"What are you doing?" a guard asked as he approached KaNack. The mage's hesitation had provided enough time to build up curiosity amongst the guards.

The apprentice, surprised, lost his grip and he fell unceremoniously into the lake. Upon impact, a large spray of water shot into the air, and Veezara turned his head away in both frustration and embarrassment. The Riften guard looked down at them.

"We don't care if you swim in the canals! Just don't enter any of our businesses before changing into clean clothes!" he shouted down at them.

"We'll keep that in mind," the Shadowscale grumbled up at the guard. He had rather hoped to not draw any attention to himself, but KaNack had foiled that rather efficiently. The mage popped his head out of the water, and turned to stare at the green reptile.

"Are you SURE you are from Black Marsh?" the Argonian grumbled.

"I wasn't ready," KaNack answered bitterly.

The assassin rolled his eyes and made a motion for his young cousin to follow him. The two submerged back into the water and began to swim under the canal, out of sight from the residents of Riften. Being Argonians, the two had no need to surface for air and could continue undetected by the land-striders above.

Veezara lead KaNack under the wooden structures of the city above them, and ended up into the open waters of Honrich. The two used their tails to propel themselves quickly through the murky lake, and eventually came to a stop underneath a large business that resided on the docks. The Shadowscale pointed out an opening in the wooden floor above them. The mage swam up and quickly surfaced, pulling himself out of the water and into a dank cellar. The green Argonian mage began quickly followed suit and only smirked as the mage pulled off his fancy robes and began to wring them, sending water splashing to the wooden floor below.

"Why did you have us enter the city if we were just going to exit again?" the apprentice grumbled as he scowled at his ruined clothing.

"So that no one would see us enter the fishery," Veezara explained calmly. He then made his way through the cellar and up the stairs to a door. The Argonian rapped three times, and then hurried back down the steps.

KaNack grunted as his cousin grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to a dark corner.

"Stay here and let me do all the talking, are we clear?" he hissed.

The door opened, and the two Argonians turned to see a middle-aged Dunmer start to make his way down the stairs. His face was worn from most likely countless years of scowling, and his red eyes had grown dull over a lifetime of remaining in the gray provinces of Riften.

"Are you the professional?" the Dark Elf grumbled.

"Are you, Tythis?" Veezara replied almost as bitterly. The two approached each other, and the elf looked past the Shadowscale to glare at KaNack. "I thought you were going to be alone."

"Don't worry about him, I can vouch for the kid," the Argonian replied as he folded his arms. "Now, if I remember correctly, you had a contract regarding a Khajiit of some kind?"

"Khayla," Tythis grumbled. "That pesky little bitchy cat has had this coming for some time now." The elf looked back to the stairway angrily. "That cat had been taking some of the fish from our catch and selling it outside of Riften for a lower price. Normally I wouldn't care, but she's keeping all the profits for herself."

"Hmm," the Argonian snickered as he rubbed at his chin. "There's no excuse for being stingy with your fellow workers. I take it that you want it to look like an accident, correct?"

"She's not known for being a very strong swimmer," Tythis confirmed. "Just drown the fleabag and plant this on her." The Dark Elf handed Veezara a half full bottle of Skooma.

"My, oh my," the green Argonian sniggered. "Wherever did you get your hands on that?"

"Don't worry about where I got it. If it looks like she was high on Skooma, it will be more believable that she fell into the lake and sank. No one will suspect a thing."

"Fair enough," Veezara answered as he took the Skooma. "There is also the matter of compensation?"

"Of course," Tythis answered as a smile finally formed on his face. He pulled a coin purse from his satchel and handed it to the Argonian. "Half now, and I will give you the rest when the job is done." He gestured his head towards the door. "Khayla usually starts to pick through the catches around midnight, there should be no other witnesses present."

"Drowning, one of my favorite methods indeed," the Shadowscale muttered as he shoved the coin purse into a pocket. "There's a strange serenity to watching the bubbles lift to the surface in the silence of the water. "

"I don't care how you feel about it, so long as it gets done."

"Consider the Khajiit good as gone." The Dark Brotherhood assassin then made a motion for KaNack to follow him before diving back into the opening in the floor. The mage jumped in after his cousin and the two began to swim back to the inner city of Riften.

Both Argonians surfaced and climbed up onto the docks of the waterworks and sat on the edge of it, allowing their feet to dangle in the lake.

"Well, we have some time to kill," Veezara sighed. He turned to grin at the apprentice and nudged him playfully with his shoulder. "How about you and me get changed and rest up at the Bee and Barb while we wait?"

"The inn?" This made KaNack nervous. "Uh, I kinda asked the owner then about the orphanage before I…"

"Ouch," Veezara grumbled. "Rookie mistake."

"I didn't know anything was going to come from it at the time. I went there to talk."

"I think you did a little more than just talk!" the Shadowscale laughed. He then rolled his eyes as he looked up at the bright sun overhead, resting a hand on the mage's shoulder. "Listen to your big brother, Veezara. Argonians look out for each other in Riften. Trust me; no one is going to give you any trouble."

Veezara's words were simple, but very assuring. The two left the city to get a change of clothes from their horses, and promptly returned, dry and welcomed back inside by a much more accommodating guard.

The green Argonian led the way to the Bee and Barb and pushed open the doors, holding his arms open as though he were a king greeting his loyal subjects.

"Keerava! Talen-Jei!" he cried out making a straight line for the bar. "How are my favorite cousins?"

"Veezara, you bastard!" the female Argonian laughed. "Where in Oblivion have you been hiding? Get over here and let me buy you a drink!"

The Shadowscale took a seat at the bar, and KaNack joined his side, pulling his hood as far as he could over his face. He didn't want anyone to recognize him. The other male Argonian stopped sweeping and came over to greet his fellow reptiles.

"It's always a pleasure to welcome more of our kind in Riften," Talen-Jei stated as he leaned against the bar. "It's been almost six months since we last saw you. Keeping busy I hope?" The server then noticed the black and red Argonian before him. "Hey, I recognize those colors," he muttered. "Not every day you see a black and red Argonian, friend."

"Dammit," KaNack grumbled and promptly pulled his hood back. No sense in hiding himself now.

"Will you relax?" hissed Veezara as the barmaid placed two large mugs of ale in front of them. "You're amongst friends here."

"Aww, he thinks he's in trouble," Keevara snickered. "Adorable." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "No Argonian here is going to turn you in because of that witch. You did those children a great service."

Hearing this from the female actually did settle KaNack's nerves slightly, and allowed himself to unwind, drinking from the offered mug. Even though he had finally loosened up, he kept quiet as the other three Argonians began to catch up and reminisce with one another. It was surreal having gone from being in a place where he had been the only one of his race, to now being surrounded by them. It was starting to feel like he had never left Black Marsh. The hours passed and the four reptiles laughed, talked and drank as they addressed each other as cousins. Argonians were among the rarest of the beast races found in Skyrim; it was fairly common for them to openly greet each other as 'cousin'.

Before KaNack had realized it, hours had flown by. He would have completely forgotten about the contract if Veezara hadn't been there to give him a heads up.

"Well, we should really get going," the Shadowscale remarked as he stretched his arms high above his head. The Argonian grinned. "It really has been too long though, we need to get together. Perhaps you know of a nice Argonian girl for my friend here?"

This made KaNack spit out his ale and glare at the green assassin. This only made the Shadowscale give him a toothy grin.

"Oh, settle down. If you don't want anything serious, I'm sure we can work something out."

Seeing the lack of amusement in his cousin's eyes, Veezara grumbled and got out of his seat. He gave his farewells and thanks to his hosts and then left with KaNack following behind.

"Does that mean you and that Dunmer are still together?"

"I don't even know anymore," the mage growled as he glowered at the wooden planks under his feet. It had been a little over a month since he had left the College of Winterhold and had not seen or heard anything regarding the school. He had almost hoped that he had gotten over Brelyna, but Veezara's mentioning of finding him a girlfriend made the mage realize that his feelings for the Dark Elf had not changed in the slightest.

"Please try to be a little quieter this time," the green Argonian grumbled as they made their way down the stairway to the waterworks. "You don't want me to have to give Astrid a poor evaluation, do you?"

"No," KaNack hissed under his breath.

This time, the two slid silently into the lake, and then took off under the docks towards Riften's fishery. Once outside of the city's walls, the two carefully swam under the fishery and started for the opened passage they had used earlier in the day. Veezara surfaced first, only allow the top of his head to rise about the water level. He scanned the dark cellar and was relieved to see that it was empty. The Shadowscale slithered up and out followed closely by the mage.

The green assassin made a motion for his cousin to be silent, and then crept up the stairs to the door, and gingerly turned the knob to open it. The older Argonian poked his head out and scanned the fishery's main work area. Different species of fish were stored in wicker baskets everywhere in the fishery. The smell of smoked salmon and fresh salt filled the air. Fish was a delicacy amongst Argonians and took everything to keep the two reptiles from drooling despite the aroma.

Off in the corner, was a grey and tawny Khajiit. She had a large basket hanging from her arm, and she was making her way to each of the baskets, picking out the best fish she could find. Her tail swished from side to side, alerting Veezara that she was engrossed in her thievery and therefore unlikely to be listening for intruders.

"Yes, Khayla will eat very well from the money I make from this," she snickered to herself. "A fine price for a fine catch."

KaNack stayed in the doorway as Veezara began to carefully skulk forward, well aware of the planks before him, trying to avoid those that looked worn and might creak under his weight. The mage tensed up in anticipation as he saw his cousin get closer and closer to his prey, and she was completely oblivious. As loud and boisterous as he was off the job, Veezara was showing his true nature as an assassin. Quiet, careful, and determined.

Both Argonians then winced as a loud squeak of a misjudged floorboard moaned under the Shadowscale's feet. Time for them slowed down, as Khayla turned around and her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the Argonian before her.

"THIEVES!" she screeched loudly and hurled the basket of fish at Veezara's head.

"No, no, no," KaNack groaned as he started to retreat back down the stairs. At this rate it would only be a matter of time before the cat grabbed the attention of the Riften guards. Veezara managed to avoid the basket that was thrown at him, and he sprang forward, grabbing the Khajiit clasping a hand over her mouth to muffle her yowling.

"Dammit," Veezara hissed, and he frantically looked over to the mage. "We need to hurry, just don't…"

The Argonian then snarled in pain as the cat sank her sharp teeth into the assassin's palm and was promptly released.

"MURDER!" she screeched again and started for the door that led to the docks. The Dark Brotherhood assassin's eyes narrowed and he pulled his blade from its sheath and flung it after the retreating target. The blade stuck deep into the doorframe before Khayla, and she turned on her heels and started for the cellar.

"Oh, no," KaNack grumbled. The Khajiit crashed into him and the two toppled down the stairs into the cellar. The mage released a cry of pain as a clawed hand swiped across his forehead.

"You won't kill Khayla!" She hurried past him and dove into water. The cat had a hard time swimming, but knew if she could just get to the shore, the Riften guards would be there to protect her.

The red and black Argonian growled, and he glared over at the opening in the floorboards. His body tensed up and he scrambled forward, diving right into the water. Once back in the lake, he spotted the female Khajiit flailing her arms madly in what he could only guess was her attempt at swimming as she tried to get to the surface. She had barely gotten her head out of the water before the mage grabbed her leg from below and promptly pulled her under.

Swimming was second nature to KaNack and he went deeper into the murky lake, not releasing his grasp on his victim. Unlike the fighting feline, there was no restraint on time before the mage had to surface. Silt clouded the water around them as the Argonian forced Khayla under him and held her shoulders down.

Bubbles spewed from her nose and mouth as she struggled to try and break from his grasp. In one last attempt to save herself, she managed to dig her claws into KaNack's soft underbelly. The Argonian grunted under the water and tried desperately to keep his hold on the cat, but the pain was starting to become agonizing.

The struggling became less apparent and the claws were ripped from the reptile's torso. Looking up, the apprentice found Veezara before him and he had both of the Khajiit's wrists in his hands, holding them to the lake's bottom. Together they restrained the cat, until finally her struggling came to an end and the last few bubbles blew from her mouth. Her eyes gazed lifelessly at the surface above her, it was done.

The Shadowscale produced the bottle of Skooma from his pocket, and then replaced it into the dead Khajiit's satchel. The deed was done and the evidence had been planted. The green assassin gently placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder, and with a nod of his head, KaNack knew he could let go.

The two watched as Khayla's corpse began to slowly float to the surface. Her death would be ruled an accident due to the Skooma. The Dark Brotherhood had claimed another thrall for the Void. Veezara and KaNack stayed under the surface as they swam back under the city. Once again surfaced by the waterworks and climbed out to rest on the docks.

The two were exhausted and turned to look at each other now that they had completed the contract. They began to emit low chuckles. The Shadowscale hugged KaNack close, and rubbed his knuckles into the mage's head.

"Man, for a second there I thought she was going to get away," he stated quietly. "I think you're going to do just fine here, kid." He let go of his cousin and grinned at him proudly. "You didn't panic and took care of the situation even though everything went wrong. Astrid's going to be ecstatic when she hears this."

After the two allowed the adrenaline from their kill to wear off, they made their way to the Bee and Barb to rest up for the night. The owners had kindly offered the two rooms if they were needed, and would give them a chance to rest up before heading up. Once they collected the rest of the payment from Tythis the following morning, they would be able to head back to Sanctuary.

KaNack had killed again, and the itch was gone. When before these urges were shunned and had to be hidden, he found himself embraced and appreciated by his Argonian cousin. For the first time in a while, the apprentice finally felt like he belonged. He had found his calling and his home, and it was the Dark Brotherhood.


	14. The Night Mother and Her Keeper

KaNack laughed along with Veezara as the Black Door opened, and they entered the sanctuary that was truly a home. The two talked excitedly amongst themselves about how they should team on future contracts since they had worked so well together in Riften. As they started down the stairwell, a piercing voice cried out.

"But the Night Mother is mother to us all! Surely you wouldn't risk punishment by offending her!"

"Keep talking, little man, we'll see who gets punished!" Arnbjorn's voice growled out.

"Who was that?" the Shadowscale muttered as he turned to look at the mage. KaNack shrugged his shoulders, and the two continued down into the sanctuary. KaNack's jaw dropped at the sight before him. There was an enormous crate standing upright in the center of the sanctuary. All the assassins had gathered around it, but standing before them, to the Argonian's disbelief, was the funny little man whose wagon had been broken down in Whiterun.

"Oh, calm down, you insufferable lap dog!" Festus barked as he smacked the large Nord harshly in the back of the head. "Hasn't the man gone through enough strife in his journey? He has traveled across oceans to bring the Night Mother to us, show some respect!"

"Oh, how polite and kind you are, wizard!" Cicero chirped as he smiled at the elder mage. The jester placed a gloved hand on the large crate and gleamed at it. "Surely you will earn our Lady's favor."

"We're all just grateful that you managed to get the Night Mother here safely," Astrid explained as she approached the merry man. "We had grown concerned when so much time had passed after your last letter to us. I was afraid that something might have happened to the Night Mother during your passage through Skyrim."

"Oh, it was hard," the fool whimpered. "Very, very hard. Cicero tried to get here quickly, but…" The jester released a loud cry of frustration. "Bothersome dragon!" he cried out. "The beast swooped down and gobbled up Poor Cicero's horse!" The fool threw his arms into the air. "Why Cicero's horse? Does he not know there is a war on? There are soldiers spread out across Skyrim. The brute could have easily eaten a Stormcloak or an Imperial!" The Fool of Hearts then paused as he thought about his previous statement.

"Not THIS Imperial of course," he chuckled; he then shook his head sadly. "Oh, too long, too LONG Cicero was stranded! Cicero had the worst of luck in Skyrim with his wagon! I couldn't leave Mother's side! I had to wait on the road until another kindly stranger appeared and lent me his horse!"

"Someone actually let you have their horse?" Babette piped up, surprised that anyone would willingly give the peculiar man their steed.

"Well, Cicero did have to do some coaxing," he tittered. The fool then got a dark look as he glanced to the side, "and some burying," he muttered darkly under his breath. Cicero perked up again quickly and bore an ear to ear grin. "However, as you can see, both Mother and I have arrived, safe and sound! Loyal Cicero never allowed any harm to come upon our Mother! Never! We are tardy but present now! Cicero and the Night Mother! Home in the security of sanctuary!"

"I don't believe it!" KaNack exclaimed as he made his way over to the group with Veezara following close behind. Cicero turned to the Argonians and his face lit up with delight.

"You! YOU! Cicero knows you!" the fool laughed as he hurried over to greet the mage. "Cicero never forgets a face!"

"You two have met?" Nazir asked as he stared at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Cicero's wagon broke down! Stranded I was!" the jester cried as he turned to look back at the Dark Brotherhood assassins. "No one would help me! No one but him!" He pointed a finger at KaNack and the gloved appendage bopped the reptile on the tip of his snout. "He helped Cicero and got the lazy farmer to fix my wagon! Cicero would not have gotten far without the Argonian's help!"

The jester turned back to KaNack still grinning madly. The Argonian could only smile back, the fool was crazy, but really, wasn't everyone a little crazy? Cicero had an expressive personality that could even lift the mage's dark spirits.

"I thought you were heading to Dawnstar though," KaNack stated as he folded his arms. "Why are you in Falkreath?"

This made the jester frown and he took off his cap and wrung it as he looked at the Argonian sadly.

"Oh, Cicero is sorry for fibbing! It was only an itty bitty little lie! I had to be careful you see. There are those who would wish harm upon the Night Mother, Faithful Cicero could not risk being pursued by offenders."

The jester then laughed loudly and pulled the mage into a tight embrace. "Here you are too though! Oh, Sithis surely must want the two of us to be the very best of friends!"

Arnbjorn snorted as he glared over at the two. "Oh, please. If you want to hang out with the clown, that's your decision," the Nord growled. "I think you can do better though."

"Clown?!" Jester snarled as he broke the embrace to glare at the large assassin. "Make no mistake, Cicero is no clown! Cicero is a jester, now and forever! Please get the title right! You wouldn't want Cicero calling you a sheepdog, would you?"

"What?!" the Nord snarled, his annoyance with the fool was starting to grow rapidly. Astrid placed a hand on her husband's chest and pushed him back a few steps.

"Would you please control that temper of yours?" She released an exhausted sigh and then looked back to the jester. "Cicero, you and the Night Mother are welcomed here in our sanctuary. As such we will abide and respect your position as Keeper, right dear?"

When Arnbjorn merely grumbled, the Dark Brotherhood leader poked him hard in his ribs.

"Right?"

"Yeah," the frustrated assassin growled out.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Cicero laughed as he began to dance merrily.

"But I am in charge of this Sanctuary. My word is law, are we clear on that?" she snapped, getting slightly frustrated herself with the antics of the Fool of Hearts.

"Oh, of course mistress! Certainly! You are the boss!" he chirped as he bowed to the woman.

Astrid turned her attention back to KaNack and smile once again formed on her face.

"Ah, the Argonian assassins have returned! You two come here, I've very excited to hear how it went in Riften."

Veezara nodded his head and followed Astrid over towards where the dining area was.

"Oh, yes madam," Cicero suddenly growled under his breath. "You're in charge…for now." The jester spun back to look at the young mage and beamed a loving smile to him. "Well, I have to get Mother settled here in the sanctuary. I do hope that we can catch up with each other later though! Cicero has such stories to tell you of his adventures on the road!"

"Yeah, Falkreath shouldn't have taken you this long to get here. I'll be interested to find out what happened."

"Farewell! Farewell, friend!"

The young Argonian hurried off to catch up with Veezara and Astrid. If he made a good impression on the Dark Brotherhood's leader, it most likely wouldn't be much longer until he was given a contract to handle on his own.

The mage found Astrid and his cousin seated at the large dining table already talking quietly to themselves. The leader's head picked up as she saw the apprentice approach and she gestured to a chair next to her.

"KaNack, Veezara was just telling me that you managed to become acquainted with one Maven Black-Briar."

"That woman is terrifying," KaNack shuddered as he took his seat. "I seem to be having a very hard time getting along with Nords." His eyes then widened and he made a frantic gesture with his hands. "No offense, Astrid."

"Calm down," she laughed. "Us Nords are known for being rather strong headed and hard to get along with. I would take it as an offense if you were not intimidated by us." She folded her hands together and rested her chin on the locked fists as she turned her attention back to Veezara."

"Share your report with me, Veezara. Did our little brother handle himself professionally in Riften?"

"He's a little jumpy," the Shadowscale started, "but he's very good when it comes time to actually get the job done. Truth is, I botched up the job and this little hothead actually prevented the contract from falling to pieces."

"You don't say," Astrid mused to herself . Her gaze returned to KaNack as she mentally evaluated the eager young assassin.

"He's quick on his feet and can follow orders when instructed properly. He's promising, Astrid. Very promising."

"Look at you," the Nord purred as she rested her arms back on the table. "Getting that kind of praise from Veezara is no easy feat. You keep showing promise like this and you just might be ready handle one of our contracts on your own. In the meantime, I'd like you to focus once again on your training with Festus."

Hearing this made the Argonian's heart drop. "I don't understand. I thought I did well in Riften."

"You did, my dear! You are a mage though, and if you want to improve your craft, you have to focus on mastering your magicka. You can't make progress if you are out handling contracts on a regular basis."

Veezara placed a sympathetic hand on his young cousin's shoulder.

"I feel for you, brother. I really do."

"Don't be sad, little brother," Astrid insisted as she got up from the table. "You've more than proven yourself to me as a promising assassin. You just need a little more work with Festus, that's all." She then gestured for him to leave. "Run along now, you've earned a little relaxation after your success in Riften."

The Argonian got up from his chair and started back out to the main chamber. By the time he returned, Cicero and the large crate were gone.

"What are you doing?! That is not some children's toy! Stop shaking it!" the jester's voice snapped in the distance. It was coming from one of the upper chambers where a large stained glass window was installed. Babette was sitting the stairs and grinned at KaNack as the Argonian started to make his way up them in curiosity.

"I'd be careful if I was you," she chimed. "Everyone is in a mood up there."

"Thanks for the warning."

The Argonian followed the sounds of straining and growling to a small chamber hidden in the heart of the sanctuary. Nazir and Arnbjorn were struggling to lift the large crate onto the small platform that was before the stained window. It appeared to be some kind of chamber for worship, complete with pews and a podium for preaching.

"Nazir, I swear I'm going to kill him if he doesn't shut up!" the large Nord snarled.

"Get in line!" the Redguard snapped back just as angrily.

"That is our Mother! She has come very far! She must be handled with care!" the fool barked as he crossed his arms and scowled at the two.

With one final heave, the two assassins managed to get the large crate settled on the peak of the platform. It looked like it had been no easy feat.

"Thank Sithis," Nazir grumbled as he dropped onto one of the benches in exhaustion. He glared over at Cicero, who was now next to the crate with a long, but strong looking bar of metal, and began to very carefully ease the boards open. He tsked to himself as he shook his head.

"Astrid told you to be careful! You were anything but! Pray to Sithis that Mother is still in one piece."

"That will be more than can be said of you, if you don't stop yapping!" Arnbjorn snarled viciously as he joined Nazir on the bench.

"So rude! So disrespectful!" Cicero hissed as he turned to scowl at them. The jester's eyes then fell on KaNack who had been watching quietly in the entrance way. "Ah! Finally! Someone who might understand! Come in! Come in! You are most welcome!"

The two assassins turned their heads to look at the Argonian as the mage entered the chamber and took a seat near the front.

"Look at this kind Argonian! He was so polite and accommodating even before he knew poor Cicero was Keeper to the Night Mother!" The jester motioned for the apprentice to join him on the platform. "Come! Come and see! You shall be the first to have the honor of being in the presence of Sweet Night Mother."

"What?! We're the ones who nearly broke our backs trying to lift the damn thing!" the Nord barked angrily.

"Be respectful!" Cicero snarled as he pointed the metal bar at the two assassins. "Tsk! Tsk!" he uttered in frustration. "Does no one here respect the Tenets?!" The jester rolled his eyes as he replaced the tool back on the crate and with one powerful strain, the nails dislodged themselves and the wooden lid fell to the floor.

KaNack's eyes widened as the mystery of the box was revealed. It was an imposing iron tomb that had a frightening and grotesque head figure on the top of it. Waves of patterns crossed along the locked coffin before him. He was frightened, but also intrigued. The Argonian stepped closer as his eyes explored every inch of the sacred tomb before him.

He had spent enough time talking with Festus that he knew whom the Night Mother was. The elder had told him that supposedly the Dread Father's unholy bride could speak from beyond the grave, but it had been some time since she had done so.

Cicero wrung his hands together as he saw the mage in pure awe of the spectacle before him.

"Cicero had a feeling you would appreciate her," he said softly. "Not like these two, you are pure. New and untainted by the outrageous abandonment of the Dark Brotherhood's traditions."

"You really need to let that go, meatsack," the Nord grumbled as he got up from his seat to get a better look at what Astrid had forced him and Nazir to carry up a flight of stairs. "So, is this just decoration, or is her body really in there?" he asked as he reached forward to touch the coffin.

"NO!" The Nord's hand flew back and just missed being struck by the metal bar in Cicero's hands. KaNack sprung from the platform and stood beside the other assassins, shocked and slightly terrified at Cicero's vicious attempt to strike Arnbjorn.

"Are you insane?!" the Nord snarled at him.

"Nobody touches the Night Mother or her crypt!" the jester growled angrily as he stood in front of the coffin protectively, grasping the tool like a weapon. "Your hands are unclean and must not come in contact with her crypt! For shame! Filthy! Filthy!"

"This is ridiculous," Nazir snapped as he pointed at Cicero. "You are obviously crazy!"

"Am I?" Cicero hissed. "AM I?!" The fool lowered the weapon as he glared at the group before him and shook his head slowly. "Maybe Cicero is a little crazy, but you would be too if you had to endure the strife of Cyrodiil. Cicero has endured much and traveled far! Astrid may have abandoned the Old Ways, but Cicero will enforce them if it means protecting the Night Mother."

"I'm done," Nazir muttered as he turned around to leave. "Have fun playing housekeeper, madman."

"Lunatic," the Nord grumbled. "I'd eat you, but I'd hate to get infected with whatever you have."

The two then left, leaving only Cicero and the Argonian alone in the shrine. The jester sighed and let the bar fall from his hands and it made a loud clang throughout the chamber. He looked tired all of a sudden and took a seat on the platform before the Night Mother.

"The Old Ways are the right ways," he muttered to himself. "I will not stray from the path, Mother."

The fool lifted his head up and saw that KaNack was still there.

"Isn't the Argonian going to join his friends?"

"They're not my friends," KaNack answered as he once again took a seat one of the front pews. "Not yet at least."

This made the fool smile. "You are a smart one. You don't follow the rest of the sheep in this sanctuary. You make your own decisions."

"It's how I've always lived," KaNack answered with a shrug. He leaned forward as he peered at the jester. Clearly there had been more to Cicero that he had assumed. This was no mere jester; he was something vital to the Dark Brotherhood. He must have been if he was the caretaker of the Night Mother.

"You said something earlier about Tenets?"

Hearing this perked up the Fool of Hearts and he stared at the mage in astonishment. He had expected that someone as young as the Argonian wouldn't be interested or even paying attention about something like the Tenets.

"I remember Festus mentioning them once or twice when he was telling me about the Night Mother."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Cicero exclaimed with a smile. "You, the wizard and Cicero are the only ones here who truly understand!" The Keeper shook his head as he thought back to a time when the Old Ways were embraced by all the sanctuaries in Tamriel. "The Tenets are ancient rules created by the Dark Brotherhood to retain order in the faction. They are simple, but very important."

"What are they?"

The jester got up from the platform and took a seat next to the mage, resting his hands on his lap.

"The First and most vital one is to not disrespect the Night Mother," he answered simply. "That was what that hulking hound almost did by trying to touch our beloved Mother. The Second is to never reveal or betray the secrets of the Dark Brotherhood."

"Seems pretty straightforward so far."

"The Third Tenet is to never disobey or refuse an order given by your superior. The Forth is to never steal a brother or sister's possessions." Cicero head lifted up and he turned to look KaNack in the eyes. "The Fifth and final Tenet, never kill a fellow member of the Dark Brotherhood."

"What?" This rule surprised and slightly disturbed KaNack. "Why would anyone kill another assassin in the Brotherhood? Aren't we supposed to be a close family?"

"You'd be surprised," the jester muttered. "Even Faithful Cicero has broken a Tenet once or twice in the past."

"Really? Which ones did you break?"

"Cicero would rather not say," the fool answered quietly, and looked down at the floor shamefully.

The two sat in silence as they both gazed at the Night Mother's coffin. Even if KaNack couldn't see the actual body, he could sense Her presence. He wondered if all the Dark Brotherhood members got this sensation simply by being in the same room as Her.

"Cicero!"

The two turned around and saw Astrid standing in the doorway, looking very irritated. "What is this I hear about you trying to break my husband's arm?"

KaNack was shocked when Cicero responded by simply giggling.

"Oh, what a little tattletale," he tittered as he grinned back at Astrid. "Goes crying like a disciplined puppy to his master. I find that very funny."

"There is nothing funny about this!" she growled as she stormed into the chamber and stood before the two. "I will not tolerate you assaulting my men, Cicero! The Tenets are not in effect here and as such our brothers and sisters will not be punished for breaking basic ones that don't threaten our livelihood."

"What's that?!" Cicero suddenly spoke up furiously. "Desecrating the Night Mother's tomb is not something to be taken lightly! Cicero is Her Keeper and will not hesitate to protect Mother from filthy hands!"

"It's an iron tomb!" Astrid snapped back at the jester pointing a finger in his face. "She's perfectly protected from any outside elements! This will not be happening again, are we clear?"

Cicero's eyes went to the side and then he looked back at Astrid and tilted his head with a small whimper.

"Pardon? Cicero wasn't listening."

"I'll just take that as a yes," she grumbled. The assassin looked over at KaNack. "Did he try to attack you as well?"

"Cicero would never harm someone who respects the Night Mother!" the jester angrily insisted. "Simply leave Cicero to his duties, and we'll all get along splendidly," he remarked in a threatening yet sing-song tone.

"I'm fine," the Argonian answered simply. Astrid nodded her head, but gave the jester a fierce look.

"I remind you once again, Cicero. I," she emphasized the 'I' part," am in charge here."

"Humble Cicero lives to serve," the fool muttered not even bothering to look the Nord in the eyes.

Astrid turned around and stormed out of the chamber. As soon as she was gone, the jester blew a loud and rude raspberry in her direction, then crossed his arms and scowled ahead at nothing in particular. "Sanctuary leader indeed," he snorted. "Abandoning the Tenets, not caring about the Night Mother's well being, and disrespecting the Keeper as well."

Cicero placed an arm around KaNack's shoulder as he stared ahead at the Night Mother. "There is something off about her. She's almost pretending to be an efficient commander of a sanctuary." The jester turned his head to look at KaNack. "You keep an eye on her, friend. Cicero doesn't trust her."

"I'll be careful," the Argonian replied as he gave the jester a reassuring pat on his hand.

"Cicero likes you indeed," the Keeper replied, turning his loving gaze back to the iron tomb. "Unlike Astrid, I sense sincerity in you." The fool sighed sadly and lowered his head. "But you still think Cicero is crazy, don't you?"

This made KaNack snort as his eyes rolled up towards the ceiling.

"Aren't we all crazy?" the mage stated bitterly. "I become unpredictably violent if I go more than two weeks without killing someone. At least you had a rational explanation for your outburst."

This made Cicero laugh and slap the Argonian's back hard.

"How wonderful! Cicero is so jubilant and happy! Yes, let's be crazy together, friend!" The jester giggled madly as he grinned at the mage. "If we must be crazy, then at least we can do so together." The jester then lost his smile and he frowned again. "Solitude is a terrible thing, friend," he stated softly and solemnly. "If you must take one thing from Foolish Cicero, let it be this." He stared up at the Argonian. "There is no challenge you cannot face, so long as you are with a friend."

KaNack remained silent as he took the jester's words to heart.

"For someone who's pretends to be a fool, you sure seem to make a lot of sense."

"A fool making sense," Cicero snickered. "Now that IS crazy."


	15. Alduin's Messenger

The first week had been very difficult for everyone in the Dark Brotherhood. The arrival of the Night Mother had been something that all had been looking forward to, but nothing had prepared them for the eccentric Keeper.

The jester would be up at all hours of the night, either tending to or watching over the iron crypt. Word had quickly spread about Cicero's short temper when it came to the Night Mother, so everyone just felt it would be easier to avoid the tomb's chamber rather than have to deal with the Keeper.

Eventually, things began to return to normal, and everyone was once again doing their normal routines. Veezara and Arnbjorn were practicing their melee in the training area, Babette and Gabriella focused on their alchemy, and Festus and KaNack were hard at work in the art of destruction magic.

"Two soldiers behind you," Festus muttered as he watched from the side, arms crossed.

Without turning his back, KaNack's arms reached back and two bolts of lightning shot from them.

"Good! Not taking your eyes off an enemy in front of you! Very good! Hagraven up to your left!"

KaNack's arm quickly changed directions, and a ball of fire shot out and exploded into the cave walls. Festus was not one to hand out praise, but he had been pleased with how quickly the Argonian had been improving his magicka and its control.

Arnbjorn turned around, and then a wicked smile formed on his face.

"Skeever! Running from the stairs!" he shouted to the mage. Even though the command hadn't come from Krex, KaNack had his mind focused on following orders. The reptile spun around and a bolt of lightning cracked from his hands and struck the stairwell.

Cicero shrieked and had to dive off the stairs and onto the hard dirt floor to avoid the electrical current. KaNack jumped and gawked in shock when he realized how close he had come to hurting the Night Mother's Keeper.

Arnbjorn and Veezara burst into laughter as the Keeper staggered to his feet.

"Awww, you missed!" the Nord laughed.

"Dammit, fleabag!" Festus snapped furiously. "We're in the middle of a lesson! Kracket, if it's not me giving the command, you IGNORE IT!"

Cicero growled angrily as he brushed off his dusty clothes, and then stared at KaNack in shock.

"Why did you attack Cicero?" he cried. "What did I do?"

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!"

KaNack had spent more time with the jester than anyone else in the sanctuary. One could say that he was probably the closest friend he had amongst the assassins. The Argonian hurried over to make sure that the lightning attack didn't actually make any contact with the Imperial.

"Fine! Fine! Cicero is fine!" the Keeper insisted. "It takes more than that to slay Sly Cicero!"

"Festus, you need to keep working on this kid! His aim is obviously off!" the Nord laughed as he turned back to Veezara to resume sparring with the Shadowscale.

KaNack's eyes narrowed as he glared in the Nord's direction. No command was given, but lightning shot from the Argonian's fingers and struck the large battle axe that Arnbjorn had in hand. The assassin released a cry of pain, practically hurling his weapon to the ground.

"No, no his aim seems just fine," Festus grumbled with a nod.

Veezara couldn't help but point and laugh as the large Nord rubbed at his wrists that were aching slightly. He growled and gave the mage a dark look.

"Laugh a little, Arnbjorn!" the green assassin chuckled. "Don't tell me a little shock like that hurt a big, bad wolf like you?"

"Of course not," the Nord grumbled before retrieving his axe from the ground.

Krex released a grunt of annoyance, and glared at KaNack. "Okay, Nacker, that will be all for the day. Scram." The elder mage then stormed off to resume his experiments in alchemy with Babette and Gabriella.

Cicero giggled and clapped his hands at the actions of the apprentice. "Oh, what a neat trick!" the jester exclaimed as he grabbed the mage's wrists to stare at the hands that had produced lightning. "Teach me! Teach me!"

"I don't know if this is something I can teach," KaNack answered simply, "Do you have any magicka within you, Cicero?"

"Why yes! Cicero does know magic! Watch!"

The jester reached under the mage's hood and plucked one of his feathers from his head. "OW! What are…?"

Placing the feather in the palm of his hand, Cicero began to hum happily. He wiggled his fingers above the Argonian's follicle and then clapped both hands together. KaNack leaned forward, curious to see what the jester was up to. When the gloved palms slowly opened, a single septim had replaced the red feather in the Keeper's hands.

"Ta da!" the jester sang. "Money might not grow on trees, but it certainly must grow on Argonians!"

"How did you do that?" the Argonian asked as he stared at the gold piece in disbelief. The Fool of Hearts beckoned the mage closer with a curl of a finger. When KaNack leaned forward, Cicero whispered in his ear.

"Cicero did it very well," he giggled quietly.

KaNack began to laugh loudly and resulted in Cicero's giggling to become louder.

Nazir appeared at the top of the stairs, and rolled his eyes when he saw that the Argonian clearly had not joined the rest of them in shutting Cicero out.

"Hey! If you're done fooling around, dinner's ready!" he barked to the floor below him.

"Fooling around is all Cicero can do, Silly Redguard!"

"Ugh."

Dinner was the only time when Cicero would actually be in the presence of all of the members of the Dark Brotherhood. The assassins didn't take kindly to Cicero's vicious debut in the sanctuary, and many would have preferred if he had just dropped off the Night Mother and left.

The assassins had planned amongst themselves to sit as far away from the lunatic as possible during meal times. Their intent was to make Cicero feel unwelcome, and get him to leave the sanctuary. The idea had been a good one, but it failed miserably. KaNack would always sit to the right of the Keeper.

The two were constantly talking, sharing stories and telling jokes to one another. The Fool of Hearts had no idea that the other assassins were even trying to isolate him.

Nazir and Arnbjorn glared over at KaNack as once again, he was right next to the Keeper sharing a story from Black Marsh.

"So after the thugs beat my pal, Pajeen, into the marsh, all they got off of him were three gold pieces. They asked him why he had fought tooth and nail just for just three septims." The Argonian then rolled his eyes. "Dumb scaly bastard proceeded to explain to them that he thought they had been after the emerald he was hiding in his boot."

Cicero cackled loudly and slammed a palm onto the table.

"How droll! How amusing! Cicero simply loves the stories of Black Marsh! I must go there someday!"

Astrid grumbled to herself as she did her best to ignore the jester. She didn't like the fact that KaNack was encouraging the behavior, but she tried her best to remain calm. KaNack leaned to Cicero and spoke behind a palm to the jester which did make Astrid curious. The jokes were one thing, but what could the newest initiate have to hide from the rest of them?

"I was going to head out the deep woods tonight. There is a legend of a headless ghost riding a steed in the twilight hours. It sounds pretty exciting; do you want to join me?"

Cicero tittered in excitement, mostly because he knew how frustrated Astrid was that he knew something that she did not, and it was aggravating her.

"Ghost hunting? How spooky and fun. You like spirits, do you?" the Keeper whispered back. "There is a place that I must take you someday." He then shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, Poor Cicero already has plans tonight. Another time perhaps?"

KaNack shrugged his shoulders. He had already asked Veezara, and his cousin said he had better things to do than sit in the dank woods all night. Still, he wasn't going to sit around in his room all night simply because neither of his friends could accompany him. He had spent plenty of time alone, and solitude did not faze him.

After dinner, KaNack went to his room and lightly packed up his knapsack with a blanket, a few potions and a water flask. He didn't plan to go very far, and needed very little for his ghost hunt. The Argonian promptly left the sanctuary and started into the misty and haunting woods of the Pine Forest.

The forest was much more intimidating at night. Shadows seemed to play tricks on the eyes and every little sound could be a threat lumbering in the distance. The Argonian trudged forward nonetheless until he came to the edge of the forest which provided a clear view of the region before him. Rolling hills decorated the lush land, while icy mountains towered in the distance. He could even see faint hints of torch light coming from the city of Falkreath ahead.

Festus had told him that he himself had seen the headless spirit before and that it ran through the woods and continued down the road into Falkreath. If the spirit was going to make the same journey, there was going to be no possibility of KaNack not seeing him.

Pulling out the blanket, the mage wrapped himself in it, and rested against a tree as he stared at the land before him. It was quiet and peaceful now that he wasn't in the middle of the forest, on the outskirts all he could hear was the playful singing of crickets.

"This is the secret you were hiding?" a female voice suddenly asked.

The mage's head spun around and he saw Astrid leaning against another pine tree, looking both bored and disappointed. "Honestly, I had been hoping for some hidden treasure or at least sinister plotting."

"What?" the Argonian asked. "I just wanted to see a ghost."

This made Astrid have to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing loudly. She shook her head and made her way over to the young apprentice.

"Now I feel like a fool. I should have known better than to think that you were planning something behind my back." The Nord rested her shoulder against KaNack's tree and looked at the land of the Falkreath Hold.

"You really think I would betray you or the family?" KaNack growled, slightly hurt. "I'm an outcast, there's nowhere else for me to go. I think you're pretty safe."

"Okay, you're right and I'm wrong. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She chuckled again and reached down to playfully tug on one of the reptile's horns. "It was just the way you were with Cicero. None of the others are fond or trusting of him."

"He's really not as bad as you all believe he is," KaNack grumbled as he looked up at Astrid. "Just try talking to him, despite what you think, he knows what he's talking about."

"I've had enough of the muttering fool, KaNack," Astrid hissed. "The way he speaks of Tenets and the Old Ways. He seems to be consistently challenging my authority in the sanctuary." She then released a loud sigh. "The other night, he locked himself in that chamber and I heard him talking quietly to someone. I could not make out a lot of it, but it sounded very much like he plans to turn everyone against me."

"That sounds like paranoia to me," the mage growled as he kept his eyes on the horizon. He wanted to come out to see a ghost, not exchange conspiracy theories with the Dark Brotherhood leader.

KaNack scooted to the side as Astrid took a seat next to him. "Because of how much time you spent with Cicero, I had thought it was you he had been speaking to in that chamber. Since you are out here looking for specters, I can see that it is no longer the case."

"Wait," KaNack started as he rubbed at his temples as the sheer audacity of Astrid's thought process. "I was thought to be a traitor, because Cicero's my friend? Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?"

"I said I was wrong about you," she snapped at him angrily. "That Keeper I am still suspicious of." She placed a hand on his shoulder, but the normally comforting touch felt cold and unfeeling to the mage. "I am going to need you to do something for me, now that I know you aren't the one he is conspiring with."

"You THINK he's conspiring," the Argonian corrected her bitterly.

Astrid ignored KaNack's snide remark, and continued. "Try and talk to Cicero, see if you can get him to tell you anything about his plans. Sithis knows how you can stand the man, but he trusts you, and will likely confide in you any treachery he might be planning."

"Astrid, I know you are the leader of the sanctuary. I know you took a chance on me, by letting me join the Brotherhood. I just don't think I can bring myself to treat one of my closest friends in the sanctuary as though he were some kind of conspirator."

"If he's innocent, then he will have nothing to hide," the Nord explained calmly.

KaNack was about to tell Astrid that she was wasting her time, that Cicero was as loyal to the Dark Brotherhood as any one person in that sanctuary. A loud roar from the sky broke his chain of thought. The two assassins' heads lifted up to see a frost dragon circling above them.

"DOVAHKIIN!" it roared down at the Argonian. "No more hiding!"

"By Sithis!" Astrid cried as she got to her feet pulling out her blade.

KaNack very slowly began to stand, staring up at the beast in terror. It had been so long since he had faced one of the monsters, and its appearance was no less frightening now than it had been when he had been first named Dragonborn.

"Get to the Sanctuary! NOW!" Astrid screamed as she took off into the woods.

The dovah's wings flapped loudly as it hovered down and finally landed on the ground. The earth shook so much that the Argonian almost lost his balance.

"No more running!" it growled at him furiously. " DIR SAHLO MUN!" Its jaws opened wide as it prepared to attack. "FO!"

A blast of burning frost erupted from its maw, and all KaNack could do was cast a powerful ward in front of him. It protected him from the Shout, but the force knocked him back further into the woods.

"Face your death! Alduin demands it! NIVAHRIIN MEY!"

The large dragon easily knocked trees over that blocked his path as he crashed through the forest after his prey.

The Argonian scrambled to his feet and looked frantically for Astrid, but the Nord had long since run away at the appearance of the monster.

"SIIV HIO!"

He danced to the side as the beast's head shot forward and snapped its powerful jaws. KaNack had not been thinking, but a blast of frostbite shot from his palms, striking the reptile's snout. This caused the dovah bellow a laugh that echoed through the Pine Forest.

"Foolish DOVAHKIIN! You attack me with my strength! FOLAAS ZUN!"

KaNack dropped to the ground as the dragon's tail came swinging overhead, knocking large trees over in the process. The mage clambered under the fallen timber, hoping to stay low and out of sight of the beast. The frost dragon's tail slammed violently down upon the timber, hoping to crush the frail mage in the process. The Argonian had already made his way out and around the dragon and was now behind him.

The apprentice's upper lip curled up and his eyes narrowed as he glared at the beast. When he had been sent out to fight the beasts, he had at least had the Whiterun housecarl Lydia by his side; this was the first time he ever had to face a dragon alone.

In a strange turn of events, his fear slowly began to turn to anger. Since his last dovah encounter, his strength and abilities had increased.

"YOL!" he roared loudly. Flames shot from his mouth and burned into the light gray scales of the dragon.

"TAHRODIIS!" he snarled as he turned his massive body around to face the mage. The Argonian's palms glowed blue and he cast the energy into the ground before him. A flame atronach appeared and it gazed defiantly at the dragon, there was no fear to be found from the atronach.

"April! Aim for its eyes!" KaNack snarled as he got into a casting position and charged up a fireball.

Balls of flame shot from the atronach's hands at a frightening speed, striking at the dragon's snout and brow. The beast snarled and snapped, but the conjuration was agile and would quickly drift from the deadly bite.

It bellowed loudly as even more fireballs burned into him as they were cast by the Argonian. A frost dragon was naturally vulnerable to fire, and KaNack's inner fire was not going to be extinguished any time soon.

With a deafening roar of fury, the dragon turned its attention to the elemental and its maw opened wide. "FO!"

The Shout engulfed the flame atronach and she shattered into ash on the earth, the beast grunted as the fire from the detonation struck him, but then quickly shook it off and glared at KaNack.

"April!" he cried. KaNack always felt a spiritual connection to his conjurations. They would always return in the end, but that didn't stop him from sensing their fear and pain if they fell in battle. The Argonian growled deep in his throat as he glared at the dragon hatefully.

"Now I will end you, DOVAHKIIN," the dragon howled at the mage. "DIR! Die in vain!"

The mage got into a casting position and a powerful ball of fire began to swirl in his hands. He cast the deadly projectile forward and it struck the monster right in its throat. In his fear, despair, and fury, he had managed to cast the spell incinerate.

The dragon rose to its hind legs and its head swung from side to side as it screamed to the skies.

"DINOK NOL OK HAAL!" it cried out as its body began to combust and smolder. Soon there was nothing left but its skeleton.

KaNack gasped and clutched at his chest as the power of the dragon's soul began to flow into him. It might have looked majestic, but it hurt like Oblivion. The Argonian fell to his knees, gasping and shuddering, trying to recover from the horrendous ordeal.

His head lifted suddenly when he heard the crunching sound of footsteps approach.

"By Sithis," a voice hissed.

Turning his head, KaNack saw Astrid staring down at him in both shock and horror.

"So the stories were true," she whispered quietly. "The Dragonborn does exist."

"Please," KaNack begged as he stared at her, his eyes glazed with unshed tears. "Please, don't tell anyone. This was something I was hoping I could escape from."

"You can't escape this! It's what you are!" She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Trying to escape being the Dragonborn is like trying to run from your very shadow. You can deny it all you want, but in the end you know what you are. Why would you not want this? You've practically been handed both fame and glory."

"I didn't ask for this!" he hissed. "I also didn't ask for THAT!" he snarled as he pointed furiously at the dragon's skeleton. "They always came for me! They always wanted me dead! I just couldn't take it anymore!" His head dropped as he looked sadly at the ground. "Don't send me back, Astrid. I don't want the fame and glory! I don't want to have to live every day wondering if this will be the time that the beasts take me!" He shivered and squeezed his eyes shut. "I was scared, Astrid. That's why I left."

The Nord walked over to the Argonian and gently stroked his feathered hair back.

"KaNack," she said softly. "No one is going to send you away. We're your family now, and we will look after you and protect you. You are our little brother, and nothing will ever change that." She gently pulled KaNack to his feet and held him in a tight embrace. "Your secret is safe with me. No one will ever know," she whispered in his ear.

The Dark Brotherhood leader held him to her side as she guided him back to the sanctuary. KaNack rested his head on her shoulder as they walked through the dense Pine Forest. He had been so relieved by her kind gesture; he didn't notice the wicked and satisfied smirk that began to form on the Nord's face.


	16. What's a Listener?

After KaNack's dragon encounter, he isolated himself in his room and refused to leave his bed until the following morning. A few of the assassins had asked the Argonian what was upsetting him, but the mage refused to answer their question.

In the morning, the reptile got up and was slightly relieved to see that the only other one awake was Festus. The elder mage was grumbling to himself as he tried to eat a stale piece of bread. Something had occurred the previous night that he was unwilling to talk about with anyone but his tutor.

"Festus?"

Krex released a frustrated growl as he slowly turned to look at the Argonian. "What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something important?" He then rolled his eyes and turned back to his breakfast. "What are you doing up so early? Astrid told me that you were really upset and shouldn't have any training today."

This made the old wizard let out a bitter snort. "Whining to everyone, aren't you?"

KaNack ignored the man's bitter words as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Festus," he started again. "Have you ever cast magic, when you didn't even intend to?"

Upon hearing this, Festus dropped his bread and stared at KaNack with wide eyes. "What do you mean exactly?"

The mage let out a deep sigh. It had been bothering him ever since the dovah attacked him. "Last night, something happened and I cast frostbite. I wasn't even thinking, it just happened."

The reptile was surprised when the grumpy assassin actually stared at him with a touch of sympathy.

"Oh," he answered softly. "You must have been terrified then." Krex got up from his seat and made his way around so he could rest a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "Remember how I told you negativity effects your destruction?"

"Yes, sir."

"Emotions, when they are powerful enough will start to cause you to unconsciously start to cast. It's not usually anything big, a crackle of sparks or smoking palms." His lips thinned and his grasp on the Argonian's shoulder tightened. "The destructive power of frost is brought forth by fear and despair. That is often why you find necromancers casting it. They suffer from inner turmoil."

"Fear?" KaNack piped up. It had been true. When the dragon was right next to him; the mage had been scared out of his mind which was quickly followed by him casting frostbite.

"Mmm hmm." Festus took a seat next to the young assassin. "I can't really train you in that kind of magic. I would want to think that an assassin would not want to embrace fear when out on contracts. What did you see last night that scared you?"

KaNack bit his lip, but for some reason he felt he could confide in the older mage. He was cantankerous and bitter, but there was a caring side to Festus that one could only recognize if enough time was spent with him.

"There was a dragon outside of the Pine Forest."

"Oh," he muttered. "Yeah, that'll do it."

KaNack's head lowered to his clasped hands, it had made sense now. Whenever his emotions got the best of him, magicka would start to erupt from his hands. He was not skittish or scared easily, but dragons had always petrified him. It was no surprise that the frost attack came out in full force.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," the old man muttered. "You'd be a damn fool to not be scared of one of those beasts."

"Oh! Are we sharing dragon stories?" a voice suddenly chirped up. The two mages turned around to see the Keeper making his way down the stairwell, wiping his hands with a soiled rag. "Cicero has one to tell!"

"No, we aren't," Festus grumbled. "Why are you so cheerful? Shouldn't you still be asleep?"

"Cicero never sleeps, silly wizard," the fool chuckled as he took a seat on KaNack's other side. "There will be plenty of time to rest when I'm dead!"

The Keeper's appearance had quickly turned Festus' mood, and the old man growled quietly as he got up from the table.

"I'll give you the day, Napkin," he muttered. "Tomorrow though, I am going to work you harder than ever."

"Thank you, Festus," the apprentice said quietly to Festus. KaNack was grateful that the wise man had listened to him, and answered his questions.

"Bah!" he growled as he waved KaNack off. He had a cantankerous reputation to keep up, after all. Krex made his way up the wooden stairwell to where his alchemy station was. As sad as he was for his tutor to leave, the Argonian was pleased that his dear friend had joined him. He needed some cheering up after all the drama last night. The jester folded his hands together, resting his chin on his hands as he grinned madly at the mage.

"So, I guess this means that you found more than a ghost on your hunt," he snickered. "How exciting! Perhaps next time you should seek out treasure, you are sure to come upon riches abound!" He then gave a shrug of his shoulders as he released a sigh. "Cicero is happy that you were not gobbled up like his horse though."

Being alone with Cicero made KaNack think about what Astrid had spoken to him about the previous night. After she had been so understanding and willing to keep his identity a secret, the least he could do was humor the Nord.

"Cicero," he started. "You know that we're friends, right?"

"The very best!" the jester insisted. "You have simply been one of Cicero's finest acquaintances!"

The Fool of Hearts' smile slowly faded as he saw the look on KaNack's face. His eyes were haunted and he could not even bring himself to look at the Keeper. "What troubles you so? Cicero hates to see you so glum."

"It's Astrid," the mage started as he finally turned to look at Cicero. The jester's brow furrowed and his hands clasped even tighter.

"Oh, HER," he hissed the second word out bitterly. "What does she want?"

The Argonian leaned to his side, so that he could whisper the next part to his companion. "You're not going to believe this, but she feels you are trying to betray the Dark Brotherhood."

Cicero managed to squeak out a few incoherent sounds as he stared at the Argonian in shock. "Buh…Wha….She…?!" He slammed a fist on the table. "Vicious and wicked Nord!" he snarled loudly.

KaNack frantically motioned for the jester to calm down as he hushed him. "I told her that it was ridiculous, but she's pretty paranoid." He then grinned at Cicero, knowing how to get the jester to become amused once more. "She's threatened by your very presence, my Keeper," the Argonian confided to the fool.

Hearing this did in fact make Cicero smile. The jester chuckled wickedly and his fingertips danced across each other.

"Oh, is she?" he asked in hushed tone. "Cicero is glad to hear that. Astrid should not take the Fool of Hearts lightly. Why though is she suspect of innocent Cicero?"

"She said you've been locking yourself in the Night Mother's chambers, and talking to someone." KaNack leaned forward to stare into the fool's golden eyes. "What are you doing in there? Whom are you speaking to?"

Cicero tsked loudly as he shook his head in disappointment. "Nosy, nosy, Nord," he muttered as he folded his arms. The jester's eyes rolled to the ceiling before he turned to look at the mage. "Cicero was tending to his duties as Keeper. The others have already proven that they cannot keep their filthy hands to themselves." The Keeper's whole body then shivered. "The thought of them LOOKING at her. Gawking at Mother with their unworthy eyes, it's….It's sickening!"

Releasing a hiss of disgust, the jester shook his head and glared in the direction of Astrid's room. "It seems poor Cicero cannot even treat or speak to Mother in peace."

"So, you were just talking to the Night Mother?"

"Didn't you hear Cicero? I only spoke to the Night Mother, but she still will not speak to me." The fool began to draw circles on the table sadly with his index finger. "I've tried so very hard to listen to Mother, but she still will not speak to me. She won't speak to anyone for that matter."

Cicero allowed his head to slam on the table. "I am not the Listener. Oh no, poor Cicero simply is not worthy."

"What's a Listener?" KaNack asked, slightly curious as to what the jester had been attempting behind closed doors. The Fool of Hearts picked his head up and stared at KaNack with haunting eyes.

"The Listener is the only person that the Night Mother speaks to," the Imperial exclaimed in a frantic but hushed voice. "It's the highest honor attainable by a member of the Dark Brotherhood." The jester leaned close to KaNack, his eyes darting from side to side to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Her lips are rotted, but she does indeed speak. She speaks in the Listener's head….How intimate," he purred lustfully, his eyes half lidded.

"How does one become a Listener?"

This caused Cicero to laugh. "You don't become one, silly mage! You are chosen! Only one who is worthy will be blessed with our Mother's voice, and then she provides…" Cicero's eyes widened and he stared ahead as though he saw a ghost. "…The words," he whispered under his breath.

Cicero stared ahead into nothing for a few moments, and KaNack waved a hand in front of the jester's eyes. The Keeper shook himself out of his trance and looked back at the Argonian.

"There has not been a Listener for quite some time though. The Night Mother has not chosen me." The fool's eyes then narrowed. "She certainly has not chosen Astrid. She hasn't chosen anyone. Someday, someday, SOMEDAY though I hope she will! The return of the Night Mother will bring forth the return of tradition and the Old Ways to the Dark Brotherhood. It is the only way the Brotherhood can possibly be revived, you see?"

KaNack played with a wooden ladle that was in the center of the table and shivered as he thought about having some disembodied voice whispering in his mind. It seemed so invasive and disturbing. It was hard enough dealing with the haunting Nordic chanting that rang in his head whenever he got too close to a Word of Power.

"Voices in your head? Sounds kind of daunting," the mage muttered. He jumped when Cicero snatched the ladle from the Argonian and playfully rapped him on the head with it.

"Oh, voices are quite pleasant!" the jester insisted. "We should all be so lucky to have them!"

KaNack couldn't help but chuckle as he grabbed a nearby jug and poured himself a mug of water. "Have you ever had voices in your head, Cicero?" he asked with a smile.

"I did once, but Cicero eventually realized that was not a separate voice but simply his own in his head." A sinister but pleased expression came across his face. "Laughter incarnate," he darkly snickered under his breath.

This perked KaNack's interest and he turned to stare at the jester. "Wait, what?"

Cicero turned his head around and his expression dropped and the fool released a growl before turning back to scowl at the Argonian.

"She's here," he hissed to him quietly.

Astrid slowly descended the wooden platform that led to the dining quarters. Her eyes widened and she forced herself to smile as she joined the two and rested a hand on both the Argonian and Imperial's shoulder. The corner of the fool's right eye twitched when the Nord touched him.

"Look at this. The two newest members of our little family are getting along like peas in a pod. Seems like you are settling into your new quarters rather well, Cicero," Astrid stated, trying her damnedest to sound sincere.

"Quite," he grumbled as a gloved hand reached forward to snatch an apple from the wooden bowl in front of him. KaNack cleared his throat and began to drink his water silently. The tension in the room had become thick with pure unbridled resentment.

Astrid took a seat opposite the two. She was distrustful of the jester, but felt that perhaps Cicero might be more open if he was settled next to the only friend he had in the sanctuary. If the Imperial shut her out, she could always just confide in KaNack later about the fool's true nature.

"So, you were quite busy last night," Astrid stated as she went for an apple herself. "Were you doing anything of particular interest?"

"Yes, indeed. Cicero was discussing how your abandonment of the Tenets makes the Falkreath Sanctuary pale in comparison to the one in Cheydinhal," Cicero answered very bluntly.

A stream of water spewed from KaNack's mouth as he began to cough and choke on his drink. He had not expected the Keeper to be so forthright with the Dark Brotherhood leader.

"Oh, dear!" Cicero exclaimed as he patted the Argonian on the back. "Clumsy mage! The drink goes into your mouth, not out!" Cicero then tittered to himself as he took a bite from his apple and gazed defiantly at Astrid. It was now her move.

"I see," she growled darkly. "Anyone in particular you were talking to about that, jester?"

"Secrets! Secrets! I will not share! Secrets! Secrets! Are not mine to bare!" the jester sang at her bitterly.

Astrid's eyes narrowed as she leaned forward to give the fool a threatening look. "Cicero, need I remind you who is in charge down here?" the Nord explained to him as calmly as she could.

"You can order me all you want! But faithful Cicero shall only taunt!" he sang angrily back at the woman.

"You're very good at rhyming, aren't you?" the assassin muttered as she gradually leaned back into her seat. Her eyes then went to the Argonian who was trying desperately to hide underneath his black and red shroud. "Did he tell you anything, KaNack?"

"Oh, Sithis," KaNack hissed under his breath. He looked out at Astrid from under his hood. "Please don't put me in this position."

"Then hear Cicero out!" the Fool of Hearts suddenly sang out. "Do not listen!"

Astrid's slammed her apple hard onto the table, smashing the fruit into a mess. The assassin had just about enough of the Keeper's disrespect and attitude. "Stop singing! Stop rhyming!" she furiously screamed at the jester. Her body tensed up as she desperately tried to calm herself once more. "I know you at plotting against me, Keeper. Know this though; no one here will bend to the whims of a lunatic."

"It seems they already have," the fool replied as he smiled smugly at the Nord. He then took a loud crunching bite into his apple.

KaNack's jaw dropped open as he stared at his friend in utter shock. He could not believe how the jester was actively trying to build up the Dark Brotherhood leader's suspicions. He was about to say something in the jester's defense, but Cicero quickly shoved his apple into the Argonian's mouth, silencing him.

"This has been fun, Astrid. You and Cicero simply must get together like this again in the future." The Keeper got from his seat, and bowed to her as he removed his cap. "Farewell! Kill well, and often!"

Astrid released a loud grunt of frustration as she grabbed a handful of her blond hair in a fist. The Keeper was definitely challenging her authority every chance he got. He made no attempt to hide it either, as he seemed to feed off her anger.

The Nord's attention turned back to KaNack, who finally managed to dislodge the apple from between his jaws. He tenderly rubbed at his jaw line before noticing that his leader was staring at him intently.

"Well?" she grumbled.

The mage rubbed at his temples as he shook his head in exhaustion. "Cicero was only speaking to the Night Mother's tomb. No one else," he explained calmly.

"That's not what he said," the assassin snapped at the mage quickly. "He admitted that he was threatening my place with someone who he is not willing to name."

"Astrid," the apprentice started patiently, "did you stop to think that he wants you to think that just to get under your skin?"

"Why would he want me to believe he was plotting with another if it was not true?"

The Argonian lifted his shoulder in a shrug as he folded his arms. "For giggles?"

Astrid released another annoyed grunt and waved KaNack off. "Just get out of here. I'll try and think of something else."

The mage rose from the table and left Astrid to fume in isolation. He didn't know what her next step was going to be, but he did understand that if the Keeper didn't start showing some hint of respect to the Dark Brotherhood leader, he might find himself in a position that he would not be able to talk his way out of.


	17. Farewell, Narfi

KaNack had to endure three months of rigorous training with Festus before Astrid finally had decided that the Argonian was finally ready to handle his first solo contract. It seemed to come out of nowhere. The Redguard one day simply approached the Argonian and handed him a letter, telling him to enjoy his first unaccompanied kill. When he saw where his target was on the map, KaNack was none too happy. His prey was residing in Ivarstead, far too close to his liking to the Greybeards. The mage couldn't very well turn down his first contract though, so he took off without complaint.

As Atronach trotted along the dark roads in The Rift, the apprentice thought back to his conversation with his family, before he left.

Astrid had told him that it was going to be a very easy kill for him, as Nazir's contract had no preference of how to dispose of the target, only that the man was wanted dead. Improvising was a Dark Brotherhood assassin's favorite kind of murder as it left very little room for error.

Everyone had been there to wish him luck as he took off from the sanctuary stables; even cranky Festus gave him a few words of encouragement.

"Don't screw this up, or I'll have your horns for my alchemy lab." Festus was very good at pep talks.

The Argonian pulled back on the mare's reigns as he came upon the river that separated him from the small hamlet of Ivarstead. KaNack growled as he looked off in the distance. Even in the dead of night, he could clearly see the summit of High Hrothgar towering over the other mountains in the area.

Just being this close to the Greybeards made KaNack tense up. He wasn't sure if Arngeir would be able to sense his presence, he prayed that he would not. The old hermit must not have been pleased that his student just suddenly abandoned the 'Path of Wisdom', as he so put it, to selfishly pursue his own goals. The last time the mage had seen the old man had been over six months ago, but that did not seem nearly long enough.

"Miserable hermits," the mage grumbled under his breath as he dismounted the mare. He gently petted her velvet muzzle to assure her that she would be safe. "Stay here girl, I won't be long."

The reptile slipped into the river and struggled to fight along the currents to the other side. That was where his target was residing. Crawling from the water, the Argonian stayed low to the ground, his Dark Brotherhood shroud blending perfectly into the darkness of the night. Ahead was the rundown shack that was the home of his target.

It was pitiful to look at. Stone walls were crumbling around the structure due to its caretaker's neglect and there was no roof and barely any walls to speak of. The fact that it was still standing was miraculous in itself. Who in their right mind could consider this a proper place to live?

His nose twitched in disgust as the smell of rotting meat and urine invading his sinuses, forcing the Argonian to have to breathe through his mouth. The repulsive odor was almost enough to keep him from his target, almost. It was foul and disheartening, this place. Surely putting this wretch out of his misery would be a kindness. The apprentice froze as he heard the creaking of floorboards, alerting him to the approach of his prey. He was not ready for him yet. The mage dropped to the ground, forcing himself to flatten to the earth as much as possible. From the corner of his eye, KaNack saw him, his contract.

The Nord appeared older than he was, ravaged by madness and despair. His black hair was mangled due to improper keeping and bits of debris had imbedded itself in his mutton chops. The Argonian felt almost a twinge of sympathy for the poor bastard to have fallen so low, it was but a fleeting moment of weakness. Assassins had no mercy for their targets.

"Reyda," the Nord moaned lightly. "I can't see you. Why are you hiding? You hide and make Narfi sad."

The mage was more than annoyed that he had to stay frozen in place as his target had decided to settle himself by the corner of his half-wrecked home to stare out at the river. This Narfi was less than fifteen feet away from his soon-to-be killer, but was oblivious as he was too busy moping in self pity.

"She only went to gather plants. Wilhelm told Narfi not to worry, that you'll come back. Reyda, at least let Narfi say goodbye like to mother and father."

'By Sithis, just go to bed already!' KaNack snarled in his head. If Astrid and the others thought Cicero was a loony, clearly they had not ever been to Ivarstead. The Argonian had remembered hearing Narfi's wailing when he had first come there to visit the Greybeards, and obviously the Nord's condition had not improved in the slightest.

"Goodnight, Reyda," the beggar sadly mumbled as he dropped his head. "Maybe tomorrow you will return to Narfi."

It was all the mage could do to not sigh in relief when his target turned around and disappeared into the more contrasted portion of the shack. Still keeping low to the earth, the mage slowly crawled up the stairs and towards the back of the shack.

The smell became even more potent when the reptile was just in the doorway of the room that acted as bedroom, bathroom and living room to the gloomy Nord. The man was curled up on a sleeping mat, his back to the young apprentice. Narfi continued to mumble under his breath, but the Argonian wrote it off as the man just muttering in his sleep.

Despite the smell, KaNack eased his way closer to his target, well aware of the boards before him. Unlike Veezara, he was going to make sure that he kept his weight off any of the weaker looking floor panels. It wasn't until the mage was right next to Narfi that he realized that the Nord was in fact quite large and imposing looking. If it came down to brawn, the beggar would have the advantage. Fortunately for the Argonian, magic was on his side.

His best bet at killing the man, without drawing attention to himself, would be to cast a destruction spell that would guarantee an instant or at least quick death. Fire was out of the question, as it takes time for fire to kill. The other option was lightning. A quick volt to the heart would make it stop almost instantly, delivering a swift and silent death.

The Argonian arched himself like a bridge, lifting from the floor and leaning over the man. He slowly extended his arm around the slumbering Nord's torso, and peeked over, making sure that he had his hand positioned right over Narfi's heart.

"Reyda," the man suddenly mumbled as he began to stir. "Is that you?"

There was a swift cracking sound and then dead silence. The mage's lightning charge went off flawlessly, and the Nord was dead before he even managed to open his eyes. KaNack leaned back and released a sigh of relief. It was just as Astrid had promised; killing did seem to help him find an inner peace and sensation like no other. He felt like he could take on a whole swarm of dragons with how confident and empowered he felt at that exact moment.

"DOVAHKIIN!"

The Shout made the whole village tremble before its might. It did not belong to that of a dragon; it was almost as imposing however. KaNack had gotten too close, and clearly his presence had come to the attention of the old men residing at the top of the mountain.

The voice had been deafening and the quake mighty; there was not a soul in Ivarstead that would not have been awoken from the Greybeard's bellowing. Planks of wood and straw crumbled from the ceiling in the shack. It was a fragile house already, and the powerful roar of Arngeir was enough to almost shatter the dwelling to pieces.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!"

The Argonian scrambled as fast as he could out of the shack, and rather than swim, thrashed his way across the river. He no longer cared about remaining unseen; all he wanted to do was get out and as far away from of Ivarstead as possible.

Atronach rose to her hind legs, whinnying loudly as her forelegs swung out to deter an unseen enemy. The Shout had spooked her almost as much it did her master. KaNack managed to grab a hold of her reigns and pulled her back down to the earth. As frantic as he was right now, his mare would be useless to him unless he managed to calm her. He had to remain composed for her sake.

"Whoa! Girl! Easy!" he called to her in a hushed but frenzied voice. He stroked Atronach's face, keeping a tight grip on her reigns, her head shot from side to side as the white of her eyes could be seen with the mare looking about frantically for what caused the earth to tremor.

With the soothing shushing sound from her owner and his gentle stroking, she finally managed to become settled enough to allow her owner to climb up and onto her back. The hysterical cries of the townsfolk began to fill the streets as every man, woman and children had come out to see what had caused the Greybeards to break their silence.

With a swift jab of pressure to her side, Atronach took off as fast as she could into the dense forest of Skyrim. KaNack led his mare forward, not daring to look back, fearing that he might see one of the Greybeards behind him. He had finally found his calling and was not going to allow the hermits to drag him back to a life of isolation, dungeon crawling, and dragon slaying.

The flight seemed to last for hours with neither rider nor steed showing signs of letting up. Over hills, through snow and past trees the two flew in their attempt to avoid discovery. By the time KaNack had arrived in front of the familiar Black Door in Falkreath, the sun had just begun to rise off in the horizon.

Atronach gasped and heaved, her legs trembling beneath her as her adrenaline wore off and the strain of the escape began to affect her. White sticky foam spluttered from her mouth as she struggled to catch her breath. The Argonian quickly dismounted and wrapped his arms around her neck. "By Sithis, forgive me," he whispered into her ear. "Thank you, Atronach. Dearest mare, I could not have done this without you."

KaNack gave his horse a few moments of rest to be sure that she was once again breathing properly. The Argonian then tenderly led her around the back to where the Brotherhood's stable was kept. It was another hidden area connected to the underground lair, but provided an entrance big enough for a wagon.

The stable itself was fairly unused, with rows of empty stalls that had once been home to strong and swift steeds that served the Dark Brotherhood. Now they were decorated by cobwebs and contained moldy straw and dust-filled buckets. With the exception of the brawny brown and white stallion that had been used to pull Cicero's wagon, Atronach was the only horse being used in the sanctuary.

The horse nickered quietly as she settled into her stall; the familiar surrounding bringing her mind to ease. The mage spent a few moments with the mare, brushing her and quietly reassuring her with words of praise. She had been a loyal companion to him, and never gave up even when she had been pushed close to her limits.

The mage made sure that his equestrian friend was settled and had plenty of food and water before leaving the stables. He pushed through a pair of iron doors which contained the tunnel leading to the main chamber of the sanctuary.

He had just completed his first contract and could not wait to talk to the others about it. Gone was the pressure of botching the job and the fear of being caught by the Greybeards. He had successfully fulfilled the contract and now was the time to celebrate with his brothers and sisters in sanctuary.

KaNack charged through the entrance to the main chamber in the stronghold and raised his fists high in the air in success.

"I did it!" he shouted ecstatically, expecting the announcement to be followed by cheering. There was nothing but silence. The mage lowered his arms and looked around. It dawned on him that perhaps it was a bit early and everyone was still asleep. He was disappointed, but then perked up when he realized that there was at least one member of the Dark Brotherhood who never seemed to sleep. The Fool of Hearts, his closest friend in their motley crew. He surely would be eager to hear all about Narfi's death.

KaNack had barely taken a few steps forward to look for Cicero, when Astrid appeared from the top of the stairs and hurried down to him. By the shadows underneath her eyes, it appeared as thought she had been up all night.

"Thank Sithis, I was hoping you would be back within the day." The Nord grabbed him by an arm and began to drag him towards the stone stairwell. "We don't have much time; I need you to do something for me."

"Wait! Wait!" KaNack yanked his arm away from her, confused and somewhat frustrated at the lack of concern with his mission. "I just completed my first contract, aren't you at all interested in how it went?"

Astrid released a groan of frustration, but gently took a hold of his shoulders. "Believe me, little brother, there is nothing I would love more than to hear how it went. Time is of the essence though." She turned around and continued to lead the Argonian through the passages that KaNack was all too familiar with.

"I've finally figured out that fool's schedule," she hissed. "Cicero is out gathering flowers or something right now. As soon as he gets back, he is going to lock himself in the Night Mother's chamber, and meet with his accomplice."

"Accomplice? Astrid!" KaNack came to a sharp stop and crossed his arms as he glared at the Nord. " I thought we had gotten past this."

"It's been getting worse," she insisted, starting to lose patience with the Argonian. "That demented little fool is now speaking of trying to replace me altogether. I've heard him whisper that the family will have me removed from the sanctuary." The Nord kept her fast stride up until she finally got to the Night Mother's chamber. "We need to find out whom he is plotting with, and stop them before they destroy everything that I've worked for."

The mage begrudgingly followed her in, feeling slightly out of place and borderline disrespectful for entering the sanctum without the Keeper present. Not thinking he was moving fast enough, Astrid once again grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the Night Mother's coffin.

"If the fool doesn't see me when he gets back, he'll become suspicious. However, Cicero doesn't know you're here yet. I need you to listen in on his conversation and report to me what you find out."

"You want me to spy on Cicero?" the mage asked in disbelief. "How am I supposed to do that without him noticing me? He's fairly observant to everything that happens in the Night Mother's chamber. Hiding in a corner would be out of the question."

"We'll need you to hide where he'd never think to look. Someplace he wouldn't dare to check. A place like…" Astrid rested a palm on the side of the iron tomb before her as a smile formed on her face. "The Night Mother's coffin."

The Argonian felt close to retching with how obscene and insolent Astrid's suggestion was. His stomach sank and he clasped a hand to his mouth just in case he did become ill. Hide in the matron's tomb? That had to be one of the highest offenses one could possibly commit in the Dark Brotherhood.

"Astrid," he choked out. "That's…That's so disrespectful! I couldn't possibly do a thing like that! It goes against the First Tenet!"

"Not you too!" Astrid muttered as she rested a palm to her forehead. "KaNack, the Tenets are NOT in effect in this sanctuary. I can't believe that Cicero has gotten into your head like this. Believe me, this is the only way we can find out what that jester is up to without getting caught."

The mage could only watch in horror as Astrid pulled her lock picking tools from her satchel and began to work on the small lock on the iron tomb. She was treating the sacred crypt as though it was a treasure chest in some dungeon. There was a sickening click as the Dark Brotherhood leader picked the iron lock. KaNack's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists at the sight of Astrid's lack of concern for the Night Mother's dignity.

"I'm not going to do this," he growled darkly. "It doesn't matter if you don't respect the Tenets; I am NOT going to desecrate the Night Mother's crypt!" He shuddered at the thought of what Cicero would do to either of them if he knew what the Nord was planning.

The Nord released an exasperated sigh before slowly turning to face the Argonian. She scowled at the defiant reptile.

"You won't? Are you telling me that you are refusing an order from your superior?"

These words hit KaNack hard. His refusal in the performance itself was a breaking of one of the Five Tenets. Astrid slowly approached the mage and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to think very carefully before you make your final decision, KaNack. You have just completed your first contract for the Dark Brotherhood; do you really want it to be your last?"

This statement took the Argonian by surprised and he stared at his leader in both concern and shock. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying, either do as you are told." She then fiercely pointed to the door. "Or go back where you came from."


	18. Darkness Rises When Silence Dies

KaNack could not believe that he had gotten himself in such a horrid and shameful position. He nearly passed out when Astrid had finally opened the doors of the coffin, revealing the shriveled corpse of the Night Mother. The tomb was large, but upon having the doors closed on him, the mage realized just how little room there really was in the crypt.

The head was tilted off to the side and her mouth gaped as though she were releasing a silent scream. It was all the mage could do to avert his eyes from hers. She had empty dark sockets that seemed to tear into his very soul. Seeing the Night Mother's body robbed her of all the majesty and grace that KaNack had come to associate her with.

He shivered and tried to press his body as far as he could from the Dunmer cadaver residing next to him, but part of his leg and tail were still in contact with her body. He prayed to Sithis for forgiveness and hoped that such contact would not harm the beloved matron.

The apprentice still could not believe that he was actually going through with Astrid's plan. Everything about this screamed of being wrong and worthy of Sithis' mighty wrath. He had finally found a home in the Dark Brotherhood, however, and had little to no other choice in where he could go if the Nord cast him out.

The Argonian tensed up as he heard the sound of iron doors shutting and then being locked, followed by a familiar and happy humming. Cicero had returned to the sanctuary and was now in the chamber. The one person KaNack had always looked forward to seeing in the sanctuary had now become someone he was now terrified of.

"Are we alone?" the jester suddenly hissed. KaNack's eyes widened as he thought that the fool might have been speaking to him. "Yes. No one's here, but you and Cicero. Oh, I am so pleased with how things are going."

The mage released light and shallow breathes. Cicero had nearly taken Arnbjorn's arm off for almost touching the Night Mother's tomb. He could only imagine what the insane Imperial would do if he were caught inside the tomb.

"I've spoken to the others and they are starting to see the light. That wizard Festus and even the unchild are coming around," the jester purred. "Hmmm?"

KaNack tried desperately to listen. Apparently someone had spoken to the fool, but he just couldn't make out the voice.

"Oh, how could I forget about him? Yes, well I knew he would be fairly easy to convince. He was so new, so untainted by the pretender. We got to him in time, we did! That Argonian will not be that wretched woman's puppet."

'That's what you think,' KaNack bitterly thought to himself.

"Have you spoken to anyone yet? No. No, of course not. Cicero has to do all the work," the jester growled bitterly. "I do all the saying, seeing and whatnot. I do it all and what do you do, hmmm? NOTHING!"

The sudden fierce roar of the jester's voice made KaNack jump slightly in the coffin, but fortunately the heavy tomb would not be stirred by such a minute amount of movement.

"Ah, not that I am angry," the Fool of Hearts replied suddenly in a much calmer and sympathizing tone. "No, Cicero knows what he has to do. Cicero understands. He always understands, and obeys."

KaNack heard the shuffling of feet that made it sound like the fool was coming closer to the tomb.

"You…You will speak when you are ready, won't you?" The Keeper released a sad but shuddering sigh. "Won't you? Sweet Night Mother!"

KaNack's eyes squeezed shut with frustration and despair. He had been right all along; Cicero had only been speaking to the Night Mother. Astrid had forced him to perform this blasphemous act for nothing short of petty paranoia.

'Poor Cicero,' a voice suddenly hissed within the chamber. This caused the mage's eyes to pop open. Was there in fact someone here with the jester? 'Dear Cicero. He was always a loyal and humble servant. He shall never hear my voice though; that is an honor to be bestowed upon another.'

"How can I defend you, Mother?" Cicero continued to plead, apparently unable to hear the haunting voice that whispered in the sanctum. "How can I exert your will to your loyal followers if you refuse to speak to anyone?!"

A terrifying realization slowly began to dawn on the mage, and his eyes drifted to the Night Mother's corpse. His tail was the only part of him that was in contact with the Lady's body and now that felt like too much.

'I will speak. I will speak to you, for you are worthy,' the voice hissed within the apprentice's head. 'Yes, you. You who brings warmth into this cold and desolate tomb.'

KaNack had no idea why, but with all the thoughts rushing through his head, the only coherent one was 'Eww'.

'I give you this task- journey to Volunruud and speak with Amaund Motierre.'

The Argonian's body trembled and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to refuse to believe what he was hearing. His friend's ranting about there being a Listener, one who heard the Night Mother's voice; he had assumed it was just a myth. It couldn't be true, and it certainly couldn't be him. How could it be him? How could he possibly be the one?

"Cicero has failed you," the jester cried sadly. "I tried so very hard, but I just cannot find the Listener!"

'Tell your friend that the time has come. Tell him these words that he has been longing to hear for all these years. 'Darkness rises, when silence dies'.'

The iron doors suddenly swung open and the bright light blinded the mage from within. He held a hand in front of his eyes with a hiss, but then slowly lowered his hand when the realization hit him. Staring back at him with a look of utter shock and horror was Cicero.

"What?!" he exclaimed having to take a few steps back, the jester was beside himself with confusion and fury. "What treachery is this?!"

KaNack leaped out of the coffin and his whole body shivered from being in the tomb and having such an intimate encounter with the Night Mother. He then gasped as Cicero was now screaming at him as he pointed an accusing finger in the mage's face.

"Defiler! Debaser and defiler! How could you do such a thing?! How could you desecrate the Night Mother's coffin?!"

The Argonian slowly began to retreat, but the Keeper was still in his face, his eyes wide with menace and hatred. "Cicero trusted you! He thought you were his friend! Liar! Faker! You are the worst of all of them! Cicero trusted you like a brother! How DARE you!" he shrieked at the Argonian at the top of his lungs.

"You don't understand!" the mage cried out, then grunting when he found that he had backed himself into a wall.

"What is there to understand?" the jester snarled. "You have violated the sanctity of Mother's tomb! You've betrayed me and Sithis! Betrayer! Violator!" The fool got a look of horror as he shuddered. "Your unclean person… TOUCHING her!" he spat out like venom. "Never has Cicero been so affronted and sickened! You are no friend of Cicero's! No! You are a pretender! Just like that harlot!"

The Fool of Hearts unsheathed his ebony blade and held it threateningly towards the petrified Argonian. "Cicero will skin you! Cicero will leave your carcass out in the hot sun for the scavengers to desecrate! They will lay waste to your body just as you have done to Mother! Speak your last words, worm!"

"Cicero!" he pleaded, trying desperately to get through to the enraged Keeper. "The Night Mother spoke to me! She said that I was the one!"

Cicero's held tilted to the side as he glowered at him. "She…Spoke to you?" the jester growled out as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "More treachery," he hissed. "More trickery and deceit! YOU LIE!"

KaNack cried out in both fear and pain as Cicero thrust the ebony blade forward so that it was now to his throat. The jester's golden eyes burned angrily, his teeth clenched tightly and he furiously snarled at the Argonian like a raging beast. "You are not the first to use that lie on Cicero! You too shall suffer the same fate as that impostor!"

The jester's blade started to dig into KaNack's throat, the razor sharp edge easily cutting through the smooth unscaled section of his neck. "Cicero had hoped you could be his loyal ally, but now you will just be another thrall for the Void. Farewell, false friend!"

"Darkness rises when silence dies!" the mage screamed out suddenly. As soon as the words struck the Keeper's ears, the jester's eyes widened in astonishment.

"What did you say?" he whispered darkly, doubting what the Argonian had uttered.

"That's what she said to me," the mage insisted as he grasped the jester's wrists in his hands. "Darkness rises when silence dies."

Cicero could feel a touch of cold burning into his skin. The mage's fear was bringing forth his frost spell, but the shock of KaNack's words numbed him to the pain.

"But…Those are the words!" he cried out. The Keeper backed away from the mage and the blade fell from his hand. Horror washed over the jester's face as he realized how close he came to killing the man he had been seeking for so long. "The binding words! The Keeping Tomes mentioned them as the sign of the Night Mother's return!"

The apprentice remained flattened against the wall of the chamber, rubbing at his throat that was bleeding all so slightly from the fool's dagger. A sad smile began to form on the Keeper's face. "She has contacted, sweet Cicero."

The Argonian released a cry of fear as Cicero launched at him. The jester grabbed him by the arms and pulled him into the center of the chamber and began to swing him in circles, none too unlike when the reptile had assisted him with the wagon.

"She's back!" the Fool of Heart's laughed. "Our Lady is back! She has chosen a Listener!" The Keeper stopped spinning, but still kept a tight grip on the mage's arms. "She has chosen you!" Cicero began to laugh hysterically in KaNack's face, his mirth was almost deafening. Suddenly the fool lifted the Argonian's arm high into the air. "ALL HAIL THE LISTENER!"

"All hail me?" the Argonian managed to squeak out.

Cicero released his grasp on his friend's wrist, and the two backed away as Astrid came crashing through the door wielding her blade.

"By Sithis, this ends now!"

Cicero leaped behind the Argonian as the Nord swung her blade at the Keeper. He peered over the mage's shoulder at the raging Nord who had begun to pace before the two assassins.

"Whatever you were planning is over, you wretched little clown!" Her eyes darted about the chamber. "Where is your accomplice? Reveal yourself, coward!"

"What is she screeching about?" the jester hissed into KaNack's ear.

"Remember when you were implying that you were plotting with someone else?" the Argonian sighed. "Congratulations, she believed you."

Astrid kept her blade out towards Cicero, but her eyes met the Argonian's.

"Are you alright? When I heard Cicero screaming I knew you had been discovered. I am relieved to see you are alright. Where is Cicero's conspirator?"

"I spoke to no one but the Night Mother!" the Keeper insisted angrily as he came out from behind the mage. "I spoke to her, but she did not speak to me!" He then got a wicked grin on his face as he pointed to the Argonian. "No! She spoke only to HIM! The Listener!"

KaNack grunted as the fool once against grabbed him and began to shake him in childlike glee.

"The Listener?" the Nord muttered as she sheathed her blade, no longer finding the jester a threat at present. "What kind of crazy talk is this?"

"It's true!" the Keeper cried out as he clapped his hands and began to dance. "The Night Mother has spoken! The silence has been broken! A Listener has been chosen!"

Astrid fiercely made a gesture for the young Argonian to join her. The mage walked over and she wrapped an arm around him, leaning close so that the jester could not overhear their conversation.

Cicero's fingers rapidly danced across one another as he peered over towards them in curiosity.

"What in Sithis is going on, little brother?" she asked, her eyes wide with concern. "Cicero said he spoke to the Night Mother, but she spoke to you? Is he just rambling?"

"I wish," the mage sighed. "I heard her voice in my head, as clearly as I hear you now."

"So the legends are true," she growled, sounding more disappointed than KaNack would have liked. "What did she say to you?"

"Something about meeting an Amaund Motierre in Vol…Volun…" He grumbled and rapped at his head as he tried to remember the location that the Night Mother had given him.

"Volunruud?" Astrid crossed her arms and glared over at the iron tomb. "I have no idea who that man is, but I have heard of Volunruud. It's an ancient Nordic tomb."

KaNack looked back at Cicero; the jester clapped his hands and bounced up and down in excitement.

"So, I guess I should go there then if the Night Mother wishes it," the mage answered calmly, still trying to come to terms with what had just taken place.

"YES!" Cicero squealed as he raised his fists up in triumph.

"No!" the Nord snapped. She grabbed the Argonian by his chin and turned his head so that he was once again looking at her. "I have no idea what is happening, but that doesn't change the fact that you take your orders from me! Do you understand?"

The Argonian was taken aback by Astrid's brashness. He was starting to understand just why Cicero despised the Dark Brotherhood leader. The mage's eyes narrowed in mistrust as he gazed at his leader.

"Crystal clear. After all, it's only been how long since we've heard the Night Mother's voice? Not a big deal if we continue to ignore it."

"Don't get smart with me, little brother," she hissed. "She might have spoken to you, but I won't have my authority dismissed so easily." The Nord released a low growl as she started to back away to the chamber's exit. "I need time to figure this out. Just…Work on your casting or something. I'll let you know when I'm ready to discuss this matter further."

As soon as she was gone, the mage released a loud groan of frustration. It just didn't make sense, if the Dark Brotherhood had waited years for the Night Mother to return, why was Astrid just ignoring the matron's orders? He released another grunt as Cicero slapped him hard on the back and then began to spin around as he danced about the small chamber.

"You are the Listener! You are the Listener! I never gave up hope! I knew one would come!" He grasped KaNack's shoulder still grinning at him madly. The jester then clasped a gloved hand to his mouth when he noticed the cut on the Argonian's throat. A few trickles of dark blood could still be seen on the red of the reptile's neck.

"No! NO! Cicero has sinned!" he wailed as he backed away from his friend. "Cicero almost killed the Listener!" He pulled off his cap and began to tug at his long auburn hair. "Fifteen years! Fifteen years almost wasted due to Cicero's poor judgment! Forgive Cicero, my Listener!"

KaNack felt more than a little awkward as the jester wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace, whimpering in remorse for his violent actions.

"Cicero…" he grumbled. "I'm fine, really." He looked back at the crypt that was still open. The Dunmer corpse continued to send chills up his spine. "I did plenty of sinning myself. I'd say we're even."

Hearing this made the jester perk up, and he nodded his head frantically in agreement.

"Oh! Oh, yes! Square with one another we are!" he chuckled as he used his middle and index finger to form the shape of a square. "How exciting! After so long the Night Mother has returned! Soon everything will be put right, you'll see!"

The jester laughed loudly as he once again wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder and held him close. "Cicero knew that you were going to be special! We are now connected forever! Keeper and Listener! Oh, the camaraderie," he mused gently as he stared ahead into nothing.

KaNack pulled out of his friend's grasp and made his way over to the Night Mother's coffin and tenderly closed the irons doors. The matron should not be exposed so grotesquely. The sight of her body was an honor that belonged only to her Keeper.

He took a seat at one of the front pews and stared at the closed sarcophagus silently. Cicero once again reached forward to rest a hand on his shoulder, but the mage shunned away from him. He had just about all the touching and hugs he could take.

The Keeper could sense that this was quite a lot to take in and forced himself to calm down, more for the Listener's sake than his own.

"Cicero is sorry for being so jubilant. You must understand. I have waited a very long time for a Listener."

"Listener? I don't even know what it means to be one!" the Argonian hissed. He stared at the floor angrily. The Argonian was filled to the brim with both frustration and resentment. The mage then heaved in exhaustion and looked back up at the jester sadly. "Did you know I just completed my first solo contract?"

"You did? Well done! Well done, indeed!" the Keeper exclaimed as he clapped his hands merrily. "This is turning out to be quite an exciting day! It's only just started!" Cicero frowned when he saw the frazzled look in his Listener's eyes. "Cicero hates to see you so distressed." He glared back at the doorway. "It was that Astrid. She made you commit treason to the Tenets, didn't she?"

"It's Astrid, it's the Brotherhood, it's everything," the Argonian grumbled. "All I wanted was to feel I belonged somewhere, I don't just want to be someone's errand boy." His eyes narrowed. "It's Whiterun all over again."

"Cicero can see that you are quite stressed. You don't have to bear this alone though." The Keeper shrugged his shoulders. "Cicero tried to be Listener, he knows what it involves. I'd be happy to help you become a true Listener, if you'll let me." The fool nudged into KaNack playfully. "What has the Listener got to lose? His sanity? Sithis has already claimed that," the jester giggled.

KaNack couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Yeah, you're right. Life's too short to mope. Let's give this Listener thing a try. Maybe by the time Astrid comes around, I'll be ready."


	19. A Death in Dawnstar

If the assassins were bothered by how close KaNack and Cicero had been before, becoming the Listener made it even worse. Now the two seemed to not ever be separate from one another. Both of them would spend hours on end, locked in the Night Mother's chamber so as to not be disturbed or interrupted. For weeks the jester tried to explain what the apprentice was to expect after being named the Listener.

Cicero explained to KaNack about the duties of a Listener and how the Night Mother would instruct him on where to find invokers of the Black Sacrament. As the fool continued to explain, the Argonian discovered that not only was he destined to be the voice for the Night Mother, but also eventually lead the Dark Brotherhood itself.

"That can't be true," the mage muttered as he shook his head. "I haven't even been here a year. How could I possibly lead a group of assassins?"

"There is no rush," the jester insisted as he lit a few candles that decorated the raised platform. Cicero had arranged the candles in a semi-circle around the matron's tomb, and soon the sickly smell of wax and nightshade began to fill the sanctum. When he was done, he turned back to the mage with a wide smile. "You are very young, but that does not mean that you won't be ready someday. The Night Mother does not choose her Listeners indiscriminately. You are destined for great things."

"MORE destiny?!" he exclaimed. "By Sithis, was I hatched under some kind of equinox or something?"

The fool tilted his head in confusion.

"Cicero does not understand what the Listener means."

KaNack grumbled as he slid off the pew to the floor, staring up at the Night Mother who had not spoken to him since his instructions to go to Volunruud. "Besides, Astrid is the leader. Isn't she?"

Cicero's scoff had been so sharp that the bitter sound echoed through the cavern. "Leader? She may think that she is calling the shots now, but her time is coming to an end." He then chuckled wickedly. "A Listener has been chosen, and the Night Mother will once again be the true leader of the Dark Brotherhood."

Cicero took a seat on the floor next to KaNack as the two gazed at the iron tomb. "She will be leading, but you shall be her voice, and together we will enforce our sweet Mother's will."

"Astrid's going to hate me," the apprentice sighed as he rested a hand against his head.

"Astrid already hates you," the Keeper hissed. "Could you not tell?"

Hearing this made the Argonian perk up and stare at Cicero in shock.

"Yes, she doesn't like that you are embracing the true traditions of the Dark Brotherhood. You aren't falling in line like the others." The Fool of Hearts leaned closer, and the mage could tell by the look in his eyes that the Keeper was completely sincere in his suspicions. "Now that you are Listener, you threaten her place. Keep an eye on her, my Listener."

"No," KaNack insisted as he shook his head. "I'm her little brother. Yes, she was slightly vindictive before, but I'm sure she only had the family's best interest in mind."

"The family or hers?" Cicero grumbled as he turned his gaze back to the Night Mother.

The two jumped as there was a loud banging from the iron doors behind them.

"KaNack?" It was Nazir's voice. "Come on out, I have a new contract for you."

"Thank Sithis," KaNack whispered. After having heard the Night Mother, he had been under a lot more stress. A kill was just what he needed.

"Itchy, are we?" the fool snickered as he nudged his friend playfully. "Oh, Cicero admires his new Listener. As Keeper, I am no longer allowed to take part in contracts." As the Argonian started to stand up, Cicero gently took a hold of his arm.

"When you do lead the Dark Brotherhood, Listener," he asked softly, "will you be returning to the Old Ways, or adapting to the new?"

"It's too early for me to even be thinking about that, Cicero," KaNack muttered. He didn't want to even think about all the pressure that would be on him to lead a large group of assassins. "Judging from how this sanctuary is run though, I'd have to believe that the Old Ways are what we need to bring the Dark Brotherhood back to its former glory."

He tenderly clasped the jester's gloved hand in his. "If you continue to teach me, I promise you that I will not stray from the path of tradition, my Keeper."

The fool's grasp on the Argonian's hand tightened as he looked up into the reptile white eyes with both hope and pride.

"Cicero shall teach you all he knows, and will loyally serve you to the end of his days."

After the Keeper released his hands, the Argonian made his way over to the iron doors and unlocked them. The Redguard on the other side seemed less than pleased.

"You keep hanging out with him and soon you'll end up just like that fool," Nazir muttered to him quietly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," the mage grumbled. "Not everyone hates jesters the way you do, Nazir," KaNack stated as he folded his arms. "You said I have a new contract?"

"Yeah, all the way in Dawnstar. Some Nord named Beitild," he explained as he handed the mage the sealed envelope. "Apparently she's been pushing her workers a little too hard and one of them has seen fit that she be removed from the mining business permanently." The Argonian quickly opened it up and looked over the contents. "She'll be easy to spot; she'll be the one yelling at the other workers in the iron mines."

The Listener frowned as he looked over the contents of the letter. "Another improvisation? This contract is nowhere near as interesting as the one I helped Veezara with."

"Get some more blood on your hands, and then we'll see about giving you more challenging targets." The Redguard then grinned. "Don't tell me you are getting bored with killing already?"

"No, it's just… With my improvement in magic I could do some pretty amazing things." The mage turned around to the Fool of Hearts. "Cicero! What do you think about me torching the target and her house and making it look like an accident?"

"It sounds like Dawnstar will soon be a haven like Riften when your fire melts the very mountains surrounded it! Yes, Listener! Burn! Snuff out both a life and the very chill from Dawnstar's air!" the jester laughed loudly as his eyes danced with glee. He did so enjoy how his Listener seemed to take it upon himself to be more creative in his assassinations.

"Burn her, smother her, or bite her throat open. I don't care," grumbled Nazir. "Just don't get caught. I'll have your money waiting for you when you get back."

The Argonian quickly packed up for his trip with everything he would need. He changed into his fancy robes, deciding to wait until he was actually working to change into his Dark Brotherhood garb. He passed Festus and Gabriella on his way to the stables and respectively bowed to his instructor.

"Wish me luck, Festus."

"Just don't get yourself eaten by a troll," the elder growled. "I don't want to have all that time I spent training you to have been for nothing. You understand me? Get yourself killed and I will go to the Void personally just to throttle your neck."

"Awww, you're concerned for your apprentice's safety? You must really care for this boy," the Dunmer chuckled.

"Bah!" Krex furiously waved KaNack off, but the Argonian was fairly sure that it was his tutor's own twisted way of telling him to be careful.

Soon the young assassin was once again mounted on Atronach and riding off into the forests of Skyrim. Dawnstar was a good distance from the Falkreath sanctuary, but there was no rush this time. He and Atronach kept a regular pace, with the mage being certain to not push his steed more than necessary.

As they traveled further north, the change in terrain became apparent. There was more snow on the ground than grass and plant life was scarce save for a few bare trees. Winter was a terribly time to be traveling so far up north, with the icy winds roaring in his face consistently. Despite the harsh elements working against him, the assassin did not allow himself to be fazed by it. He gently encouraged Atronach to keep going forward.

It was on the third day of their journey that the Argonian and mare found themselves in the quiet and wintry town of Dawnstar. With it being mid-winter, most of the residents remained indoors unless it was absolutely necessary for them to venture outside.

The Argonian guided his mare so that she was settled between two large residences which would give her a much needed break from the biting winds brought forth from an incoming snowstorm. If the apprentice was to complete his contract, it would have to be this night. Death waits for no one and neither do blizzards.

KaNack pulled out an extra blanket as well as his Dark Brotherhood shroud from the large satchel attached to Atronach's saddle. The mare nickered as he threw the blanket over her, giving her more protection from the bitter chill of Dawnstar. A cold horse is a slow horse, and a slow horse is a quick path to an executioner's block.

After quickly throwing his enchanted robes over his current ones, the mage kept to the side of the buildings as he eased his way toward the iron mines in Dawnstar. He did not have to go far, before seeing a hint of fire in the distance. It was a smelter, still in the midst of being used even though the town was on the brink of a vicious snow storm.

From what the Listener could see, it was two Nords, a man and a woman. The man hurled his shovel to the snow before turning the female.

"By Zenithar! This is more than enough! We need to head indoors before the storm hits us, Beitild!" the Nord shouted at the woman.

"What of our famous frost resistance?" the woman answered. "All this gripe over a little snow. We only have twenty more ores to melt down."

"Resistance or not, a smart man knows when to bend to the whims of nature! If you desire to face this storm then all the more power to you!" The man then started to head down the hill towards the residential area of the town.

"You leave now and I am cutting your pay for today in half!" Beitild shouted after him.

"Keep the change!" he angrily barked back at her.

Beitild threw her hands up in frustration, and then started to collect her things, not willing to do all the work herself. After grabbed her bag, she started down the hill as the man had down and started for a small house shouldering the large rock structure.

The mage rubbed his hands together to keep them warm as he trailed her from a safe distance. He had to keep his hands from becoming numb; otherwise the magic could go astray. He watched as the Nord entered the small home and walked onto the porch so that he could peer through a window. The winds were growing fiercer and none of the town's guards were willing to patrol the roads with a storm on the way. KaNack was in no danger of being spotted by a soldier.

He watched as the Nord changed out of her work clothes and into something warm and dry. She seemed rather content with herself as she settled near the fire with a fine bottle of alto wine.

The Argonian rattled his brain trying to think of a way of getting to his intended target. He was running out of time as the storm was getting worse, but if he tried going through the door or window, his presence would be noticed and the target would have time to escape. He knew he wanted to use fire, but there was no destruction spell he could cast without breaking an entrance first.

A thought that occurred to him and a wicked smile began to creep up his face. It was so obvious and so perfect; the Nord would not stand a chance. KaNack shut his eyes and began to concentrate, holding his palm outward. He was sure this was going to work, it just had to. His hand glowed blue, and the energy charged forward and phased right through the side of the house. Beitild was beside herself in shock when the flame atronach suddenly appeared in her home, not five feet from her.

"Kill, April," the Listener whispered under his breath. The atronach did not need to hear his voice; she could sense why she had been brought there by her caster and knew what needed to be done. Balls of fire struck into the Nord, sending her crashing to the floor in a raging inferno of flame. Beitild was not the only thing to burn however. The wooden floors and rugs also began to smolder and rise up in flame.

The flame atronach would have been fine, as fire would do nothing to harm her. She had done her duty, however and the Argonian could not leave his dearest April there to be struck down by the guards when eventually the smell of smoke would draw them forward. With a snap of his fingers, April vanished into a mist of blue swirls. KaNack could sense that there was neither pain nor fear coming from her when she exited the plane. She would willingly return again if he needed to call her forth once more.

The dirty deed done, KaNack hurried back to where Atronach had been hidden and quickly mounted her. The mage could not resist looking back over his shoulder at the house that was now completely engulfed in flames.

"A raging fire in a snow storm. Now that is quite a sight to behold, isn't it girl?" the assassin snickered into the mare's ear. The horse nickered softly, and then took off as soon as she felt a slight pressure in her sides.

The reptile did not get far when he realized that the blizzard had arrived much faster than he had anticipated. He winced as burning ice shot into his eyes and nose. Even Atronach snorted in discomfort.

"I know, I know," he grumbled. "We can't possibly travel to Falkreath in this." He turned his head back and frowned when he realized what he had to do. Winters in Skyrim were harsh and unforgiving, long journeys were borderline suicide. The only other option though was not much better.

"What am I thinking?" he muttered as he gentled stroked Atronach's neck. "We can't go back there." He then looked down at her. "Can we?"

The mare nickered loudly as the storm was upsetting her greatly. They could not go to Falkreath at all until the wrath of winter ended. Snow storms this far north could last from a week to a whole month; neither KaNack nor Nazir must have been thinking properly when the contract had been assigned. No one in their right minds would have gone so far from home on the midst of the northern blizzards.

"We have no choice," he sighed sadly as he turned his made around and began to travel east. There was no telling what kind of a reception he was going to receive once he returned, but the only safe haven he could travel to now before succumbing to the storm was the city of Winterhold.


	20. So, You Finally Decided to Come Back?

KaNack rubbed his hands together and blew into them to trying to relieve himself of the numbness. He had somehow managed to arrive in Winterhold before the storm became too severe, and quickly paid for a room at the Frozen Hearth, and got Atronach settled into the city's stables. His bags remained by his side, as he wanted to make sure that his mare was completely settled into her new surroundings before retiring for the night.

Resting on a stool in the stall, the assassin was mentally battling with himself. His dark tendencies were what drove him from this haven that he had come to accept as a second home in Skyrim. Everything had been going fine, and then his damned itch nearly cost one of his fellow student's his life. He had not stayed long enough to find out what the reactions from his fellow apprentices had been. Did they understand, considering the seriousness of J'Zargo's actions? Were they mortified, thinking that KaNack could turn on any one of them? Did they even care if he was no longer there or not?

He grunted as the mare softly nibbled at his feathered head, and he reached up to scratch Atronach's chin as he smiled sadly at her. The mage perked up when he heard the stable's doors open and close. With it being fairly late at night, KaNack assumed it was some other weary traveler seeking sanctuary from the frightening storm.

The Argonian's body tensed up as he suddenly found himself engulfed in a shadow.

"So, you finally decided to come back?"

Lifting his head, the Listener found himself staring into the red eyes of his former headmaster. Savos had his arms crossed as he looked down at KaNack with a slight hint of disappointment.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Since you took off, I asked the innkeeper to alert me if an Argonian ever found his way into the Frozen Hearth. It's nice to know that despite the college's reputation, some of the residents here are still dependable when it comes to relaying messages." He shook his head with a sigh. "Where have you been hiding yourself?"

"I've been around," the Argonian answered simply. "I made a few friends as well as contacts. The storm forced me to have to come to Winterhold for sanctuary." KaNack turned his head away from the Arch Mage, still scratching Atronach under her chin. "Don't worry; I won't be returning to your school. I won't be a threat to you or your students."

"Why don't you want to come back, KaNack? You were one of our most promising conjurers," the Dunmer explained as he entered the stall and ran a hand along the mare's neck.

"Are you serious?" the Argonian snorted. "You didn't hear about what happened between me and J'Zargo?"

"We did hear about it," Savos muttered. "EVERYONE heard about it. The two of you must have been quite proud of yourselves not having to rely on magic to obliterate each other."

The Arch Mage frowned when he noticed that the Argonian was still avoiding eye contact. "KaNack, the students told me what happened. From what I could tell, both you and J'Zargo were at fault. There was no reason for you to abandon your lessons however."

"Believe me when I say I had my reasons," the mage hissed as he turned to glare at the Dunmer. "I learned a lot about myself, Savos, and I'm not the kind of person you want in that school."

"I beg to disagree." Savos walked over to the mage and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Faralda told me that when you first came here you insisted that nothing would ever stop you from accomplishing your goals. If that is true, you will return to the college and continue your studies."

The Argonian angrily pointed at the door. "If I pass through those gates, it's more than likely that someone is going to get hurt. I'm quick to anger, Savos, and that is a dangerous combination when it comes to destruction magic."

"Oh, I am well aware of that." He leaned against the stall, still keeping eye contact with the mage. "Still, I am not ready to give up on you." He then smiled. "Neither is Brelyna."

Hearing Savos mentioned the Dark Elf's name struck at the Argonian's heart and his head lowered shamefully. "I know you miss her, KaNack. Every day she sits there by the gates hoping to see you crossing the bridge. Tell me honestly, do you not wish to be with her again?"

KaNack let out a pained groan as he turned his head away from Savos.

"I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do." The Arch March started to leave the barn. "There is still an empty room in the Hall of Attainment. Our doors are always open to you should you ever decide to return."

When the Arch Mage left, KaNack released a frustrated groan as he grabbed his feathers in tight fists.

"Dammit! Dammit! Why did he have to come here?" he snarled to himself. "Why couldn't he have just been furious, and told me to keep my distance?" he looked up at Atronach. "I was finally adjusting! I had finally found my place in Skyrim!"

The mare's ears twitched as she focused on her distraught owner.

"Of course I'm not going back," he growled at the steed. "I just need to hold up at the inn until the storm passes. Then we go straight back to Falkreath."

The mage grunted as Atronach nudged his head forward with her snout.

"Don't be ridiculous. Do you want me to go up there and risk killing someone?" He folded his arms as he scowled at nothing in particular. "Yes, I just did a job and should be fine for a little bit. There is no reason to take the chance though."

He jumped when the horse whinnied loudly.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Atronach!" he hissed at her. The horse simply replied with a stomping of a hoof. "Don't take that tone with me!"

Grumbling, the reptile got up from the stool and leaned against the wooden barriers in the stall. "Still, it would be nice to see Brelyna again," he sadly mumbled under his breath. He turned his head back to the barn door that Savos had exited from.

"Answer me honestly, Atronach. Do you think I could go back there and not hurt anyone? Do you think it's possible to just take a temporarily leave of the family? You know…Until I start to itch again?"

The mare released a low snort before turning to munch on some hay and oats left out for her. KaNack smirked and patted her on the neck.

"Well, who can argue with that?"

The Argonian picked up his bag and exited the barn, and was almost completely taken by shock by the violent winds and freezing snow flying about the small town. Even with the storm peaking to its full fury, the mage could see up ahead the tall towers of blue light that signified the presence of the College of Winterhold.

He pushed himself forward, up the stairs and across the narrow bridge that led to the courtyard of the school. It was as though he never left; the golden gates flew open before him, bidding him welcome. The mage had to take a few moments to regain composure of himself. A slew of emotions were running through him: Fear, remorse, longing, and shame just to name a few.

Even though it had been less than six months since he had last stood in the courtyard, it felt alien to him. His eyes glanced to the left, and he saw the tall doors that housed the school's apprentices. He shivered when he realized that he had been standing out in the storm for much longer than he had anticipated. The Argonian sucked in a deep breath before he marched forward and promptly pushed open the doors to the Hall of Attainment.

A few of the students were gathered in the center around the well that glowed brightly from the magelight. It had been some time since the Argonian had seen their faces, but he could pick out one or two familiar faces.

The reptile shook the snow from his cloak before he slowly entered the residential quarters. The mage scanned the students before him, as some stared at him in shock while others stepped away, afraid of his very presence. They had every reason to fear him; he was literally a cold-blooded killer.

"Well! Look what the skeever dragged in!" a familiar voice hissed.

KaNack froze and he shut his eyes, sucking in a deep breath. He had just killed, he had to hold onto his inner peace and allow himself to remain composed. J'Zargo made his way to the front of the other apprentices and narrowed his eyes as he scowled at the reptile. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here again."

"Savos invited me back," he answered calmly. "If you don't like it, that's your problem."

"I do have a problem with it," the cat growled. "This school doesn't need short-tempered failures wasting our precious instructors' time. J'Zargo thinks you should just turn around and…"

J'Zargo gasped when the reptile dropped his bag to the floor and a clawed hand clasped around his throat.

"Let's have a heart to heart, you and I, J'Zargo," the mage replied much calmer than everyone would have expected. He then proceeded to drag the Khajiit out of the Hall of Attainment and soon the two were both in the raging winds of the winter storm.

The Khajiit's teeth chattered loudly as he was very susceptible to cold as it was, and the blizzard was borderline torture for him. Once outside, KaNack and the cat locked eyes. What terrified J'Zargo however was that the Argonian was smiling warmly at him and seemed quite settled and content with himself.

"It's quite interesting, J'Zargo. You spend enough time up north, and even a cold-blooded creature like me can appreciate the icy burn of winter. Makes you feel alive, you know?"

The cat growled as he grabbed at the Listener's wrist, but the grip did not falter. A friendly smile remained on assassin's face as he gleamed at the freezing feline.

"The way I see it, J'Zargo, we're square. You tried to blow me up, and I nearly crushed your windpipes." He shrugged his shoulders with a sigh. "Water under the bridge." He then bared his sharp teeth in a grin. "I didn't come here to fight with you, but if you insist on provoking me, I need you to remember one thing."

J'Zargo gulped when suddenly the Argonian got a fierce look in his eyes and he pulled him so close that their noses were touching.

"I almost ended you once. You wouldn't want me to finish the job, would you?" He then put his lips to one of the cat's long ears and whispered sadistically into it, "There are at least ten ways I could kill you, and no one at this school would even know it was foul play. You'd just be another student written off as a victim of some freak accident in the college. It happens more often than you'd think." KaNack's head slowly retreated from J'Zargo and his eyes narrowed to slits. "You don't want something like that to happen, do you?"

The cat quickly shook his head as he tried to pull away from the mage, but the reptile's grip on his throat only tightened. "No, neither of us wants that," the Argonian patiently replied with a shake of his head. The vicious glare melted away into the warm smile once again.

"So what is going to happen is the two of us are going to be friends," He snickered wickedly. "The very best of friends. We're going to have so much fun together that we'll forget why we fought in the first place." His eyes burned right into the Khajiit's soul. "Now, doesn't that just sound peachy, bestest buddy?"

"J-J'Zargo would very much like to be your friend," the cat gulped. He then winced as KaNack sharply gave him a few hard but friendly pats on the cheek.

"Smart kitty," he chuckled. He then wrapped an arm around the Khajiit's shoulder and spun around to face the group of students who were peering out from the large doors to witness the interaction between the two.

"Great news, everyone!" the mage shouted over the howling winds. "J'Zargo and I have buried the hatchet and now going to be buddies! Beast races united to form a duo of powerful pals!" he laughed as he practically dragged the cat with him back through the doors.

The other mages scattered back when once again the two entered. The two were now both covered in snow. J'Zargo winced as KaNack grasped the back of his neck sharply, but kept the vicious action hidden to the others as he helped to brush snow from the cat's robes.

"Nothing like standing in the midst of a blizzard to really get the blood pumping, eh?" he asked the Khajiit. He playfully shook J'Zargo gently by the neck before releasing him. The frazzled student took a few moments to regain his composure before walking off to his room. "Bye, buddy!"

KaNack felt good after his heart to heart with J'Zargo. He really felt like he had a sincere connection with the Khajiit. The Argonian picked his bag up from the floor and hummed happily to himself as he found the empty room that Savos had mentioned.

He rested the bag on the bed, and just had started to open it when he felt a pair of eyes on his back.

"KaNack?"

The Listener's heart sank as he recognized that sweet voice. He slowly turned around and standing in the entrance way to his room was Brelyna. The two remained frozen in place, neither not knowing what to do or say. In the end though, it was the merciless murderer who broke down.

Brelyna gasped as the Argonian rushed at her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, not daring to let go. He didn't want her to go away, he didn't want to break in the hold in fear that she would not be there if he had.

Brelyna," he sobbed quietly. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

The Dunmer was chilled slightly as KaNack's robes were soaked from melted snow, but that was not going to break their loving embrace. She gently nuzzled into the side of his neck as her arms were around him almost as tightly.

"I knew you would come back," she whispered. "I knew it." She pulled back only slightly so that they could look each other in the eyes. "Please tell me you're staying."

"I'm staying!" the Argonian insisted. At this point, he had never felt more assured in where he needed to be than at that exact moment. "I'm here to stay, Brelyna!"

The rest of Tamriel could go to Oblivion for all KaNack cared. The Dark Brotherhood no longer mattered, his itch no longer mattered, and his responsibilities as Listener or the Dovahkiin no longer mattered. All KaNack knew what that he was once again holding his beloved Brelyna in his arms, and he felt that there was nothing could possibly ever keep them apart.


	21. The Pact

It was as though nothing had changed at all. Wearing the traditional mage robes provided by the college, KaNack fought through the roaring winds to the Hall of the Elements with Brelyna and Brelas walking behind him. The reptile kept a strong ward up as he tried to protect all three of them from the painful biting of the storm, but there was only so much magic could do against the wrath of nature.

It felt like forever, but eventually they all made it through the tall doors, and roaring winds were replaced by the quiet murmuring of students.

"So, there is no such thing as a snow day in Winterhold?" KaNack grumbled as he brushed snow from his robes.

"Every day is a snow day here," Brelas laughed as she walked past the Argonian, whipping her head to the side. Her long golden hair sprayed the mage with a splash of icy water. "The instructors just choose to not let it interfere with lessons.

They had arrived for their early morning lesson in destruction magic, and the chamber had been properly set up. Large and durable wooden and straw targets decorated the stone floors of the hall. KaNack could see by the singes on most of the dummies that the class had been practicing even more destructive magic since he had left.

The three students headed over to where all the other apprentices were gathered on the low stairwell. A wicked smile formed on the reptile's face as he promptly sat himself right next to J'Zargo, who had been making small talk with Onmund.

"Good morning, J'Zargo," the assassin chimed as he smiled at the Khajiit. "Did we sleep well last night?"

The cat's ears flattened and his body tensed up as the furry mage recognized the voice and did not dare to turn his head to face the Listener. J'Zargo gulped and avoided eye contact as he responded, "J'Zargo did not get any sleep at all."

"Awww, that's too bad," the mage sympathized. He leaned to the side to whisper in the Khajiit's ear. "I know of an elixir that can help with that. Do you like the taste of snowberries?"

"That won't be necessary," the cat mumbled, still not daring to look the Argonian in the eyes. "J'Zargo will manage somehow."

Deciding to leave the poor feline alone, the Listener turned back to Brelas and Brelyna with a smile that was actually sincere. It was a relief to finally be back in the familiar stone chamber of the Hall of Elements. Too long he had been underground or in the Pine Forest working with the Dark Brotherhood. He had almost forgotten how good it was to reside in a place where death was not on everyone's minds.

"All right students!" Faralda announced as she approached the gathered mages. "I know that this blizzard has forced a lot of our classes to remain indoors, but these storms are nothing new to the college!" She placed her hands on her hips when she noticed the attendance of one that she had thought was gone for good. "Ah, the Argonian returns. I trust you spent your time away doing something productive?"

"You could say that," KaNack answered with a shrug.

The High Elf's eyes narrowed. She had been training the others apprentices hard, and didn't want to change the lesson plan simply because one of them had fallen behind of the rest of the class. "Do you think you can cast a fireball? That is where we are at this point."

KaNack's eyes widened in delight, and could not hide a toothy grin when his instructor called him out in front of all of the students. What had once been an action that would normally make him nervous and self-conscious now was a challenge that he would openly accept.

"Fireball?" he asked gently. "I think I can manage something along those lines."

"KaNack, you've been gone for months," Brelyna whispered to him. "If you can't perform it…"

"Up bup bup bup!" The Argonian held a finger to the Dunmer's lips, gently silencing her. "I can at least try, can't I?" He nuzzled his nose against hers before standing up and briskly walking over to the Atlmer's side. The master destruction instructor was less than impressed by his confidence.

"Not possible," J'Zargo confided to Onmund as he leaned to his friend to whisper behind a palm. "Six months he was not in class. He'll be lucky if he can still properly cast fire bolt."

Faralda pointed over to a dummy that looked very similar to the ones he had been training under Festus' guidance. It was large, durable and void of straw that would easily burn up. "I want you to cast at least a firebolt at that target. If you have fallen behind in your casting, I will need to set up some time on the side for you to be privately trained until you've caught up with the others."

KaNack politely bowed to his teacher, and then got into his casting position. "Elf and beast races alike!" he called over to the students. "Tell me! What is the name of the most wretched man in Skyrim?"

"Ulfric Stormcloak!" "The bastard Jarl of Windhelm!" "Ulfric!" "The High King slayer!"

All the students began to answer angrily with a similar answer. Ulfric Stormcloak was widely despised by practically everyone in the school of Winterhold, being that half the student population was made up of elves.

"KaNack," the Altmer grumbled as she shook her head, feeling that the mage was merely stalling. "Please stop wasting time."

The High Elf did not realize that there had been a reason for the Argonian's actions. He pictured Ulfric Stormcloak in place of the dummy. Everything from his gargantuan nose to his uncaring and judging eyes.

When he was not with the Greybeards, Whiterun had been his only other home. With this location though, the pressure had been placed on the mage to be a loyal supporter of the Imperial Army. The mage had seen Ulfric only once when he had come to Skyrim, but it was a day that would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life.

Ulfric Stormcloak had been captured by General Tullius, and the Imperial insisted that the Dragonborn be present for the Jarl of Windhelm's execution. The General believed that if Ulfric saw that the Dragonborn clearly was siding with the Imperials that the Nord realize that his precious Rebellion was going to come to an end after his death.

KaNack had been hidden under a large cloak and hood, so Ulfric did not have a good look at the reptile, but the apprentice had seen him clearly. He would never forget that look of resentment between the two when Tullius and Ulfric locked eyes in Helgen.

The Stormcloak leader was supposed to pay for his crimes against Skyrim that day, but instead the dreadful beast, Alduin, appeared from the skies after centuries of absence. With the great dragon's interference, both Ulfric and most of his Stormcloak soldiers escaped death and justice, leaving Tullius rather furious and placing even more stress on the Argonian do his part to aid in the Civil War. He was bitter to Tullius for it, but he still respected the Imperial more than that dreadful Nord.

KaNack could feel the flames of his inner fire start to grow hotter as he kept the wicked jarl clearly pictured in his mind. He was not ready yet, but he was sure that someday, if Tullius had not managed to do so, he would see that the reign of Ulfric came to an end.

The raging fire he was conducting in his hands burned brightly, and began to glow white as the assassin's fury continued to grow. It finally came to a peak, and KaNack hurled the ball of flame directly at the target.

There was a deafening sound of detonation as the Argonian's cast came into contact with the wooden dummy. A massive inferno erupted around the target, and the destructive flames consumed everything it had engulfed. There was nothing left when the flames had finally died down, with the exception of a few still burning splinters of wood.

Both the students and teacher were dead silent, shocked and more than a little terrified from what they had witnessed. Jaws were dropped, eyes were wide, and voices had been hushed.

KaNack panted slightly, exhausted from all the energy that had been drained from his body to create the deadly spell. A satisfied open mouthed smile was still on his face though as he imagined that soon it would not be a wooden dummy, but the Stormcloak leader himself.

"WOOO!" Onmund suddenly cried out as he lifted his fists into the air, breaking the stillness and quiet of the group. While everyone else had been stunned, the Nord was more than slightly impressed. "Did you see KaNack's fireball?!" He punched J'Zargo in the shoulder. "That was incredible!"

The Khajiit only stared dumbly at the smoldering remnants of the dummy, his mouth agape in utter astonishment.

"That…" Faralda started quietly and quite fearfully, "was NOT a fireball." She walked around so that she was now in front of the reptile. "That was 'Incinerate'. One of the most dangerous and deadly fire spells a mage can produce." Her eyes narrowed. "It is also a spell that is never taught in this school to students as inexperienced as yourselves." The Atlmer leaned closer to the mage, trying to read him, but all she saw was exhaustion and pride.

"You HAVE been keeping quite busy these last few months, haven't you?" she hissed bitterly. "Dare I ask where you picked up that little stunt?"

KaNack tensed, as he was not about to explain to Faralda that the previous destruction magic instructor had been responsible for his newfound skills. Still, he couldn't openly lie to the Altmer, she would be able to tell.

"My uncle," the reptile answered simply. "Magic runs in the family you see." Technically not a lie, as the Dark Brotherhood was a family, and Krex had practically become a grouchy uncle to him.

"Clearly you aren't behind the other students. However, that spell will NOT be cast on school grounds unless you are specifically instructed to do so, are we clear?" she snapped angrily at the Argonian.

"Humble KaNack lives to serve," he giggled as he bowed politely Faralda, not able to resist impersonating his dearest friend. He was dismissed by the elf, and the reptile returned to his spot by Brelyna, who was still trying to get over witnessing the infamous spell 'Incinerate'.

"Wow, someone got really powerful," an Altmer purred down to KaNack from behind.

"That was so amazing," a male Breton whispered from the side.

Brelyna leaned closer to the mage, ignoring Faralda who had called up another student to demonstrate a proper fireball in front of the class.

"What on Tamriel did you do while you were gone, KaNack?" she asked in a soft voice. "How could you possibly have mastered expert spells that quickly?"

"I had a very good teacher," he answered her simply. "Pretty adamant with the whole tough love concept, but it was definitely effective."

"Clearly."

The students did their best to focus on the rest of Faralda's lecture, trying to pay attention, but the casting of Incinerate was still plaguing their minds. The mages waited until class was dismissed, and Faralda took her leave before they all began to swarm around KaNack.

"You have to give me the name of your teacher!" Onmund insisted. "Tell me your uncle trains other students!"

The Argonian laughed heartily as he placed a hand on the Nord's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh, Onmund. You wouldn't be able to survive the training."

"I wish that HAD been Ulfric!" a male High Elf exclaimed. "That easily would have put that racist bastard down permanently!"

"KaNack! You have to join the Imperial Army!" Brelas insisted as she grabbed the mage's hands. "With you by Tullius' side, the Stormcloaks will be stopped once and for all!"

Hearing this made the mage frown, and he instinctively but gently pulled Brelyna to his side. The thought of returning to Tulluis would only lead to him once again being separated from his loving Dunmer, and he was not about to let her go just when he had gotten her back. Not to mention that the General would most likely not be pleased to see the Dragonborn after he had just vanished one day abandoning his duties.

"The war? I'm not prepared for war yet," he answered quietly. "Believe me, no one wants that bastard gone more than me. I came here to improve my magic, not just get thrown into the rage of battle. I will join though when I am ready."

"There is no rush," Onmund insisted as he folded his arms. He then gestured to himself proudly as he shut his eyes. "I may be a Nord, but as soon as I complete my studies, I will march right into Solitude and pledge my oath to General Tullius!" He looked at the other students. "You will all join the army too, right?"

The Listener was more than a little disheartened when he saw that almost all of the students shied away, or actually left the Hall of Attainment. Mages were naturally weaker than most fighters, and it was more likely for one of them to be killed in battle than any barbarian. They would much rather live in a country where any race that was not human could be openly oppressed, than dead in a land where the Jarl of Windhelm had finally paid for his crimes.

"Well, I will join!" Brelas announced loudly as her hand formed into a fist. Seeing Onmund's drive gave her a newfound courage and desire to bring the war to an end. KaNack's head picked up as he saw that there were still those willing to fight for their country.

"J'Zargo will live long enough to see that murdering racist get was he has coming," the Khajiit hissed bitterly. "My magic will bring both him and his prejudiced army to an end!"

A sad smile began to form on the Argonian's face. Despite the dangers of the battlefield, there were still some mages ready to fight or even die trying to stop Ulfric from becoming High King.

"We're all agreed then? When we are ready, we will all join the Imperial Army." He pointed over to the charred pieces of wood. "Let that stand as an effigy for what is to come! As soon as we master our craft and join the fight, we will snuff out Ulfric Stormcloak and his rebel scum once and for all!"

"Right!" Onmund barked, fired up and biting at the bit to join the Imperial Amy to fight for his country and beliefs.

KaNack held out his hand and his eyes scanned the mages before him. "Let's take a vow, right here and now! When we're ready, we will all go to Castle Dour, and pledge our loyalty to Skyrim and the Empire!"

Slowly, Brelyna, Brelas, and Onmund placed their hands on top of the Argonian's. KaNack was taken by surprise when J'Zargo's clawed hand suddenly landed on the top of the pile, clasping tightly onto Onmund's.

"For the Empire," the Khajiit hissed darkly.

"For justice," Onmund added.

"For liberation," Brelas insisted.

"For peace," the Dunmer said softly as she looked over at KaNack.

"For Skyrim!" the Argonian shouted loudly.

This was exactly the kind of sensation that the Argonian needed to lift his spirits. His hatred for Ulfric Stormcloak made him determined to one day see him dead.

War is a frightening thing to rush into, but if you are alongside someone whom you know you can trust your very life with, then there will be not fear of death. Only honor and glory awaits those who fight for what they believe in. The mages had taken their pledge, and the Stormcloaks' future looked very bleak indeed in KaNack's eyes.


	22. The Bear of Eastmarch

The weeks seemed to fly by for the Argonian. He soon found himself getting along with all of the other students and was making more friends than he could have ever wanted. Even J'Zargo had stopped actively trying to aggravate him, but that was due more to fear than mutual respect. Beggars can't be chooser though.

The assassin had managed to keep himself under control and content by periodically traveling down into the Midden, and releasing his inner frustration on some poor creature that haunted the underground dungeons. Burning a draugr to a husking crisp was a quick way to relieve an itch without getting any innocent blood on his hands. It wasn't as satisfying as an actual contracted kill, but it was enough to keep his dark urges under control amongst the other students.

The College of Winterhold became a new beginning for him. His time with the Dark Brotherhood gave him the confidence and control that he needed to become the student that he wanted to be in the school. He had friends, he had Brelyna, and he had a bright future in magic ahead of him.

What had originally started with him staying at the college until the storm had passed quickly changed to that of a permanent residence. Even after the blizzard was over, KaNack found himself in no rush to return to Falkreath or the Dark Brotherhood at all. The truth was that the only part of it that he actually started to miss was the company of his merry jester. He had sent a letter addressed specifically for the Keeper, informing Cicero that he would return to the Dark Brotherhood, he just did not give a specified time frame. There was no sense in letting his friend worry about his whereabouts.

The Argonian knew that at some point he would have to return to the Dark Brotherhood, the role of the Listener was too important to simply abandon like he did the position of the Dragonborn. However, KaNack had become so involved in his studies and strengthening his relationships with the other mages, that he lost track of time. He couldn't even remember how long it had been since he had left the Falkreath Sanctuary.

Every time he planned to ride out and return to his 'family', Brelyna would seem to appear out of nowhere and squelch any notion that he had of leaving Winterhold. Love was a powerful thing and can bend even the strongest wills of men to make them forget their responsibilities.

That day, all of Tamriel was celebrating the New Life Festival, and Savos had given all the students the day off to enjoy themselves and more than likely take advantage of the free ale that was part of the holiday's tradition. With the raging blizzards reduced to gentle snowfalls, the students of the college once again found themselves wandering outside the halls of the school and enjoying the local pleasures and landscape of Winterhold.

KaNack, Brelyna, and Brelas were making a bear out of snow in front of the Frozen Hearth while J'Zargo and Onmund observed from the porch of the inn, enjoying a mug of free ale. The Khajiit was not as the Argonian had claimed, 'his best buddy', but he still had learned to tolerate the presence of the reptile and would not hesitate to join the group. If nothing else, it assured him that the mage would not be able to sneak up behind him and snap his neck.

Brelas pulled out three chucks of charcoal from her satchel and placed them on the snowy sculpture to bring their handiwork to an end.

"Perfect!" the Wood Elf exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, beaming at their creation. KaNack wrapped an arm around Brelyna, and all three of them made their way up to the porch to join Onmund and J'Zargo.

"I still think you should have made a dragon," the Nord stated as he took a sip from his mug.

"You want a dragon? You go collect three tons of snow and bring it over!" the Argonian muttered as he leaned against the wooden post. It was nice to finally be able to have a day where he and the other mages could just relax and not have to worry about class assignments or working on projects. The truth was that this was really the first holiday he was able to celebrate since he had come to Skyrim.

KaNack reached from a mug that had been holding his ale. When he had gotten it, the elves insisted he help them finish the snow bear. As the reptile started to put the mug to his lips, Onmund's palm shot forward and clasped a hand on the steel capsule and cast frostbite, freezing the drink solid.

"Onmund!" KaNack snarled as he turned angrily at the Nord.

"What? It looked like it was getting warm!"

The other mages couldn't help but laugh as KaNack proceeded to bang the frozen mug hard on the wooden post. He grumbled as he began to carefully cast a flame spell under the mug in an attempt to thaw his ale.

"The ale is free today, Argonian," the Khajiit sighed. "Just go in and get another one."

"It's the principal of the thing, J'Zargo!"

Despite the pranks, KaNack could not have been happier than he was at that exact moment. He was spending the holiday with friends and really enjoying life. This was what he wanted when he came to Skyrim, a proper education and trusted friends that he would more than likely form an everlasting bond with.

The five students then paused as they heard the sound of approaching horses. They peered over the fencing and saw two large, cloaked figures riding into the middle of the small town. A male Altmer student had to leap out of the way to avoid being run over by one of the peculiar visitors.

"Hey! Watch where you're riding, idiot!" Onmund snarled angrily at the men. "You're gonna kill someone!"

The two got off their large steeds, and the shorter of the two turned to face the mages. The large cloaks still prevented them from seeing either of the men's faces. However, that did not hide the large battleaxes that were sheathed on their backs.

"Who dares call me an idiot?" a gruff and raspy voice barked out. One of the cloaked men pulled the battleaxe free and started to approach the students.

"Calm down!" the second rider ordered. "We're here for only one reason! We don't need you starting trouble!"

The second rider then paused and restored his axe. The other cloaked rider seemed focused on the mages general direction. The taller of the two men began to approach them.

"Uh oh, now you made them mad, Onmund," KaNack snickered, before taking a sip of his freshly thawed ale.

"May Talos bless you on this fine day on the New Life Festival!" the man announced as he approached the group with open arms.

"Talos?" J'Zargo grumbled, not impressed by the man before them. "You are aware that it's against the law to worship that deity, are you not?" The cat winced as a cold breeze passed over them.

"For now," the man answered calmly. "Can't you feel that, friends?" he asked. "That is the wind of change. Everything will soon be put right when the Empire's oppressive grasp on Skyrim is lifted."

"Oh great!" snarled KaNack as he slammed his mug on the banister. "They're Stormcloak sympathizers!"

"Booooo!" Brelas shouted at them as she cupped her hands around her mouth. She was starting to get a little tipsy from what was her second mug of ale.

This caused a few of the students who were still in the area to chuckle and point at the two cloaked strangers. They were not threatened by two simple supporters of the rebellion and their very presence amused them.

"They are laughing at us," the shorter man growled furiously. He pointed up at the mages gathered before the inn. "Just see if that is him and be done with it!"

"Patience," the other man uttered. "We're perfectly safe here." He then pulled his hood back to reveal his face to the gathered mages. J'Zargo spat ale out in shock and Brelyna clasped a hand to her mouth in shock.

"It's Ulfric!" Brelas exclaimed loudly.

Normally this might cause Imperial supporters to gather forth and suppress the tyrant, but they were under the influence of ale and the Nord's appearance terrified them. The students scrambled and rushed from the streets to head for the College of Winterhold, fearing that Ulfric would Shout them to death like he had done the High King.

The only students from the college who remained were the ones that were still settled on the porch of the Frozen Hearth. The ones that had pledged to fight against the Stormcloak army someday. The other cloaked man pulled back his hood as well, revealing a scruffy but intimidating Nord. He laughed loudly as he looked at the area around them, pleased by the students' fear.

"See how they flee before you?" he exclaimed with a grin. "Simple milk-drinkers! Their weak magic is no match for the brute strength of Galmar and Ulfric!"

"What in Oblivion do you want?" KaNack growled angrily as he scowled at the Jarl of Windhelm. Ulfric had taken a great risk coming all the way to Winterhold with only his second in command by his side. What could possibly have made him want to leave the protective walls of Windhelm and with the threat of being recaptured?

"You," the Jarl started as he pointed to KaNack. "Argonian, you are the Dragonborn, are you not?"

"What?!" Brelyna exclaimed as her head spun around to stare at KaNack in shock. The mage tensed up, but he kept himself together. His heart raced, but he had to control his emotions. The slightest misplaced word or misjudged action would only verify Ulfric's assumption.

"Where on Tamriel did you get that notion?" the Listener asked the Nord calmly.

"I have my sources," Ulfric replied simply as he folded his arms. "I received an anonymous letter from a courier that informed me that the Dragonborn was supposedly hiding out in Winterhold," he then grinned, "and here you are."

"The Dragonborn is an Argonian," Galmar growled as he glared at KaNack menacingly. "I see no other lizards here."

"You really are racist!" J'Zargo suddenly snarled angrily as he leaned forward. "You've see one Argonian and you've seen them all, huh?! There are thousands of Argonians in Skyrim!"

"No one was speaking to you, fleabag!" Galmar barked as he pointed a gloved finger at the Khajiit. "This is a matter between Ulfric and the Dragonborn!"

"I'm not the Dragonborn," the mage answered calmly but angrily. "Your sources are mistaken. I'm just a student here trying to master my skills."

"Galmar," Ulfric started quietly as he kept his eyes locked with KaNack. "Didn't you say a few months ago that your brother was attacked by what he described as a Shout?"

"Yes, Ulfric."

"He also claimed that it was done by an Argonian that came from the College of Winterhold. Is that what he told you?"

"Yes, Ulfric," the Nord repeated coldly.

The Listener's entire body stiffened. It was bad enough that the other students might find out that he was indeed the Dovahkiin, but Ulfric knowing about it would simply be disastrous."

"J'Zargo!" Onmund suddenly started up. "Wasn't there another Argonian that was here a few months back?"

"Why, yes," the Khajiit answered simply as he narrowed his eyes at the two Nords. "J'Zargo does remember there being TWO Argonians."

KaNack looked over at the two in shock. Both Onmund and J'Zargo were trying to protect him. He just couldn't understand why, unless they realized that he WAS the Dragonborn, and didn't want Ulfric to know.

While the male students were trying to act tough, Brelas kept herself behind Onmund while the Dunmer stayed close to the Argonian.

"Argonian," the Jarl spoke up as he made a gesture for him to approach. "Come down here. Speak to me face-to-face like a man."

"I am no man," KaNack replied darkly. "I'm a lizard. That is what your people like to call us, is it not?"

"Do not judge me based on the actions of a few men," the Jarl explained calmly.

"They follow those actions because of YOU!" the reptile roared at him. "You separated the elves and Argonians from the rest of the population! You know about the unfair treatment of the races and do NOTHING to stop it! Don't you deny your hateful nature! You may not have the guts to insult us in public, but we all know how you really feel about the elf and beast races!"

"How DARE you speak to the future High King like that!" Galmar snarled as he once again reached for his axe. The Nord was shocked when his leader grasped him by the wrist, silently giving him the order to stand down.

"I separate the elves and Argonians because the races have been at odds with each other in the past. I merely want to insure that racial tension does occur between the two," the Nord peacefully insisted.

"You have the nerve to claim you are trying to prevent racial tension?!" the Argonian snarled furiously. "Ulfric you are truly pathetic if you think I'm going to swallow a lie like that!"

This caused the Jarl of Windhelm to laugh heartily. "Fearless! Just as a Dragonborn should be! Please come down and speak with me. I have not come here simply to discuss politics." He took a few steps back and once again motioned him forward. "Please, hear what I have to say before you pass judgment on me."

Brelyna's grasp on the mage's arm tightened and she looked at KaNack fearfully.

"KaNack, don't do it. He killed the High King with his voice alone. If you aren't the man he is after, just don't get involved."

"Let go of me, Brelyna," the assassin ordered her gently. Reluctantly, the Dunmer released him and the Listener slowly descended the short staircase and approached Ulfric Stormcloak. The man was much taller than he had remembered, at least half a foot taller than him. He stared defiantly into the Nord's eyes though. He was not afraid, he was furious.

"People claim that you are a coward," Ulfric stated coolly. "A coward for running away from the Greybeards and your responsibilities." The Jarl then smiled. "I too, however, ran from the Greybeards because I believed I was meant to do something else. We are not very different, you and I."

The Jarl placed a hand on KaNack's shoulder and the touch sent chills up the Argonian's spine. "I think I know why you ran off. You are a true supporter of Skyrim and Her people, and could not stomach the fact that you were being forced to work with those Imperial bastards."

"Ulfric," the Argonian started darkly.

"Please, let me finish," the Stormcloak leader insisted. "The army you choose to side with will have the upper hand in this war. Come and join the Stormcloaks. You will be alongside fellow brothers in arms and together we can finally free Skyrim from both those treacherous Thalmor and Tullius' regime!"

Releasing a growl of disgust, KaNack pulled away from the Jarl of Windhelm. He glared at him furiously and his teeth were bared in a snarl.

"Did you ever stop to think that YOU were the real enemy of Skyrim, Ulfric?" he shouted at the Nord. "You enforce prejudice and ignore the pleas of any who do not share your precious Nordic blood! The only reason you are even coming to me with this offer is because for some reason you cannot fathom, an Argonian has become the infamous Dragonborn!"

The Listener's eyes narrowed to slits as he leered at Ulfric. "Admit it, Nord. If you didn't think I was the Dovahkiin, you would never even dream of inviting a filthy reptile like me to join your ranks."

"By Talos, let me end him!" Galmar pleaded to his leader. His hands trembled with anticipation as he grasped the handle of his battleaxe and desperately wanted to swing it. "I will lop his head clean off!" With a swing, Ulfric's second in command sliced off the head of the snow bear that the students had built.

"Tell your dog he'd better calm down," KaNack growled.

This should have made Ulfric furious, but the sudden threat only made him grin more in amusement.

"Dog? You are either very brave or very stupid, mage," Ulfric answered with a smile. "The only other man who dared to speak to me in such a way to my face was General Tullius himself! If you are not the Dragonborn, you surely have a wish for death!"

"I want to tell you something, Ulfric," KaNack hissed. "I want you to listen carefully." The reptile stood up proudly. "Even if I was the Dragonborn, I would NEVER side myself with a bigoted wretch such as yourself. I would sooner allow Alduin to rip my soul into a thousand pieces before I would ever assist you in your desperate attempt to become High King." His eyes widened wide with fury. "False King! Your dismal hide does not deserve to sit on that throne!"

Ulfric was doing his very best to keep his game face on, but KaNack could tell that fury was bellowing deep in the pit of the Jarl's soul.

"You compared me to General Tullius? I consider that a compliment," he continued viciously. "When I am ready, I will devote myself to the General and the TRUE sons of Skyrim! We will see to it that you end up on the receiving end of a chopping block and finally answer for your crimes!"

The Argonian took a few steps back, feeling that if he remained there, he'd be in perfect slicing distance of Galmar's axe.

"You will fall, Ulfric. I will become the best conjurer Tamriel has ever seen, and my thralls and atronachs will break down your precious Windhelm walls! My spirits will tear through your guards as a blade does through parchment! I will stand proudly by General Tullius' side as he puts you in chains and sends you to Solitude for the execution we all have been waiting for desperately!"

Trembling with furious emotions, the assassin's hands clenched into fists. "You shall die, Ulfric, and the Empire will thrive and lead Skyrim into a bright and glorious future." He raised a fist triumphantly into the air. "Death to the Stormcloaks! LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE!" he howled at the top of his lungs.

"Long live the Empire!" he could hear the mages behind him scream loudly as well, inspired and empowered by his words.

KaNack slowly lowered his fist, still glaring defiantly at the Nord before him. He had wanted to scream at Ulfric ever since he has been released from the barracks in Windhelm. He had finally gotten his opportunity, and it was more than he could have asked for. Puffs of white clouds flew from his mouth as he panted, trying to calm down after his tirade before the Stormcloak leader.

There was silence as he and Ulfric kept their eyes locked with one another. Resentment and inner fury burned within as neither was ready to break the gaze. Slowly, Ulfric circled KaNack so that he now had his back to the other stunned mages that remained on the inn's porch.

"If you are not the Dragonborn," Ulfric started with a shaky voice. He wanted to scream, but somehow managed to keep his voice down to a cold but threatening tone. "You will not survive this."

KaNack had no time to prepare.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The Shout was powerful, much more powerful than the Argonian's. The mage usually only used the first word when he Shouted at people, the Jarl of Windhelm chose to use all three. It was the bellowing force that ended the life of the High King Torygg.

The Argonian flew back and smashed into the wooden constructs of the Jarl of Winterhold's longhouse. If KaNack had not been the Dovahkiin, the Shout easily would have killed him. Crashing through the hard wood was painful as all Oblivion. Had it not been there, the Shout would have merely stunned the apprentice. He forced himself to stay down, hoping that playing possum would be enough for Ulfric to leave. The grunts of pain and crackling of electricity however, assured him that it was not the case.

Opening an eye, he peered out to see just what was happening. Standing in front of the Argonian protectively were all four mages from the porch.

"No one attacks one of our own!" Brelas screamed at the Jarl furiously as a ball of fire burned in her hands.

"You will not touch him," Brelyna growled angrily. KaNack had never seen the Dunmer enraged to the point of attacking someone, but even his sweet Dark Elf had limits.

"Try that again," J'Zargo hissed. "I dare you! You will not Shout so easily when J'Zargo's lightning tears your throat from the inside out!"

Galmar joined Ulfric's side, still grasping the battleaxe. He wanted to swing his weapon at the students, but even the Nord knew that their magic would stop him before he got close enough to inflict damage.

"Traitorous coward!" Galmar snarled as he pointed at Onmund. "You are no son of Skyrim! You betray your land and your people by siding with those milk-drinkers! Sovngarde will never allow a defector like you to enter! You are NO true Nord!"

"It's bastards like you that give the rest of us Nords a bad name!" Onmund angrily shouted at them as lightning crackled loudly in his hands. "This land belongs to ALL of us, Stormcloak! Not just the Nords!"

Ulfric's eyes darted to the side as he heard angry shouting in the distance. Turning his head, the Nord saw that a group of mages, much older than the ones before him, were hurrying across the long bridge. Clearly these were the masters of magic, and he knew that two Nords, powerful as they are, were no match for so many experienced casters. KaNack quickly shut his eyes again, knowing that if Ulfric saw him conscious that he would recognize that he was truly the Dragonborn.

"The reptile's dead, Galmar. Clearly he's not the Dovahkiin. Just some loudmouthed scaly bastard. " The Nord growled furiously as he scowled at the mages before him. "What a waste of time, he was just some worthless lizard. Let's go!"

The two Nords quickly mounted their steeds and took off from Winterhold, just as a ball of blue energy crashed into the snow behind them and a furious and armored dremora appeared from it.

"Oblivion take you!" the beast roared wrathfully as it rushed after the two retreating Nords, wielding a rather deadly looking battleaxe.

Savos and the other instructors paused as they reached the edge of where the small town of Winterhold ended.

"I cannot believe he dared show his face here!" the Arch Mage snarled furiously as he glowered after the retreating Stormcloaks. "By Arkay, he shall pay for this!"

Brelyna quickly fell by the Argonian's side and grasped his face in her hands.

"KaNack?!" she cried. "KaNack, please wake up!"

The Argonian had no reason to continue the ruse, and allowed his eyes to open. He grunted as Brelyna hugged him so tightly she almost prevented him from breathing.

"Thank Arkay!" she sobbed as she nuzzled into the side of his neck.

J'Zargo and the other students turned around, and were relieved that KaNack was still alive. None of them had been sure when they rushed to his aid, but prayed that the Argonian had not fallen.

"What happened?" Tolfdir asked as he glared off in the direction Ulfric had fled to. "Why would the Jarl of Windhelm come here and attack our students?"

"He claimed that KaNack was the Dragonborn," Onmund explained calmly as he walked over to the other instructors who were still almost as frazzled as the students were. "You should have seen KaNack though! He really put Ulfric in his place!"

"KaNack," Savos snarled as he approached the laid out Argonian furiously. "That was a stupid and reckless thing to do! You could have been killed!"

"Could have," he answered simply with a smile. He then grimaced as he was still sore from his close encounter with the Jarl of Winterhold's longhouse. "Ow!"

Savos growled angrily as he shook his head in disappointment. "Be grateful that you are still alive! There are more fingers on my hand than people who have survived Ulfric's Shout!" He frantically pointed back in the direction of the college. "We will discuss this in more detail later! For now, go back to your quarters and stay there! All of you!" His dark look returned back to the outskirts of Winterhold. "I need to relay a message to General Tullius."

Brelyna cast a quick healing spell on the mage, and then both J'Zargo and Onmund helped him to his feet. The five students slowly began to return to the school, well aware of their teachers' aggravated looks burning into their backs.

"You are one crazy bastard, you know that?" Onmund snickered to the reptile.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered. His white eyes then turned to J'Zargo. "Why did you help me? I thought you hated my guts."

"There are many things in this world that J'Zargo does not like," the Khajiit answered stiffly. "The chill of winter, prowling predators in the forest, and misdirected spell castings." The cat's ears then flattened. "None though compare for J'Zargo's loathing for that man."

The feline let out an exhausted sigh. "Not many would have the guts to do what you did, Argonian. We all wish we had the courage to tell Ulfric what we really think about him to his face, but none are brave enough to actually do so." The cat's blue eyes focused on KaNack's. "Until you, that is. You stood face to face with that wretched man and called him out on all that he was guilty of."

J'Zargo reached over and gently patted KaNack on the chest. "You have great courage and a great heart, KaNack. You stand up for others no matter what the obstacle is before you. You have easily earned J'Zargo's respect and admiration." The Khajiit gave him a toothy grin. "J'Zargo is proud to call you his friend."

KaNack could not help but chuckle, never believing that he ever would have heard that come from the Khajiit's mouth. "I'm proud to call you my friend as well, J'Zargo. Buddies?"

"Buddies," the feline repeated with a snicker as the great golden gates opened before them.


	23. I Am Dovahkiin

It was cramped, but all five of the mages remained in KaNack's room. The whole scenario had been both thrilling and terrifying, and they were not about to let the Argonian have to face the Arch Mage alone. Brelyna sat behind him on the bed and rubbed at his shoulders as the others settled in other parts of the room. J'Zargo tossed a petty soul gem from hand to hand; this had been the first time he was actually welcomed to stay in the to be in the Listener's room.

"You'll be fine," the Khajiit insisted as he noticed the anxiety on the reptile's face. "Despite how mad Savos appeared, he's probably is just as happy as we are that you stood up to Ulfric."

"You don't think that the Stormcloak forces are going to come here, do you?" Brelyna asked suddenly, her voice trembling with concern. "They seem to be spreading about all over Skyrim, and Windhelm's practically neighboring Winterhold."

"Ulfric would be a fool to send his men here," Onmund growled. "This school is filled to the brim with casters and conjurers. Not to mention that we have some of the best at their craft residing within these walls. It doesn't matter how many soldiers come crashing at our door. They would fall before they even got past the gate."

KaNack kept it hidden in the pit of his soul, but deep inside he was fuming. Someone had alerted Ulfric to his whereabouts. The only person whom he had told of his current residence in Winterhold was Cicero. He quickly dismissed the notion, as his dearest friend would never be as treacherous as to turn him over to the tyrant. Furthermore, Cicero knew nothing of him being the Dovahkiin

A bitter frown formed on his face when another culprit came to mind. Astrid, the one who had promised him that she would keep his identity a secret. She knew that he had attended Winterhold. It could only have been her that sent the Jarl of Windhelm the message. Why would she do such a thing however? Why would she betray him to the Stormcloaks? She had nothing to gain from it. Also, how did she know that he had gone back to the college? The Keeper despised Astrid, and would never share something with her as personal as a letter from the Listener.

The Argonian grumbled quietly, but he was still relieved that all his friends had decided to remain with him in his room. Had he been alone when Ulfric arrived, the mage was not sure if he would have had the courage to speak as openly before the Jarl of Windhelm. Having his companions nearby always made him feel stronger and braver.

All five perked up when they heard the doors of the hall open and the echoes of shuffling feet. The Arch Mage appeared in the entrance way of the door and scowled in at the reptile.

"We need to speak, KaNack," he stated in a stiff and disapproving voice.

"Can they stay?" the mage asked as he gestured to the others in his room. "Whatever you are about to say, I don't mind hearing in front of them."

"As you wish."

Onmund quickly got up from the chair in KaNack's room and offered it to Savos, but the Dunmer preferred to stand. His piercing red eyes never broke their lock with KaNack's.

"I am sure you are aware how serious this is?" he started. "An attack on the students here is an open invitation for the members of the college to fight the Stormcloak rebellion."

"Ulfric attacked him first!" Brelas insisted. "KaNack never laid a hand on…"

"Quiet!" the Dark Elf snarled, making the Bosmer quickly cower back into a corner. He let out a frustrated sigh as he glared back at the reptile. "I understand that he instigated this, KaNack. You should have just returned to the safety of the school instead of facing him."

"I know what Ulfric is capable of, Savos," he answered quietly. "He would not have hesitated to try and strike one of us from behind. I wasn't going to let any of my friends get hurt by him."

"We were the ones who actually assaulted Ulfric," Onmund admitted to the Arch Mage. "If anyone deserves to be punished, it's us."

"I don't care that you attacked that wretched Nord," Savos hissed. "I am worried that he might return with his forces and attack this school in retaliation. All the young apprentices here are my responsibility." He clasped his hands together as his brow wrinkled with frustration. "I have sent a hawk out to General Tullius alerting him that Ulfric has been here. Hopefully Imperial soldiers will arrive soon to provide us with extra security."

"I didn't mean to cause trouble," KaNack said as he lowered his head shamefully. "He stood there, intimidated the other students and insulted my friends." He picked up his head to look at Savos angrily. "I would not allow him to think he could get away with such intolerance outside of Windhelm."

"Your words to Ulfric are not the reason why I am so angry, KaNack." The headmaster approached the Argonian. Gently, almost lovingly, he took a hold of his chin and tilted it up so that he could see the mage's white eyes clearly. If the Listener tried to lie, he would know.

"I am going to ask you just one question. Be truthful, for your answer may very well affect your future here in this school. If there is one thing I despise more than that bastard Ulfric, it's a liar!"

The assassin swallowed, and reached back so that he was grasping Brelyna's hand. She squeezed it tightly, assuring him that she was there.

"KaNack," Savos uttered quietly, "are you the Dragonborn that Ulfric claims you to be?"

A shiver worked its way from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. His love could sense his tension, and wrapped her arms around him. Her embrace seemed to lessen his panic, but still there was nothing else he could do. He was stuck and no manipulation or lie could possibly get him out from that question.

KaNack sucked in and released a shaky breath as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Look me in the eyes, Argonian!" the headmaster barked, making the reptile once again look back at the Dunmer.

"Yes," he whispered under his breath, barely audible to those in the small room. His teethed bore in frustration as he was forced to admit his identity. "Yes," he said once again, but louder. "It's true."

"I knew it," Onmund stated as he smacked J'Zargo gently on the shoulder. "See? We were right to lie to Ulfric. There's no doubt he would have either taken or killed KaNack if we hadn't!"

"Lying is wrong no matter whom the person is!" Savos snarled angrily at the Nord. "I understand that you were trying to protect your friend, but that is no excuse!" His frustrated look then returned to the Argonian. "And you! Running away from your responsibilities? Do you have any idea how many people must have died due to you abandoning your duties?"

KaNack's head lowered to the floor shamefully. He wanted to cry, but did his best to keep his tears unshed.

"I didn't ask to be the Dragonborn, Savos," the mage uttered in a shaky voice. "I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Picking up his head, he glared at the headmaster. "I came to Skyrim so I could attend your school!"

"Dragons ravage the land, and men are dying on the battlefield in an ongoing war!" he shouted fiercely. "No one but you can end this!"

"WHY?!" the Argonian roared as he flew from the bed and got into the Dunmer's face. "Why me?! How is one Argonian supposed to end all this death?!" His body trembled. "Savos, all my magic skills were focused on conjuration! I had next to no training in destruction!"

KaNack began to breathe heavily as his look of fury turned to that of terror. "Do you have any idea how HARD it is to kill a dragon?! Do you know how terrifying it is to hear their deadly Shouts?! My magic barely scratched them! Men died trying to help me kill them! Men that expected me to handle most of the fight!"

The Listener fell back onto his bed, but still stared at Savos in desperation. "I didn't want this! The dragons began to actively seek me out! Mountain dragons! Frost dragons! Blood dragons! They fell from the skies wanting nothing more than to see me destroyed!"

Brelyna eased herself forward as she softly wrapped her arms around the trembling mage.

"People sing songs about the glory, honor and feats of the Dragonborn. They don't mention how he has to spend days locked away in some tower where nobody was allowed to speak to him! They don't point out how the army forces him to explore dangerous dungeons in order to learn the Shouts more quickly so that he can join a war that didn't involve him! NO ONE includes the fact that every day he puts his life on the line, simply because the people claim it's his duty." He forced himself to once again look at Savos.

"I'm only twenty-one, Savos. I wanted to become a master of my craft. I wanted to study under the very best that Tamriel had to offer. If I had remained as untrained as I was in my magic, it would only have been a matter of time before one of those beasts killed me." He let out a bitter scoff.

"You want to call me a 'coward'? By all means do so, you have the right. The people saw me as the hero of Skyrim, but I was nowhere near ready to meet their expectations. I wasn't about to die, frightened and alone, because everyone claimed I was something that I am not."

The Argonian's eyes narrowed as he glared resentfully at the Arch Mage. "Did I run away from my duties, and leave people to die? Damn right I did! I don't believe in destiny or fate. I only believe in what my heart tells me to do. It told me that my path was not that of the Dovahkiin. I travel my own path!"

Slowly KaNack once again rose from the bed, standing proudly before the headmaster. "You want to alert General Tullius and the Greybeards of my whereabouts? Go ahead! I'm sick of running!" His upper lip curled up in snarl revealing sharp teeth. "But know that I will not return with them willingly. I will fight tooth and nail to stay behind these gates! Only when my body is limp and broken will they be able to remove me from this school!"

The Argonian sat down on his bed and clasped his clawed hands on the frames tightly as if to emphasize that he was not going to be moved. "I'm staying right here, Savos. Whatever you decide to do, that will be on your conscious."

The other mages and Savos remained silent as they all stared at the Argonian before them. The Arch Mage could see by the determined and fierce look in his eyes that there was nothing he could do or say to convince him to return to the Greybeards or resume his role of the Dragonborn.

"I look at you, and I see selfishness, KaNack," the Dark Elf began quietly. "However, I also can see this from your perspective as well. Yes, it is unfair to have this burden placed upon you. It's unfair for everyone to expect you to live up to the legends of the Dragonborn warriors."

He folded his arms as he gave the Argonian an exhausted look. "It's true that you are not ready to fight the likes of dragons without proper training. I will give you this one opportunity." He pointed a narrow gray finger at the mage. "Control your temper, and devote yourself to your studies. Once you are properly trained, you WILL be returning to the Greybeards, and finally bring all this bloodshed to an end. Do you understand?"

The mage's entire body collapsed as though a heavy weight had been removed. He stared at the Dark Elf gratefully.

"Thank you, Savos."

The Dunmer then looked at the other mages in the room.

"I will speak to the other instructors. We're going to try and keep the Dragonborn's identity secured within this college. No one, not even the Emperor himself, is to find out about this."

"Yes, Savos," Brelyna responded quietly.

"Very well," the Arch Mage muttered. "Enjoy the rest of the holiday."

With that, Savos left to return to his duties with Mirabelle. All five of the mages released a loud sigh of relief once he had left. A great tension had finally been removed from the small room. The Argonian gently fell back so that his head was now resting in Brelyna's lap. He looked up at her sadly.

"I told you I was staying," he whispered to her quietly. KaNack scanned the other mages in the room and saw that Onmund was looking at him expectantly. "What? Yes, I'm the Dragonborn. I'm still the same person though."

"Come on," Onmund insisted as his hands clenched into fists in anticipation. "You gotta do it."

The mage sat up and looked at the Nord in confusion, not sure what his friend was getting at.

"Please! Once! Just once! I promise I won't ever ask again! Show me a Shout!"

"Oh, grow up," J'Zargo muttered as his eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

The reptile heaved out a deep sigh as he stared at Onmund. This particular apprentice had always been easily impressed and eager to learn in the school, it was no surprise that he wanted to witness something as astounding as a Shout. Ulfric's had been used as a weapon, and would never have been admired by someone as honorable as Onmund. Only the Shout of a Dragonborn would satisfy his curiosity.

"Do you have a septim?" KaNack asked simply. The Nord reached into his satchel and pulled out a single gold coin. "Toss it into the air."

The student flipped the coin high and it made a metallic ping as it hovered at the ceiling for but a moment.

"IISS!"

Just as quickly, the coin was surrounded in ice and it fell back to the stone floor, shattering into many pieces. All of the mages stared at it in shock as the Argonian grinned in satisfaction.

"What do you think?"

The Nord turned back to him dumbfounded.

"I think you owe me a septim."


	24. Volunruud

True to his word, KaNack remained a dedicated student in the College of Winterhold. He attended all his classes, participated in group assignments, volunteered when the instructors needed assistance, and was always on his best behavior…At least in front of his mentors.

Soon all the drama of the Dragonborn was behind them, and no one brought it up. Savos made it clear to both the students and teachers that doing so would only put the school in danger of Stormcloak retaliation. There were ears everywhere, and the quieter KaNack's identity remained the better.

The incident with Ulfric Stormcloak did bring forth some good in the school. The Argonian was now closer than ever with his dear quartet of mages. Onmund, J'Zargo, Brelas, and Brelyna were almost always nearby. They practiced casting together, ate together, and studied together.

It seemed fairly amusing to KaNack, as five seemed to be a reoccurring theme since he had arrived in Skyrim. He had wanted to make a joke and call themselves the Black Hand in reference to their numbers, but quickly rejected the notion as it was in very bad taste.

It was no surprise that almost every day the five would end up drinking at the Frozen Hearth and end up singing songs and casting minor illusion spells much to the frustration of the innkeeper. The spells were harmless though, so he had no reason to complain to Savos about his students' castings.

Once again the students had gathered in the inn and were singing loudly as they thought about their future together.

"**_We'll drive out the Stormcloaks and restore what we own! With our blood and our steel we'll take back our home!_**" Brelyna and Brelas sang together loudly.

"**_Down with Ulfric the killer of kings! On the day of your death we'll drink and we'll sing!_**" KaNack and J'Zargo continued as they raised their tankards of mead into the air.

"**_We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives! And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!_**" Onmund shouted proudly, as he was the firmest believer in the land where all brave Nord warriors entered once they died. He was also most likely the only one of the five who would enter that afterlife realm.

"**_But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean! Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams!_**" all five erupted at the top of their lungs in a deafening chorus before clanking the tankards hard together, spraying themselves with mead. The group burst into laughter, amused more than annoyed that they had soaked themselves with their drinks.

"Will you settle down back there?" Dagur shouted at the mages in aggravation. It was no secret amongst the residents of Winterhold that the motley crew was planning on joining the Imperial Army after their studies, but their boisterous anticipation did seem to get tiring at points.

They merely raised their tankards and cheered loudly at the Nord with a resounding 'huzzah', not really listening to what he had said to them. The innkeeper groaned and tried to remind himself that they were in fact PAYING customers.

Soon the banter quieted down to normal gentle conversation much to owner's relief.

"So, I still need a little more practice," the Argonian started, "but I think I am almost ready to try and summon a frost atronach."

"Well," J'Zargo snickered as his rough tongue ran along his lips and nose to get some of the mead that had ended up on his face, "J'Zargo would very much like to see such an imposing conjuration."

"So, what are you going to call this one?" Brelyna asked as she leaned against the Argonian.

"Brock," he answered simply.

"Brock?" Onmund asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Where on Tamriel did you come up with Brock? Why not Frosty or Glacier?"

"Bitter cold and he's strong as a rock," the mage answered simply. "Hence the name, 'Brock'."

"I think you're stretching a little," Brelas giggled as she drowned the last of her mead. "Oh, I always seem to run out."

"J'Zargo thinks the Bosmer has had enough," the Khajiit snickered as his whiskers twitched.

"You're not my mom!" Brelas laughed as she bopped the cat's nose with her index finger. This caused all five to start laughing again. Surely there had not been a tighter group of mages than those settled at that wooden table.

Dagur's head picked up when he saw someone new enter the inn.

"Oh, thank Mara, someone else," he muttered under his breath. "Welcome to the Frozen Hearth! What's your pleasure?" The cloaked figure approached the innkeeper and rested his hands on the stand before him.

"I'm looking for an Argonian. Black and red in color. Has he been here?"

Hearing this, all the mages stopped talking and spun around, glaring suspiciously at the cloaked man before them. The last time a hooded rider appeared, it had been Ulfric, and they knew to be on their guards.

"Oh, that loud mouthed reptile?" the Nord exclaimed. "Right behind you, with the rest of those drunken mages!"

The cloaked figure turned around, and gazed in the mages direction for a few moments before making his way over.

"Prepare yourselves," Onmund whispered quietly to the group, to which the other four nodded. The figure stopped before them, and the faceless being kept his attention on the Argonian.

"KaNack?" he hissed in a dark and imposing voice.

"Who's asking?" the mage growled in a threatening tone.

The figure pulled back his hood and the Listener's eyes widened in shock. Looking back at him was the grinning face of Veezara.

"Why, your brother, of course!" he laughed, no longer hiding his voice. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around the surprised mage. "Long time no see, KaNack!"

"Brother?" Onmund asked as looked upon the two in confusion. KaNack was black and red with a trail of crimson feathers running down the back of his head, the other Argonian was green and his head bore no feathers at all. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, any family of KaNack's is a friend of mine! Please join us!"

The Shadowscale grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it over before joining the rest of the apprentices at the table. His eyes locked with Brelyna and a grin crawled up the green assassin's face.

"Oh, this must be the infamous Dunmer I heard so much about," he stated as he looked the Dark Elf up and down. Brelyna blushed and avoided eye contact with the strange new reptile.

"Yes, this is Brelyna," KaNack answered stiffly. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

Veezara peeled his eyes from Brelyna and looked at KaNack fiercely. "We need to talk, KaNack. It's about 'Mother'," he emphasized the final word to make sure that the mage knew exactly what he was talking about.

KaNack leaned forward as he glared at the Argonian. "I thought our 'Big Sister' wasn't concerned about 'Mother'," he hissed.

"Well, our 'Big Sister'…" Veezara then growled as he was getting a little sick of playing this game. He grabbed KaNack by his arm and pulled him out of his seat. "Can we just talk outside?"

"By all means," the Listener answered. He turned back to the other mages. "I'll be right back guys, don't worry."

They accepted this and remained at the table as KaNack and Veezara exited the Frozen Hearth and took a seat on the chairs resting on the inn's porch.

"Brothers?" the mage hissed. "We look nothing alike!"

"We're both Argonians, and that's all that matters to these land-striders," the Shadowscale insisted. "Besides, we are 'brothers' aren't we, cousin? We are part of the same family after all."

The green assassin snickered as he looked back at the door. "By the way, that little Dunmer of yours?" he licked his teeth as he grinned wickedly. "Nice, very nice."

"Watch yourself, brother," he growled at Veezara, spitting out the word brother cynically. "Now, what's this about the Night Mother?"

The green Argonian looked back at his cousin and crossed his arms. "Astrid's done some thinking, and she wants you to go to Volunruud and see what the Night Mother wants." His eyes then narrowed. "She also wants to know why you're here and not back at the Falkreath sanctuary."

"I got a little sidetracked by the storm," the Listener answered quickly.

"You got more than a little sidetracked. If Astrid hadn't intercepted that letter you wrote for that crazy jester, we probably would have thought the blizzard had claimed you."

Hearing this made the Argonian's blood boil and his lip curled up in a snarl. "That letter was for Cicero's eyes only."

"And yet, Astrid saw it first. What are the odds?" Veezara snorted. "Listen, cousin, she sent me here to get you and told me I'd better not return unless I either had you or your lifeless body. Please work with me here."

"Oh, I want to have a few words with Astrid," the apprentice growled darkly, "You'd better believe it."

"You decide to ditch the Brotherhood, and you're mad at us?" the green Argonian snapped angrily. "Get your priorities straight, KaNack. You should have returned to the sanctuary the moment the storm lifted."

"I was going to come back, I just…" he couldn't even finish the sentence. Part of him wondered if indeed he had ever planned to return to the family of assassins.

"Yeah, Astrid thought it was the Dunmer," the Shadowscale muttered. "Look, lover boy, you're the Listener, and you have to follow through with the Night Mother's instructions. I'll go with you to Volunruud if you want, but we have to leave right now."

The mage grumbled as he ran his fingers through his feathered hair. He knew deep down that Veezara was right. He had to fulfill the Night Mother's request. Part of the Listener even wondered if the wrath of Sithis played more of a part in Ulfric's arrival than Astrid did.

"Give me a minute," KaNack whispered to Veezara. "I'll meet you in the stables."

The Shadowscale nodded and hurried off as his cousin returned to the Frozen Hearth and approached his friends. They were all making small talk and laughing, but he was greeted by nothing but smiles when they saw him come near.

"Listen," the mage started as he rubbed at his arm. "Something came up with my mother," he explained trying his best to convince himself that technically everything he said to his trusted circle of companions was the truth. "I'm going to have to go away for a little bit."

"Your mother?" Brelyna asked as she looked at her love, worry in her eyes. "Is she sick?"

"It's involved, but she really needs me right now. That's why my brother showed up." He sighed deeply as he leaned forward and rested his head against Brelyna. "I'm not running, Brelyna. I will come back. I promise you."

The Dunmer took a hold of his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly on his nose. Her eyes will filled with trust and understanding. "KaNack, it's your family. We all completely understand."

"Don't worry," the Khajiit insisted, "J'Zargo will make sure that Savos understands. He won't hold this temporary leave against you."

"Be careful out there!" Brelas chirped as she held up a freshly filled tankard of mead. "May Arkay bless you on your journey!"

"Stay safe," Onmund added as he reached forward and grasped KaNack firmly by the arm in farewell. The Argonian returned the friendly gesture.

"I will. You guys take care of yourselves." KaNack gave Brelyna one final kiss, and then left the inn. He felt his heart start to become heavy as ebony as he got closer and closer to the stable. He didn't want to leave, but knew that he did not have much choice. To ignore the Night Mother's wishes was an affront to the First Tenet, and the wrath of Sithis is something that was to be avoided if at all possible.

KaNack soon found himself in the stables and saw that Veezara was already mounted. He had come on the bulky white and brown stallion that had come with Cicero. The steed was strong, but it was not built for swift travel like his mare, Atronach, was.

"Well, now I know why it took you so long to get here," the mage muttered as he began to work on his horse's saddle.

"Shut up, we didn't have any other horses in the sanctuary," the Shadowscale grumbled. "This hunk of meat can still move though when he needs to. Come on, I know the way to Volunruud. Stick with me and we'll get there, no problem. "

As soon as the Listener prepared his horse, both he and Veezara took off from the small town of Winterhold. KaNack could not help but look back longingly at the city as it slowly disappeared in the distance. He vowed he would return.

Once again, KaNack found himself traveling with his Argonian cousin, but this time there was no excitement or anticipation. Each day they traveled together, the butterflies in the mage's stomach seemed to get worse. He had only been staying in Winterhold for only a little under two months, but for some reason returning to his duties in the Brotherhood felt odd and more than a little unnerving.

It surprised KaNack that it turned out that Volunruud was not as far from Winterhold as he had expected it to be. They would have arrived sooner if Veezara had a faster horse, but in just under two days, the Argonians found themselves before the Nordic sepulcher.

"Here we are," Veezara muttered. "You want me to go in with you, or are you alright by yourself?"

"I think this is something I'd better handle alone, Veezara. Thanks though."

The mage dismounted Atronach and began to descend the swirling stairwell that led to the deep pit that provided the entrance to the ancient tomb. He pushed open the rusty iron doors, and coughed as dirt and dust crumbled from the ceiling and invaded his sinuses.

More stairs, down he went. Past the seated skeleton, and into a main chamber that had at least three different passages.

"This is a waste of time, I told you it wouldn't work," a faint voice grumbled.

The Argonian let out a sigh of relief. He hoped that this in fact was the invoker of the Black Sacrament and had not waited too long to fulfill the unholy matron's commands. He made his way through a narrow tunnel, and grimaced as he had to climb over a pile of dead draugr. The mage was thankful that these creatures remained dead. He pushed open another pair of iron doors and found himself in yet another chamber.

There before him in the sanctum were two men. One a rather scrawny and anxious Breton, dressed in fancy robes. The other was a strong and rugged looking Imperial wearing the armor of the Empire.

The Breton jumped when he saw the Argonian before him.

"By the Divines! You've come! Finally! I had just about given up altogether on this dreadful Black Sacrament thing!" he exclaimed as a nervous smile formed on the man's face.

This was the first time KaNack had ever spoken to a contact by himself, but for some reason the man's worry seemed to lessen his own. Since he was the one who spoke up, he could be none other than the Amaund Motierre that the Night Mother spoke of. The Listener released a quiet sigh before approaching the Breton.

"The Night Mother has heard your pleas, Motierre," the Argonian answered softly.

"How did you know…? Never mind! Clearly she has. I won't waste your time as I am sure you are fairly busy, what with the killing and all."

At this point the man's nervousness was starting to get annoying.

"I have a contract for you." He then frowned and shook his head. "Actually, a few of them to be honest." As soon as Motierre thought about his contracts, a smile formed on his face. "You have no idea how lucky you are. What I am going to offer you will make any of the Dark Brotherhood's victims pale in comparison. Nothing quite as big as this has been attempted in hundreds of years!"

"You have my attention," the Argonian answered coolly as he maintained a look of disinterest with Amaund. No sense in letting him realize that on the inside the Argonian was screaming in anticipation for the news.

"I will cut to the chase, I want several people killed and these targets as well as their method of elimination will be quite unique. Something I'm sure a cutthroat such as yourself will find invigorating."

"We prefer the title 'professional assassin'," KaNack growled at the Breton as his eyes narrowed. There was nothing like intimidating a smaller man to make you feel good about yourself.

"Yes, I will try and keep that in mind," Motierre muttered as he took a step backwards to be closer to the Imperial behind him. "I ask you to complete these contracts fully, for that are but a means to an end for the most important target," the Breton explained as he began to fidget due to nerves.

"Out with it man!" the mage snapped suddenly.

"Right to the point, hmm?" the man grumbled. "Fine then. Hear me clearly, assassin! I wish for the death of the Emperor of Tamriel himself! Titus Mede the Second!"

It took everything in the Argonian to keep from collapsing right then and there. Suddenly he wished Veezara had accompanied him down into the tomb. The Emperor? The leader of all of Tamriel? A chill ran up the reptile's spine. This was the man whom he had planned to swear loyalty to once he joined Tullius' forces.

"It's a lot to take in," Motierre stated calmly, "I understand. I will of course make it truly worth your while. Every life comes with a price, no matter how big or small, correct?"

KaNack swallowed but slowly nodded his head. "Technically," he muttered stiffly. "Why do you wish to have the Emperor eliminated?"

"My reasons are my own," Amaund hissed bitterly. "Just know that I am willing to pay good money to have it done!"

"And in the end, that's all that matters," the mage mumbled under his breath.

"You shall need information regarding these specific contracts." He suddenly clapped his hands sharply which made the mage jump slightly. "Rexus! The items!"

Hearing the name, the Argonian could not hide his smirk as the Imperial started to make his way over to the Listener. Rexus' eyes narrowed as he noticed the Listener's amusement.

"What do you find so funny, assassin?" he asked gruffly.

"Nothing," KaNack snickered. "It's just…I once had a dog named 'Rexus'." This made the Imperial scowl which only caused the reptile's grin to become broader. "But it definitely suits you….Rexus," he snorted out.

The Argonian grunted as the guard harshly shoved the sealed letter and amulet into the mage's chest, pushing him back a step. The Imperial returned to Amaund's side, still glowering at the apprentice.

"I don't trust this lizard," he growled. "Seems a little immature to be an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood."

"Well, fortunately this information isn't for him, but his superior," Motierre snapped sharply to Rexus. The Breton turned his gaze back to KaNack that was holding the jeweled amulet in front of his eyes.

A single purple precious stone resided in a diamond shaped chamber that appeared to be made up of both gold and silver. This clearly was no mere trinket, it was worth money. A LOT of money. The Breton cleared his throat, and the mage managed to tear his eyes away from the treasure to focus once more on his contact.

"Take that sealed letter to your leader; it contains all the information needed regarding both the targets and their method of execution. It is vital that they are followed through to the very last detail!"

"And the amulet?" KaNack asked.

"That," Amaund started with a smile, "should cover any and all expenses. It is quite valuable, believe me." He then pointed towards the exit. "I believe this covers everything you might need. Seek me out once you have finished the task, and I promise you that the Dark Brotherhood will be rewarded with riches the likes it has never seen before!"

The Listener placed both the sealed letter and the amulet into his satchel before turning and bowing his head all so slightly to Motierre. "You have opened the door to darkness, little man," he hissed viciously at the Breton.

"You are quite correct," he answered simply. "I ask for no small thing, but this is what you and the Dark Brotherhood do, is it not?"

"It is."

The reptile swiftly left the chamber and hurried back outside the chambers of Volunruud. He still could not get over the contract he had been given. The Night Mother had led him right to one of the most devastating and significant assassinations that the Dark Brotherhood had ever been assigned in centuries. He only prayed that he would not have to be the one to kill the Emperor. That kind of treachery to the Imperial Army was something he did not believe he would be able to stomach.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he found Veezara waiting patiently for him.

"Well, was the Night Mother right?" he asked. "Did she lead you to one who had performed a Black Sacrament?"

"That she did," the young assassin answered solemnly as he made his way over to his cousin.

"Tell me you didn't blow it," he muttered with a shake of his head.

"Nice to know you have so much faith in me," the Listener growled as he stormed over to his horse and mounted it.

"Nothing personal, it's just that this was your first time dealing with a contact, right?"

"Yes." He sucked in a deep breath and then released it slowly. "We need to get to Astrid right away. This is big, Veezara, really big."

"What?" He mounted the large stallion and led the horse so that he was now beside KaNack. The Shadowscale frowned when he saw a haunting look in his cousin's eyes.

"By Sithis, what happened in there?" he asked in concern. "You look like you're about to be ill."

"Veezara, we are on the road that will either lead us to glory or destruction." He reached over and grabbed the green assassin's arm. "The Dark Brotherhood has just been assigned to murder the Emperor of Tamriel."


	25. The Prodigal Son Returns

Even though KaNack was sad to leave Winterhold, coming upon the familiar hidden door that led to the underground stables did make him feel a slight hint of happiness. It was a homecoming after all, and as much as he adored his companions at the school, he could not forget that these were the people that molded him into the strong being he was today.

As soon as he and his cousin got their horses settled back in their stalls, they pushed open the irons doors and entered the main chamber of the Falkreath sanctuary. The mage suck in a deep breath as the faint smell of earth began to fill his head with fond memories of the Dark Brotherhood. It was not until he had come back that he realized that deep inside, how much he truly missed his bloodthirsty family.

"We're back!" Veezara shouted out as he made his way past the Listener and towards the center where he usually trained. The green assassin promptly fell to the floor and crossed his legs, seeming to go into a trance.

Slowly, all the assassins began to appear from the different tunnels. All of them looked rather surprised and somewhat relieved to see that their wayward sibling had found his way back home.

"What in Oblivion were you doing up there, NaNick?" Festus shouted angrily as he stormed over to his apprentice. KaNack braced himself for the sharp smack that he received on the back of his head. "You should have come back weeks ago!"

"I missed you too, Festus," the Argonian answered with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't want to hear it!" he spat at him. The elder wizard pointed furiously at the target area. "Get over there and give me fifteen charges of Chain Lightning! NOW!"

"Oh, calm down!" a feminine voice suddenly spoke up. "Can't you see the dear had a rough trip? At least give him a few minutes to unwind."

The mage slowly turned his head, and his eyes narrowed as Astrid made her way over to the Argonian. Her arms crossed and a pleased smile on her face.

"Little Brother, welcome back home. We were all so worried. I'm glad Veezara managed to find you alive and well."

"Yes, it's funny how he seemed to know where I was. Considering I hadn't contacted any of you," KaNack growled as he took a few steps away from her.

"LISTENER!" a shrill voice suddenly cried out.

The Argonian barely had time to turn around as he was engulfed in a powerful hug, and almost knocked off his feet. He grunted as the jester squeezed him tightly almost keeping the reptile from breathing properly. The Fool of Hearts may have appeared scrawny, but he was obviously much stronger than he looked.

"Cicero knew you would come back! He knew you wouldn't abandon the Night Mother!" The jester grinned madly as he pulled back but gripped the mage's arms tightly. "Where has Cicero's friend been? It has been just dreadful here!"He shook his head in despair. "These brothers and sisters were not kind, not kind at all to poor Cicero!" the Keeper moped.

"More whining!" Krex grumbled as his threw his arms into the air. "When will the whining stop?"

"Cicero is not whining!" the fool insisted as he turned to face the older mage. "Cicero is pouting! There is a difference!" Cicero turned back and stared at KaNack in concern. "Why did you not try and contact poor Cicero, Listener? Astrid and the others knew where to find you!"

"I guess that means you didn't get to read my letter at all then," the mage grumbled as his eyes slowly returned to look at Astrid. He could see the Nord starting to tense up, even though the expression on her face never changed.

"Letter?" the fool piped in confusion.

"KaNack," Astrid started coolly. "Let's talk in private please."

The Argonian wanted to call the Dark Brotherhood leader out in front of everyone, but he was too tired to want to make a great scene. Especially since more than likely a few of the assassins would have sided with the Nord.

He followed the woman up the small stairwell that led to her private quarters. The mage could only glare at her back and his anger seemed to intensify with every step he took. Astrid had betrayed him, and he was going to let her know that. She shut the door behind them and turned to face the livid reptile.

"How could you deceive me like that?" he viciously spat at her. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Astrid? Really? You were going to turn me over to the Stormcloaks?"

"I just thought you needed a little push to get out of Winterhold. I didn't wish you harm, believe me."

"He insulted my friends and attacked me! The entire school knows what I am now, Astrid! Thank Sithis that they are willing to keep that information within the college! Tell me why my teachers and classmates can keep a secret, but apparently my family cannot?"

He hissed at her, disgusted by her treachery. "You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone! You lied right to my face! Do you honestly think I am going to trust you after something like this? I won't even get into the fact that you stole and read the letter that you KNEW was for the Keeper."

"All letters for the Brotherhood arrive in the same place. I assumed it was meant for me," she responded in aggravation.

"Cicero's name was on the envelope, Astrid," KaNack stated darkly as he glowered at her. "Stop lying to me. I am getting sick of your lies."

Astrid rolled her eyes as she shook her head in frustration.

"You can moan and whine all you want later. Right now I need to know about Volunruud," she fiercely insisted, not wanting to divulge into her betrayal to the Argonian assassin. "The Night Mother is important to you, isn't she? We need to discuss what happened in that tomb!"

KaNack bared his sharp teeth at her, but then started to calm down as he realized that there was in fact a much more important matter to discuss. Petty issues could be dealt with in due time.

"Yes, she is," he growled. "I must obey the will of the Night Mother and that means sharing this information with you." He shook his head in disappointment before continuing.

"There was in fact a Black Sacrament performed in Volunruud," he answered as his rage began to simmer. As he once again thought of the contract, he began to feel queasy and somewhat lightheaded. "Amaund Motierre was there as the Night Mother claimed."

"And? What did Motierre want?"

"He wishes us to murder Titus Mede the Second," the Argonian muttered quietly and shamefully.

Hearing this made the Nord stand up straighter and her eyes widened in astonishment. "You're joking," she muttered. "The Dark Brotherhood hasn't committed such a feat since the assassination of Pelaguis!"

"It's a lot to take in," the mage answered with a shaky voice, "I know."

"No one has even dared to attempt to kill an emperor in at least two hundred years!" She settled down on the foot of her bed as she stared into nothing in particular. "I am not sure what is going on here, Little Brother. I don't know if you truly are the Listener or if this is just some kind of a coincidence."

"I heard her voice, Astrid," the reptile growled through gritted teeth. "This is no fluke." He grabbed his tail and began to wring it, hoping that the pinching pain might keep him distracted from his ever building nerves. "We aren't going to accept this contract, are we?"

The Nord's laughter filled the room as she beamed at the Listener. "You damn right we are going to accept!" She stood up and hurried to the apprentice and placed her hands on his shoulders as she gazed into his white eyes. "We pull this off and the Dark Brotherhood will know a fear and respect that it has not known in centuries! We'll finally stop becoming the stuff of legends and once again strike terror into the hearts of men! Business is going to be good, KaNack! Very good!"

The Nord pulled the young assassin to his feet and gazed at him proudly. "I have been given an opportunity to lead my family to glory! I will not let this chance slip by!"

"I thought you might feel that way," the mage muttered quietly as he pulled both the amulet and the sealed letter from his satchel and handed it to the woman.

"What are these?"

"Motierre gave these to me to deliver to you. The letter contains all the details regarding the Emperor's involved contract and he says that necklace should cover our expenses."

Astrid allowed the amulet to dangle from her wrist as she opened the letter and began to scan through its contents. The Argonian could not tell what these killings were going to involve, but he could tell that the envelope contained quite a few pages of instructions.

"I am going to need some time to go over this and plan our first move," she said as she once again took a seat on her bed and began to shuffle through the pages. She paused for a moment to stare at the jeweled amulet. "This however," she mused. "We're going to need to get this appraised. I have to find out everything about this necklace. I'm not even sure we can sell the damn thing."

"What do you suggest?" KaNack asked as he continued to wring his tail. Astrid looked up at the mage and handed the amulet over to him.

"I am going to need you to do me another favor, Little Brother. I know you have only just gotten back, and you traveled a very long distance to return home; but you will have to journey once again to Riften."

"Riften?" the mage exclaimed in confusion. "That's clear across the country! Isn't there someplace closer I could go?"

"If this was for any mere contract, yes," the Nord answered. "But this is far too big, and there's only one person that I feel we can trust regarding something as important as the Emperor's assassination."

KaNack's eyebrow rose when he noticed a slight look of longing in Astrid's eyes as she thought about her contact in Riften. "His name is Delvin Mallory," she practically sighed the name. "He's a fence that operates out of the Ratway in Riften. The man associates himself with the Thieves Guild. If anyone will know what this little trinket is worth, it will be him."

"The Thieves Guild?" the Argonian grumbled as he thought about what Veezara had told him about that particular faction. "Word is that they have hit rock bottom. You sure we can rely on these desperate bandits?"

"Don't you talk about them like that!" she snapped at him furiously. "These are not men whom you can compare to those reckless thugs you come across on the road! I consider them men of honor! They still have pride and a reputation of the highest regard."

Astrid brushed a few stray blond hairs away from her face as her gaze fell to the floor. "KaNack, Delvin and I have a history together. He can be trusted." She sighed longingly and then finally picked up her head to meet the Argonian's eyes. "Bring that amulet to him, and see if he will buy it. He should offer you a letter of credit. That is the way we have always worked."

The mage head tilted as he peered at Astrid. He had never seen her look so weak before. She looked borderline heartbroken and a shadow of her normal vindictive and confident self.

"This Delvin," he started quietly, "just how close were the two of you?"

"Very close, almost as close as Arnbjorn and I are now," she answered quietly as she continued avert her eyes from the young assassin. "Delvin was before that scruffy lovable wolf, but to be honest I truly did wish things could have worked out between us."

KaNack took a step closer, surprised at this complete change in Astrid.

"What happened between you two?"

The Nord scoffed bitterly. "Let's just say that thieves and assassins don't make good bed fellows," she answered in a stiff tone. "Thieves think that killing is below them, and Delvin just couldn't accept my choice of lifestyle." She then glared at the mage. "So there you have it. The vindictive bitch does in fact know how it feels to be kept away from someone you truly care about." Her eyes narrowed. "There! I shared a secret with you, KaNack. I hope this makes up for the Jarl of Windhelm."

The Argonian let out an unimpressed snort. "What you did almost got me and my friends killed, Astrid," the Listener explained to her in a calm but frustrated voice. "However, I guess that is the closest I am going to get to an apology from you."

He pocketed the amulet and gave her a dark look. "I hope you don't mind that I wait until tomorrow to leave for Riften."

She waved KaNack off, and resumed going through the pages of documents that Motierre had provided for the Dark Brotherhood. The Argonian pushed the door forward. He could have sworn he heard the shuffling of feet before it opened all the way. He peered left and right but saw no signs of any of the assassins.

He grumbled to himself as he sulked his way into the main chamber and over to the living quarters. KaNack then quickly began to pack for his journey so that he could leave first thing in the morning. If he hustled Atronach, and didn't stop too often to rest, he would be able to reach Riften in four days. The weather had gotten warmer and the mare always traveled quicker on snow free lands.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice piped up suddenly. "You only just came home."

KaNack turned around and saw the Keeper peering in at him sadly from the entrance way.

"Riften," the mage answered in a tired voice. "I have to get something appraised to finance the Night Mother's contract."

"Yes, Cicero understands," he answered softly as he entered the room and took a seat on the bed opposite of KaNack's. "Mother's will must be done. Even if it means you must leave the sanctuary once more."

The Argonian could see the disappointment in the jester's eyes. It was no secret that he had been the only one that treated the Keeper with any shred of kindness, respect or dignity. No doubt that the Listener's time away made the Fool of Heart's aware of just how much everyone disliked him in the Dark Brotherhood.

"No one tells Cicero anything," the jester muttered solemnly. "Everyone else seemed to know where you were. I had feared that some horrible fate might have befallen the Listener."

KaNack's eyes squeezed tightly shut as a wave of frustration and guilt washed over him. This had been the very reason he had tried to contact Cicero during his stay in Winterhold. "I did send you a letter, Cicero," KaNack insisted as he closed his knapsack. "You must believe me."

"Cicero believes you," the fool answered with a nod. "The Listener would never lie to Cicero."

"No, I wouldn't."

He turned on the bed so that he and the Keeper were facing one another. "Look, Cicero. I know that you have a responsibility to the Night Mother, but I really don't want to make this journey alone." He gave the fool a small smile. "It should only be a week at most to go to Riften and return to the sanctuary. Would you like to accompany me?"

The jester perked up and his eyes widened with disbelief. "What? You want Cicero to assist you in the Night Mother's contract?" he shook his head furiously. "Cicero cannot! The Keeper is not allowed to take part in any more assigned killings!"

"We're not going there to kill," the mage explained. "I just need to have something appraised by a fence in the Ratway. But you seem more than experienced with that blade of yours. I'd feel a lot safer knowing you had my back."

Cicero head tilted to the side as he opened his mouth to say something, but words failed him. His yellow eyes danced from side to side as he thought over the offer carefully.

"I trust you more than anyone else here, friend," the reptile confided to the Imperial.

"Have to oil Mother," the fool whispered under his breath. "But Cicero did so tonight. She has been properly cared for. Doesn't need treatment for days. Only a week it will be? Cicero has a responsibility to the Night Mother. But the Listener needs his Keeper's protection. Cicero has sworn to serve the Listener."

The jester's frantic ramblings would be unnerving to most people, but the Argonian had become more than accustomed to them with all the time he spent with his dearest companion. KaNack let out a quiet groan as he placed his bag on the floor next to his bed.

"You don't have to come, Cicero," he stated gently. "The Night Mother is our leader, and she must come before anyone." He smiled at the jester sadly. "I'll be fine on my own."

The mage settled down on his bed, keeping his back towards the Fool of Hearts. , He pulled the bearskin blanket over himself, and stared ahead at the wall in front of him. The truth was that he did not want to travel alone. He had spent more than enough time by himself. Being in the company of friends and allies made him realize that he was always much more confident and fearless, because with them nearby he knew he had something worth fighting for.

KaNack stirred when he felt a comforting hand rest on his shoulder, and he couldn't help but smile as he realized what the gesture meant.

"Humble Cicero lives to serve."


	26. Thieves and Assassins Don't Mix

It was a whole new experience traveling with the eccentric jester. Cicero seemed to have an endless supply of songs and jokes to share, and KaNack was more than willing to hear each and every one of them as they traveled together to Riften. The Argonian had failed to mention to Astrid that he had decided to allow the Keeper to accompany him on this very important task; after all, it was much easier to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission. Also he was still upset with her, and both he and the jester were amused to no end on how much this would infuriate the Nord.

Cicero was small and his added weight did not seem to bother Atronach in the slightest. The company of his best friend was just what the Argonian needed to get over the bitterness he felt towards Astrid and her deceit. He could not dwell in the past though; the Dark Brotherhood was now in the beginnings of their greatest contract ever. No one could possibly deny their existence once the Emperor of all Tamriel had been assassinated.

KaNack was relieved as the large body of water, Lake Honrich, came into view. They had finally arrived in the dank city of Riften. While KaNack remained in his fancy robes, he somehow managed to convince Cicero to wear a large black hooded cloak. His bright and peculiar outfit would simply draw too much unwanted attention.

"Ah, we made it! Finally! Cicero was starting to get quite sore from all the riding," the jester commented as he leaped from Atronach before she had even come to a complete halt. He landed swiftly on his feet however, not seeming to stumble in the slightest.

The mage secured his horse in the stables before both he and his Keeper entered the dismal town. Not much had changed. It was still drab and the floorboards below the two creaked loudly in complaint of their lack of maintenance.

"Astrid said that this Delvin fellow can be found in the Ratway. That's on the lower level of the city," KaNack mused to himself more than his faithful jester.

"Riften," the Keeper snickered. "Cicero likes Riften. Cheats and ruffians and cutthroats abound? Finally some fun!" The jester pulled back the hood revealing his brightly colored cap.

The Argonian gently hissed the fool to be quiet and pulled the hood back over the Imperial's head. He didn't want any more attention drawn to them than necessary.

"Cicero is hot," the Keeper complained as he looked at his friend sadly.

"Just wait until we're in the Ratway, you don't want the guards connecting us back to the Brotherhood, do you?" he whispered softly to the Imperial.

"No, Cicero understands," the Fool of Hearts sighed.

Together, the two assassins descended the long, creaking stairwell that led to the lower and more run down section of the city. Veezara had given KaNack specific directions on how to get to the Ragged Flagon which is where he was to find the infamous Delvin Mallory. The Shadowscale also mentioned that he might run into a snag or two along the way, but nothing he couldn't handle.

The mage smiled as he came to the end of the long wooden docks and hidden off to the right was a rusty door. KaNack quickly hurried over and snuck inside followed by the delighted Keeper who giggled in excitement as he was once again assisted the Dark Brotherhood outside of his duties to the Night Mother.

"All right," KaNack started with a smile. "You can get rid of that stupid cloak for now, Cicero. At least until we've finished our business with the Thieves Guild."

"Cicero has never really understood thieves really," the jester muttered as he eagerly pulled down the hood of the cloak once again revealing his cap. "Taking someone's things before you kill them? And they call me crazy!"

"Yeah, killing is always more fun," the Argonian agreed as he led them through the tight tunnels of the Ratway. KaNack peered around the tunnel and scanned the area before him, he saw evidence of people residing in the tunnels, but he didn't see nor hear any of the lowlifes. The Thieves Guild firmly believed in not killing as it was bad for business, but there were other residents in the tunnels who would beg to disagree.

"Stay close, Cicero," KaNack started as he turned to look back at his friend. He jumped in surprise when he saw that his faithful jester had vanished. "Cicero?"

The Argonian growled in annoyance as he started forward again, looking about furiously for his wayward companion. "Cicero, we don't have time to fool around," he hissed. "Where in Oblivion are you?"

More than a little annoyed that the Keeper had taken it upon himself to wander off, the mage decided to keep moving forward hoping that perhaps soon he and the jester would somehow once again bump into one another.

A loud shuffling of footsteps alerted KaNack to someone in the tunnel up ahead, and he cautiously approached. He didn't want to prepare for an attack in case it was the fool planning on pulling a prank. The last thing he wanted to do was torch the Keeper simply because the fool decided it might be fun to startle the Argonian.

"You picked a bad time to get lost, friend!" a gruff voice snarled.

"Oh, goody," KaNack grumbled as he got into his casting position. A Nord dressed in tattered leather armor appeared from the mouth of the tunnel and charged at the mage with an old steel sword in hand.

"I'll see you dead, lizard!"

A fireball quickly formed between the hands of the mage, and KaNack hurled the spell forward. It quickly took down his would-be assailant.

"Well, that was just stupid," the Listener muttered as he approached the body and glared down at it. "We could probably have been friends, but you decided it would be a better idea to rush me head on." He then grinned. "And now you're dead. I hope you've learned your lesson."

The reptile then cried out in pain as something blunt smashed into the back of his head. The Argonian fell forward and braced himself against the wet stony walls of the Ratway trying to fight off the black out. Dizzy and seeing double, KaNack turned around and tried to get a look at the second attacker. He couldn't make our more than blurs of what looked like a large man before him.

"I'm going to sell your horns to the alchemist, water rat!" the blur snarled viciously. KaNack got into a casting position, but couldn't focus through the pain to bring forth any of his destruction magic.

"No," he groaned quietly.

"DIE!" a sudden voice shrilled loudly. A black blur suddenly charged into the other blur knocking it to the ground.

KaNack rubbed at his eyes and shook the cobwebs from his head, and then turned his attention to the carnage before him. As he eyes began to focus, he saw that his attacker had in fact been another and much larger Nord. On top of the thug was Cicero, ebony blade in hand. Blood sprayed everywhere as the fool again and again thrust the dagger repeatedly in and out of the man. The assault continued long after the thug was dead.

Panting heavily, Cicero wiped his dagger clean on the tattered clothes of the lowlife and then sheathed his dangerous blade.

"No one hurts the Listener," he growled in a dark and guttural voice. The fool rose to his feet and turned back to his friend, red specks of blood littered across his face. KaNack was more than a little shocked and terrified by the Keeper's actions. The anger he had witnessed when he had been discovered in the Night Mother's coffin made him realize just how lucky he was to be alive if this is what the Imperial was capable of if infuriated.

"You…" KaNack started in a shaky voice.

"Is the Listener alright?" the jester asked in concern as he pulled off his black cloak that had protected his jester outfit from the bloodshed. "Cicero came running as soon as he heard the ruckus."

"Cicero," the reptile uttered quietly. "You could have killed me that easily back in the Night Mother's chamber?"

Hearing this made the fool take a step back in shock. "Listener! Loyal Cicero was just protecting you! That thug wished you dead! That would not do, not at all! The Night Mother needs you alive! Cicero had no choice but to kill him quickly."

"But you could have," the mage stated. He leaned forward staring into the jester's golden eyes. "Why didn't you? You were furious."

"Ah," the fool sighed as he shook his head with a smile. "Let's just say you were very lucky that we were such good friends before that ugly incident. Cicero's love for you halted his blade just long enough." He then beamed at KaNack as he nudged his elbow into the assassin's ribs. "Good thing too, eh, Listener? We might not be having this conversation otherwise."

The Fool of Hearts' laughter echoed through the small tunnels before he turned around and began to lead the way. "Perhaps Cicero should stay in front until the Listener has recovered from his blow."

KaNack rubbed the back of his head as the jester continued to trail ahead of him, following down the dimly lit passages. It finally occurred to the Argonian just how lethal his dearest friendly actually was. Clearly Cicero had not been a jester all his life, there was something more to him. Something dangerous and unpredictable.

"Ah! There! There!" the Keeper suddenly piped up as he pointed to a door up ahead. "That might be it! Listener! Let's go and see!"

KaNack moved ahead of the merry fool and pushed open the large wooden door. The Argonian was more than relieved when he saw what looked like a bar ahead in the distance and hanging off to the side was an old sign that read 'The Ragged Flagon'.

"Good eye, Cicero."

The Keeper crooned in delight at the praise and proudly followed behind the Listener as KaNack made his way around the body of water to the bridge that would allow him access to the tavern. KaNack froze when a rather large and imposing Imperial stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

The Argonian was forced to look up to make eye contact with the bloke. Dirty blond hair matted the large man's head and he had mutton chops that were quite impressive.

"Oh, look, Listener!" Cicero announced suddenly. "He glued dead skeevers to the sides of his head! How funny!"

KaNack wanted not to laugh. He wanted to tell Cicero that he was going to get them killed, but the reptile had to bite his lip just in order not to burst out in laughter. It was obvious though the Imperial could tell that both he and the fool were amused by his facial hair.

"Okay, I will give you a five second head start before I come after you to rip your heads off," the large man growled.

"Uh, actually we came here on business," KaNack insisted with a shaky voice as he tried to refrain from laughing.

"Four."

"We came here to meet with a Delvin Mallory," the mage continued starting to become nervous as the large man's hand grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Three."

"You attack the Listener, and Cicero shall have your head as a chamber pot!" the jester snarled angrily.

"Two!"

The sword was now starting to leave its sheath as the imposing man took a step closer to the two Dark Brotherhood members.

"Astrid sent us from the Dark Brotherhood!" KaNack shouted as he started to back away, bumping into his jester who had already unsheathed his ebony dagger.

"I'll have him!" the Keeper threatened. KaNack had to hold an arm in front of Cicero to keep the fool from flying forward to attack the Imperial.

"Hold it, Dirge!" a voice suddenly shouted from behind the large Imperial. A hairless middle aged Breton made his way over, and nonchalantly shoved Dirge to the side as he approached the two. "Astrid sent you?" he asked with a grin. "Ah, it's been too long since we've done business together." He then chuckled and offered his hand. "Delvin Mallory, you're pleased to make my acquaintance."

The Argonian was slightly confused by the way the thief introduced himself, but he decided that it was just the way Mallory worked. "Yes, we are," the mage muttered as he shook the Breton's hand. The Thieves Guild member made a motion for the two to follow him. The Argonian followed close behind, but both Cicero and Dirge shared a deadly look.

"You were lucky," the large man growled.

"No, you were," the jester muttered as he kept his hand on the hilt of his dagger.

Delvin led the Listener to a small wooden table and then offered him and the fool a seat.

"Don't mind Dirge. He likes to keep the troublemakers out. Does too good a job if you ask me."

"Cicero wants to hurt him," the Keeper growled as he kept glaring back at the Imperial. "He threatened the Listener."

"The wha?"

"Don't worry about it," the mage insisted as he gave Cicero a kick to his leg to pull the jester's attention away from Dirge.

"OW!" The fool turned to KaNack in shock. "What did I do?!"

"Behave yourself," the Argonian hissed at the fool.

"Cicero always behaves," the Keeper huffed as he folded his arms and scowled.

Delvin chuckled in amusement at the banter between the two. "The Ratway has a nasty habit of swallowing up the uninvited. I'm surprised that Astrid would send two unfamiliar faces down here." He then peered as Cicero curiously. "I see the Dark Brotherhood has quite the assortment of killers now. Not often you see an assassin dressed as a bard."

"I'm/He's not a bard!" Both KaNack and Cicero snapped at the same time.

"Easy there!" Delvin laughed. "Didn't mean no harm, right?" He leaned back in his seat still smiling at the two. "How is Astrid doing these days? She and I need to get together again, have a drink. Talk about old times."

"She's still pining for you, if you're curious," KaNack muttered not at all caring that he was sharing Astrid's secret with the Breton. You only kept secrets with trusted friends, and Astrid was no trusted friend.

"I knew it," the man answered softly. "We can discuss that later though, yeah?" He clasped his hands together as he leaned forward to stare the reptile in the eyes. "Tell me, what does the Dark Brotherhood need?"

Reaching into his satchel, KaNack pulled out the jeweled amulet that Amaund had handed to him. "We need to get this appraised. Astrid said you were the man for the job."

"That I am." He reached forward and took the trinket and began to look over it carefully. "Let's see what we have here." The Breton's eyes suddenly widened and slowly rose up to look once again at the Argonian. "Oh," he whispered as a smile crept up his face. "Oh, my. Where, oh, where did you get this little beauty?"

The mage opened his mouth to answer, but Delvin held up a hand to silence him.

"Wait, don't tell. I don't want to know."

"What is the pretty pretty necklace, thief?" Cicero asked as he peered at the amulet in curiosity.

"There here, is an amulet of the Emperor's Elder Council," the Breton explained calmly as he gazed at the pendent, seeming to be lost in it. "These are specially crafted for each member, and is worth a small fortune. Ain't something one would give up lightly."

"Well, as you can see," the fool giggled as he rested his chin on clasped hands. "Someone apparently has given up the necklace. How else could you be holding it now?"

Delvin lowered the amulet to the table and gave KaNack a stern look. "Look, it's not my concern who the Dark Brotherhood decides to send to the Void, but if you've killed a member of the Elder's Council…"

"Are you going to buy the damn thing or not?" the Argonian answered sharply cutting Mallory off.

"Buy it?" he repeated as he played with the silver chain of the amulet. "Buy an Elder Council amulet?" A wicked grin crawled up the thief's face. "Oh, yes. Oh yes indeed."

Mallory turned over to Dirge who was still standing by the bridge. "Oy! Dirge! Get me my credit supplies!"

"That's not my job!" the Imperial snapped back angrily.

"Do it or I'll tell Vex that you were the one who one who broke her picking tools!"

"You swore you wouldn't!" Dirge snapped as he held out his arms in desperation. "That was an accident! You know that!"

"Are you gonna be difficult or are you gonna do as you're told?"

The bouncer growled furiously as he stepped away from the bridge and made his way to a shelving unit off to the side of the tavern. The brute grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and then returned to Mallory and slammed both hard onto the table making both of the Dark Brotherhood members jump.

"There's a good boy," Mallory answered coolly. He licked the tip of the quill and began to scribble onto the piece of parchment. "This here is a letter of credit, usable by Astrid only," the Breton explained as he continued to fill out the information. "She can use this to get any service or item that I can provide for the Dark Brotherhood." He looked up at KaNack and smiled. "As per our standard agreement."

"Cicero thinks that the thief can do better than her," the jester muttered as he thought about Astrid. This only caused the Breton to chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. However nothing can ever mend a broken heart, eh? Call me a fool, but she's never left my mind. Tragic that she had to pursue that nasty killing business."

"The killing business is good, and from here Cicero can see the thieving business is bad."

"Cicero!" KaNack exclaimed in shock as he reached forward and clamped a hand over the Keeper's mouth. He looked back at Delvin nervously, but he could tell that his friend's words had definitely touched a nerve.

A scowl formed on Mallory's face and he slowly began to slide the parchment towards them. "You bring that back to your lovely mistress with my regards." The Breton eased forward, glaring menacingly at the two. "Now, get your asses out of my pub."

Snatching the letter of credit, KaNack shoved it into his satchel and practically dragged Cicero behind him to the exit.

"I thought I had a big mouth! You're going to get us killed!" exclaimed the Argonian as he hurried through the doors of the Ratway. Cicero tried desperately to keep up while also slipping his black cloak over his jester garb once more.

"Cicero was only speaking his mind! He meant no harm!"

KaNack turned around and grabbed Cicero by the shoulders and stared at him fiercely. "If any of this gets back to the sanctuary, let's just say I was the one who ticked off our fence. Astrid's less likely to be furious with me than you."

"Oh! The Listener would take the blame instead of Cicero? You are a loyal friend indeed!" He then shook his head. "However Cicero does not care what that Pretender thinks of him. Cicero will take credit if the matter comes up."

The Keeper hurried ahead as he pulled his black hood over his cap. "Come, Listener! We must hurry if we want to get back to the Night Mother in a proper time!"

KaNack let out an exhausted sigh as he rested a palm against his forehead. The jester was crazy and seemed to cause trouble everywhere he went, but he just couldn't stay mad at the delightful Imperial. He quickly rushed forward to catch up with the fool.

"I'm coming, my Keeper!"


	27. You Are Going to a Wedding

Cicero stretched his arms high over his head as he walked alongside his Listener from the stables.

"Perfect timing indeed, Listener," the fool stated as he grinned to his friend. "Cicero arrived on the exact day he needed to treat Mother. " The Imperial chuckled to himself as the Argonian pushed open the door for him. "We must do this again! I had oh so much fun!"

"Yeah, I have to admit that this trip to Riften was certainly different with you there," KaNack replied as he followed the smaller man into the main chamber of the sanctuary.

"Oh, by Sithis! THERE he is!"

The two spun around to see Veezara glaring over at them from the training section of the chamber. "We were wondering where that little fool had wandered off to."

Cicero held his face in his hands as he smiled warmly at the Argonian. "You were concerned about Cicero? I thought you did not care! Oh, the Dark Brotherhood is indeed a warm family of assassins!"

The mage chuckled lightly, and his head turned to the side as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Astrid was striding over to them and looked less than pleased.

"Where in Oblivion were you, Cicero?" she growled. Her eyes then widened when she saw that he was standing right next to the Argonian. "Oh, no," she groaned with a slow shake of her head. "No, you didn't…" She grabbed KaNack's robes in tight fists and pulled him close so that they were nose to nose. "Tell me you did NOT take that idiot with you to Delvin!"

"Idiot?"muttered Cicero with a scowl. "Cicero is a fool! So rude!" The jester then held up his head proudly with a 'hmmph!' "The Listener asked me to come, and I did! Cicero did as he was told!"

A wicked smile began to form on KaNack's face when he saw the Nord seething. "Do you feel like I went behind your back?" he asked her simply. "Do you feel betrayed? Do you feel like you made a mistake in trusting me?" His eyes narrowed at her as he pulled himself free from her grasp. "NOW we are even for Ulfric," he hissed.

"You little bastard!" she snarled. "You could have ruined everything!"

Cicero folded his arms and glared at the Dark Brotherhood leader. "Cicero does not know why the Pretender keeps insisting on screeching," he grumbled. "The Thieves were more than accommodating to both the Listener and Cicero."

"Stop calling me that, jester."

Cicero rolled his eyes and rested a hand on the Argonian's shoulder. "Cicero must go and tend to Mother now, Listener. Perhaps we can laugh about our adventures later?"

The Keeper shot the Nord a satisfied sneer before he turned around and left for the stairs to the Night Mother's chamber.

Astrid squeezed her eyes shut in frustration and gave herself a few moments to calm down. Once she had, she looked back at KaNack. "Fine, we're even for that lousy Stormcloak," she uttered darkly. "Just tell me that Delvin was able to confirm the amulet's authenticity."

The mage reached into his satchel and handed her Mallory's letter. "He did; here's the credit letter."

When Astrid reached forward and tried to pull the letter away, KaNack pulled it closer so that her hand jerked forward. "He also was quite clear that he'd like you to join him for a drink sometime."

The woman's eyes narrowed as she yanked the paper free from KaNack's hand. She looked it over and smiled as she read over the fence's notes. "An Elder Council amulet? Well, now that explains quite a bit," she chuckled. The news made her forget how angry she had been and shot a wicked look to KaNack. "Motierre is hiring the Dark Brotherhood to rise above his station, how delicious."

She folded the letter and secured it in her satchel before returning to cleam at the Argonian. "Well, it looks like we're about ready to begin the first phase of the plan. Tell me, little brother, do you have anything nice to wear?"

The Argonian shifted from foot to foot, and peered at her curiously. He made a gesture with his head towards the living quarters. "I have some fancy robes I use for disguise, why?"

The Nord's grin grew wider as she reached over and gently patted his cheek. "Well, I'm going to need you to look your best. After all, you are going to a wedding."

Hearing this made the mage's eyebrow rise up in confusion.

"A wedding? Seems kind of happy for a mission involving the Dark Brotherhood."

"Well, it's going to be more of a public reception, really. It should be lovely." She took the Argonian's arm in hers as she began to walk with him through the sanctuary. "It will give you a chance to unwind. You can mingle with some guests, enjoy some cake…" She then leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "blow up the bride."

The Listener pulled away from the Nord and stared at her in shock.

"Oh, yes, little brother. The bride is going to be killed at her own wedding. " She laughed quietly in amusement of how such a day of glory was going to end in tragedy.

"Why are we killing a bride?" KaNack asked as he scratched at his red feathers. "I thought we were after the Emperor."

The Dark Brotherhood leader wrapped an arm around the apprentice's shoulder as the two once again began to walk through the chambers.

"The target is Vittoria Vici," she started. "She is an Imperial, but you will not believe whom she had chosen as her future husband." Her embrace tightened on the Argonian as she grew more and more anxious about the upcoming murder. "Asgeir Snow-Shod. A Stormcloak!"

This caused the mage to freeze in his tracks. His head spun to stare at Astrid in shock, and his jaw dropped in disbelief. A Stormcloak and an Imperial? That was like penning a saber cat and an elk together. It just could not be done.

"Love is a strange thing, isn't it?" she asked as she gently put her hand under the Listener's chin and pushed it open to close his gaping maw.

"No! No, that can't be!" he insisted. "No Stormcloak would ever marry an Imperial."

"The people are claiming that this is a sign of upcoming peace," she went on to explain. "By Vici and Snow-Shod uniting in love and affection, they represent the beginning of the end of the war." This made the Dark Brotherhood leader roll her eyes. "Pfft! How boring."

"I can see how this could have a major impact on the Civil War," KaNack replied, still trying to imagine the notion of the couple. "I still don't understand how this involves the Emperor of Tamriel."

"She is the Emperor's cousin," the woman snickered. " Her death will cause an uproar and will easily grab the attention of our precious Titus Mede the Second." Astrid and KaNack continued walking up the stairs. " Her wedding is going to be held in the Temple of Divines of Solitude." A smirk formed on her face. "I know you've been to Solitude before. That's where your friend General Tullius is, correct?"

The Argonian growled as she was once again bringing up his past as the Dovahkiin.

"I know it will be risky for you to go there. Recognition is something we'd like to avoid in the Dark Brotherhood. I have faith in you. Despite that stunt you pulled with the Keeper."

The mage sighed sadly as he thought about how lucky he had been that Cicero did accompany him to the Thieves Guild. "He saved my life, you know," he said softly. "I would have been killed if I had gone alone."

"Huh," she muttered. "Sithis does indeed work in strange ways." Her hand then reached upwards and plucked a feather from the Argonian's head. KaNack released a quick snarl in pain, and yanked himself away from the Nord, glaring at her. Astrid brushed the feather along her cheek as she continued to smile at the Listener.

"Remember, we want people to notice her death. It is traditional for the bride to address her guests. End her pathetic life while she is doing so." She then tilted her head as he gazed at the young assassin lovingly. "I know Solitude is risky for you, but if you do this without fail, I will give you a most wonderful reward. Something I'm sure a mage such as yourself will appreciate."

Rubbing at his head, the Argonian looked at her in both frustration and curiosity. "What kind of a reward?"

"Complete the task and you'll find out." KaNack turned around and his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed that they came to a stop, just before they reached the Night Mother's chamber.

"Solitude is less than a day's ride from here. The reception is in two days. That should give you more than enough time to get there and devise how to kill Vici." She pointed furiously at the chamber. "But KaNack, don't take the fool with you. He's loud and unpredictable. You got lucky in Riften, but this is a professional assassination, and we cannot risk anything going wrong."

"Cicero is the Keeper. He's not allowed to participate in contracts anymore, Astrid." He then bowed to her. "I am a loyal follower of the Dark Brotherhood traditions after all."

"So you claim," she mumbled under her breath. "Get some rest, you leave first thing tomorrow for Solitude. Our little family is rising up again, KaNack. Soon everyone will know the name of Sithis and the Dark Brotherhood."

"All hail the Night Mother! All hail Sithis!" the Argonian exclaimed in pride as he lifted up a fist.

"All hail Sithis!" he could hear Cicero shout from behind the closed doors of the chamber. The mage was more than a little surprised that Astrid had not joined in the Keeper in praising the might of their deity. She let out a sigh and turned around to leave.

"Kill well, and often," she stated stiffly as she vanished back down the long passage. The Argonian wanted to speak with his Keeper, but he knew better than to try and enter the Night Mother's chambers when the doors were closed. That meant that Cicero was in the midst of his duties with the Night Mother, and to enter the chamber and interrupt it would be uncouth and irresponsible. He instead gentle knocked on the door, just to see if he could bid his friend goodbye.

"Who calls?"

"Cicero, I leave for Solitude tomorrow. I'm going to ruin someone's wedding in the name of Sithis. Thought you might be excited to hear."

"Are you, Listener?!"

KaNack was astonished when Cicero opened up the iron doors. He never opened the doors while performing his tasks. The Argonian peered through, and was relieved to see that the jester had not yet removed the unholy matron from her tomb yet.

"Oh, how fun! Destroying a wedding and turning tears of joy to tears of sorrow? Sithis will be most pleased! Please bring back a sweet roll for Cicero if you find one!"

"I'll be sure to do that." He gave a polite bow to the Imperial. "Thank you again for joining me in Riften."

"Thank YOU, Listener!" The fool placed his now ungloved hands on the mage's shoulder. "Cicero has not had this much fun in years! Good luck to you in Solitude!"

"Goodnight, my Keeper."

"Farewell, my Listener."

As soon as the two bid each other goodbye, the iron doors once again closed, separating the fool and Argonian from one another. Letting out a sigh, KaNack made his way towards the residential quarters of the sanctuary. He had a lot to do tomorrow, and much to plan. Killing a bride in front of all her subjects without getting caught was going to be a challenge. He had faith that Sithis would be watching out for him during his escapade in Solitude.

* * *

KaNack kept his hood up high as he once again found himself wandering the streets of Solitude. It had now been a year since he had last entered the capital city. It was here that General Tullius had browbeat him into going out to seek new Words of Power. The Imperial had insisted that he needed to grow more powerful if he was to help him bring the Stormcloak Rebellion to an end.

The Argonian tried to focus on the task at hand. He had only one day to scope out the area where the reception was to be held, and put together a method of eliminating the bride and still manage to get out of the city in one piece.

As he walked along the stone path, he could not help but look over his shoulder at the Blue Palace. Elisif the Fair was playing host to this important ceremony and had been delighted for the couple. KaNack could not help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the Nord. Ulfric had murdered her husband, and now was trying to steal his very throne as High King. With Torygg's death, all the responsibilities of running Solitude had fallen into her hands. The mage was fairly sure than both he and Elifis' hatred for Stormcloak mirrored one another.

The Argonian quickly slinked past Castle Dour, relieved that Tullius was not outside supervising the Imperial guards' during their training. If Tullius discovered he was there, a fight would be unavoidable. Unlike Ulfric, KaNack harbored no menace to the Imperial Army's leader. The mage resented the General, but he didn't hate him.

The small courtyard in front of the Temple of the Divines was already being decorated by a number of the Jarl of Solitude's servants. Tables lined the walls of the square and banners of both the Stormcloaks and Imperial Army hung proudly together, something that the mage honestly never expected to witness in his lifetime.

He looked around the area and started going into thought. With Vici being the Emperor's cousin, there were going to be guards surrounding the courtyard. He couldn't strike her from the crowd, the attendees would swarm him all at once. He took a seat on one of the pews, and gazed at the two ornamented thrones before him. How was he going to be able to kill this Imperial, and live long enough to return to the Dark Brotherhood? No magic could go this undetected, he would have to come up with a different strategy. Stabbing was crude, and not something that KaNack felt he could accomplish as effectively as his faithful jester. Poisoning could work, but there was no guarantee that it would take affect when the bride addressed the wedding guests. Shouting was absolutely out of the question, as Tullius would be able to instantly connect him to the murder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a soft voice asked.

KaNack turned his head and found himself looking into a kind but tired face of a priestess. She smiled at him warmly as she clasped her hands together. "Even in the unforgiving lands of Skyrim, love has the power to simmer even the greatest of hatred. This union could be the beginning of peace. The Eights be praised!"

"Uh huh," the mage muttered, not really interested in what the priestess had to say. His new deity was Sithis, and he was sure that this woman did not include him as one of the divines.

"Are you married?"

"Pfft!" This caused the Listener to turn his head and smirk at the priestess.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," she remarked patiently. Her years at working in the Temple made her numb to those who did not take divine beliefs to heart as much as she did. She smiled warmly once again at him. "Don't tell me you don't believe in love," she answered simply as she took a seat next to the assassin. "Is there no one at all that you hold dear in that heart of yours?"

KaNack let out a deep breath as his head lowered to the ground. Once again, Brelyna came to mind. "No, there's someone," he answered quietly.

"You may laugh, but Mara is residing in your heart whether you choose to believe it or not. She is a part of anyone who has ever been in love."

"Mara?" the apprentice snorted with a roll of his eyes. This priestess was becoming quite annoying at this point. He had a lot of planning to do, and still had no idea of how he was going to snuff of the Imperial bride.

The woman smiled and pulled out an amulet from her pocket and held it out for the Argonian to see. The charm was circular and had a number of decorative knots embossed into it. In the very center was a small blue gem. "This is the amulet of Mara," the priestess continued with a smile as she noticed that she once again had the mage's interest. "As a mage, you would be interested to know that this will grace you with Mara's love. Her blessing makes it easier for one to cast healing spells."

This actually did perk up the reptile's curiosity. Krex had explained to him that charms were useful tools to mages, and he had yet to come across one to use to assist in his casting. He reached forward to touch the necklace, but the woman held it up so instead he had to just look at it.

"It is also a symbol of one's desire for marriage," the priestess added. "When one wears the amulet of Mara around his or her neck, others see that as a sign that one is ready for a lifelong bond." The Imperial slowly lowered the amulet so now it was resting in the assassin's claws. "Do you feel that your love is truly the one?"

KaNack sighed sadly as he ran a thumb along the blue jewel on the necklace. He really could see himself spending the rest of his life with no one other than his Dunmer.

"I know that look," the woman replied with a small chuckle. "You are madly in love with her."

"Yes," the Listener was not ashamed to admit it. It was not the right time yet, but he was sure that someday he did want to marry Brelyna. He ripped his gaze from the amulet to look at the Imperial. "How much does an amulet cost?"

She smiled and put her hands on his, and gently applied pressure so that his fingers closed around Mara's charm. "You have accepted Mara into your heart, and on a day so close to this blessed wedding. Consider it a gift, Argonian. May Mara bless you and your future bride for all eternity."

The Imperial then stood up and returned to the Temple of the Divines, pleased as she felt she had convinced yet another to embrace one of the Eight Divines into his heart.

KaNack remained seated at the pew as he stared longingly at the amulet in his hands. He then once again looked at the thrones before him and pictured himself and Brelyna sitting in them. Smiling and waving to a crowd of their friends and family. A lifetime with the Dark Elf was greater than any promise of fame, wealth or power. Nothing could ever replace the warm feeling deep inside whenever he thought about the love he left back in the cold town of Winterhold. "Someday," he swore to himself as he pocketed the amulet.

The mage stood up and left the courtyard, realizing that the wedding was tomorrow. There wasn't much time left to put together his assassination. As he found himself once against amongst the training soldiers, he noticed a large stone stairwell. It led to an area that overlooked the courtyard where the wedding would take place.

Sniping. That would be an excellent way to end Vici without exposing himself to the many witnesses that would be attending the ceremony. The Listener made his way up the stairwell and then walked along the wall, until he stood right above where the reception was to be held. He looked over the side and smiled. He had a bird's eye view of the entire courtyard from here, and the lack of guards meant that probably that he could create a post here. The only question was how to kill the Imperial?

The problem with any impact from above was that soldiers would more than likely come up to investigate what had happened. With the guards' barracks located right by the stairway, that left little time for him to run back down and escape.

KaNack paused when he noticed something overhanging the wall where he was. An old and disturbing looking gargoyle hung above a balcony where Vici was to address her family and friends. Upon closer inspected, he could see that being exposed to the elements had weakened the structure that supported the large stone creature. In fact, it was surprising that the damn thing had not fallen yet. The gears began to turn in the assassin's head and a wicked grin formed on his face. Oh, yes. This was going to be glorious!

The Listener now knew exactly how the Imperial bride was going to meet her end. The Night Mother and Sithis would be proud that such a despicable character served them so diligently. He quickly raced back down the stairs to the merchant district of Solitude. His plan required him to gather a few necessary supplies. If everything came together without a hitch, he'd be back in the Falkreath sanctuary before the bride's body even has a chance to grow cold.


	28. I Shall Call You Buddy

The sun shined brightly as everyone in Solitude was buzzing in excitement from the wedding that had just taken place. Vittoria Vici and Asgeir Snow-Shod had just become man and wife. The Civil War looked like it was on the beginning path of coming to an end.

KaNack was taking a great risk by entering the courtyard in his fancy robes. Everyone could see him clearly as wearing the hooded cloak would seem suspicious from a wedding guest. He was grateful that General Tullius was apparently too busy planning war strategies to attend the reception. Of anyone at the party, the General was the one whom he was most concerned about regarding recognition.

It was supposed be a time of joy, but the Argonian easily overheard the parents of the couple viciously accusingly each other and bringing up politics. They had not approved of the marriage, but that did not stop the union from happening. KaNack snatched a sweet roll from one of the tables and stored it in a pocket, remembering his promise to the Keeper.

He groaned in disgust as happy fluting played over the voice of Pantea. This is what the bards considered singing and music? Bards should be banished to some desolate mountain where they would no longer be able to annoy people.

"Bards," he growled under his breath, before snatching a goblet of wine from a passing servant. Putting his hatred of bards to the side, the Argonian forced a smile on his face and approached the newly married couple.

"Why hello," Vici greeted him sweetly. "Enjoying the festivities, are we?"

"Someone has to," KaNack answered as he gestured back to the still squabbling parents.

"Oh, them," Snow-Shod muttered as he rubbed at his temples. His father had instigated the argument, but his wife's mother was dead set on being the one who ended it. "They just can't accept the fact that an Imperial and a Stormcloak want to spend the rest of their lives together."

"It's silly," the Imperial insisted. "This war has gone on long enough. Hopefully the future generations will become wiser than their predecessors, and all this bloodshed can come to an end."

"Indeed," the mage agreed as he took the bride's hand and kissed it.

"Hey there, friend," laughed Asgeir. "Don't get too close with my wife, okay?"

"Would never dream of it," KaNack insisted as he bowed politely to the Nord. He then raised his goblet up in a toast. "Long live the Empire!" This was the first statement that the Listener had made that was actually sincere in front of the couple.

This caused the two to laugh in delight.

"Yes!" Vici exclaimed. "Long live the Empire! Long live the Stormcloaks! May both our families soon learn to love each other just as Asgeir and I have!"

"My dear," Snow-Shod whispered to his Imperial wife. "It's time, we should get up there."

"Of course," she insisted. The two stood up and bowed to the young assassin. "I have to address everyone now. If nothing else, it will get our parents to stop screaming at each other for a few minutes."

"Good luck to you two," the mage politely insisted as he extended an arm to them. "May Mara bless you two with long life and happiness." Now KaNack was lying to them once more.

The couple left the thrones and entered through a door in the courtyard that would lead them to the balcony above. It was now time to get to work.

KaNack hurried out of the courtyard and passed the Imperial guards who paid him no mind, as they just assumed he was another wedding guest. The Argonian hid himself behind a number of large shrubs planted off to the side of the entrance to the Castle Dour training area. He had planned everything out so that his tracks would be covered. The previous day, he had purchased two potions of invisibility from Angeline's Aromatics. No one was going to see him coming or leaving.

The mage quickly downed the first potion and could immediately feel the effects. He vanished from sight, leaving him free to go anywhere he desired unnoticed. KaNack sped back from whence he came, past the guards that were oblivious to his presence. He hurried up the stairs and crouched under the large stone gargoyle just as the potion began to wear off. Phase one of the plan had been completed, he had gotten to the upper wall without being seen.

"Stormcloaks and Imperials! Friends and family! Established guests from all of Skyrim, I bid you welcome on this most glorious of days!" he heard Vici announce from the balcony below. "I know that this may seem strange, but let our bond be an inspiration to everyone! It does not matter whose side you are on in this bloody war. Love blossoms everywhere! Let our union stand for the beginning of the end of this war!"

"Oh, get over yourself," KaNack grumbled under his breath.

"I stand here before you, overwhelmed and flattered by your love. Such kindness, for me! I only wish that my cousin, the Emperor, could have been here today to share his support of our union."

"Name dropping?" the mage snorted. "Really, Vici?"

"I stand here in the warm sun before you all. The Divines truly have blessed us and must approve of the coming together of a Stormcloak and an Imperial! Let us enjoy this beautiful day together as we celebrate the beginning…"

"Okay, you've talked more than enough, my dear," the Argonian muttered under his breath. "Let's cut the speech short, shall we?"

Straining backwards, KaNack pushed all his weight into the crumbling gargoyle behind him. It did not take more than a few moments of pressure, before he felt the structure collapse. There was a sickening crunch followed by horrified screams.

"VITTORIA! NO!"

Pulling out the second potion of invisibility, the reptile drank it and was once again undetectable to the naked eye. He stood up and edged to the side as three Imperial soldiers raced up from the stairs with their swords drawn.

"See anyone?" one of them shouted.

"Nothing! I could have sworn that the gargoyle was still fairly attached to the wall!"

The reptile refrained from chuckling to himself as he hurried down the stairs and past Castle Dour. He was more than amused as he saw horrified wedding guests fly from the courtyard.

"The blood! The blood!" a man exclaimed.

KaNack returned to his spot behind the shrubs and waiting patiently for the elixir to wear off, before once again walking out into the streets of Solitude.

"It was the Imperials!" he heard a voice roar. "They murdered her to blame it on the Stormcloaks!"

"Filthy Nords! I'll see you all dead!"

"Oh, dear," KaNack chuckled. "They sound mad."

"Yes, they do," he heard a voice behind him agree.

KaNack spun around and his eyes widened with shock when he saw Veezara, outfitted in common robes, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here, cousin?" the Listener hissed.

"Astrid sent me to trail you and make sure you didn't get yourself killed." The frown went away and was replaced with an expression of amusement. "Clearly you hadn't. You really are getting quite good at this."

"What in Oblivion happened?!" a man's voice roared. KaNack tensed up as he recognized it. Tullius had been drawn out from Castle Dour by all the commotions. "Put down your blades or I will throw each and every one of you in the barracks!"

"Wow, Tullius looks like he's about to kill someone," the Shadowscale snickered. He wrapped an arm around KaNack's shoulder as he calmly led the mage through the streets. "Just relax; if you start running you will only look suspicious."

KaNack tried to remain calm as swarms of soldiers raced past the Argonians to get to the source of all the fighting. Together, the reptiles walk right out the large doors and down the road to the stables.

"I'd hate to have to pay for another carriage, and it's kind of a long walk back to Falkreath. Do you mind giving me a ride?" Veezara asked as he gestured to Atronach who had been secured in the stall.

"Sure, hop on."

It was only when the two assassins were well on their way to Falkreath that they felt comfortable discussing the ugly business that had just taken place.

"That was really clever, using invisibility potions to remove yourself from the scene. No one could possibly connect you to the murders because they saw you leave."

"Yeah, let's just hope they don't connect the potions I bought to the murders," the Listener muttered as he rode Atronach through the Pine Forest.

"You give those idiots too much credit," the green assassin laughed. "Believe me, I've gotten away with killings much less thought out than that!"

Veezara's words did help lessen the mage's worries. Perhaps he was over thinking how much the Imperial were going to look into the death of the Emperor's cousin. Everything had gone exactly according to plan. No one saw him enter and no one saw him leave. The bride was crushed to death right at the end of her speech. The Night Mother would truly be pleased with the results.

KaNack pulled Atronach to a halt as they came upon the large Black Door.

"I'll take care of the mare, you go on ahead inside," Veezara insisted as he dismounted the horse. "Astrid must be just dying to hear how everything went."

Sliding off the saddle, the mage gently patted Atronach on her flank and then made his way to the Black Door. The assassin was he was welcomed in once he provided the three necessary words for entrance and eagerly started down the stairs.

The Dark Brotherhood leader was waiting for him, leaning against the entrance way to the main chamber of the sanctuary.

"Welcome back, little brother," she stated gently. "Glad to see you made it out of Solitude alive."

"Yes," he remarked bitterly as he approached the Nord. "However, I didn't appreciate you sending the chaperone, Astrid."

"Veezara was simply there for your protection," she insisted with a shrug. "We look out for each other, don't we?" She stepped away from the passage and approached the young mage, her eyes dancing with delight. "Tell me how it went," she asked eagerly. "Is Vici dead?"

A wicked smile formed on the Argonian's face as he chuckled darkly. "The blushing bride now serves Sithis in the Void!"

Astrid joined the mage in his maniacal laughter. "The Emperor's cousin! Butchered at her own wedding! Let's see his eminence try and ignore this!" She placed her hands on KaNack's shoulders and she beamed at the assassin proudly. "Please, little brother, please tell me she died speaking to her guests!"

"I had no choice," KaNack answered with a shrug still bearing a wicked smile. "She was boring me to death. It was either her or me."

"Oh, you wicked little creature! Your soul is as black as your scales!" the female snickered as her pride only grew. She gave him a loving pat on his cheek and then guided him down the stairs to the main sanctuary,

"With Vici's murder, you've started us down a path the Dark Brotherhood hasn't traveled in centuries! The assassination of an Emperor!" She suddenly gasped and stepped in front of KaNack, placing a hand on his chest. "Oh! Don't think I've forgotten about your reward, little brother. You've more than earned this!"

The Argonian watched curiously as Astrid reached into her satchel and removed a scroll from it. It looked old, but the mage could tell by the slight glowing of the parchment that this particular item had been blessed with a protection spell.

"I know how much you enjoy your conjurations," Astrid started as she offered him the roll of paper. "We have not used this particular item in quite some time. I am sure you will get great use out of it."

KaNack took the scroll and unrolled it, reading the passages on the paper that looked to have been written in blood. "A soul from the Void?" he muttered as he scanned over the words. "Is this like some kind of atronach?"

"Oh, no," the Nord answered as she shook her head. "This scroll is used to summon forth the Spirit of the Dark Brotherhood. His soul will now serve you in death, as his body once served his brethren in life."

KaNack blew on the paper and a cloud of dust flew from the scroll. "How long has it been since he was last summoned?"

"I have no idea," Astrid answered with a shrug. "When I was still an initiate here, I think I saw the old leader cast it once. He was really used more as a tool in battle than anything else."

KaNack read over the passages carefully. He took in each of the words. The descriptions spoke of how that soul had been imprinted on the scroll by using the man's blood. It also went on to speak of undying loyalty and a blade and bow that would strike down any enemy of the Brotherhood. There was no physical description, so KaNack would not be able to embrace this conjuration unless he witnessed it firsthand. He usually liked to study his spirits first, but this scroll left him no details to work with.

"How does this work?" he asked as he took a seat by the waterfall.

"I don't know, I never actually used it," she insisted. "I thought you were the conjurer."

"Well, here goes nothing," the mage stated with a shrug. He carefully recited the words on the scroll before him, trying his best to keep his focus on the Old Ways and Sithis. It was all he had to work with since he had been provided with such little information.

Normally when conjuration scrolls were used, they burned up. This one however remained intact even after it had been cast. There was a magnificent swirl of blue and white before the Argonian and soon he was staring up into the eyes of a stern looking ghost. He wore a robed cloak similar to that of Festus, but it looked slightly different. It was older and torn. Blue mist emanated from the being as it folded his arms and looked at the caster before him. He did NOT look impressed.

"Uhh," KaNack started, not knowing how to address the conjuration. He had always cast animals or atronachs, but never the soul of a person.

"Speak," the spirit suddenly uttered gruffly as though he felt his time was being wasted.

KaNack let out a cry of shock as he fell back into the waterfall. He pulled himself back out sputtering as he stared at the ghost before him in disbelief. "YOU CAN TALK?!"

The ghost's eyes widened as he stared at the dripping wet and frantic assassin before him. Was this really the next Dark Brotherhood member he was to serve under? How had he offended Sithis this time?

"Yes," he answered, trying his best to be patient. "I can speak."

"Well done!" Astrid laughed as she began to circle the spirit, taking him in. "It must have been at least fifteen years since I last saw this spirit."

"I remember you," the ghost growled as he glowered at the Nord.

Dragging himself out from the water, the Argonian grumbled and pulled out what HAD been a sweet roll for Cicero, but was now a pile of mush. He dumped the remains in the water before reaching down and snatching up the scroll that he had dropped on the ground in surprise. KaNack made his way over to the Dark Brotherhood spirit and looked him over. He had never seen a ghost before, it was exhilarating.

"I can't believe it!" the Argonian uttered. "I had no idea you could summon ghosts! You're the first being I've ever summoned that could actually talk!" KaNack had a thousand questions running through his head, but could not seem to pick the right one. "You were a part of the Dark Brotherhood?" That was probably the one question he should have just kept in his head.

"Oh, by Sithis," hissed the specter under his breath as he narrowed his eyes. He was already losing patience with this young reptile. "What do you want?"

This was not the first time that the Spirit of the Dark Brotherhood had been disappointed by his caster. It had been decades since he was eager to join in the fray the one who possessed his scroll. Too often he found himself faced with a number of foes when the one who summoned him was nowhere to be found.

He had been considered a decoy, a tool to be used to distract or eliminate whatever spurred his conjurer's anger. One of his most insulting assignments had been to slay a Khajiit that his caster claimed cheated him in cards….He hadn't. He could only take so much frustration before he found himself resenting any who brought him forth from the Void.

"Me?" KaNack looked at Astrid and then back at the spirit. "I…I was just seeing if this worked."

"Why yes," the ghost grumbled, addressing the mage as though he were a child. "It does in fact work. Is that the only reason you've summoned me from the Void?"

"Do you have a name?" KaNack asked suddenly, not at all fazed by the spirit's unpleasant demeanor.

This question took the Spectral Assassin by surprise. He had been asked many questions in the past by his casters, but this was a new one for him. He was about to answer when Astrid cut him off.

"He's always just been known as the Spectral Assassin," the Nord explained to KaNack. "You can call him whatever you want."

The ghost growled as he shot the Nord a dark look. Astrid was no less infuriating now than she had been when he served under his former caster.

"So…I just call him, 'Buddy', or something?" the Argonian asked as he tilted his head.

"Buddy?!" The phantom was beyond infuriated. To be addressed by a name as demeaning as 'Buddy' was nothing short of an insult. His anger drove him beyond the capability of speech. This was without a doubt going to be yet another awful caster he would have had the displeasure of working under. He hissed through gritted teeth and his eyes squeezed shut in frustration.

KaNack turned to Astrid with a hint of concern. "He seems really mad."

"From what Festus has told me he's ALWAYS been mad! He's always been bitter! That's why he is usually only conjured when he is needed," the Nord explained as she gave the Spectral Assassin a look. "Trust me, KaNack. You aren't going to make friends with this ghost." She then could not help but smirk. "Isn't that right….Buddy?"

The ghost spun around to her, his teeth bared in a snarl. "By Sithis, consider yourself lucky I am not allowed to attack Brotherhood members on this plane."

The spirit fumed and desired nothing more than to be returned to the Void. He had been summoned for less than ten minutes and he already desired a Purification. "I must hold my blade," he growled quietly to himself under his breath, trying to persuade himself that killing the young mage would indeed be frowned upon by Sithis. His eyes once again opened and he scowled at KaNack. "If you find it necessary to address me by THAT name, so be it."

"Okay," the Argonian murmured sensing the spirit's displeasure. "I can call you something different if you wish."

"Oh, by all means, I insist you call me Buddy!" the spirit hissed viciously. "I am always eager to please my caster."

"I think he's worn out his welcome," Astrid grumbled as she started back towards her living quarters. "KaNack, you'd better send him back to the Void."

"Hold on," the mage insisted as he stored the scroll in his satchel. "He's a legend amongst the Dark Brotherhood. I'm interested to hear what life was like for him when he was still alive."

"Do whatever you want. I'm telling you though, he's almost as cantankerous as Festus!" she stated before vanishing into a tunnel.

KaNack could not help but smile at the spirit. He had always managed to earn the love and trust of all his conjurations. This one would simply provide him with a little bit of a challenge. He made a gesture for the ghost to follow him and started for the stairs.

Keeping his arms folded, the spirit avoided eye contact and decided he would much rather scowl at the wall rather than trail after the Argonian like some lap dog. The specter grunted in frustration when he felt a tug at his very essence pulling him towards his caster. It was as though some invisible cord had him connected to the young assassin.

"Damn it all," he growled in realization. "I forgot about that scroll."

The mage turned around and was shocked to see that the ghost was now slightly leaning towards him. "What's wrong?"

The Spectral Assassin turned around and slowly ascended the steps so that he was eye to eye with his caster. "So long as you have that spell in your possession, I have no choice but to keep within a certain distance of you. Please do me a small kindness and either return me to the Void, or drop that scroll on the ground. That's the only way that I can stay away from you."

The spirit was more than aware of the many that had hurled his scroll to the ground, only to retrieve it again later when either he was slain in the fight or had overtaken the enemies. After all, all that mattered was that his caster was kept far away from harm.

"Look, I don't want to force anything on you. I only thought that you might be interested in seeing the Night Mother."

Hearing this sprung the phantom's curiosity. His head perked up, and his pupil free eyes widened in shock. Gone was the bitterness and he stared at the Argonian in disbelief at the news.

"The Night Mother is here? Not Cyrodiil?"

"Isn't that the kind of information you would have in the Void?" KaNack asked.

"Our unholy matron does not always share such pleasantries with us thralls," the spirit answered simply. "But I would like to be in her presence once again."

The Argonian happily led the spirit through the tunnels until he came upon the Night Mother's crypt. He was pleased to find Cicero present and hard at work. The candles were once again lit and Cicero was decorating the small platform with nightshade flowers he had collected.

"Cicero!"

The jester spun around and a smile quickly formed on his face. "Listener! You've returned!" He then frowned as he noticed his soaked robes. "Oh, and have gone swimming apparently."

"Listener?" the ghost uttered under his breath. He watched as the Argonian hurried forward to the Keeper and two greeted each other warmly. "You're the Listener?"

"Wow," KaNack muttered as he turned to look back at the ghost. "They really don't keep you informed in the Void."

"Oh! A ghost! You've finally found your ghost!" Cicero laughed as he pointed at the Spectral Assassin. "The Listener must be pleased indeed!"

"Who in Oblivion are you?" the Spectral Assassin muttered as he entered the chamber wanting nothing more than to simply pay his respects to the Night Mother.

"Cicero is Keeper, silly specter!"

"YOU'RE the Keeper?" The ghost held his face in his hand as he shook his head. Childish Listeners, insolent leaders, and now clowns were responsible for the Night Mother? Truly the Dark Brotherhood had hit rock bottom.

"This is my Spectral Assassin," KaNack explained to the fool as he took a seat on the pew. "He was a reward for the murder Vittoria at her wedding." The mage snickered wickedly. "I wish you could have been there Cicero, everything came together perfectly."

"Oh, this is a unique prize indeed," the Keeper observed as he circled the spirit, making the spirit feel more than a little uncomfortable. "Usually gold is given as a reward, not ghosts!"

The ghost turned back to the Night Mother's tomb and gave it a frustrated look. "Don't think I can't hear you laughing, my lady," he answered stiffly. "Even from here I can tell that this amuses you to no end."

"Oh, the Night Mother has to have a good sense of humor," Cicero insisted. "She must with her Keeper being a fool!" The jester then leaned forward and peered at the phantom's face.

In his days as a Speaker, the man had the patience of a saint, however centuries of disappointment had been enough to drive the spirit to quick agitation.

"What do you want, jester?" he growled darkly.

"Oh, Cicero was just wondering if you were bald under there," the Keeper mused as he pointed at the ghost's head.

"What?!"

"Cicero!" snapped KaNack. "Don't be rude to him! I've only just summoned him, and am trying to make a good impression!" He then frowned and looked to the side. "He's rather ornery at the moment."

"Cicero was only curious," the Keeper pouted as he made his way over to the Argonian and took a seat next to him.

Narrowing his eyes, the ghost reached up and pulled his hood back revealing long silver-blue hair that connected at the end in a low ponytail. "Does this satisfy your curiosity, fool?"

"I'm sorry," KaNack insisted realizing that at this point there had been too many instances that rubbed the spirit the wrong way. "I'll send you back to the Void if you wish."

"Thank you," sighed the Spectral Assassin in relief as he stepped towards the Argonian. Finally, his caster was being reasonable.

"I was simply hoping you could tell me a little bit about the history of the Dark Brotherhood." The reptile gestured to the Fool of Hearts with his head. "Cicero's told me all he could, but surely you would have a better idea of how the Old Ways truly worked. Back when the Dark Brotherhood was in its prime."

Hearing this lessened the ghost's frustration and he peered at the Argonian curiously. "You wish to embrace the Old Ways? Why? The Dark Brotherhood has long since abandoned them and the Tenets."

"As Listener, he is to lead this sanctuary, specter!" the jester insisted. "He knows that only by returning to the Old Ways, the true ways, is how he will be able to bring forth the Dark Brotherhood's salvation." The jester grinned widely as he thought about the future. "A return of the Tenets! A reformation of the Black Hand! Speakers and Silencers will grace the inner sanctum once more!" The jester then purred. "And finally, Mother, Sweet Night Mother will take her rightful place as leader with the Listener being her voice!"

"Yes," the phantom agreed as he rubbed his chin with his hand. "Yes, that is the way things should be. For too long I've had to stand by and watch the Dark Brotherhood rot from the inside out." He shook his head in disgust. "In my day we never would have allowed things to get this bad." He could not help but sound out a quiet chuckle. "Maybe I was too quick to judge you, child of darkness."

The Spectral Assassin took a seat next to the Listener.

"I have been disappointed so many times in the past, Argonian," he uttered quietly. "I pray that this time things will be different."

Cicero started to reach around KaNack, his gloved hand about to grasp the specter's ponytail, curiosity getting the better of him.

"If you wish to keep your hand, I suggest that you refrain from whatever it is that you are planning," the ghost explained calmly not even looking at the fool.

Cicero let out a huff as he folded his arms. "This is quite a cranky specter indeed, Listener. He will need to learn some manners if Cicero is to accept his friendship."

"I never agreed to be anyone's friend," he announced harshly as he glared at the Keeper. "I am the Listener's blade. I will also be his guide if he is sincere in his wishes to restore the honor of the Dark Brotherhood."

"I am," KaNack insisted. "I know you don't have faith in me now. Honestly, I don't really have a lot of faith in me being able to lead the Dark Brotherhood. However, if I do embrace tradition, I know I can at least make it better than it is currently."

"Very true." The ghost let out a sigh as he pulled his hood back over his head. "I will advise you, child. I don't do this out of kindness. I simply do so because it is my duty to ensure the survival of the Dark Brotherhood."

"Thanks, Buddy."

The ghost gritted his teeth and released a frustrated growl. It was going to take some getting used to, but at least this time he had been handed over to a Listener. There was no higher honor in the Dark Brotherhood. For now, the spirit would simply have to swallow his pride. "You're welcome."


	29. Let's Spar AKA Cicero VS Lucien

This was no mere spirit, the thrall that had once been a Speaker for the Black Hand over two hundred years ago. His name had been forgotten by most over time, but those who truly embraced and followed the history of the Dark Brotherhood would remember his name: Lucien Lachance.

It was only shortly after his soul had been imprinted on the damned scroll that Lucien had found himself in the service of those who still recognized him and turned to him for guidance. Over time however, his name vanished along with his reputation. The scroll had been passed down to many different sanctuaries and Lachance found himself everywhere from his homeland of Cyrodiil to the wastes of Morrowind.

As the Dark Brotherhood continued to dwindle over time, it was no surprise that Lucien's scroll soon found itself in the permanent residence of Skyrim. It was the ghost's own fault for why he had been left to collect dust for so many years in Falkreath. He had grown resentful and those who summoned him quickly became aware that unless the spirit had something to kill, he was going to do his damnedest to try and disassociate himself from his caster.

Perhaps it was because Lucien had now been given a task he had not attempted in over a hundred years that made his bitterness lessen. He had instructed and prepared many newcomers to the Dark Brotherhood when he was still alive; when he had been killed and later bound to the scroll, those days of training assassins and Silencers were over. The idea that he could pass on his wisdom and techniques gave him a feeling of worth, and he missed being a teacher.

The Spirit of the Dark Brotherhood leaned against an unoccupied stall as he observed his most recent caster. The reptile was young and ignorant to just how important his role was in the sanctuary, but he was willing to learn and listen.

KaNack had donned common robes and lovingly ran a brush along Atronach's back. She was due for some much needed grooming, and far be it for the Argonian to allow his dearest mare to appear filthy. This however, did not distract him from what was really important.

"So, the scroll said that you were a Speaker for the Black Hand, right?" the mage asked, turning back to the spirit.

"Indeed. I along with three other worthy assassins was all given the honor of being called Speaker. Each of us was responsible for a Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. Mine was located in Cheydinhal." The ghost smiled sadly as he thought about his past in Cyrodiil. "They were good killers and followed instruction diligently."

KaNack nodded his head as he put away the brush and made his way past Lachance, where fresh hay was being stored. "So who is this sanctuary's Speaker? Astrid?"

"No," the spirit growled. "The Black Hand has not been in existence ever since the last Listener was cast into the Void."

Astrid had always frustrated Lucien, even when she was still a young assassin learning the ropes. He found her annoying when he had first met her. Now that she was grown and leading the sanctuary, Lachance could sense something about her that seemed dangerously familiar. This was what had him on his guard.

"You see, child," the ghost continued, as the reptile began to blanket his horse's stall with fresh hay, "The Black Hand is made up of four Speakers. The Listener is the leader of the council, the thumb, if you will."

"Are you saying that we need to reform the Black Hand?"

"In time," the spirit answered patiently. "Right now there is just this sanctuary. Once you begin to rebuild sanctuaries in this country, only then will it be time for the Black Hand to be restored." The ghost released a growl of frustration. "I am glad you are listening to what I have to say. The Dark Brotherhood needs structure and discipline. That is why Falkreath is the only sanctuary left."

KaNack patted the mare on her neck and then returned to Lucien. "So, let me see if I understand this correctly. The Night Mother gives me locations of invokers of the Black Sacrament; I give those locations to the Speakers, who then meet with the invokers, and then the Speakers give the contracts to their respective sanctuaries?"

"Correct."

"Wouldn't it make more sense if I just gave the locations to the assassins? Cut out the middle man?"

This made the ghost frown. "Not everyone is an expert in dealing with those who wish death upon others. You rely on a Speaker, because they have enough experience to make proper judgments. People who desire the death of another might be unpredictable. A Speaker knows exactly what he or she is getting into, and can handle themselves if the contact becomes emotional or starts to have second thoughts about the target's death." Narrowing his eyes, Lucien glared at the ground. "Astrid accepting any contract that came her way is why this family is considered nothing more than a couple of reckless cutthroats." He let out an angry snort. "In my day, the Dark Brotherhood actually had standards."

"The specter mopes, and somberly pines! He yearns for older and better times!" a voice sang merrily from behind.

Cicero had once again found himself lonely of company, and had sought out the only friend he had in the sanctuary. The jester, still grinning, made his way over to the two. "Life is too short to mourn the past, ghost," the fool insisted. "Look forward to a bright and glorious future!"

"Life is too short?" the spirit repeated darkly. "You speak to one who has all the time in the world."

Cicero shrugged his shoulders as he turned his attention to the Argonian. "Cicero is quite bored, Listener. Perhaps the ghost can teach you something much more interesting."

"Cicero," sighed the mage. The last thing he wanted was for the Spectral Assassin to be insulted. "He was just telling me about the Black Hand. It's actually pretty involved."

"Black Hand? Cicero knows all about them!" he giggled as he folded his arms on KaNack's shoulder and smiled at the Spirit of the Dark Brotherhood. He then grabbed the Argonian's wrist and held it up. "You can see though, kind specter, that he already knows the Black Hand like the back of HIS black hand!"

Cicero laughed merrily as he moved away from his companion. The fool's mirth diminished when he saw the lack of amusement on Lucien's face.

"Tough room," the Imperial uttered darkly.

"You don't find the history of the Dark Brotherhood interesting, jester?" Lachance remarked bitterly. "I was under the impression that you desired the Listener to embrace the Old Ways."

"Cicero does! He does indeed," the Keeper exclaimed. "However, we can also have fun, can't we?"

KaNack would be lying if he denied that he would like to have some fun, but he had spent enough time with his spirit to get a pretty good reading of him. This ghost cherished history as well as discipline. If the Argonian tried to goof off, he might once again find himself being resented by the phantom.

"Cicero, let him just finish telling me about the Black Hand first, then…"

"Let's spar!"

Cicero's blade flew from his sheath and swung it at the specter. It was pure instinct; Lucien's blade unsheathed and blocked the jester's strike. Lachance bared his teeth and glared furiously at the fool, but the Keeper simply smiled.

"Cicero! What are you doing?!" KaNack snarled. He grabbed the jester by his arm and pulled him back. "We don't attack fellow members of the Dark Brotherhood!"

"Cicero was not attacking! He would NEVER hurt the kindly specter!" the small man insisted. "There is nothing wrong with some friendly sparring! Veezara and Arnbjorn do it all the time! The Listener only uses magic! Cicero desires to exchange blows!"

"You wish to fight, fool?" Lucien growled as he leaned back in a defensive posture beckoning the jester with his other hand. "I will not deny your request."

"Calm down, Buddy!" KaNack barked. This did nothing to lessen Lachance's anger.

"Buddy! Yes, be Cicero's buddy!" the Keeper giggled. This spirit was supposed to be a legend amongst all assassins; the jester felt it would be an honor to cross blades with him. Of course, it would be far too easy to simply request this of the ghost. "Oh, Listener! Let Cicero have some fun with the specter!"

"I don't think he has friendly sparring in mind, Cicero," the reptile hissed in the fool's ear. KaNack looked back and could see that the ghost was obviously agitated. "Just let it go."

"You think he can slay Cicero?" The Fool of Hearts tsked the Argonian. "His blade would need to make contact first." He looked back at Lachance still smiling. "Yes, Buddy would have to be quick indeed to strike Cicero down!"

"Either return me to the Void, or get out of my way!" Lucien shouted furiously. He was getting sick of the jester consistently calling him 'Buddy' and now Cicero was no longer the only one who desired a good fight.

"Fine! I'll send you back! Just give me a moment," the Argonian insisted as he pulled away from his friend and got into a casting position.

"Forgive Cicero, Listener!" the jester cried.

"For what?"

The hilt of the Keeper's blade struck the Argonian hard in the back of the head, sending the mage crashing to the ground. Cicero kneeled down to whisper in the unconscious reptile's ear. "Forgive Cicero. He wishes to cross blades with the Speaker. Cicero thinks he knows who this man is. If you send him back, poor Cicero cannot spar with the legend."

"How DARE you strike the Listener!" Lucien roared. "You shall regret that action, fool!"

The Keeper rose to his feet and grinned maniacally as he tossed his ebony blade from hand to hand. "Cicero loves the Listener like a brother, but I will fight you, Spirit of the Brotherhood!"

"I weep for you, mortal!"

"Have at you, Buddy!" Cicero laughed as he charged forward, grinning madly the entire time.

There was a loud scraping of metal as once again their daggers crashed against one another. Both men's arms swung around and their blades blocked the other's attack. Lucien kicked forward sending Cicero stumbling back, he then sprang forward.

Cicero's head jerked slightly to the left and the Imperial could feel the wind of the translucent dagger as it flew over his head. Lachance spun on his heels and glowered at the Keeper.

"You're rather swift for a clown," the spirit observed as he sheathed his blade.

"Cicero is a jester," the merry man corrected with a bow. He then frowned when he saw that the ghost had put his weapon away. "Do not tell Cicero that you are done already!"

The fool's eyes widened in shock when a bow suddenly materialized in the phantom's hands and a spectral arrow was drawn.

"Oh, Sithis," the Keeper muttered. The Imperial rolled forward and scrambled into an empty stall as Lucien shot an arrow in his direction. "That's no fair!" the fool exclaimed angrily as he flattened himself against the panel of the stall. "Cicero has no range weapons!"

"This isn't a game!" Lachance announced as he started towards where Cicero had hidden himself. He kept his bow drawn and peered into the stall. All he saw was a small pile of hay, but this was a ruse he had become all too familiar with. "Huh. Think you're clever, do you?" He slowly prowled forward and lowered his bow so that his arrow was just above the hay pile. "Come out now, and I might just simply wound you."

"Where's the fun in that?" Lucien heard a voice snap from behind. The ghost turned on his heels and released his grip on the arrow. The projectile smacked right into a wooden post behind him. Confused, Lachance began to back away, his eyes dancing about trying to locate his prey.

"Where are you?" he barked.

"Can you not see Cicero?" he heard the voice chirp. "Cicero can see you!"

Lucien released a gasp of surprise when he felt something slip his feet right from under him. He rolled onto his back and gawked in shock as the Keeper slowly materialized before him, his ebony blade right to the phantom's throat.

"A potion?" Lachance remarked as he scowled up at the jester.

"Cicero took it from the Listener. I am sure the Listener won't mind," he explained with a grin.

"That's a coward's tool in a fight!"

"You decided to break the rules of the spar when you pulled out your bow! You cannot have it both ways!" The Imperial's eyes narrowed. "Now, are you going to fight fair?"

"What do you think?" The spirit pulled his legs back and kicked them into Cicero's making the Keeper stumble backwards. Getting back to his feet, the ghost once again unsheathed his blade and launched himself at the fool.

Cicero quickly lifted up his arm and blocked the strike of the spectral dagger with his blade. With his other hand, he grabbed Lachance's wrist and strained with all his might. The ghost growled as he tried using both hands to push his dagger forward, but he began to slowly get pressed back, and his back arched under the surprising strength of the Keeper.

"You are no mere jester," Lucien hissed through gritted teeth as he continued to get pushed back by Cicero. "What are you?"

"Cicero is the Keeper," the fool answered darkly

Lucien gripped Cicero's wrist in one of his hands, and allowed himself to fall backwards. The jester was pulled forward and then kicked over the ghost, landing harshly on the dirt ground of the stables. Lachance stumbled back to a standing position and looked over furiously at the fool. With a powerful kick of his legs, Cicero flipped himself from the ground right back onto his feet again.

The ghost's eyes widened in disbelief and he released a loud growl of frustration. "Why won't you stay down?!"

"His life is over, this is no pain! Yet in death he still complains!" the jester sang merrily as he stared at the spirit in an expression of both ferocity and delight.

Lachance snarled in frustration as he and Cicero began to slowly circle one another, blades gripped in trembling hands. Neither was ready to submit yet. Sweat dripped from the Keeper's brow, as he was feeling the strain of the sparring. He could tell just by looking at the ghost though, that the combination of fighting and absence of the Void was starting to make his opponent weaker.

"Do you submit?" the fool asked as a smirk curled up from his lips.

"NEVER!"

Lucien threw his blade at the jester's head. Cicero tried to duck, but in the end his cap went flying from his head and was now embedded in the post of one of the stalls.

"My hat!" The jester planted his empty hand on his head as though he felt naked. His eyes then narrowed as he scowled at the ghost. "That was a mistake, Buddy!"

"That is NOT my name, Keeper!"

Cicero, now believing that the ghost had left himself unarmed, sped forward with his ebony blade gripped tightly in his hand. Once again, the bow appeared in Lucien's hands and he held it up, using it to block the Imperial's strike. The fool was now panting in exhaustion, but still managed to smile.

"Oh! Cicero likes that!" he laughed. "Very good! Very good! Creative!" He leaned closer so that he and Lachance were nose to nose. "Now how does the kindly specter expect to shoot arrows like this?"

"Who needs arrows?"

He put all his strength into shoving his bow forward, crashing the hilt of the jester's blade back into his assailant's face. Cicero released a cry of pain and stumbled backward. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed the blood on his hands.

"What?! This is no spar! There is supposed to be no actual spilling of blood!" He glared at Lucien furiously.

"We aren't sparring, you lunatic!" the ghost howled at him. "You struck the Listener, and you will suffer the consequences!"

Lucien felt weak due to exhaustion, frustration and strain from having to stay materialized in the plane. Only death or his caster could send him back to the Void. The Spectral Assassin growled and then produced a spectral arrow aiming it at Cicero.

It had been so sudden; Lachance did not even see Cicero move. The ebony dagger flew through the air and plunged itself right in and back out of the spirit's shoulder blade. The specter screamed in agony, dropping his bow as he stumbled backwards and collapsed to the ground, clutching at his injury.

Cicero slowly prowled forward glaring down at the fallen ghost. The spirit trembled in pain, but shot a fierce look back at the fool.

"The specter insisted on changing the rules one time too many," the Keeper grumbled, not at all amused. "He insisted on hurting Cicero, so Cicero did so in kind." The Imperial's head tilted to the side, curious that the spirit appeared to be suffering from the damage. "There is supposed to be no pain in the Void."

"There is no pain in the Void, fool," Lachance answered in a shaky but calm voice. "I can still feel pain here."

"Do you submit?" the jester asked coolly as he tapped his foot.

The ghost squeezed his eyes shut and realized that even though both he and the Keeper no longer had any weapons, he had used up the very last of his strength. He had no more fight left in himself to give.

"You wish me to admit defeat?" Lucien muttered quietly. "Very well, you have bested me." Picking up his head, the Spectral Assassin glowered up at the Fool of Hearts. "You fight like one of us. You think like one us. What ARE you?"

"Cicero is the Keeper," the fool answered once again. "Cicero is a loyal follower of Sithis." A wicked smile then formed on the Imperial's face. "Cicero is also a former member of the Cheydinhal sanctuary."

"By Sithis," the ghost uttered before allowing his head to drop. "So, we are the same then."

"The kindly specter should not feel shame," the Imperial insisted. "You kept yourself from the Void for such a long time and still gave Cicero the best fight he's had in years. You are quite fun! You did not disappoint me at all!"

"I haven't had an opponent best me like that since Vicente," the Spectral Assassin growled. "You are much stronger than you look."

The fool reached down and offered Lucien his hand. "Cicero was honored to have fought you."

Lachance looked up at the hand in confusion, but then accepted it and the Keeper pulled him back up to his feet. Cicero pulled a rag from his satchel and began to wipe the blood from his face. "Yes, this was just what bored Cicero needed. Thank you for removing the tediousness of this sanctuary." Putting away the rag, the fool patted the exhausted ghost on the back. "Perhaps we shall spar again someday?"

"Perhaps," Lucien answered quietly. "For now though, I think it would be best if we put our abilities to use outside of this sanctuary."

"Indeed! If Cicero had to fight like this every day, he'd be too tired to get ANYTHING done!" The jester turned back and frowned when he saw KaNack still laid out on the ground. "Oh," he muttered quietly. "Cicero almost forgot about that nasty business." He held his head down shamefully. "The Listener is going to be quite mad at Cicero when he wakes up."

"Just let him strike you once," the spirit stated simply as he made his way over to a stall and leaned against it, trying to regain his strength. "You'd be surprised how often that earns one's forgiveness."

"Well, I'd better go tend to the Listener," the Keeper sighed as he made his way over to the Argonian and began to gently shake him. "You just rest over there…Lucy," he whispered the last word under his breath.

"Did you just call me Lucy?" the specter snapped as he looked over at the fool in both shock and anger.

"What? Me? Innocent Cicero?" the fool exclaimed. "No, the kindly specter is hearing things in his deliriousness!"


	30. All Hail Sithis!

There was a traitor amongst them and the Black Hand had dwindled to the point where half of the council members had been initiated into it for less than a month

He was ordered to do the unthinkable; his fellow Speaker Arquen demanded that a Purification of the Cheydinhal sanctuary was necessary to stop the killings. Assassins he had personally handpicked and trained had to be put down like sick dogs, in an attempt to eliminate the traitor. It was something he disagreed with, but Lachance obeyed the command loyally as a follower of Sithis should. Gogron, Ocheeva, even Vincente, whom he considered family, had been slain in the name of the greater good.

Even after the slaughter, the murders continued. Lachance had been shocked when a courier appeared one night and announced to them all that the perpetrator of the slayings was none other than his Silencer. . Accusations and tempers were flying high, and that was why Lachance had to go into hiding. His brothers and sister turned on him, but an invisibility potion enabled the accused man to escape.

While avoiding the party after him, Lucien tracked down his Silencer, ready to avenge those who died needlessly in both the Black Hand and his sanctuary. Unlike the others however, Lachance was not quick to judge. He could take one look into the eyes of his would-be prey and understand that she had been unaware of just whom she had been killing. In one last attempt to clear his name, the Speaker sent her out to find out who had been switching the dead drops and bring the true betrayer forward. It was the only way to save his life.

The Imperial had found safety in the abandoned farmhouse of Applewatch. He had only one ally left in all of Tamriel, and she was to return to him once she had identified the fiend who had been responsible for the deaths of his brothers and sisters.

The Black Hand was out for blood, HIS blood. Lachance knew that the assassins would never stop chasing him until he had been caught. He rubbed his hands together as he paced from one side of the room to the other. He had been running for days. He was exhausted from lack of sleep, and ill due to the stress of avoiding the hunting party.

He poured himself a goblet of wine and drank to try and settle his nerves. His hands continued to shake even after he gulped down the alto wine; his heart pounded furiously threatening to explode out of his very chest. He looked sadly to the side towards a window where the moon's silver light illuminated a small part of the room he was in. The Imperial was weak, scared, and wanted nothing more than for things to go back to the way they were.

Lachance's head perked up when he heard the door of the farmhouse open, and relief swept over his body. "My dear, you've returned," he sighed as he turned around smiling. He expected to find his Silencer standing before him, it was not her.

The Speaker could not see their faces in the dim light of the farmhouse, but the black hooded cloaks were more than enough for Lucien to recognize who they were. He froze in terror for a moment, just a moment. The man was paralyzed at the realization that the Black Hand had finally caught up with him.

"By Sithis, NO!"

Lachance made a dash for the window. If he managed to run fast enough, he would be able to break through it, and possibly still get out alive. The two newest members of the council were the ones who charged forward after the fleeing man, leaving their Elven superiors to stand back and watch.

Mathieu Bellamont sprang like a saber cat, wrapping his arms around Lucien's waist, bringing both him and the Speaker crashing to the ground. The Imperial clawed furiously at the wooden floors, refusing to stop fighting for even a moment, his eyes were wide with determination and fright. The Breton refused to release his vise-like grip on him though.

"Unhand me, Bellamont!" he commanded in a deep and forceful voice that had once been so intimidating to the Dark Brotherhood. The young man however knew that Lachance was now helpless and no longer posed him any threat.

Lucien grunted as the other new Speaker, Belisarius Arius, was quickly kneeling on the floor next to him and pulling his arms behind his back as Mathieu pulled a cord of rope from a hidden pocket in his black cloak.

"Listen to me! You're making a mistake!" he screamed.

"Even now he denies it. With all the damning evidence against him," the Dunmer grumbled quietly to Arquen. The High Elf folded her arms; her eyes were gentle yet unforgiving. The Black Hand was exempt from only a few of the Five Tenets, but what she believed that the Imperial had done was beyond unforgivable.

Lucien snarled furiously as the Breton proceeded to bind his arms together at both the elbows and wrists. He was no longer even capable of reaching for his blade in one last attempt to fight off his assailants.

"Face your punishment, Lachance," Mathieu viciously spat into the Speaker's ear. "You will suffer for all the pain and death you have caused."

"Bring the traitor forth," Arquen suddenly spoke up when she saw that Lucien had been properly restrained.

Even when he was bound, even when both Bellamont and Arius dragged him towards the older Black Hand members, he fought. Lachance jerked and thrashed trying to break free from the two men he had once considered family.

"I'm not the traitor!" he exclaimed, trying to dig the heels of his boots into the floor in a weak attempt to slow his captors. "It's not me! You've all been deceived!"

Banus and Arquen were unfazed by the Imperial's pleads; they had already made their decision regarding his fate. Lachance was forced to his knees and held in place by the two Speakers.

"Listen to me!" the Imperial cried as he continued to struggle frantically. "This is madness! How can you accuse me of this? Arquen! Banus! You know me! You know I would never…"

"Silence him," the Dark Elf commanded.

Bellamont clamped a hand over Lucien's mouth, bringing his desperate attempts to declare his innocence to a stop. Lachance grunted and huffed, still struggling to break free. He was not willing to stop fighting.

"Stop your pathetic flailing, Lachance," the Altmer demanded in a calm but dark voice. "Your fate was decided the moment you sent your Silencer after our family."

There was a muffled scream of rage as Lucien's very soul became overrun with despair and frustration.

"If you face your punishment with some hint of bravery, Lucien," Banus insisted, "we will allow you to at least have some last words."

Lachance groaned and squeezed his eyes shut when he realized that at this point, escape was impossible. His shoulders slumped and his body became limp as his resistance came to an end. "Hmm, I see you still have some dignity left."

Bellamont removed his hand from the Imperial mouth, but his grip on the prisoner's arms only tightened. Arquen stepped forward and gently pulled back Lucien's hood so that she could clearly see the man who had caused them all so much pain.

"Lucien Lachance," Arquen began as he glared down at the Speaker. "You have been accused and found guilty of the slaying of Speakers, Silencers, and the Listener. You abused the trust of your apprentice and made her kill your own brothers and sisters one by one."

The bound man hissed as Arius grabbed him by his ponytail and dragged it back, forcing his head up so he had no choice but to look at the High Elf.

"I didn't," Lachance persisted with a shake of his head as he stared into her piercing yellow eyes. "I swear to you I didn't. I am a devoted follower of Sithis and the Tenets!"

"You are a traitor and don't have the right to even speak of our deity at this moment!" Banus snarled, his anger getting the better of him. The Dark Elf quickly regained composure, and let out an aggravated sigh. "Not only have you murdered people who trusted you, Lachance, you allowed every member of your sanctuary to be killed for your own crimes!"

"I didn't ask for the Purification!" the Imperial screamed. "You were the ones who demanded it! You forced me to have them exterminated as though they were vermin! For pity's sake, Vincente was my dearest friend! I loved each and every one of those men and women! The blood spilled in the Cheydinhal sanctuary is on your hands, not mine!"

The man released a grunt of pain as Arquen slapped him hard across the face. "I will cut out your tongue if you insist on lying, Lachance!" she snapped furiously. "You dare claim love after all you've done?!"

"I do," Lucien uttered darkly as he scowled at the woman towering over him. "For it's the truth." His eyes glazed over and his heart ached as he thought about his dearest assassins who were now buried deep in the chambers of Cheydinhal. "I beg you," he started quietly, "give me but a day. My Silencer is finding the true identity of our betrayer. She will bring you proof of my innocence."

"You've delayed the inevitable long enough, Lucien," Banus stated coolly. "There is no escape. There are no words you could say that will save you from your fate." He took a knee so that he was nose to nose with the Imperial. "Admit your deceit, traitor," he insisted. "Confess to your crimes, and we shall grant you a quick death."

"I admit to nothing!" the Speaker hissed fiercely. "To my dying breath I will claim to be a loyal servant to the Black Hand and Sithis! All hail Sithis!" he announced loudly.

"You know what we can do, Lachance," Bellamont hissed wickedly into the bound man's ear. "We can make you suffer greatly. If you insist on lying like this, we will be more than happy to make your death a painful and lingering one."

"All hail Sithis," Lachance repeated in a dark and guttural voice, still locking eyes with Arquen. The High Elf pulled a steel blade from its sheath and held it to the Imperial's cheek, drawing blood.

"Lachance, we will get a confession from you. You know very well that the Black Hand knows how to keep you just beyond the brink of death. We are generous enough to offer you a quick and painless end. Accept this kindness while you still have the opportunity. Admit you are the betrayer or prepare for an agony you cannot even begin to comprehend."

"Do…Your…Worst," Lucien growled proudly. "ALL HAIL SITHIS!"

* * *

"Buddy?"

The Spectral Assassin jumped in surprise. Once again he had found himself lost in recollections of his past. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, that one moment in time would always get to him and make him shudder from the memories. Even two hundred years later, just by thinking of Applewatch would bring forth an unavoidable sensation of fear and pain. He turned and saw himself staring into the concerned white eyes of his caster. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Listener," the spirit muttered as he rubbed at his eyes. "Is it ironic for a specter to be suffering from the ghosts of his past?"

Lucien had found himself summoned from the Void, not to fight but simply to teach and keep his caster company. It had gotten to the point where Lachance had become relaxed enough that he found himself getting lost in his own thoughts.

"You looked like you were in pain." KaNack rested a hand on the Spectral Assassin's shoulder and a halo of gold began to glow around the phantom's body.

"A healing spell?" Lachance chuckled with a shake of his head. "No one has ever bothered casting one of those on me before." The Dark Brotherhood spirit stood up and walked a few steps away from his concerned Listener. "Do not waste your magicka; the pain of memories cannot be healed by anything you can cast."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I do not," he responded sternly. The ghost's head picked up and he scowled as Astrid began to make her way over to the two.

"Nord," he greeted her bitterly with a nod.

"Buddy," she responded just as venomously. Slowly, Lachance began to see it as almost an endearing title from the mage, but the name was insulting coming from her. Honestly, the Spectral Assassin would probably tolerate no one but the Listener calling him 'Buddy' at this point.

"KaNack," Astrid started as she approached him. "I need you to go speak with Gabriella. We're ready to begin the next phase of the plan."

"Right, come on, Buddy," the Argonian insisted gently as he made his way over to the wooden stairwell that led to the alchemy lab.

The Spectral Assassin turned back to Astrid with a scowl. "You remind me of a Breton I knew long ago," he uttered in a threatening tone. "I pray that you and he do not share the same goals."

"I have no idea what you're babbling about," the Dark Brotherhood leader responded with a wave of her hand. "Run along now, doggy. Your master is calling."

Lachance let out a dark hiss and bared his teeth at her. His hand went for his blade, but he was jerked backwards due to KaNack having traveled too far ahead. He grumbled and started forward after his caster, but managed to still shoot the Nord a menacing look.

KaNack soon found himself in the presence of Gabriella who was paging through an ingredient tome at a table. The Dunmer looked up with a smile. She closed her book and shifted her hips so that she was facing Argonian.

"Ah, our little brother, the bride slayer. Ready to get your hands bloody again?" Her eyed turned to the side when she saw Lachance appeared in the entrance way and join the mage's side. "I see you're still summoning your new friend regularly. I have to say, he's not nearly as bad-tempered as Festus was making him out to be."

"Astrid said we were to begin the next phase of the assassination?" KaNack asked, wanting to get right down to business.

"Yes. With Vici's death, the Emperor's arrival in Skyrim is now a certainty. This also means that his royal guards, the Penitus Ocalutus, will be starting their preparations to ensure his safety.

"The Penitus Oculatus? I thought the Imperial guards were responsible for the Emperor," the mage stated.

"Believe me, boy," Gabriella started, "these agents are nothing compared to those soldiers you might have seen in Solitude. They are better protected and much more ruthless. You will need to be on your guard around them."

"In my days, the Blades guarded the Emperor," Lucien explained to the Dunmer in a low velvety voice. "These Penitus Oculatus shall prove equally as incompetent." The low and dark chuckle seemed to echo in the small chamber.

"Yeah," KaNack agreed as he grinned wickedly. "I'm sure we can handle whatever they can throw our way."

"I do hope that is confidence I hear and not arrogance," Gabriella muttered. The Dark Elf stood up and walked over so that she was standing before the two. "The Penitus Oculatus leader is one Commander Maro; he will be the one who will handle security during the Emperor's visit to Solitude." She then took KaNack's chin in her hand as she beamed at him. "My vicious little mage, you will be responsible for breaking that Imperial and crippling Titus Mede the Second's protection." She let go of the Argonian's chin as she continued to gleam at him proudly.

"Cripple him?" He and the Spectral Assassin shared a look, before he glanced back into the crimson eyes of the sorceress. "If this Penitus Oculatus is as tough are you are making them out to be, how am I to destroy his spirit?"

"Tell me, KaNack," she started quietly. "What is the first word that comes to mind when you hear 'Unconditional Love'?"

"Family."

"Very good," she answered with a nod. "You are to slay the Commander's son, Gaius Maro. The soldier is to leave his father's outpost in Dragon Bridge and inspect all of the major cities in Skyrim to ensure the Emperor will be well protected. "

The Dark Elf reached into her satchel and pulled out an envelope. "Once you kill Maro, plant this letter on him. It contains information that will implicate that the Commander's son was involved in a plot to assassinate the Emperor." She chuckled darkly. "The family will know no greater loss or shame."

"Ahh, this pleases me," Lachance stated as a wicked smile crept up his face. "Stalking your prey, planting false evidence, destroying an innocent man's reputation." Once again his quiet but enthusiastic chuckle filled the chamber. "Truly a contract worthy of the Listener." The spirit was starting to feel just like his old self again. This was why he had been imprinted on that scroll, to once again join in the hunt and revel in the ecstasy of the kill.

The Argonian quickly pocketed the evidence and smiled. "Finally! A contract where I have to be really clever! I've been biting at the bit for a kill similar to the one I handled with Veezara in Riften."

"I don't know who's more excited. You or your ghost," Gabriella said in amusement.

"Consider Maro as good as dead," the mage stated as he gave her a bow. Before he could leave, the Dark Elf grabbed him by the arm.

"Just a moment there, KaNack. There is one more thing I'd like to mention." She waited until the Argonian faced her and gave her his full attention. "Astrid and I want this evidence to come to the public's attention as quickly as possible. Don't kill Maro on the road. Do it in one of the city's he'll be visiting." She once again reached into her satchel and pulled out what looked like a worn piece of parchment.

"You can thank Astrid for sweet talking the Thieves Guild for this vital piece of information," the female mage said as she handed it to the reptile.

KaNack looked it over and saw that it was a list of all the major cities in Skyrim, as well as dates. "What is this?"

"That is Gaius Maro's schedule. It should make it easier for you to arrive ahead of the agent and prepare to end his miserable life. Kill him in one of those cities and plant the letter on his body. After that, fate will take over." She ran a hand lovingly along the apprentice's arm. "You handle this without fail, and once again you will be rewarded. "She then laughed lightly as she looked over at the Spectral Assassin. "As you can see, the rewards of the Dark Brotherhood are quite unique and useful."

"Will I be getting another conjuration?" the Argonian asked.

"No, something much better." She reached around her neck and pulled off a necklace, the charm had been hidden under her robes. KaNack peered at it and saw that it was a magnificent blue crystal. "This is a token for Olava the Feeble in Whiterun."

"Olava," Lachance could not help but smile as he said the name. He had come across her a few times, and the woman knew just who he was. She treated him with the respect and dignity he was always owed and for that she had earned his appreciation.

"Yes, Olava is an old and dear friend, as well as a powerful seer. This token will permit you a reading into your future. Something one should never pass up."

KaNack continued to scan through the schedule and he swallowed. "Uh, Gabriella. In every single one of these cities, Maro is staying in the guard barracks. I'm pretty good at killing, but I am not good enough to assassinate someone unnoticed in a room filled to the brim with soldiers."

"Not everywhere," she insisted as she learned over and pointed a bony gray finger on the letter. "In Whiterun, he is staying at the Bannered Mare."

"Whiterun?!" KaNack's black skin turned a shade of gray for just a moment as he thought about the city. Whiterun, all the residents knew who he was in Whiterun. He might manage to pass by a guard or two without problem, but his face was fairly well known within the confines of the city's inn.

"Whiterun is really not that bad. Just make sure you keep yourself discrete before you send Gaius Maro's soul to Sithis."

"You will be fine," the specter told KaNack in a soothing voice that he had used many times on his Silencers. The Argonian didn't know why, but the tone of the Spectral Assassin did settle his nerves slightly. He just seemed to have a presence about him that boosted the mage's confidence.

"It will be done," KaNack announced. "All hail Sithis!"

"All hail Sithis!" Lucien proudly exclaimed as well.

"All hail Sithis," Gabriella responded with a polite bow of her head. With their orders received, KaNack left the Dunmer and started for the stables.

"Why were you so apprehensive of Whiterun, child?" Lachance asked his caster as he clasped his hands behind his back, his eyes looking about the sanctuary.

"Let's just say I am no stranger there," KaNack muttered. "I have no choice though. I am not willing to try and kill that man in a room with hundreds of armed soldiers.

"You have no desire for adventure," Lucien chuckled in amusement. "Where is the excitement if there is no element of danger in pursuing your contract?"

"Trust me; there is plenty of danger as far as I am concerned if someone recognizes me in Whiterun." He smiled as he came upon his loyal steed and gently stroked her velvet snout. "Hello, my dearest Atronach. Are you ready to go on a new journey?"

The Spectral Assassin gazed upon the two and folded his arms. Once again, memories came flowing into his head. However, these were more pleasant ones. He remembered her well; the black mare with eyes that burned like fire. His most trusted companion. Never once had she ever failed him, in all his years of having her by his side.

After KaNack prepared the saddle on Atronach, he leaped up and mounted her. The reptile then reached down offering a hand to Lachance. The spirit looked at it curiously. "What are you doing, Listener?"

"Come on, you're riding with me. You expect me to have you walk the whole way to Whiterun, do you?"

"I…" the ghost was more than stunned. None of his casters ever allowed him to ride with them. He either was sent back to the Void or left running because of the infuriating scroll. "Wouldn't you rather just send me to the Void until I am needed again?

"I don't like traveling alone," KaNack responded with a shake of his head. "I will send you back if that is truly what you want, but I would feel much more comfortable knowing you were with me."

A smile formed on Lachance's face as he accepted the Argonian's hand and was pulled up so that he was sitting behind his caster.

"Forward then, child of darkness," the spirit chuckled darkly in the mage's ear. "Death comes to us all. You will send yet another thrall to the Void, and together we shall restore the Dark Brotherhood to greatness."

KaNack clicked his tongue loudly, and Atronach took off carrying both her caretaker and the spirit off to fulfill their bloody deed in Whiterun.


	31. The Thrill of the Hunt

There was a loud crack of thunder outside the inn making a few of the inhabitants jump in surprise. The storm had come so suddenly and rain was so harsh that one could not stay outside for more than thirty seconds without becoming soaked to the bone.

In a table off to the side sat two beings in black hooded cloaks. No one paid them any mind, as they were too busy either drying themselves by the fire pit or ordering ale hoping the alcohol would warm themselves on the inside. One of the two cloaked men reached for a tankard and sipped from it.

"I do like the rain," the being announced softly. He tilted his head up just enough so the other could see his white eyes. "A little water never hurt anyone, eh?"

The other chuckled, his blue transparent form hidden under the black cloak. "It's easy for one to say that when he does not need to surface for air."

Both Lucien and KaNack had arrived in Whiterun, and were waiting patiently for Gaius Maro to arrive in the Bannered Mare. Just as KaNack and Cicero had donned disguises in Riften, he and his spirit repeated the strategy in the stronghold. Between the rain and the cloaks, no one recognized him as the Dragonborn who had disappeared almost a year ago.

Lachance picked up a tankard and pretended to drink in order to keep the charade up. The ghost's head tilted to the side as the door slammed up and the quiet pattering sound of rain changed to that of wild howling.

All eyes turned to the door as a very damp and miserable looking soldier entered. Water beaded down from every part of his body and he rushed to take a seat before the fire.

"By the Eight, it's been raining nonstop for three days!" the Imperial growled as he ran a hand through his wet hair. "We shall all drown if it does not end soon!"

"Relax, friend!" Hulda laughed as she leaned over the bar to beam at the unhappy agent. "Stay by the fire, and I'll fetch you something to warm those chilled bones of yours!"

"That's him," KaNack whispered to the Spectral Assassin as he leaned forward. "He can be none other than Maro."

"Are you sure?"

"He's wearing armor I've never seen before. He is no resident of Whiterun, I would remember."

The ghost could not help but turn his head just enough to keep the Imperial in his line of sight. It was a habit of his to look over his prey and take in every detail he could. Every target had a weak spot, and this Penitus Oculatus agent was no different. He smiled wickedly and returned his gaze to the mage.

"We must end him," KaNack hissed quietly as his hands began to glow. "A quick volt of chain lightning has never failed me in the past." The Argonian was taken by surprise when the specter gently placed his hands on top up his.

"The young," he chuckled. "Always so eager to draw blood. Sit back and finish your drink, child. It is not time yet," Lachance insisted as he pulled his hands back and once again pretended to drink from the tankard.

"He's right there," the young assassin insisted.

A look of amusement crossed the phantom's face. "Hmm, perhaps I should emphasize this in a way that you've learned to understand." There was a loud smack as the Dark Brotherhood spirit slapped the palm of his hand hard across the back of KaNack's head, much like Festus did.

"Ow! Hey!" The mage glared at the spirit, but the specter only gleamed back at him.

"Patience," Lucien insisted in a soothing voice. "This is when you should be most at ease. Take your time, observe him. Study your prey. You will get no enjoyment from this until you learn to appreciate the chase."

"I don't wish to stay in Whiterun longer than I have to, Buddy," the reptile hissed, slightly annoyed that his spirit was not even looking at him, but allowing his eyes to wander about the inn.

"Kill him now," the Spectral Assassin stated gently, "and you won't have the time to plant your evidence."

KaNack's body stiffened at the realization. He had almost completely forgotten about the damning letter that he was to secure on Maro's person. Seeing that this had dawned on his student, the ghost's smile widened.

"You will soon come to understand that the hunt is just as enjoyable as the kill," he explained as he clasped his hands together. "Hold your murderous nature, child, and look at him."

The Argonian sighed, but decided to do as he was told. This specter knew what he was talking about, and he was not about to miss out on an important lesson in the world of assassins. He peered at the agent who had just been given a bottle of ale by the innkeeper. He was at this point starting to dry off and looked much more content than he had earlier.

"What do you see?" the Spirit of the Dark Brotherhood asked.

"An agent of the Penitus Oculatus," the reptile began, "the son of Commander Maro. My contract."

"Ahh, indeed," he confirmed nodding. "Proceed."

"He looks like he is either in his thirties or late twenties. He is tired from all the travel. The chill of the rain has only made him weaker."

"Good. What else?"

The Listener's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what exactly his guide was trying to point out to him. "Umm, he is drinking? That might play a part in dulling his reactions to the environment?"

Lucien let out a sigh and shook his head, still smiling. His protégé still had so much to learn about the art of assassinating his targets. "Perhaps, but you are not focusing on what is really important." Lachance turned his head to look at the Imperial.

"You are centering your attention on that which may play a small role in how you can take advantage of your target, but you must not only focus on what makes him vulnerable." He looked back at the Argonian. "What are his strengths?"

KaNack peered at the Spectral Assassin curiously, and then again looked at Gaius Maro. It suddenly dawned on him. "He is wearing armor. Very strong heavy armor."

"Mmm," the ghost sounded in agreement.

"It surrounds his entire body. There are hardly any spots where he would be open to a death blow."

"Yes," Lucien answered patiently. "You try and strike him here, and all you would do is get every able bodied person in here to turn on you. You must plan accordingly if you wish to complete this mission successfully."

The reptile rested his chin on clasped hands as he stared into the empty eyes of the phantom. "What do you suggest, Buddy?"

"Oh no," the specter responded with a dismissing wave of his hand. "I am here for guidance, but it is your contract, and you must decide how this man will meet his end."

"Throwing me in the deep end of the lake, eh?"

"You can swim, can you not?" Lachance chuckled.

There was another loud clap of thunder, and KaNack's attention turned to the window where he saw the rain still pounding harshly on the empty merchant carts just outside the inn. Slowly, the mage because to come up with a few small ideas.

"Buddy," he said quietly, "the storm outside is horrendous. No one is on the streets. The deafening sound of the rain will drown out a loud of unwanted noise and distort proper vision."

The smile turned wicked on Lucien's face as his pupil was finally beginning to think like a real assassin.

"Continue."

"If we can somehow get Maro to leave, and lure him behind one of the residences here, I am sure I could kill him with chain lightning." He gestured with his head to the door. "There has been lightning cracking all night, the sound would not alert anyone if they heard it."

"Yes," the Spectral Assassin chuckled darkly. "Make the environment your tool. Turn that interfering storm into an advantage. You are beginning to embrace the thrill of the hunt."

"How do I get him outside though?" the mage whispered as he leaned closer to the spirit. "He is to spend the night at the inn, and will not desire to head out into this treacherous weather."

Lachance's brow furrowed as he went into thought. He had wanted the Argonian to handle most of the actual work himself, but even the Speaker had to rely on the assistance of a fellow brother every once in a while in the past.

"Where do you desire to end him?" the spirit asked calmly.

"Behind the alchemist's shop," he answered. "The square becomes quite busy in the day, and he would be discovered quickly."

"Very well, go there and wait for me," he insisted with a menacing smile. "I will be joining you soon enough, as will your prey."

"What do you plan to do?"

Lachance shook his head, still smiling. "Ahh, that is my secret. A lesson for another time. Now go, and prepare yourself."

Standing up from his seat, KaNack exited the Bannered Mare and hissed as he was pelted with the unforgiving rain once more. The weather of Skyrim was cruel indeed. Deadly snowstorms and unrelenting rain? It's no wonder that the strong headed and brutish Nords had been born into this harsh land.

The mage hurried through the storm and raced behind Arcadia's store. He was now soaked head to toe and grumbled miserably to himself as he squatted down into a puddle. If he got through this assassination without contracting pneumonia, it would be nothing short of a miracle. The weather was awful, and the rain every now and then blurred his vision, but the reptile remained at his post. He rubbed his hands together trying to keep them warm.

KaNack was not sure how much time had passed, it was most likely minutes, but it felt like hours. "Where in Oblivion are you, Buddy?" he growled. "If this is some kind of lesson about hardening yourself to the elements, I will get you back for it."

"How DARE you insult my mother!"

The Listener's head perked up. The angry man's scream easily overtook the howling winds. Someone was furious.

The reptile heard sinister chuckling behind him. "I haven't done anything like this in ages. How satisfying knowing that Imperial pride has not changed in the last century."

"What did you do?" the reptile asked sharply.

"Does it matter? You wished him to come outside, and he has done so."

"I am starting to question the tactfulness of your methods, Buddy," the mage grumbled as he slowly began to prowl forward.

"In my defense, the last time I attempted this was when I had been under the influence of ale." The ghost could not help but grin. "Vincente did so enjoy seeing me work while intoxicated."

"Who is Vin…? Never mind, I'm sure I'll find out later."

The assassin paused when he had positioned himself so that he could see past Arcadia's Cauldron and into the streets of Whiterun. Gaius Maro had his sword drawn and was skulking the streets, not allowing the weather to deter him from exactly revenge for whatever Lucien had said to him.

KaNack picked his hands up to charge a spell of chain lightning, but his hands were grasped and pulled down.

"No," Lucien hissed in his ear. "He is too far away. With that armor, he will not die on the first charge. It must be done in one single strike." The phantom glowered through the storm at the Imperial below. "He must be closer, much closer."

"If he is closer, he will see me charge up the attack before I can cast it," the reptile insisted. "Chain lightning requires a preparation of at least three seconds."

"Do not use it then," Lachance insisted as he kept his hands on the assassin's wrists. "Use a spell that is faster."

"You mean lightning? He would have to be practically on top of me for it to kill him. I would have to aim right for his head."

"You need him that close?" the Spectral Assassin asked in an amused voice. "I can do that."

He released the mage and his bow materialized in his hands. Producing a transparent arrow, the Speaker aimed and shot the projectile so it flew just past Maro's face.

"What are you doing?" KaNack snarled. He grunted as the spirit grabbed him by the arm and dragged him backwards towards the stone wall.

The enraged Imperial spun in their direction and began to prowl forward, struggling against the powerful winds of the raging storm.

KaNack growled and got into a casting position, but he heard a disciplining voice rumble into his ear. "Hold your strike."

The reptile's body trembled as the Penitus Oculatus agent came closer. However with their dark cloaks and the heavy rain, he had yet to be able to see either of them. "He is getting too close," the mage gulped. "I have to do it now. He will discover us."

He heard a soothing shushing sound in his ear. KaNack felt two firm but gentle hands grip his arms and slowly lift them into a casting position. "Wait," he heard the reassuring voice breath into his ear. Time began to slow down with every step Maro took towards him.

"Please, he is so close," the Argonian uttered with a hint of fear as the pelting rain began to chill his hands. "My hands are getting cold."

"Patience," Lucien sighed to the young assassin as his grasp on the mage tightened just slightly. "I will not allow any harm to come to you. Trust me."

The roles had been reversed. Now it was his conjuration giving him assurance and faith that everything was going to okay. So often he worked to get his spirits to believe in him, that he would do his best to take care of them. Never had two simple words like 'trust me' have an impact on him like that moment.

Lachance had been there to walk many young assassins through dangerous contracts, but he never once allowed any of them to fall or crumble. He had a way of making even the most green and shaky of his apprentices feel strong and confident. Perhaps it was his deep and soothing voice, perhaps it was his firm yet caring touch; either way, he earned their love and reliance.

It was hard for KaNack to learn to trust. He had been let down and betrayed so much in the past, that it was always just easier for allowing people to rely on him than have to depend on others. At that point in time, he did trust. He had the utmost faith that the Spectral Assassin would not fail him, and his touch settled the reptile nerves. The Listener knew the spirit was there, and knew that he was not going to abandon him.

The Imperial grew ever nearer to the two members of the Dark Brotherhood, his eyes narrowed as he tried to see through the blanket of rain.

Lachance could feel his pupil's heart racing and he ran a thumb along the Argonian's wrist. He was trembling, but he still held back his magic, because he was waiting for the order. After so many years in service, a caster was waiting for his command.

The Penitus Oculatus agent came to a stop three feet in front of the two cloaked figures. His eyes lowered to the ground and widened in surprise when he finally managed to see the ones who were invoking his anger.

"Now," Lachance hissed into KaNack's ear as he released the mage's arms. Lightning sparked from the Argonian's fingers and there was a loud crack as the volts connected right between the Imperial's eyes. The agent was dead in less than a second.

The Listener panted and shook as he began to feel the chill of the rain again and the crashing reality of how close he had allowed his target to get to him. He never would have been able to make the correct call without his Spectral Assassin guiding him. He let out a frightened but relieved gasp as Lachance rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Well done. You observed your prey, waited for just the right moment, and claimed the kill as your own." He chuckled and began to slowly rise to his feet. "Do you feel that pounding in your chest, child?"

The reptile could only nod.

"THAT is the thrill of the hunt. That is the drive that we all desire. It's what makes us love what we do. That single moment of glory when fear and delight become one and makes us feel alive. It is a sensation like no other."

KaNack let out a groan as he pulled the letter from a pocket in his cloak and replaced it in Gaius Maro's satchel. The ghost frowned when he saw the sad look in KaNack's eyes. "What disturbs you?"

"How can you have such faith in a serial killer?" he asked quietly.

"Serial killer?" the spirit snorted. "Listener, you are no serial killer. If you were, you would not be able to handle Dark Brotherhood contracts. In fact, you would not be welcomed at all!" He lowered to the ground once more and took a hold of KaNack's chin making him turn to look into his glowing eyes.

"That drive that makes you kill is not something as evil as you believe it to be. All members of the Dark Brotherhood have that urge. That desire to slay comes not from malevolence in your heart, but devotion. We are the followers of Sithis, and he demands souls for the Void. He has been a part of you since you were born; it has merely taken you a few years before you were able to actually connect with Him."

Lucien smiled proudly as he helped the reptile to his feet. "You are a devoted servant to our Dread Father, Listener. You embrace Him and the Night Mother. You refuse to accept that Astrid's lazy and insulting ways. You have earned Sithis' favor and our unholy matron's love. That is why you are the Listener, and THAT is why you are destined to lead the Dark Brotherhood." He shook his head with a sigh. "You are no serial killer, boy. You are the son of Sithis! Hold your head up high! Love who you are, as I do."

Lachance gasped as suddenly he was pulled into a tight embrace. The rain was unrelenting and Maro's body was right there, but the Argonian didn't care. He had hated what he was for so long, and Lucien had finally made him see himself in a different light. He was not a monster; he was a faithful servant to his deity.

"Thank you," he uttered quietly in a shaky voice. Smiling the Spectral Assassin patted the mage gently on the back.

"Thank you," he insisted. The spirit pulled KaNack back and beamed at him like a loving parent. "Now, we should get back to sanctuary, we still have a lot of work to do."

The two left Whiterun together, not at all fazed by the horrible pounding of the rain. It would come to end the following morning, but by the time Maro would be discovered, both the Speaker and Listener would be halfway to Falkreath.


	32. I Want You To Kill a Chef

Three men resided within the confines of the Night Mother's chamber. All were silent as this was the time for them to pay their respects. Listener, Keeper, and Speaker had all taken a knee and were mentally paying homage to the Night Mother as well as Sithis. The unholy matron was thanked for gracing them with Her voice and choosing a Listener. The Dread Father was expressed gratitude for watching out over all of them.

Lachance and Cicero particularly focused in their prayers, for they felt that they had gained the most from everything that had occurred. The jester was not only granted a Listener after all these years of faithful service, but his dearest friend had been the one who was given the honor. The Spectral Assassin, was given a new hope for the future, as this child embraced tradition and took everything that he said to him to heart. Both of these men knew that this young Argonian, as young and unprepared as he was, would be the sole reason for the Dark Brotherhood's glorious return.

The eerie silence was broken by the metallic creaking of the chamber's iron doors.

"You were supposed to lock those doors, jester," Lucien grumbled quietly to the Keeper, not opening his eyes or getting out of his position of worship.

"Cicero did," the Keeper hissed, not changing his formation either. "The Pretender must have picked it."

Astrid entered the sacred chamber and could not help but roll her eyes at the sight before her. Once again, her little brother was fawning over the Night Mother like some kind of obsessed zealot.

"If you're done doing whatever that is, KaNack," she stated, "I need you to speak to you."

Lachance bared his teeth in a snarl as the Nord's blatant disrespect; he stood up from the floor and turned to her with a scowl. "The Listener is in the midst of paying tribute to Sithis and the Night Mother. Whatever it is, it can wait."

"Oh look," she snorted, "the dusty scroll thinks his opinion matters. Adorable."

The Speaker had just about all he could take from the infuriating leader of the Falkreath sanctuary. He grabbed the hilt of his blade and unsheathed it. "Let me have her tongue, Listener! Her voice poisons this sacred chamber!"

The Argonian grumbled in frustration as he opened his eyes and rose to his feet. He was well aware that Astrid had been consistently poking at the Spirit of the Dark Brotherhood, but he could not condone violence placed upon his superior. "Please try to forgive her," he said gently as he placed his hand on the specter's wrist that held the blade. "She is only stressed because of how close we are to completing our mission."

The ghost's lips thinned, but he put away his blade. Astrid smirked as she folded her arms and approached the mage. "You know, there are others in this sanctuary, little brother," she insisted. "You aren't restricted to just these three. I can't remember the last time you even spoke with your brother Veezara."

"It was three hours ago," KaNack muttered with a shake of his head. "You were standing less than ten feet away."

Cicero giggled loudly as he finally stood up and joined the others. "Oh, the Pretender is starting to come apart at the seams," the Keeper announced merrily. "It will be a glorious comeback!" the fool snickered as he started forward so that he was standing next to the Spectral Assassin. "A return of the Tenets and the Old Ways!"

"Sanctuaries reforming in Skyrim, the reformation of the Black Hand," the spirit added.

"Devoted followers of Sithis paying tribute to Him and the Night Mother!"

"Glory to the honorable and punishment for the unfaithful," Lachance continued, never breaking his eye lock with Astrid.

"Yes, Listener! You replacing her could not come at a better time!" the Keeper exclaimed as his golden eyes danced about with the thoughts of how he could make the Pretender suffer for her impertinence.

"No doubt," agreed the spirit as he glowered at the Nord. "You taking over as leader will be exactly what this sanctuary needs to repair the damage she had inflicted upon it."

Astrid's teeth gritted together as the two insulted her right to her face, in the presence of one who they believed was to replace her as leader of the sanctuary. No assassin who was still wet behind the ears was going to claim her position so easily. It had not taken long before everyone in the Dark Brotherhood had begun to whisper about how once a Listener had been chosen, he or she was to become the new leader of the guild. Some of the assassins were indifferent, some were against it, and some were very excited about the change in authority.

"Please stop, you know how she gets," the mage insisted to the two as he stepped closer to the woman, hoping it would give her the impression that he still considered her an ally.

"Forgive me, Listener," the ghost answered softly. "I did not mean to upset you."

Astrid moved away from the reptile, still glaring at him. "After all I've done for you, you treat me like this?" Astrid started bitterly as she glowered at KaNack. "I took you in when no one else would. I provided you with shelter and a family. I gave you everything you could possibly want, and this is how I am rewarded?" The Nord hissed in disgust. "I thought I made it clear that no one was to be replaced in this family."

"Astrid," KaNack insisted, trying his best to remain patient and not send the woman into another one of her paranoid fits. "I'm not replacing you now. I'm not ready yet. Please don't see me a threat."

"How can I not, when you spend all your days with THEM?" She gestured at both the spirit and the fool. "They resent and belittle me every chance they get. These are YOUR friends, little brother. Don't you see that they are turning you against me? Against the family?" She pulled KaNack close so that her lips were to his ear. "They are taking advantage of your trust. They will make you betray the Dark Brotherhood."

The mage pulled away from her, and backed up until he was beside the two men he trusted more than anyone else in the sanctuary. "Betrayal?" He gestured to the spirit with his head. "This man stands here now because of his unwavering loyalty to the Dark Brotherhood, and you think he means treachery?"

"Treachery?!" Lucien snarled as his eyes widened with fury. Of all the insults the woman had thrown his way, this was the one that made his eyes see red. "You DARE accuse me of treachery?!" The specter stormed forward so that he was toe to toe with Astrid, his lips curled back baring teeth. "You know nothing of me or what I've done to prove myself to Sithis!" His body trembled as his rage grew. "Shall I show you what I had to endure to prove my devotion? I promise you, that you would be denouncing the Dark Brotherhood itself within a minute."

The ghost grunted as he felt a pair of arms grab him around the waist and start to drag him away from the Nord.

"Buddy! I know you are loyal! Please calm down!" KaNack pleaded as his grip around Lachance's waist tightened. The spirit could easily have broken free and struck down the petulant leader, but for the sake of the Listener, he resisting the urge to end her miserable life.

"Keep that pet of yours under control, or I will take that scroll away from you!" Astrid shouted viciously as she pointed an accusing finger at the spirit. She growled furiously and spun around on her heels as she stormed out of the chamber. "Just go see Festus! Do your job!"

The reptile was relieved when Astrid had finally left. Things had been awkward enough when Cicero was going out of his way to infuriate the Dark Brotherhood leader, but the spirit was not so lighthearted and would not hesitate to strike down anyone whom he felt was a threat to the guild.

"Treachery?" Lucien uttered in a guttural voice. "If there is anyone here who is suspicious of treachery, it's her. " He spun around to glower at the Listener. "When you replace her she must be dealt with quickly before she has a chance to betray us."

"The Fifth Tenet, Buddy," sighed KaNack as he collapsed onto a pew. "Never kill a brother or sister of the Dark Brotherhood."

Cicero took a seat next to his friend and gently shook him by the shoulder trying to give the upset mage some comfort.

"I know you both hate her," the mage continued. "I know that you believe that everything will be better off once she is gone; but I wouldn't even be here if not for her. I owe her so much for accepting me into the Dark Brotherhood."

"The road to Oblivion is paved with good intentions, Listener," Lachance uttered bitterly.

"Perhaps we have said enough for now," Cicero said softly as he gave his friend a sad look. "The Listener is troubled, and it's not fair for us to put him in such a position." He grinned wickedly as he beamed over at the ghost. "When he is confident and ready to lead, THEN we can kill her!"

KaNack pulled away from the fool and scowled at him furiously. "She is still my leader, Cicero," he explained in a calm but disturbed voice, "and I will follow my superior's orders loyally as a follower of Sithis should."

"Are you so sure she even IS a follower of Sithis?" the Fool of Hearts retorted. "When was the last time you saw her pay tribute to the Dread Father?" The jester shook his head and then gazed at KaNack in concern. "Cicero is only worried for your safety, Listener," he insisted. "The Pretender grows more callous and cold each day, and she is becoming obsessed with keeping things the way they are. Cicero fears she will try to kill you!"

"I have to agree with the Keeper," Lucien added quietly. "That Nord has been making me uneasy since you've summoned me to this plane. Her eyes share the same look of hate and determination that I have seen in one who did commit acts of betrayal." He stepped closer to the Argonian

"She won't kill me," KaNack replied gruffly as he stood up. "Now come on, Buddy. Let's see what old Festus wants."

The Argonian walked sadly out of the chamber, hoping that a meeting with his instructor will put this nasty experience behind him.

Cicero approached the Spectral Assassin and leaned close.

"The Pretender does mean to kill the Listener, kind specter," he hissed. "Cicero expects you to protect him when he cannot."

"So long as I am outside the Void," the spirit remarked fiercely, "that harlot won't harm a feather on the child's head."

The Spectral Assassin quickly trailed after KaNack making sure to keep up. The sensation of that cord that connected him to the scroll was a very unpleasant experience, and he preferred to avoid it if at all possible. It was a blessing to once again travel the lands of Tamriel, but the Speaker desired nothing more than to be able to move about freely and not have distance limited to that of the scroll's location.

The Argonian could not help but smile when he came upon his teacher. The old mage was hard at work at the alchemy table.

"Ah! KaTack, you finally decided to show up!" The cantankerous mage turn around and his eyes narrowed when he saw the Argonian was not alone. "Oh, hello Blue Man."

"Old Goat," the specter nodded to the mage with a smirk.

"Still not sick of his whining, I see," Krex remarked as he made his way over to a shelf that was littered with ingredients. "Well, he's your problem now! I did the best I could with the boy!"

"What are the details of the next contract, Festus?" the young assassin asked as he walked over to join the elder's side.

"Well, with the Emperor coming to Solitude, the jarl is sparing no expense to make sure his stay is one to remember. The Gourmet has been invited to the Blue Palace to cook a dish for the Emperor."

"Who is the Gourmet?" KaNack flinched expected a smack, but was surprised when none came.

"Very few people know," the old man answered simply. "He's done his damnedest to keep his identity a secret." Krex grinned wickedly as he finally found what he was looking for and pulled a small box off of the shelf. "No one is safe from the Dark Brotherhood, however. We found out this man's identity…An Orc! Can you believe it? The greatest chef in all of Tamriel is an Orc! He's staying at the Nightgate Inn until it is time for him to depart for the Blue Palace."

"So, I am to kill this Gourmet before he gets to Solitude?" the Argonian asked as he peered curiously at the box.

"That's right, Krampet."

Lucien rubbed at his chin as he thought over the current contract. "Killing the Gourmet will leave emptiness in the collective soul of Skyrim." A dark chuckle rumbled in his throat. "The Dread Father will be most pleased."

"On this Orc's body will be a writ of passage that grants one entry into the Blue Palace. With the Emperor staying there, only one who possesses such a piece of paper can be allowed in. Once you send that green bastard to the Void, make sure you grab that particular invitation off him. We can't complete the mission without it."

"Kill the Orc, get the passage…Got it!"

"Make sure you hide the body of that Orc once you are done. The longer it takes people to realize that the true Gourmet is dead the better. You can hide…"

KaNack leaned over to the Spectral Assassin to whisper to him.

"So only a few people know that the Gourmet is an Orc?"

"That seems to be the case." Lachance sighed as he got a sinister grin on his face. "Killing the Gourmet and stealing his very identity. That is the true death."

KaNack flinched as he felt a very familiar sensation of a hand smacking him hard in the back of his head.

"Are you paying attention?!"

"Oh, I am waiting on baited breath, Festus," the assassin muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. The ornery nature of Krex only amused the Spectral Assassin further causing the old mage to glare at the spirit.

"I'd smack you too, Blue Man, if I knew I could get away with it."

"How do you know if you never try?" the ghost snickered.

"Bah!" Having gotten his point across, the old mage continued to explain the plan. "With that writ, one will be able to enter under the guise of the Gourmet and have access to the royal kitchen." A smirk crept up Festus' wrinkled face. "That is where the fun will really begin as the Dark Brotherhood puts its own twist on the Gourmet's cookbook. The Emperor will be enjoying his last meal at the Blue Palace. "

"Is Nazir going to pose as the Gourmet?" the Argonian asked as he folded his arms. "I think he has the most cooking experience out of all of us."

"Yeah, but he's not as green as he once was," sighed the mage as he shook his head sadly. "None of us are. We have to send someone who can run like a bat out of Oblivion as soon as the dirty deed is done."

"Veezara?" suggested KaNack. "He was able to outrun me."

"Yeah, but Veezara is more of a stick to the shadows kind of assassin," Krex explained as he was getting frustrated with the apprentice. "Karrot….YOU are going to be posing at the Gourmet."

"Me?! I can barely boil eggs!"

"Whining! Still whining! What have I told you about whining all the time?!"

"To stop?"

Krex grumbled in frustration, but continued to explain. "Once you're in the kitchen, you will be expected to help put together one of the Gourmet's signature dishes. I want you to make sure it gets a particularly special ingredient."

Festus could only smile and tensed up with anticipation as he slowly opened the small box in his hands and produced a tangled root from it. "I have been waiting years for just the right moment to use this little beauty here."

"What is that?" the Argonian asked, peering at it curiously. The dark chuckling coming from his Spectral Assassin alerted KaNack that this was no simple plant. Lachance was very familiar with this particular ingredient in alchemy.

"This is Jarrin Root," Festus answered proudly. "One of the rarest and most potent toxic plants you can find in all of Tamriel. Just a teaspoon of it and you'd have enough poison to kill everyone in Solitude."

"Ah, a poison brew, eh?" the ghost of Lachance murmured in dark glee. He rested a hand on the reptile's shoulder and smiled at his caster, his ghostly eyes wide with delight. "I was always partial to apples, myself."

"Apples?" This made the young mage brighten up as he thought over the concept of deadly fruit. He turned to his mentor with a large grin on his face. "How about it, Festus? Poisoned apples? Sounds like it would be fun!"

"Oh, yes!" Festus snorted as he glared at the Argonian. "Let's kill the Emperor with a damned COBBLER!"

He smacked his student hard in the head once again, and then scowled at his apprentice. His foot tapped in frustration and impatience.

"A simple 'No' would have been plenty," the mage grumbled as he rubbed at his head. He would have thought that he would have become accustomed to the pain of Krex's smacks at this point; he had no such luck.

"Not everyone appreciates a bit of theatrics in their plots," Lucien explained calmly as he folded his arms in amusement. "This is too important a task to improvise with, however. For now, listen to what your elder has to say."

"Yeah, listen to the ghost," the wizard insisted with a hiss. "I'm almost as old as he is. We both know what we're talking about." The old man then got a solemn look in his eyes and he pulled a ring from his finger. "Look, boy. You are about to get yourself into a situation where you will be in some serious danger. Do an old man a favor and take this."

He handed the ring to KaNack and the reptile looked at it curiously. "This ring had served me well over the years. It will give your magic a little more oomph!" he laughed. Krex then frowned once more. "It will also make it easier for you to sneak away. Don't get yourself caught, boy. You know what I'll do to you if you get yourself killed."

"How sentimental," the ghost snickered as KaNack placed the ring on his finger. "You truly want the Listener to live long enough to lead this sanctuary, don't you?"

"Don't make me burn your blue ass and send you to the Void," the wizard snapped angrily at the Spectral Assassin. He then waved the two of them off furiously. "Now, get out of here! Both of you! Scram!"

Both the mage and the spirit found themselves making their way to the stables once more. "You and Festus were friends?" the reptile asked.

"We just both seemed to share a similar disappointment in the Dark Brotherhood," Lucien insisted. "It seems less petty when you are not the only one complaining."

"Well, hopefully when this messy business is behind us. There will be no more reason to complain."

"Indeed."


	33. Flight of the Jester

"Damn he's heavy," KaNack growled as he proceeded to drag the body of a dead Orc behind a row of large barrels. The reptile narrowed his eyes at the spirit who was absentmindedly tossing an apple from hand to hand. "You could help you know, Buddy. This was YOUR idea."

"I think you are handling yourself just fine," Lachance answered, not even bothering to look at the Argonian. "Honestly, you'd think the fool hadn't eaten an apple before the way he grabbed it out of your hand. I've seen horses with more restraint." He tossed the piece of fruit over his shoulder, and walked over as KaNack finally managed to get the corpse tucked away in a corner.

"Alright, we got the writ of passage, the body is hidden... "KaNack glared at the ghost. "I killed him in a manner that you saw fit for a chef."

"A cook dying from the very food he loves," Lucien answered with a satisfied smirk on his face. "That is a truly ironic death. Thank you for humoring an old specter."

"Whatever, we need to get back to the sanctuary and get ready for the final phase of this plan." He then shuddered before heading towards a stairwell that provided an exit to the back of the Nightgate Inn.

"You have been finicky all night," Lachance muttered as he followed the reptile outside, where Atronach was waiting for them. "We are too close to our goal for you to start getting nervous."

"Buddy," hissed KaNack as he turned to face him, "I want to join the Imperial Army."

"What?" the ghost growled.

"I want to help bring Ulfric Stormcloak and the rest of those intolerant wretches to justice. Killing the Emperor? I realize that it's the Night Mother's orders, but that this goes against everything I believe in."

"You are the Listener first, and a patriot second," the Spectral Assassin said in a dark voice. "You can still slay those Stormcloaks without that Emperor leading Tamriel. There is plenty of death to be had by your hands."

The mage quickly mounted his mare, but his eyes told Lachance that the Argonian was questioning whether he was going to be able to go through with the act. "You do not believe in destiny," the spirit started quietly, "I understand. However, everything happens for a reason. The Emperor will die at your hands, the Dark Brotherhood will be restored to its former glory…" he then grinned wickedly, "and I have no doubts that the jarl of Windhelm will one day fall by your hand."

"I think I'm going to throw up," the apprentice gulped as he looked to the side.

"Would you like an apple to settle your stomach?" the ghost asked with a smirk. Lachance was rewarded with a bitter scowl from his caster. "Ah, I guess that means I'm walking back then?"

"No, we don't have time. Just get on," the mage sighed as he offered the specter his hand.

As soon as the Spectral Assassin was settled behind the mage, Atronach took off for Falkreath. The two traveled in silence, not having much to say. The Dark Brotherhood spirit knew better than to press the Argonian, and believed that in the end he would do what was best for the family.

KaNack was relieved when he found himself traveling through the familiar Pine Forest. It was peacefully quiet and gave him a much needed sense of serenity. That quiet was broken when he heard was sounded like something rushing through the thick of the brush.

"What is that?" the reptile pondered aloud. "A bear?"

Both he and the Spectral Assassin dismounted the Atronach and began to cautiously prowl forward, preparing themselves for what was to come. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was moving fast. KaNack charged up a cast of magelight and shot it forward to a distant tree and that was when he spotted him.

It was Cicero. He was speeding along like he was trying to escape death itself. The Argonian smiled and waved over to the jester.

"Cicero! You came to welcome us back!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

The Keeper raced right past both the mage and the Spectral Assassin and leaped onto Atronach's back. The mare whinnied loudly, but took off in a fierce gallop as her new rider gave the command. The Argonian stood there in utter shock and slowly turned to look at the spirit next to him. "Did Cicero just steal my horse?"

Before the ghost could answer, he turned around and his eyes widened.

"Watch out!" He tackled his caster to the side as a large and rather furious werewolf charged by them, almost trampling the two in his wake. The beast snarled angrily as it pursued the jester who was now just a speck on the horizon with faithful Atronach carrying him off.

"What in Oblivion is going on?!" KaNack snarled as he pulled himself away from the Speaker and got to his feet. His eyes narrowed as he charged up a fireball, ready to cast it in the wolf's direction. "We have to help him!"

"Don't!" Lachance barked furiously as he pulled the mage's hands down to the earth. "That was Arnbjorn!"

"What?" KaNack looked off in the distance as the wolf now was a speck and his dearest mare and friend were nowhere to be seen. "Why? What is happening?" He turned to Lucien furiously. "Why was Cicero running?! Why did he steal Atronach?! Why is Arnbjorn after him?! Where are they going?!"

"How in Oblivion should I know?!" the spirit snarled back, just as frustrated. He grabbed the mage sharply by the arm and began to drag him through the woods to where the sanctuary was. "There is only one way for us to get some answers! Stop acting like a child, and move!"

With a forceful tug, KaNack was thrown forward and was now leading the two of them. The Spectral Assassin had never been so violent with him before, but he decided to let it go. After all, minutes ago he had been screaming in the specter's face. Fair was fair.

KaNack hurried through down the stairs and rushed into the main chamber and was shocked by what he saw before him. Veezara was laid out in a pile of his own blood as Babette was tending to him the best she could. The other members of the family had gathered close as well, and all of them looked concerned.

"Cousin!" Veezara exclaimed as he saw KaNack approach. "Were you able to stop him?!"

All eyes turned to the mage as the Listener took a knee next to the Shadowscale and placed his hands on the injured assassin's shoulders. Slowly, a golden glow began to overtake the reptile as the mage put all his focus on healing his brother. He didn't want to talk to anyone; he didn't want to do anything else until he was sure that the green assassin was no longer bleeding.

"Thanks, brother," Babette answered softly as she rested a hand on the mage's shoulder. "I was doing the best I could."

"I'd have bled to death already if you weren't here, Babette," the Shadowscale uttered as he rolled one of his stiff shoulders. "Thanks…both of you."

KaNack rose and turned slowly to Astrid who looked both distressed and angry.

"What...happened?" KaNack growled darkly.

"We knew better…I knew better," Astrid hissed as she started towards the Argonian. "We should have known something like this was going to happen, and still we let our guards down!" She then glared furiously at KaNack. "Your best friend! The one who you trusted so diligently?! He just attempted to kill me!"

A cold chill ran its way through the pit of the mage's stomach. If he wasn't sure if he was going to vomit earlier, he was almost positive that it was going to happen now.

"No," he insisted. "Cicero is a little eccentric, but he would NEVER attack anyone without reason!" the mage snapped.

"He's a maniac!" Nazir shouted furiously. "Every single one of us knew that! We tried to shut him out! Tried to get him to leave! YOU had to give him a reason to stay!"

"The Night Mother needs a Keeper!" the Argonian retorted as his anger began to build up and turn onto any person who dared accuse his friend of treason. "He would have remained here even if I wasn't a member of the Brotherhood!"

The Listener gasped as he felt a hand grasp his shoulder…It was Festus.

"Cicero was a little whirlwind," the wizard explained. "Slashing this way and that. It would have been funny if he wasn't trying to kill us all."

"It's the truth, cousin," Veezara insisted. "The jester tried to kill Astrid. He might have too if I didn't throw myself between them."

The mage shook his head furiously. Not Cicero, not his dearest friend. He wouldn't betray the Brotherhood. Then a frightening realization hit KaNack of the conversation he had with the Keeper earlier. He did indeed want Astrid dead.

"What set the Keeper off?" Lucien suddenly uttered, deciding that his caster was still too distraught to ask the question himself. "There are only two reasons the man unsheathes his blade. To spar with a friend," his eyes then narrowed, "or to punish one who wishes ill on the Dark Brotherhood."

"I did nothing!" Astrid insisted viciously to the spirit. "That fool attacked me out of nowhere! You all knew how he felt about me! It was only a matter of time before he snapped."

KaNack couldn't think straight, he wasn't even aware of it when the words exited his lips. "Liar."

"Excuse me?" the Nord growled as she started toward the reptile. She then came to a halt when she heard a dark growl. The Spectral Assassin's hand was on the hilt of his blade. He didn't need to say a word; she knew that this was a silent threat to keep her distance from the Listener. "You are calling your leader a liar?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Cicero would never attack you unprovoked," KaNack announced firmly as he scowled at her. "You must have said or done something to set him off. Think carefully, Astrid. What exactly were you doing before the Keeper struck?"

"Nothing!" she insisted.

"Astrid," sighed Gabriella as she folded her arms and gave a shake of her head. "You were addressing me when it happened. Please, he deserves to know the truth."

The Nord grumbled and ran her fingers through her blond hair, before walking forward, ignoring the ghost, so that she could address the Listener face to face.

"If I have to be honest. I may have been a little less respectful than I should have been when speaking of the Night Mother," she answered quietly. "I…I was just so furious after that encounter in the chambers. I just can't see the Old Ways being the right way of bringing us back to our former glory."

KaNack's eyes widened and then narrowed in fury. He knew now that Cicero did in fact try to kill Astrid, and he had every reason for doing so. "You broke the First Tenet, Astrid. That was not Cicero who attacked you; it was the wrath of Sithis himself!"

"I have had just about enough of you and Cicero and these damned Tenets!" she screamed in the Argonian's face. "He tried to kill the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, and you are siding with HIM?! With that lunatic?!"

"That lunatic is the Keeper," Lachance growled as he forced himself between Astrid and the reptile. He had not forgotten his promise to the jester before leaving the Night Mother's chambers. "He holds a sacred position within the Dark Brotherhood. I do not trust your wisdom…My lady," he sneered the last two words.

"KaNack," she growled, "come with me." She grabbed the Argonian by the arm and started to drag him off to another part of the main chamber. Lachance started to follow, but grunted as he felt himself get struck with a spell and was unable to move. Someone had cast paralyze on him.

"I know you have the boy's best interest in heart," Gabriella said gently as she walked in front of the trapped spirit. "However, Astrid is still the leader and we must obey her orders." Lachance bared his teeth fiercely as the Dunmer took his chin in her hand. "I have the utmost respect for you, but you are merely the child's conjuration. Your days of outranking any of us are over."

"For now," he growled darkly, pulling his head away from her.

Astrid kept a deathly grip on the mage's arm as she pulled him towards the blank sloped wall where the Argonian had first met his dysfunctional family. KaNack clasped his free hand to his head as once again the deafening Nordic chanting began to pound in his skull. He groaned as the singing got louder and made his head throb.

"I knew it," she hissed as she threw him over to the wall. "I knew that there was something more to this wall than some fancy decorations." She began to brush off what had been inches of dirt and dust from the structure and the draconic symbols of old became apparent. It was an ancient Dragon wall. "Read it," she demanded.

"It hurts," KaNack answered through gritted teeth as he clasped both hands on his head, squeezing his eyes shut. The voices were taking over; he couldn't hear Astrid or even his own thoughts. Just the choir of hundreds of men, shouting at the top of their lungs.

The Nord grabbed him and forced his head so that he was inches away from the wall. "Read it!"She demanded loudly.

KaNack's eyes opened and all at once, the strange patterns on the wall began to shift and change to a language that he could comprehend. 'Lun', it was the draconic word for 'leech'. With the soul of the frost dragon still residing within, it connected itself to the word and the Argonian knew immediately what the Shout could do. It was a 'Mark for Death', how fitting that the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary ended up being constructed around it. The victim of this Shout would find that death would come much easier than before.

With the word understood and learned, the haunting singing finally came to a stop, and KaNack collapsed to his knees trying to recover from the experience.

"Astrid! He's coming!" Gabriella cried out suddenly. The Nord leaped to the side in time to avoid a dangerous whirl of blue rage. Lachance stood protectively in front of the shuddering Argonian, his bow materialized and a spectral arrow aimed right at the leader.

"What did you do to him?" the ghost growled at her darkly, not showing any sign of lowering his weapon.

"Nothing," she insisted quietly. "Just a little vocabulary lesson."

"By Sithis, if you've damaged the Listener's mental capacity…"

"I'm fine, Buddy," the mage choked out suddenly. The reptile struggled to his feet and placed his hands on the wall to keep balance. Learning a new Word of Power always left him feeling dizzy and weak.

"Whatever it was," Astrid started quietly as she scowled at the Argonian, "you are going to be putting it to use very soon." She knew better than to approach the mage with his guardian pointing an arrow at her head, but that didn't stop her from giving instructions. She reached into her satchel, pulled out a bound journal, and threw it over by the reptile's feet.

KaNack looked down at the leather book and saw only a date on the cover. "What is that?"

"Cicero's journal, the traitorous jester has left behind information that will lead you wherever he has run to."

"The Fourth Tenet has been broken," Lucien snarled as he pulled back the arrow more, alerting Astrid that he was close to releasing it. "There are not many left for you to break, Nord. At least that I am aware of. Have you sinned even more, oh, great leader?"

"Astrid, do you want us to get rid of him?" Krex shouted over as he got himself in a casting position and a fireball formed in his hands.

KaNack snatched the journal from the floor and then placed himself in front of the Spectral Assassin, preventing the wizard from having an open shot.

"Buddy, lower your bow. If they send you to the Void, I don't think I will have the strength to face her," he whispered sadly back to the ghost.

Lucien let out a loud and long growl of frustration, but he allowed the bow to vanish from his hands. This despicable woman was tormenting his caster both physically and mentally. He didn't want to think what she would do if he was not there to protect him. The Argonian stared at Astrid with both tired and frustrated eyes. "What would you have me do with this information?"

"I want you to find that treacherous fool, and end his miserable life. You can use that new trick of yours as a favor to me, but nothing will change the fact that I want him dead!"

KaNack was close to collapsing right then and there. Astrid had just asked him to do the unthinkable. Cicero and he were more than friends, more than brothers; the relationship that they shared was something powerful and on the borders of the purest form of love and adoration.

"You…You want me to…?" the mage couldn't even bring himself to say the words. "No…NO!" He shook his head furiously. "He was only being loyal to the Brotherhood! He was only following the orders of Sithis!"

"I read up on these precious rules of yours, little brother," the woman retorted bitterly. "Here's a little test for you. What is the Third Tenet?"

Lucien's eyes narrowed and wished he still had his bow so that there could be an arrow where the Nord's left eye was.

"To…" KaNack swallowed. "To never refuse or disobey an order given by your superior," he answered shamefully under his breath.

"How convenient that NOW is the time you wish to embrace the Tenets," Lachance uttered darkly. "It must be wonderful to live in a world where you feel you have the right to bend people to your pathetic whims."

"No one else here has the physical capacity to go after him! Veezara is too injured, and my husband took off after the jester. I'd like to think that he can handle the job himself. There is no possibility that the fool could outrun him for long. Just to be safe…"

"Cicero took Atronach," KaNack responded as he leaned against the Spectral Assassin. Not because he was tired, but he needed to feel some kind of contact. "She's fast as lightning and Cicero's light as air." The Argonian shook his head. "Your wolf will never catch her."

"Well," the Dark Brotherhood leader grumbled, "in that case I will have to provide you with something that can." A smile formed on the Nord's face. "You aren't the only one who has gifts granted from the Dread Father, little brother."

She made a gesture for the sanctuary exit. "Out front there is a black pool of water. Stand before it, and use my gift to you to catch up with Cicero and Arnbjorn. I want you to use him well, as he has never failed me in all his years of service."

"Him?" muttered Lucien resentfully under his breath. "Who in Oblivion is she speaking of?"

Astrid released a sigh and finally began to show a slight hint of humanity as she gazed at the Argonian with sad eyes. "That fool may be crazy, but he knows how to wield a weapon. I want my husband brought back safe. Now go!"

The mage slowly stumbled his way forward past Astrid, with the Spectral Assassin trailing close behind. He gave her a dark look before passing.

"Harm the Listener like that again, and I will end you," he threatened her in voice that was barely above a whisper. Lachance knew that she had heard him, and followed behind his caster knowing that his back was to her. The Nord wouldn't dare strike him from behind in front of all her followers.

KaNack was relieved when he pushed his way outside through the Black Door. The cool night air filled his lungs and managed to settle his stomach somewhat. He jumped when the black pool suddenly began to bubble and steam.

"By Sithis!" he exclaimed, backing into his Spectral Assassin. "What is that?"

The look of shock slowly began to turn to that of joy as Lachance realized just who was coming forth.

"Yes," he started quietly as he moved himself around the mage so that he was closer to the pool of water. "YES!"

Black swirls and shadows sprayed from the pool and began to take form as a cloud of black mist gathered in the center. From the darkness, the mage could make out two eyes of burning red.

"Yes!" Lucien repeatedly loudly as he held his arms open in front of the frightening black cloud. "Come forth, my dearest mare!"

This took KaNack by surprise, for this was the same endearing title he greeted Atronach with. He gasped in shock when the cloud changed shape and finally came to solidify into a tangible form. The large black horse rose to her hind legs and whinnied loudly before dropping back into the pool with a small splash. She nickered quietly and then stepped out of the water to approach the ghostly Speaker.

The Spectral Assassin rested his cheek on her head as a transparent hand began to lovingly stroke her mane. "Shadowmere," he whispered sadly. "My old and dear friend."

KaNack was shocked as the horse looked like it should have been something that was purely evil. Her coat was so dark that it seemed to absorb any light that got too close it. The red of her eyes glowed brightly from her black form, and yet his spirit was greeting her like a loving companion.

"Shadowmere?" the mage asked quietly as he approached the two.

"Yes, she is the Dread Father's steed," Lachance answered as he pulled away from the mare, allowing his caster the opportunity to greet her. "You will find not a faster or more faithful creature than her."

"I thought Astrid said it was a male," the mage stated as he continued to stare at the dark horse in front of him.

"That woman is an imbecile," the ghost snarled viciously. "I wouldn't put it past her to not be able to tell the difference between a stallion and a mare!" He reached forward and patted her on her neck. "My dear, how you put up with that Astrid for all these years is beyond me."

KaNack reached forward to touch the mare's snout and his hand shot back as the horse snapped at it viciously.

"Shadowmere!" Lucien exclaimed in more of an amused than disciplining tone. "He has nothing to do with that wretched Nord. I felt the same way when I had been summoned from the Void, but this one is different."

Shadowmere nickered resentfully, but then stepped closer so that her snout was pushing up against the Argonian's shoulder. "She has quite an expressive personality," Lachance mentioned, his grin never having left his face since the appearance of the animal. "That is just part of her charm."

KaNack stepped away from the horse and took a seat by the large tree that stood next to the pond. "Do you not like her?" the spirit asked in concern.

"Buddy," he started quietly. Hearing the name made the mare's ears perk up, and she snorted loudly, turning to glare at the Spectral Assassin.

"At least he knew you had a name beforehand," he whispered into her ear.

"Astrid has just asked me to kill Cicero. To kill the Keeper." The mage turned away to look at the ground sadly. "Never mind my feelings for him personally as a friend, but he is the one who cares for the Night Mother. Who will care for Her if somehow I can bring myself to do this?"

"Hrrrmph," the ghost uttered as he looked angrily towards the Black Door. "I will help you kill this jester, if that is what you desire. There is a disturbance in the Void though." He turned his dark look to the Argonian, and shook his head slowly. "Our Dread Father does not wish this."

"Do you think I do?!" the mage snarled as he rose to his feet. KaNack held up his hands and forced himself to calm down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to direct that at you."

"The deed that this heartless woman has asked you to do is nothing short of cruel," the spirit said as he made his way over to his caster placing his hands on his shoulders. "I have seen you and Cicero together. You share a bond that is stronger than Skyforge steel. The only love that could possibly rival your affection for the Keeper is that which you have for the Dunmer waiting back in Winterhold."

"What should I do?" the Listener asked quietly. "Should I let him go and break the Third Tenet? Should I kill him and doom the Night Mother? I am damned either way."

"I think you know as well as I, there is an obvious lesser of those two evils," Lachance muttered in a deep and stern voice. "Whether you kill him or not, in the end that decision will be left to you. We don't have time to discuss this, however. Where does that journal say that we can find the Keeper?"

KaNack pulled the journal out from his satchel and began to page through it, until he came to the last passage. His eyes widened in surprise. "Buddy, there's another sanctuary here in Skyrim! In Dawnstar!"

"Dawnstar?" The ghost's eyes narrowed as though he were in thought. "Dawnstar. Why does that sound so familiar to me?" He grumbled to himself. "I feel like I am forgetting something rather important."

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to go to Dawnstar." The Argonian cautiously approached Shadowmere and carefully took a hold of her saddle. He waited a few moments to make sure that the mare was not going to swing her head around and take a chomp into him, before he finally pulled himself up and onto her back.

Lachance tried to hide his delight and anticipation of being allowed to once again ride on his trusted and beloved mare. He kept a disinterested face and accepted the offered hand of KaNack where he was promptly lifted up and onto the saddle behind him. Only when he was sure the Listener could no longer see him did the giddy childlike smile return.

The Argonian used his boot to put a gentle bit of pressure on Shadowmere's side. He then clicked his tongue twice, as he was used to giving the command to Atronach for her to start racing forward. The Argonian was more than disappointed when Shadowmere remained standing by the pool, and shook her head completely ignoring her rider.

Narrowing his eyes, the reptile shook the reigns and gave a gentle kick to her sides. She snorted loudly and spun her head around to glare at him. KaNack could have sworn he heard a female voice in his head warn him not to pull a stunt like that again; of course the language had been slightly more vulgar.

Lachance could not help but chuckle in amusement. Shadowmere was indeed a stubborn mare. It took him some time before the two had managed to truly understand one another.

"Fastest horse indeed," KaNack growled with a shake of his head. "She's not even walking. Come on! Shadowmere! Go! Move! Forward!"

Lucien was now laughing loudly; unable to help himself as Shadowmere, ever the defiant one, began to graze.

"For the love of Sithis!" He turned to look back at the laughing spirit behind him. "How on Tamriel do you get her to move? I've tried every…."

Lucien reached forward to get a good grip on the mare's reigns and then leaned over so that Shadowmere would be able to hear him. "Farragut," he stated simply, and then braced himself knowing what would ensue after the command had been given.

KaNack had been grateful that his spirit had grasped the reigns when he did. He was sure that both he and the ghost would have flown off the mare as she took off. Shadowmere bolted through the Pine Forest at a speed that the Argonian could only compare to that of Whirlwind Sprint. They were on their way to Dawnstar, he only hoped that he would be able to catch up to Cicero and Atronach before Arnbjorn did.


	34. The Bonds of Friendship

KaNack had never traveled so fast in his entire life. Wind whipped by him, pulling his hood from head and his red feathers fluttered wildly. Shadowmere was a spectacular creature that possessed unnatural endurance and power. Any assassin would desire to have the mare as his devoted steed, but there was only one horse that the Argonian had faith in.

The mage perked up as he saw the town of Dawnstar come into view. The black mare galloped through the streets that were empty of all in the twilight of the night.

"Where do we find the sanctuary?" the reptile asked.

"She knows the way," Lucien answered simply. His hands had never once released the reins of the demon horse since the mare took off from Falkreath. For all intents and purposes, he had been in full control of the magnificent creature.

Her galloping came to a slow trot as she traveled along the shoreline of Dawnstar and began to follow it around the large rock formations. What KaNack saw before him broke his heart. He squirmed his way under Lachance's arms, dropping down from the horse.

"ATRONACH!"

The mage took off running as fast as he could towards the fallen creature before him. The dark brown mare was on her side snorting and gasping, obviously in pain as she was settled in a puddle of her own blood. Large gashes and tears ran from her back to her flank. It looked as though someone had taken a sword to her.

KaNack collapsed before her and placed his hands on her injuries. He could not begin casting a healing spell fast enough. "Atronach! My dearest mare! My friend! Who did this to you?!"

Lachance turned his head away from the sight, his teeth gritted together in disgust at the sight of the mutilated animal. He knew very well how close the Listener was to the mare. This was no mere animal, but a beloved companion. The Spectral Assassin rode Shadowmere so that he was next to the Listener.

Atronach's wounds had been closed up, but Lucien was fairly certain that it had still been too little too late. KaNack's steed picked her head up and turned so that she could nibble at her owner's robes. She wanted him to think that she was fine.

"Healing the horse before the brother, eh? I get it!" a gruff voice called out.

The Argonian turned around and saw Arnbjorn. The Nord was resting against the large rock formation also in a pool of his own blood, his hands clutching at a puncture in his torso. The Spectral Assassin left Shadowmere to watch over the fallen horse as he dismounted and chased after his Listener.

"Arnbjorn! What happened? You're hurt," the mage remarked as he came to a stop in front of the wounded assassin.

"What gave it away?" the man chuckled, and then winced as that just made the pain worse. The apprentice let out a sigh as he rested a hand on the wolf's chest and began to focus on healing his brother's injuries. "Sorry about the mare," he muttered. "I tried taking her down in an attempt to get at the little bastard on top of her."

This confession made the reptile take a furious step away from the Nord, and he glared down at him. "Don't give me that look! The fool tried to kill my wife! You think I'm going to let a dumb animal stand between me and him?!"

"Atronach is not a dumb animal," the mage answered darkly.

The wounded assassin shook his head with a growl. "She didn't go down easy. I must have struck her at least four to five times before she fell. That jester though, he's better with that butter knife of his than I expected." A wicked grin formed on his scruffy face. "I got him just as good as he got me though."

KaNack forced himself to calm down; he had a reason for coming to Dawnstar. "Where is Cicero?"

"In there," Arnbjorn stated as he pointed to a large Black Door that was nestled in the rocks next to him. It was similar to the one in Falkreath. "I would have gone in after him, but I didn't know the code."

"I do," the Argonian remarked as he pulled the journal from his satchel. "I'll go after Cicero. You get back to the sanctuary. I assume I healed you enough for you to make it back?"

Arnbjorn struggled to his feet and gave the reptile a bloody smile. "You mind if I ride the black horse back?"

The hateful look that the reptile shot him gave him a quick and definitive answer. "Fine. I need the exercise anyway." The wolf glowered over at the Black Door. "It should be fairly easy to find the clown; just follow the trail of blood."

The Nord shifted back into his wolf form and then took off once again into the shadows of the night. KaNack released a heavy sigh as he looked back over at his trusted companion. Shadowmere nuzzled the brown mare trying to comfort the horse as best as she could.

"Is Atronach going to be okay out here alone, Buddy?" the mage whispered to his spectral guide.

"Shadowmere won't let anything happen to your mare. She'll have no one better watching out for her," the spirit insisted gently.

KaNack opened the journal and began to thumb through the pages until he discovered the passage that he was looking for. Slamming the memoir shut, he approached the Black Door.

"What is life's greatest illusion?" the door hissed darkly in a familiar voice.

"Innocence, my brother."

"You are worthy."

The imposing door creaked upon before him granting him access to the abandoned sanctuary. The first thing that the Argonian noticed when he entered the chamber was the blood that was splattered on the ground. Arnbjorn had not been bragging; he did indeed get the Fool of Hearts good. KaNack didn't know what was going to happen when he finally found his friend, but judging by the blood loss before him, it would only be a matter of time before the Keeper bled to death.

"Cicero?" the mage called out suddenly, his voice echoing through the chamber.

"Listener?! Is that you?!" a shrill voice shouted in the distance. It was the jester; he had not traveled that far ahead of him. "Oh. I knew you'd come! Send the best to defeat the best! The Pretender knew her mangy hound would not be enough to slay sly Cicero!"

KaNack started forward, but stopped when Lachance placed a hand on his shoulder. "Remember Listener, this is a man fighting for his life. You may not like what you come upon," he uttered in warning.

"This isn't what Mother would want!" Cicero screamed out. It sounded like he was now farther away; the Keeper was on the move. "I kill the Listener or you kill the Keeper?! Now THAT'S madness!"

The young assassin descended the short stairwell in front of him and found himself in an upper level of the sanctuary. Large barred windows ran along the wet stone walls giving him a bird's eye view of the sanctum below.

KaNack took a step back in surprise when a spirit suddenly came from the walls and unsheathed a spectral sword. The ghost was now between the assassins and the bridge that would grant them access into the sanctuary inner chambers. It seemed to wear shrouded cloaks similar to the ones that the reptile was wearing, much newer than the Spectral Assassin's.

"I KNEW I forgot something," Lachance hissed as he stepped in front of the shocked Argonian. "Let us pass, thrall."

"Ah, the chosen soul of Sithis himself," the new spirit snorted not impressed by either of the Dark Brotherhood members before him. "His beloved and faithful son. What would the Dread Father think if He saw that you strayed from the path?"

"I represent the Dark Brotherhood's spirit, and you will show me the proper respect," Lachance threatened in his deep and imposing voice.

"That tone of yours might work on the mortals, brother. It is less effective on the dead." The guardian spirit got into a defensive position with his sword, and turned his head to address the Argonian. "You have come here to slay the Keeper! We will not allow this treachery to happen!" The ghost started to prowl forward. "As Sithis as my witness, my brothers and I will see that you…"

Lucien's bow materialized in his hands, and the spirit shot an arrow right between the guardian's eyes. There was a howl of pain, and the ghost vanished in a swirl of mist.

"That was always your problem, Elias," the spirit uttered with a shake of his head, "you never knew when to stop speaking and just act."

KaNack stepped forward and stared at the pile of smoking ash before him. "Who was that?" The mage turned to his guide in confusion. "I thought you were the Spirit of the Dark Brotherhood?"

"I am," Lachance answered as he produced a second arrow and started to approach the bridge. "These are the sanctuary's guardians. Unlike myself, they can only be summoned within the confines of these chambers. They are allowed to travel nowhere else."

A growl of frustration sounded in the Speaker's throat. "I should have remembered that they were here. No doubt that the jester has summoned as many as he could to provide himself with protection." The specter stepped to the side and allowed his caster to lead the way. The Argonian was halfway across the bridge when he saw another of Dawnstar's guardians appear at the end of the bridge and produce a bow.

The mage sprang into a casting position and a ball of fire shot forward and crashed into the phantom before it had a chance to fire its arrow. There was a metallic click, and the young assassin's head turned to the left in time to see something sharp flying towards him. The reptile dropped to his stomach on the bridge as the spears flew over his head. The trap continued to spring forth, making it impossible for KaNack to stand.

"Listener!" Lachance shouted out in concern.

"I'm not hurt. Stay down, Buddy!" The mage tensed up as he heard distant and wicked snickering.

"G'owch!" the Keeper exclaimed. "Pointy! Pointy! I've always been a STICKler for details!" The malicious laughter echoed through the chamber making Lachance's upper lip curl up in a snarl. "Get it?! Stick-ler?! Laugh, damn you!" the voice screamed angrily.

The Spectral Assassin and Listener kept low on the bridge, avoiding the deadly spears above them. Once safely on the other side, they rose up and saw a descending staircase that curled downward into darkness. The reptile and spirit snaked along the walls as they made their way down the stairs, careful to not make any sudden sounds. When they reached the bottom, they saw a chamber up ahead that was lit by two overhanging lanterns.

As Lucien started into the chamber, two more guardians appeared from the walls and produced bows. KaNack's eyes widened in horror when he saw they were not aiming at his spirit, but the lanterns above. The floor glistened with oil right below Lachance's feet.

"Buddy! Get back!"

The Argonian rushed forward and grabbed the Spectral Assassin by the shoulders and flung back just as the lanterns crashed to the ground and flames erupted, filling the entire chamber with raging fire.

"By Sithis," the Speaker hissed as he realized how close he came to falling into one of the Keeper's traps.

"_The Night Mother's words will be missed! Once the Listener has been burnt to a crisp!_" The Fool of Hearts' spiteful singing echoed through the chamber. KaNack had always found the jester's singing and dark humor amusing, but the hilarity was no longer there now that he was the butt of the Keeper's joke.

Once the flames died down, the two guardians produced their swords and charged at the intruders.

"Protect the Keeper!" one shouted fiercely.

KaNack cast a ward to protect himself from the spirit's sword as the other rushed past to attack Lachance. Narrowing his eyes, the mage sucked in a deep breath. "YOL!" Flames shot out and the ghost shrieked and crumbled into a burning heap of ash.

From the corner of his eye, the mage saw a hint of transparent blue approaching him. The Listener spun on his heels and a ball of fire charged up in his hands as he glared furiously at the phantom before him.

"IT'S ME!" a familiar voice cried out. Lowering his hands, KaNack realized that the spirit was in fact his Spectral Assassin.

"Buddy? I thought…!"

The mage's sentence was cut off when mad laughter once again consumed the sanctuary. It was borderline deafening.

"Do be careful, Listener! My friends look very similar to yours! You don't want to hurt the kindly specter, do you?" the voice chuckled. "DO YOU?!" Now Cicero was screaming furiously. "Perhaps you do, for you seem to have taken to wanting to kill your allies!"

"Cicero! I am your friend!" the reptile shouted out in desperation. "We're brothers! I didn't want any of this to happen!" he pleaded, trying to reason with the injured and frantic Keeper.

"_Come find Cicero, my former friend! Find me and you shall meet your bloody end!_" the bitter jester sang darkly.

The mage shook his head and stared at Lucien in confusion.

"I don't understand! Why is he doing this?!" he cried. He grunted as the Spectral Assassin grasped the front of his shroud in tight fists and pulled him close.

"Don't you get it?!" he snarled. "He's not your friend anymore! He wants you dead! It's either you or him, and he damn well doesn't plan on dying today!" Lachance released his hold on the assassin, but still glared at him in frustration. "He WILL kill you, Listener, if you allow him to!"

KaNack's head dropped and he gritted his sharp teeth together. He knew that Cicero had every right to try and protect himself, but he just couldn't get over the change in the jester. For close to a year, the two had been family. They protected and looked out for each other. They laughed together and cried together. They ate together and killed together. Cicero had helped him embrace and understand the importance of tradition and loyalty. The Argonian was to lead the Dark Brotherhood with the Keeper faithfully by his side; how did everything change so suddenly? Why were they now in a position where one of them had to die by the other's hand?

"All right, so Cicero did slash at that harlot, Astrid!" Cicero's voice started up again, but it was farther away. "But what is a fool to do when his Mother is slandered and mocked?! Surely the Listener understands?"

The Spectral Assassin placed a strong hand on the assassin's shoulder and began to guide him forward. "Do not listen to him. Ignore him. Place your focus on finding him, not on his words. He will do his best to toy with your emotions."

The two continued to travel through the dank and dimly lit chambers of the abandoned sanctuary. Bloody handprints littered the walls and floor every once in a while, alerting the assassins that they were on the right path in finding the fool. Lachance had been relieved when it seemed that Cicero had decided to finally fall silent. He hoped that it would continue and that he would not say something that would finally push the Argonian too far.

He was terribly mistaken.

"If it's any comfort," Cicero's voice suddenly started up again, after a brief bit of silence, "I do feel slightly bad about Atronach! She was not supposed to get hurt! But please, tell me that hulking sheepdog had bled to death!"

This made KaNack freeze in his tracks and his entire body stiffened up. Atronach…Cicero stole Atronach, and now she was on the brink of death. The reptile's eyes widened wide with fury as he saw this no longer as Arnbjorn's fault, but the Keeper's.

"The wolf is alive, but she is barely holding on to life, jester!" he snarled viciously. This had been the first time the mage had ever addressed the Keeper so informally. "Arnbjorn attacked her because of YOU! Atronach nearly died trying to protect YOU!" Each time the assassin said the word 'you' it was spat out like venom. The anger however was merely greeted by laughter.

"Ah! Good! Good! Thank you for confirming Cicero's suspicions! You DO want him dead! This will make ending you so much easier, pet of the Pretender!" the Imperial screeched angrily, now that he realized that his dearest friend had become his bitter enemy.

Another guardian flew from the walls of a chamber, but he did not last long as he raced right into KaNack's fire that was brought forth by anger and a sense of betrayal. Lucien sensed this and tried to calm the Argonian with his words, not trusting the mage enough to not turn on him if he tried to touch him.

"We must continue, Listener. I don't know if you have made a decision yet regarding the Keeper's fate. I will support you no matter what you choose to do, but we cannot allow emotions to blind us."

The reptile released a loud growl of aggravation and punched a stone wall before him. Sparks of electricity erupted from his fist upon contact. The mage was angry, hurt, frustrated and distraught. All very dangerous emotions to be embracing when one has such destructive powers residing within himself. Tears of anger crawled down his scaly cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut, his sharp teeth gritted together in frustration.

"I love him and hate him," he groaned quietly in a haunted voice. "I want him alive, and yet I want him dead."

"My Listener," Lachance started gently. "If you truly feel you cannot do this task. If you think that this is beyond your own capabilities, I will slay this Cicero for you."

"No," the Listener growled. "He's mine to spare or kill." The reptile pulled himself away from the wall and started forward through a broken stained glass window that led into a tunnel. More bloody handprints alerted the mage that the Imperial had gone that way. The deeper the two traveled, the colder it become. Soon the stone walls were replaced with ice, and the mage shivered and hugged himself. He curled his hands into the crooks of his arms to protect them from the cold of the cavern.

"Brrrrr, chilly!" Once again the Fool of Hearts made his presence known. "You two will enjoy this! Not an original part of the sanctuary, but more of a forced addition." Scornful laughter began to fill the tunnels. "Forced by what? Oh, do come and see!"

Lucien grabbed KaNack by the shoulder, bringing the mage to a stop. "I don't like this," he hissed darkly. "Wait here." Readying his bow, the Spectral Assassin began to slowly skulk forward deeper into the chamber where there was another opening. The spirit peered around the side and shot an arrow into the chamber. There was a bellowing roar, and the ghost spun around and raced back to the Argonian. His eyes were wide with fear, and he motioned with his hand frantically for the Listener to flee.

"Go! GO! Get back!"

The spirit rushed past him needing to get range if he wanted to attack again, but the reptile stayed frozen in place. From the tunnel appeared a gargantuan dark troll. It ripped a spectral arrow from its chest and howled wrathfully as it shuffled towards KaNack at a furious pace.

"Listener! GET DOWN! I need a clear shot!" Lachance screamed frantically as he tried to aim his weapon at the charging beast.

The assassin's lip curled up in a snarl as he glowered at the monster coming towards him. Its mouth was opening revealing large canines and all three eyes were focused strictly on him. KaNack was not afraid; he was angry. Angry at both the situation and at the world.

"IISS!"

There was a crash and a troll shaped block of ice came sliding down the tunnel, dragging to a stop right at the reptile's feet. Lachance panted and his eyes widened as the bow vanished from his hands. In all his years, he had never seen attacks like the ones his caster was capable of. The mage slowly lifted up an arm and beckoned his spirit forward, not even bothering to look at him.

"Think you can kill it in one strike, Buddy?" he asked quietly.

Lachance took a knee before the frozen creature and unsheathed his blade. Lifting the weapon high, the specter plunged the blade hard right into the head of the troll, easily breaking through the ice. "How that fool was able to get by that thing while bleeding is beyond me," the phantom observed as he stood up and sheathed his blade.

"You're still alive?" Cicero's voice echoed in the distance sounding very much disappointed. "Hmmm, Cicero would have thought the two of you would be dead by now. Cicero respects the Listener's abilities, but could you slow down a bit? I'm not what I used to be!"

KaNack growled angrily and charged forward through the tunnels, murder in his eyes. The troll was not enough. He needed to kill more. Much more! With his spiritual guide trying desperately to keep up, the mage charged through the ice tunnels until he once again found himself back in the stone structure of the sanctuary. Stopped by a barred gate before him, the reptile almost pulled the chain right off the wall as he impatiently wanted to pursue his bleeding and fleeing prey.

He soon found himself surrounded by rows of coffins. KaNack had arrived in the burial chambers of the Dawnstar sanctuary, and that could only mean one thing. More of the sanctuary guardians appeared from the walls and blocked the path ahead, holding their weapons out to attack.

"Halt, lizard!" one announced as he held out a hand.

The Argonian's sprint came to a halt, but he scowled angrily at those who were separating him from his wily prey.

"The Keeper is an honorable position! We CANNOT allow you to kill him!" the guard insisted, trying to reason with the mage before fighting. "This is your last chance! Turn around now, or we will be forced to destroy you, Listener!"

"There is no such thing as honor in the Dark Brotherhood anymore," KaNack bitterly remarked as he leaned into a casting position. "Astrid has seen fit that the very last that it had will be destroyed by sending me on this assignment! With me killing Cicero, the Night Mother will fall and all hope will be lost! The Brotherhood is DEAD!"

Lightning struck out from the mage's fingers and crashed into the guardian who had been addressing him. The other two charged forward and a spectral dagger plunged into the Listener's shoulder. The other spirit wrapped an arm around the reptile's neck and pulled it back as he prepared the killing blow.

The ghost roared in pain and vanished in a blue mist. As soon as he was gone, the form of Lachance could be seen where the guardian had been standing. "Return to the Void!" Whipping around in a circle, the specter held out his arm, and his blade sliced through the neck of the second guardian who vanished just as his brother had.

Lucien sheathed his blade and grabbed a hold of KaNack by the arms, nervously looking him over. The puncture wound was deep, but nothing vital fortunately had been damaged. This could easily be fixed with a mere healing spell.

"You're injured," the ghost observed quietly. "Heal yourself before we continue."

"No," KaNack growled, shoving the spirit away. "Sithis knows that once I kill this man I'm going to be numb to all sensation. Let me feel the pain! I want to feel something before I have to go through with this!"

The Argonian stumbled forward in the crypt, not allowing his bleeding wound to distract him from the task at hand. He was still angry; he was in pain both physically and emotionally. He reached yet another gated exit and pulled the chain, gently this time, opening the passage before him. The mage slowly advanced forward in the narrow hall and could see that it came to an end in the distance. To the right was a shut door, littered with bloody handprints. He had found Cicero.

"Now we come to the end of our play!" the fool's voice called from the other side of the door, followed by harsh coughing. "The grand finale!"

Growling angrily, KaNack lifted up his leg and kicked the wooden door open that separated him from the maddening fool. The Argonian expected to be angry once he found him, he expected in a heartbeat he would be casting chain lightning, but as soon as he saw the Keeper, all the rage seemed to vanish.

The small Imperial was curled up against the wall in the old torture chamber, his arms wrapped around what could only be a mortal wound in his gut. His normally pale skin was now white due to blood loss, and the puddle he was sitting in could only mean that he was not long for this world. Despite his injuries, the jester managed to smile at him wickedly, his teeth stained red from coughing up blood.

"You caught me," he snickered. "I surrender."

The Spectral Assassin finally caught up with his determined caster and quietly placed himself in an opposite corner to act as a silent bystander. Whatever happened next was going to be determined by the Listener.

"Cicero," KaNack started gently as he slowly moved towards the trembling jester. "You have attacked the leader of the Falkreath sanctuary. Everyone there is calling you a traitor."

"If I am a traitor, then so are you!" the fool spat back viciously as he glowered at the mage. "Have you not heard the maiden's voice? Are you NOT the Listener?!" the fool then coughed harshly, spitting out even more precious blood onto the cold stone floors. "Yes," the Keeper growled, "I admit it. I attacked that bitch, Astrid, I did!" He picked up his head, his gold eyes burning with inner fury. "I'd do it again! No one insults the Night Mother!"

Seeing his friend suffering made the Argonian once again question if he could go through with the kill. He had been so sure it would be easy to slay him. He had become so angry when charging through the dangerous traps of the Dawnstar sanctuary. However, seeing his beloved Keeper could only make him think about all the wonderful moments they had together and how truly he adored him.

"Astrid has ordered you dead, Cicero," the mage announced gently to the bleeding fool. "She has enforced the ruling of the Third Tenet."

"Oh," Cicero grumbled bitterly. "Oh, that is just like the Pretender. Ignoring all tradition until it suits her. She should be the one slowly bleeding to death, not Cicero." He looked over at the spirit who was watching off to the side with crossed arms. "And you," he muttered, "you support this?"

"I support whatever the Listener decides," Lachance answered stiffly. "Your fate is out of my hands."

"Cicero prays you are not his roommate in the Void," the Keeper snickered with a grin. "You are too boring for my liking."

"Please stop joking, Cicero," the reptile said softly as he took a knee before the jester. "You're hurt and don't have much time left. I have to make a decision regarding your fate."

"You can walk away!" the Keeper hissed as he hugged himself trying to slow down his bleeding. He stared up at the mage with wide and desperate eyes. "Let Poor Cicero live and lie to the Pretender! Tell her I've been drowned, stabbed or strangled! But lie to her! She has lied to you so many times! It is only fair!" He then gave a small smile as he chuckled darkly. "A tiny white lie for a dark assassin."

"Cicero," KaNack groaned, trying to hold back tears. It had become just as hard as it was when he had left the Falkreath sanctuary. He knew that it was his duty to follow the Tenets and slay his companion. The jester had tried numerous times to kill him, why was it so difficult to do the same? "I have to kill you."

"Killing me would be a mistake, oh yes!" the Imperial insisted darkly. "It would displease Mother, and isn't she your mother as well?" Cicero's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Lachance who was still trying to do his best to keep himself out of the confrontation. "You could always get the kindly specter to do the dirty deed for you, but Cicero's blood would still be on your hands."

KaNack jumped as the jester let out a loud cackle as he stared at the Listener defiantly. "Take Cicero's life if you must, but I can't promise that I won't haunt you to the end of your days! Heh, heh, heh! If the Dread Father allows me of course. You would like that wouldn't you? Another ghost to follow you around, hmmm?" Even in searing pain, the Fool of Hearts managed to put on the smile that KaNack had once found so comforting, now it disturbed him. Even on the brink of death, the fool retained his dark humor.

Cicero coughed loudly once again and spat out more blood before allowing his head to rest on the comforting chill of the stone floors, not caring that his cheek was now settled in his own blood. "Do what you will," he sighed, "Cicero has no fight left." His golden eyes still managed to look up and meet KaNack's. "In the end, Sithis will judge us both."

The mage's body trembled as he sat before the dying jester. If he walked away now, Cicero would easily die, but it would be a slow and lingering end. This was his closest and dearest friend, and now his life was in his clawed hands. The reptile sucked in a shaky breath and lifted up his hands that began to glow. The Keeper tensed up, and his eyes widened in terror and he managed a small shake of his head.

The spell was cast and a golden glow engulfed the Keeper. The Imperial gasped in shock as he was overcome with a tingling and warm sensation. He could feel the pain slowly going away. His strength was even beginning to return. The Listener was healing him.

It was taking a lot of his magicka to bring the Fool of Hearts away from the brink of death, but the reptile was determined to save him. It wasn't until he saw a slight hint of color return to the smaller man's skin that the mage felt comfortable enough to stop casting his spell.

"You tried to kill me, Cicero," the Listener quietly stated to the man before him, "but I would rather face an eternity of Sithis' wrath, than live in a world where you were gone." The Argonian gasped as the Keeper suddenly sprung on him and once again sharp ebony was to his throat.

"Keeper!" Lucien roared as he produced his spectral bow, ready to end the Imperial's life.

"Let him do what he will, Buddy!" the reptile snarled viciously. "I no longer care!" He stared deep into the angry eyes of the jester before him. A gloved hand braced the mage by the back of his head as the other held the blade to his throat. "I won't fight you, my Keeper," he said proudly. "Spill my blood if you wish. I'd rather die by your hand than anyone else."

The Imperial's hand began to shake, and the golden eyes changed from a look of anger and determination to that of despair. There was an echoing metallic clang as the dagger dropped to the floor, and the fool pulled the Listener in a fierce and tight embrace.

"Cicero is sorry," he sobbed quietly. KaNack returned the gesture, holding his friend close. They had hunted each other, wanted to kill each other, but in the end, they both spared each other. Their friendship had been tested, and in the end they proved that their love for each other could overcome even the most brutal of hatred.

KaNack had no idea how long they held each other, but he knew that it would never be enough. The worst was yet to come. He forced himself to pull away from the fool and shook his head.

"You're going to have to run, Cicero. It's no longer safe for you to stay here." The Argonian held up his hand, removing the ring that Festus had given him. "Take this," he insisted as he held it out to the jester. "It will aid your escape."

"Cicero does not wish to leave his loyal Listener," the small man uttered sadly.

"If Astrid and the others find you're still alive, they WILL kill you. You are the Keeper, my friend. I don't know how we are going to preserve the Night Mother, but if you fall, so will all hope of Her conservation." He shook his head, not even able to look at the jester. "With no Keeper, there is no Night Mother; without Her there is no Listener. If you die, so does Her Voice." The reptile's head shut up his eyes brimming with tears of determination. "We must NOT allow our Mother's voice to die!"

He forced the ring into Cicero's gloved hand. "Run, Cicero," he said softly.

The Keeper gritted his teeth as he slipped the ring onto his finger. "Will Cicero ever see the Listener again?"

" I don't know," KaNack answered. "So long as Astrid is still leading the Falkreath sanctuary, it's too dangerous for you to remain in this part of the country." He picked his head up to once again look at his Keeper. "I will lie to her. I will tell her you are dead. That should give you enough time to get far away from here so that neither she nor her hounds will be able to find you and realize my treachery."

"This is no treachery, my friend," Cicero explained. "Loyal son of Sithis you are." The jester struggled to his feet, his body still slightly stiff from his injuries. The fool stumbled towards the door, but paused and turned back to bow to the Argonian, pulling the cap from his head. "It has been an honor to serve you, oh great and powerful Listener," he announced proudly.

Returning the cap to his head, the Imperial rushed out from the chamber, ready to embark in his flight from the Pale.

Lachance slowly walked forward and took a knee so that he was on the same level as his caster. "You made the right decision, child of darkness," he uttered in a deep and soothing voice.

"Did I?" KaNack answered as he continued to shake. "He cannot get anywhere near the Night Mother with Astrid there. How are we going to keep her connected to this plane?"

"Sithis will always find a way," the ghost stated as he helped the young Argonian to his feet. "Have faith in the Dread Father. Your loyalty to the Keeper will be rewarded."

"Just knowing he's alive is reward enough." The mage looked sadly at the open door. "Buddy, have we really seen the last of him?"

"I cannot say," Lachance remarked as he peered over at the door as well. "As you said, so long as that Astrid is in charge, returning to the sanctuary would be a death sentence. The Keeper will run, and most likely he won't stop running," a sad smile formed on the spirit's face. "He won't stop because you gave him the command to flee. A Keeper always follows the orders of his faithful Listener, no matter what."

The reptile groaned loudly as he finally began to succumb to the pain of his stab wound. "Ah, maybe now is the time for you to tend to that."

"I miss him already," the mage muttered as he began to cast a healing spell on his shoulder.

"Yes," Lucien remarked bitterly as he stared at the doorway, "as do I."


	35. Dearest Atronach

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you all so much for your comments. Please do keep them coming, as they really help give me the encouragement I need to produce chapters so quickly. Your words mean so much to me, which is why I always personally thank those of you who take the time to leave me such wonderful and supporting reviews! **

**Personal thank you to Heiwako for being my lovely and patient editor, and also ShadowFanged, Bishieluver01 and MightyMerlin for always being such amazing supporters of the story! **

* * *

KaNack gently led his mare over the long stretch of land, trying to get over everything that had just taken place. He was probably never going to see his dearest friend again. Without a Keeper, the Night Mother's future was uncertain, and it plagued the back of his mind. Everything that could possibly have gone wrong did, and now he had to make the long trek back to Falkreath and hopefully convince Astrid that a manhunt for Cicero would be unnecessary.

He kept a steady pace trying to make the journey easy for Atronach. Despite his best attempts to heal her wounds, the damage was deep and great. Her flight with Cicero most certainly would have been the last time she would ever be able to bare a rider. The werewolf's attack had left her crippled, and she would no longer be able to serve KaNack as she once did.

Her left hindquarter was slightly stiff as she walked and she traveled with an obvious limp. Pain ran through her body, but she walked alongside KaNack faithfully because that was what he expected of her.

Atronach nickered softly as her owner ran a hand lovingly over her neck. He could sense that she was aching, but he tried to convince himself that it would go away in time.

"Never fear, dearest mare," he whispered into her ear. "You never gave up on me no matter how hard things got. You took care of me, and I shall take care of you. Look forward to an easy life of retirement."

Lucien observed the two as he followed close behind, Shadowmere's reigns gripped gently in his hands.

It had been centuries since he had last been the sole rider on the black horse, but as soon as he pulled himself up onto the saddle, a flow of memories had come back, and it was as though he were back in Cyrodiil.

For years he and Shadowmere had been an almost inseparable team. Through thick and thin they had been there for one another, and giving her up to the future generation of the Dark Brotherhood had been a difficult and painful decision.

Lachance could not help but feel a slight hint of heartache as this was possibly be the last time he would ever get to ride Shadowmere. A twinge of jealousy rushed through him, but then just as suddenly passed.

The great ebony steed was destined to belong to the Leader of the Dark Brotherhood, he couldn't allow something as petty as past memories stray him from that realization. He also was aware that the Listener's mare was in poor condition, and the humane thing would most likely have been to put her out of her misery back at the Dawnstar Sanctuary.

Lucien gave the horse a gentle nudge, and Shadowmere hastily cantered forward so that she was riding alongside the Argonian and Atronach.

"It's quite interesting," the spirit mused as he looked down at the Listener. The mage looked up at the ghost, wondering what the Spectral Assassin was thinking about.

"One can feel that he can trust a man with his life, but treachery always lingers in the heart." He gently patted Shadowmere on her neck making the horse snort loudly. "You always can rely on your loyal steed though. No promise of money, power or fame could ever sway its devotion to its rider."

KaNack shook his head sadly as he turned away from Lucien and continued to guide his mare forward.

"You truly love that animal, don't you?" he asked in a low but velvety voice. "Even when she is battered and cannot bear your weight, you would never abandon her."

"Never," KaNack hissed as he wrapped an arm around Atronach's neck. "She never let me down once in all of my travels with her."

Atronach let out a quiet yet painful whinny, making KaNack stop so that she could rest. "She's a member of our family as well, Buddy. No one gets left behind."

"You don't need to remind me of that," the ghost answered as he nodded his head. "Horses have been just as much a part of the Dark Brotherhood as you or myself. " He let out an audible breath as he thought back to his days as a Speaker.

"Shadowmere and I go back farther than you can imagine." The Spectral Assassin smiled as leaned forward to look into the dark horse's crimson eyes. "She is an old and dear friend, and she served me faithfully until it came time for her to be passed down to another." He chuckled lightly as he thought about his Silencer from so long ago. "I gave her to my apprentice who soon was to become the Listener, just as Astrid has given her to you. She will prove to be just as capable a companion as your mare."

"No steed could possibly replace her!" the Argonian hissed angrily at the spirit. "I don't care if that black creature is the greatest animal on four legs, I...!"

"She is," Lucien insisted patiently, cutting the mage off. "Do not misinterpret my insistence for callousness. Atronach has been a wonderful companion, and the fact that she is still standing now means that her will is strong and she refuses to die. She has worn out her usefulness to you, however."

"Don't speak of her as though she is dead," the mage growled as he kept his head turned away from the ghost, so he could not see his pained expression.

KaNack tried to ignore the spirit as he once again began to lead Atronach forward. He didn't want to think about replacing his devoted friend, even though he knew it was inevitable.

"Hmmph," the spirit uttered in disappointment. Lachance had hoped that he would have managed to get the Listener interested in the notion of owning Shadowmere by now. It would make it easier for everyone in the end. The dark mare snorted and stomped her hoof in frustration as she sensed that the horse ahead of her was in pain.

"He's still mourning, my dear," he whispered into the horse's ear. "The mare is dead; he just doesn't want to accept it yet. Let us try again, shall we?" The black steed gave a shake of her head, and started forward again slowly.

"You will be leading the Dark Brotherhood, my Listener," the Spectral Assassin persisted. "You cannot walk the rest of your life."

When the Argonian continued to ignore him, Lucien let out a soft whistle. Shadowmere, knowing the command, trotted ahead quickly and placed herself in front of KaNack and Atronach, forcing them to come to a stop. Lucien decided that it was time for him to be painfully honest with the young assassin.

"She is in pain," the ghost uttered darkly. "Can you not see that? Why are you allowing her to suffer like this? Why are you making her walk, when every step she takes is agony?"

Narrowing his eyes, KaNack gently clicked his tongue at Atronach, guiding her around the black horse.

"You may have closed the wound, but the pain is still there," he growled. "I don't know how the Dark Brotherhood handles their steeds these days. In my time, however, we knew when we needed to say goodbye."

"Shut up!" KaNack snarled furiously as he spun around to glare at the spirit. Tears of despair crawled down his face as he refused to listen to what the ghost was trying to tell him. "You want me to kill her? How can you even ask such a thing of me?!" He hugged Atronach tightly around the neck as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I know she's hurting now! She'll get better though! I may not be able to ride her, but she can still live!"

Shadowmere, almost as though she appeared from thin air, was once again standing before KaNack and rose to her hind legs, whinnying furiously as her hooves waved dangerously in the air. The mage fell backwards to the ground as he dodged a deadly clip from one of the horse's forelegs.

Atronach pushed herself so that she was between the other mare and her owner and neighed angrily back at the black steed before her. Shadowmere lowered to the ground and snorted gently towards the wounded mount. The mare was not the one she was upset with. Lachance patted Shadowmere on the neck as he shushed his companion, trying to calm the animal's fury.

"I know you're angry with the boy," the ghost hissed in her ear. "This is not the way to get through to him."

The stress of trying to protect her owner from Shadowmere got to the mare, and she slowly lowered herself so that she was now laying on the ground much like she had in Dawnstar.

"Atronach!" KaNack rested his hands over her side and a golden wave shimmered across her body as he once again tried his healing spell on her. He was not ready to give up just yet. The mare nickered softly, but remained settled on the grass.

Lachance lowered his head sadly as he knew that now that there was no possibility for the mare to continue. She had tried desperately to make the trip and had gotten further than the spirit had expected, but the anguish was just too much for her to bear.

"Dearest mare," KaNack pleaded to her as he gently pulled at her reigns, "you can make it. It's just another day until we reach Falkreath." The Argonian could not stop the tears at this point. He didn't want to believe that his Atronach had given up. He refused to accept this bitter truth. He didn't want to say goodbye.

"Look at her!" Lucien shouted frantically, unable to hold back his emotions any longer. "Can't you see that this is not being kind, but being selfish?!" He dismounted Shadowmere and started towards the two as he pulled out his spectral blade. "I can't stand seeing her like this! By Sithis, if you can't bring yourself to end her suffering, let me do it!"

KaNack turned back to Lachance and his eyes widened in horror as he realized what the ghost was planning. He rose to his feet, got into a casting position and a ball of ice formed in his hands. "STOP!"

The spirit froze in place and shielded himself with an arm as a ball of frost erupted before him. Shadowmere whinnied furiously and charged forward ready to assault KaNack for attacking the Spectral Assassin.

Lucien caught sight of the horse speeding by and managed to grab a hold of the mare's reigns before she passed him. The black steed snorted angrily and fought to break loose from Lachance's grip, but the spirit refused to release his hold. The ghost growled as he tried to wrestle the enraged horse into submission.

"Be still," he commanded fiercely into the horse's ear.

Shadowmere let out one last snort of frustration before she finally settled down. The horse lowered her head and pawed gently at the earth as she followed the orders of her former owner.

Lucien gently patted Shadowmere on the neck before returning his gaze once more to the Listener. KaNack appeared broken and desperate. He was trembling beyond control and his white eyes now stained red from tears.

"Why?" he asked in a shaky voice to his spiritual companion. "Why do you want her dead so badly?"

"Why would you want to force her to live in misery?" Lachance responded gruffly. "Look into her eyes and see for yourself. Look into her soul, and tell me that she is a creature that can continue living like this."

The ghost forced himself to calm down as he saw that the young assassin was on the brink of sobbing. "It may sound cruel, but believe me when I say that you would be doing her a kindness."

The Argonian shook his head, refusing to accept Lachance's explanation. He returned to the mare and fell to the ground once again wrapping his arms around her.

"Please," KaNack begged as he rested his head against Atronach's neck. "Please stop doing this. She is right here, and she can understand what you are saying." He lovingly nuzzled her dark brown velvet fur. "Let her at least feel like she has some worth."

Lachance let out a hard sigh as he sheathed his blade and approached the distraught Dark Brotherhood assassin. "I know this is hard," the Spectral Assassin sympathized. "It's never easy to let a friend go; but eventually you shall learn to love and trust Shadowmere just as you do her." The Spectral Assassin gave the Argonian a small but sad smile. "One of the grand things about Shadowmere, my Listener," he stated in a gentle but deep voice, "is that she shall never fall and stay down. She is eternally part of the Dark Brotherhood, just as I am."

"Did you ever kill something and claim it was for the greater good?" the mage asked bitterly to the spirit, not even bothering to look at the ghost.

"Yes, I have," Lucien answered darkly as he narrowed his eyes, "and I can tell you now that they were not the lives of mere animals. It's not something I'm proud of, but I felt it needed to be done."

The Argonian trembled as he forced himself to look into the dark eyes of his mare. She had tried so hard to appear strong, but he could see that she was in pain. Unbearable pain. The anguish was so much that she could not even bring herself to stand any longer.

"Buddy?" KaNack asked in a shaky but quiet voice.

"Yes, my Listener?"

"All Dark Brotherhood members go to the Void, right?"

The Spectral Assassin once again approached the Argonian and took a knee next to him. He tried to look at the mage's face, but it was hidden in the mane of the fallen mare.

"Yes. The Void is not just a place for our victims. It is a haven for those who are loyal followers of the Dread Father. There is no pain and no suffering. There is no happiness and no despair. There is only existence."

"All the loyal followers? Even our horses?"

Lachance shut his eyes as he realized that he had finally gotten through to the stubborn but distraught assassin.

"All who are loyal followers of the Dark Brotherhood and Sithis enter the Void," he whispered gently into the mage's ear. "Just as I had been chosen to be the Spectral Assassin for my undying loyalty, Shadowmere too was granted such a blessing from the Dread Father." He rested a ghostly hand on KaNack's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "She will be waiting for you, I promise."

He held out a hand expectantly, and KaNack turned to look at it. He knew what the spirit wanted. Reaching into his satchel, he pulled out the ghost's scroll and handed it over to him so he would be able to leave.

Lucien got up from the Listener, slowly returned to Shadowmere and stroked the mare's velvet nose. "Come, old friend, let them be alone." The Spectral Assassin started to walk over to an apple tree in the distance, and the black horse followed behind him loyally. This was something that KaNack had to do by himself.

The Argonian lovingly stroked the mare's neck as he remained by her side. "Atronach, you served me loyally and never once surrendered. You rode me to Oblivion and back. In my darkest hours you were always there and never judged me for what I was."

The Argonian released a shaky breath as he tried to remain strong for what he was about to do. If he succumbed to weakness, he would have no choice but to ask his Spectral Assassin to complete the deed. His beloved mare deserved better than that. "Despite the attempts of that monster, you managed to get my friend to safety." He nuzzled into her mane, and the horse nickered softly. "Cicero would have been killed if not for you. Even in your dying breath, you are a loyal follower of the Dark Brotherhood."

Atronach turned her head slightly to look over at KaNack and gently nipped at his robes. "I know you are in pain, and it was selfish of me to make you have to walk so far. You deserved better than that, much better."

He gentle took her head in his hands as he stared into her brown eyes. They were so understanding and so forgiving. Even after he put her through all that suffering, she still adored and loved him. KaNack could not help but sob as he rested his forehead against hers. "There is no pain in the Void, Atronach. You're going to be fine, you'll see. You're going to be healthy and strong. You will be able to jump over mountains and run across rivers." He kissed her on her head and leaned back slightly, his vision slightly blurry from tears. "I love you, my dearest mare."

With that, he rested his hand on the horse's chest where her heart was. One charge of chain lightning. It was over. Atronach was gone.


	36. He's Not Coming Back

KaNack was silent for most of the journey back to the Falkreath sanctuary. He sat behind Lucien as he continued to guide Shadowmere through the Pine Forests. They could have easily arrived there hours ago with the black mare's speed, but the Spectral Assassin knew the longer he was kept away from the wretched Nord inside, the better.

Losing both the jester and his mare in one night? The spirit was surprised that the Listener even wanted to return back to the sanctuary that night.

"Listener," Lachance started softly as he brought Shadowmere to a stop. "If you are not ready to speak to that woman, we do not have to return just yet."

"Let's just go home, Buddy," the mage managed to choke out. "I just want to get this over with. Keep going, I'll be fine."

Feeling the young assassin's head fall forward and rest against the small of his back alerted him that the Argonian was far from fine. With a heavy sigh, the specter gave a small whistle and once again the demonic mare was moving through the woods.

"Astrid has everyone fooled in there. You and Cicero were right; she has to be dealt with," the reptile grumbled as he continued to lean against the Speaker.

Hearing the name of the impudent leader made the white eyes of the ghoul narrow. "Yes, with that Nord gone and you in her place, it might be safe for the Keeper to return," Lucien stated as he tried to focus on a more optimistic future for the Dark Brotherhood.

"It will be like before," the mage stated as he finally sat up. "You, me, and Cicero. We're going to rebuild the Dark Brotherhood together, right?"

"Yes, Listener," the Spectral Assassin confirmed with a small nod of his head. "All three of us. " Lachance could not help but smirk. "I still owe that mad fool for that little stunt he pulled in the stables."

The story of how Cicero had bested the Dark Brotherhood spirit was quite an amusing tale and always seemed to bring a smile to the mage's face. The specter was not going to forget that little spar any time soon.

KaNack laughed quietly as he thought back to the incident that led to him punching Cicero hard in the shoulder. He was sure that it didn't hurt as much as the Keeper acted like it did, but it was kind of the Imperial to pretend that it ached for the rest of the afternoon.

"It's good to hear you laugh, Listener," the phantom remarked kindly, "Despite how that jester sometimes unnerved me, it was good to see that you two somehow managed to find amusement in even the darkest of times. It makes me wish I had spent more time with my friend when I was still alive." Thinking about Vincente made the Speaker's head drop slightly. "He and I really should have had more memories than we do."

"Did you die before him?"

"No," the answer was quick and bitter. "By Sithis though, I wish I had."

The Argonian's head picked up, and he groaned quietly as the Black Door of the sanctuary came into view. It was time for him to put on the performance of a lifetime and convince the horrid woman inside that Cicero was dead.

"You're the only one left that I can truly depend on in that sanctuary, Buddy," KaNack muttered as he once again allowed his feathered head to rest against the spirit's back. "Promise me you won't let me face her alone."

"I'm not going anywhere," Lachance growled as he once against thought about Astrid. The Speaker slid off of the black mare and waited patiently for the young and miserable assassin to do the same. He gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before guiding him to the door. "Be strong. I'm right behind you," he whispered in the mage's ear.

Astrid's head lifted up from the map of Skyrim as the loud slamming of the Black Door echoed in the small passage. Turning her head, a small smile crept up her lips as she saw her precious 'Dragonborn' enter.

KaNack head was hung low, his shoulders slumped and his feet dragged along the earthy floor. The Spectral Assassin followed close behind, looking more alert, but his face was void of any emotion whatsoever.

"Welcome home, little brother," Astrid purred as she turned to the mage and leaned against the table behind her. "I trust you come bearing good news for me?"

"Good news?" the apprentice grumbled, his head slowly lifting up to glare at Astrid. "Atronach is dead because of your husband. There is nothing good to mention," he hissed bitterly.

"Yes, he brought that up to me when he returned. Pity about what happened to your horse. Tell you what, why don't you hold onto Shadowmere for now? You lost your mount, it's the least I can do." The Nord shrugged her shoulders. "He's a fine steed, and will serve you better than his predecessor."

"Shadowmere's a mare," the Argonian muttered angrily, "and I don't want your horse! Keep the thing!" KaNack growled as he started to walk past Astrid to get into the main chamber. He had just gone through a very painful and trying experience, and all he wanted was to crawl into bed. "I don't want anything from you."

The mage grunted as Astrid seized his arm in a fierce grasp, and dragged him back to look at her.

"Hold on, little brother," she sneered the name. For so long it had been an endearing term, but now just sounded cynical to the Argonian. "We still have a matter to discuss regarding that traitorous jester."

A low grumble rumbled in Lachance's throat as he observed the exchange between KaNack and Astrid. His fingers twitched restlessly at the hilt of his blade. Everything about the Nord aggravated the spirit, from the manipulation of her followers to her pathetic attempts at portraying herself as a loyal servant of Sithis. It was taking a great deal of self control to restrain himself from slicing the woman's hand off as a lesson in treating the Listener with more respect.

KaNack tried to pull his arm loose, but that just made her grasp tighten. "Is the deed done?" she asked in a dark and harsh voice. "Tell me that miserable little fool is dead."

"Yes," the mage hissed, keeping his eyes averted from the Dark Brotherhood leader. The pain of losing Atronach was still weighing down on him, and he didn't have the strength to deal with Astrid. "He's dead. You made it abundantly clear that I had no choice in the matter."

Astrid snickered quietly and released the young assassin's arm. "Well done. You are a loyal follower of the Tenets, aren't you?" She walked around KaNack, trying to get a look at his face. "Tell me, little brother, how did it feel to scratch that itch? Is the rush of the kill more satisfying when it's the life of your dearest friend?"

KaNack's head shot up and he gave the Nord a hateful look, the unshed tears though were more than enough to satisfy the female's need to make the mage's anguish even more distressing. She assumed that his crying was brought forth by the killing of Cicero, not because of his mare. "Oh, yes. I can see that it must have been. You truly are a cold-blooded killer."

"Vile witch," a deep but menacing voice suddenly uttered.

Astrid furiously spun around to see who would dare to speak to her in such a way. The spirit of the Dark Brotherhood glared at her and a venomous snarl plastered on his face.

"You conniving, manipulative wench," he continued as he started forward. "I have had enough of your pathetic and repulsive attitude. You may have the rest of these idiots fooled, but your dismal charade won't deceive Him. You will know the Dread Father's wrath."

"Watch your tongue, spirit," the Nord hissed at Lucien. "You have a lot of gall for a being that was just collecting dust on a shelf. I'm the leader of this sanctuary and will be given the proper respect."

"Leader?" the ghost uttered, his voice dripping with disgust. "You are no leader. You've abandoned the Tenets, insulted the Night Mother, and tormented your own family." He suddenly hissed viciously in revulsion. "Your very presence in this sacred haven is an insult. It's borderline sacrilege." The spirit growled darkly as he shook his head in disappointment. "A good Purification might be just what this sanctuary needs."

"Buddy, don't…" the mage could see that Astrid's fury was rising. The last thing he wanted was for someone else to suffer because of him. He had lost enough loved ones already.

The ghost's eyes narrowed as he hatefully glared at Astrid. "Wretched girl, you are single-handedly tainting the honor and reputation of the Dark Brotherhood. You may be pretending to serve our Dread Father, but don't think you won't be cast into the Void to face his wrath."

Lucien let out an eager, but dark sigh of anticipation. "Your suffering will be great, false leader."

Astrid stormed over to Lucien, and soon the two were glaring at each other menacingly.

"I've seen the face of treachery before in the Black Hand, Astrid," the spirit whispered to her. "I see that now in you as well. There is no offense higher than the betrayal of your family. " He leaned forward, bearing his teeth. "I pray Sithis will allow me to be the one to carry out your punishment once you are in the Void. My blade aches for your blood."

The woman let out a snort as she looked the Spectral Assassin up and down, not impressed by him at all. "I think you've spent enough time on Tamriel's plane, don't you?" Astrid pulled the Blade of Woe from its sheath and it ripped through the air and right across Lachance's throat. The Spectral Assassin released a roar of pain as he stumbled backwards from the strike and vanished into a pile of blue ash.

"BUDDY!" KaNack charged forward, flames starting forming in his hands. Astrid had lied to him, threatened him, tormented him, and now had slain his spiritual guardian. He had lost Cicero and his faithful companion Atronach. He had enough of Astrid and wanted nothing more now than to see her dead. His lips curled back in a vicious snarl as he got into his casting position.

The Dark Brotherhood leader spun on her heels and the two found themselves in a stalemate. Astrid with the Blade of Woe to his throat and KaNack with a fireball in his hands at point blank range of the Nord.

"Put out that fire" she growled at him fiercely. "Don't you even think about attacking me just because I relieved you of your 'pet'," she spat the last word out.

"I'm done listening to you. You've done nothing but lie and take everything from me that I ever cared about. If you hadn't insulted the Night Mother, Cicero would not have stolen Atronach and she'd still be alive! Because of you my life is now Oblivion incarnate! I hate you, Astrid! Tell me why I shouldn't end your miserable life right here?" the Argonian hissed, his teeth still were bared in a snarl.

"If I die, every single one of those assassins down there is going to turn on you," the Nord answered sternly. "I am also willing to bet that my husband would go after that little Dunmer of yours at the college." A smile crept up Astrid's face. "You saw what he did to that horse of yours; can you imagine what he could possibly do to her?" she chuckled darkly. "A love's life for another's; and they say romance is dead," she sneered.

The threat placed on Brelyna was more than enough to make KaNack's flames vanish from his palms. The Argonian glared at Astrid furiously as she kept her blade to his throat. The Nord held an open hand out to the mage. "Give me the scroll. You will not be summoning him again!"

The Argonian tensed up and placed a hand protectively over his satchel that held the Spectral Assassin's casting scroll. Astrid took a few steps closer and dug in her blade just enough to shed some blood from the mage's neck. "Give me the scroll, NOW!"

KaNack trembled in rage as he slowly reached into his satchel and pulled out his spirit's scroll. The Nord snatched it quickly from him and removed the blade from the apprentice leaving a slight cut where it had been. "Face it, KaNack. He's not coming back." She then smirked at him. "Neither of them are."

"I thought I was the heartless killer, but Buddy proved me wrong," the Argonian hissed. "You, however, are truly a monster." The Argonian started to slowly retreat as Astrid approached him once more.

"The Dark Brotherhood will not fall under my leadership, not so long as we stick to the plan and kill the Emperor." She reached forward and grabbed KaNack by one of his horns, dragging his head downward and twisted his head painfully on its side.

"We still have a lot of work to do, little brother," she whispered fiercely. "The assassination of the Emperor will bring forth a bright and glorious future for the Dark Brotherhood, and I will allow NOTHING to get in my way!"

"The others won't stand for this," he growled as he tried to pull his head loose from Astrid's viselike grip. "Blackmail, threats, and now you've attacked the Spirit of the Dark Brotherhood? You will not lead this family much longer, Astrid."The Nord pulled the Argonian's head closer to whisper in his ear.

"Who here will believe you?" she hissed sadistically. "Everyone knows how close you were with that raging lunatic. They will all think you have turned traitor as well." She grinned wickedly. "Even your beloved tutor trusts me more than you. I've been the leader in the sanctuary for years, and who are you?"

She pushed KaNack backwards and the Argonian landed harshly on his backside. The mage groaned as he looked back up at Astrid.

"You have nowhere else to go, lizard. You try and return to that school of yours, and I will see to it that everyone there knows that you are a member of the Dark Brotherhood!" She then folded her arms with a smirk. "I already know you're too scared to go back to the life of the being the 'Hero of Skyrim'."

Astrid sheathed her blade and leered down at the mage.

"All your friends are gone. I suggest you suck it up, put on a big smile, and get back to work."

"You can't keep them fooled forever," KaNack growled in a shaky voice. "I'm the Listener. From what the spirit told me, that means eventually I am to lead the Dark Brotherhood. What will you do then, Astrid? When I'm leading this sanctuary, what will you do?" He slowly rose to his feet, his eyes burning with fury, yet his heart aching in misery.

"You're a heartless and selfish bitch. I wish you nothing but pain and suffering. I despise you. I will kill this Emperor; but your time is coming to an end." He spat on the floor in her direction.

The Argonian could see that his words made Astrid tense up, but she pretended to remained focused on the map.

KaNack shuddered in anger. He couldn't believe that this was the same woman whom he felt he could trust and depend on. He had such high hopes when he came to the Dark Brotherhood. He had finally started to feel like he was part of a real family. Once again, everything had gone wrong. This time though, he had no place else to run to.

Cicero was gone, he had no friendly face to come over and lift his spirits. Astrid took the Spectral Assassin's scroll; his spiritual guide had been stolen from him. Even his beloved Atronach's death was connected to the wretched Nord. The mage staggered down the stairs and looked sadly at the others spread about the sanctuary.

They were all back to their normal routines, they had no idea of Astrid's sadistic methods or manipulative nature. There was no one here he could confide in or trust without the risk of having Astrid turn the followers against him.

All KaNack could do was skulk back to the chamber of worship. There was at least one being he could safely open his heart to. He locked the door behind him and sat crossed-legged in front of the Night Mother's tomb.

"Forgive me for breaking the Third Tenet, Night Mother," he said softly as he kept his eyes locked on her tomb. "I could not slay the Keeper. With what has taken place now though, I hope you can see that it is obvious that Cicero was not the treacherous one in this sanctuary."

The Argonian paused, hoping that as Listener, the Night Mother would give him some words of wisdom or encouragement.

"Astrid has gone mad with fear and power; I shudder to think how this will all end. What should I do? I don't have my friend or my guide by my side anymore. I don't think I'm strong enough to do this alone."

KaNack's heart sank when all he received from the Unholy Matron was silence. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He was no longer part of a family, but their unwilling puppet in a game of recognition. What he had once considered a home had now become his prison.

Cicero's leaving took away the laughter and love that he had found in the Dark Brotherhood. The removal of the Spectral Assassin stole from him his guidance and supporting strength. His mare, that he considered a family member, was no longer with him. He had never felt more weak or alone in all his life.

A wise Imperial once told him 'There is no challenge you cannot face, so long as you are with a friend'. There were still people surrounding him, but none could help him with the challenges ahead. He only hoped that once the deed was done and the Emperor was dead, Astrid would let him leave.

It was a futile dream, but it would at least give him something to fight for. Brelyna was still waiting for him back at the College of Winterhold. He forced himself to believe that he would survive long enough to see her again, no matter what.

Reaching into his pocket, he felt the amulet of Mara given to him by a priestess when he had gone to Solitude. KaNack had made a promise to himself that if he got through this mess alive; he was going to ask the Dunmer to marry him, and that was a promise he intended to keep.


	37. Full Family Support

It had been close to a week since both Cicero and Lachance graced the presence of the Falkreath sanctuary. The Keeper's supposed death was celebrated by both of the Nords in the Dark Brotherhood. However, no one seemed to question or even care about the spirit's absence.

The days slowly counted down to the time in which KaNack would have to leave for Solitude under the guise of the Gourmet. When he had his friend and guardian with him, he was sure that he would be able to get through it; his confidence though seemed to depart alongside with them.

Veezara did his best to try and take their places, be there for his cousin, but it was still too soon for the Argonian to even want to think about trying to replace them. He cherished the Shadowscale as his cousin, but he couldn't train with him like the Spectral Assassin or make him laugh like the Fool of Hearts.

The mage sat on the edge of the bed that had once belonged to the jester in a private room that gave him much needed isolation from the eyes of the others. Today was the day he left the sanctuary to perform the very contract he had been dreading. Settled on the dresser before him was a chef's disguise, the concealment that he would require in order to infiltrate the Blue Palace.

The mage could hear the other assassins celebrating. Astrid and the others were shouting and laughing about their upcoming victory. Soon the Emperor would be dead and the Dark Brotherhood would make its glorious comeback. That was a victory that was supposed to be shared with the Spirit of the Dark Brotherhood and the cheerful Keeper.

There were to be no second chances for that wretched Nord. As soon as KaNack took his rightful place as leader, he would take back his scroll and seek out Cicero. Astrid would suffer greatly for her abandonment of the Tenets and her cruelty, and he was going to make sure that his spirit and fool would be present to see it happen. They would all look down upon her as she had done to all of them so many times in the past.

Clutched tightly in his claws was the small box that Festus had given him. So little, it would take so little to end her. Just a tiny pinch in her mead, and the horrible woman would be dead. He had to restrain himself, though, the merry man deserved to see her die.

The Argonian's head picked up when he heard a gentle knocking.

Krex was standing in the door way of the room, and he lacked his usual annoyed scowl. Instead it was replaced with concern. The old wizard knew how close that his protégé was with the mare, spirit, and Keeper; unlike the others, he knew just how much pain and anguish the reptile was going through.

"It's time for you to head out. Big day, eh?" the man muttered quietly. He entered the Keeper's room and took a seat in a nearby chair, still keeping his eyes on the assassin. "Don't worry about screwing it up. Your cooking is pure poison; you might not even need the Jarrin Root." A smile crawled up the wizard's wrinkled face; but vanished when he saw his humor did not seem to faze KaNack. "

"Yeah," he grumbled. "I don't exactly have a gift for comedy like that the Keeper did, do I?"The old man ran a hand down his hairless head as he let out a sigh.

Krex stood up and joined the mage on Cicero's bed. "Listen to me. I have been an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood for over fifty years. I've seen both good and bad brothers and sisters come and go. There was a time when we still embraced the traditions that you and I hold so dear. There was discipline, and we killed in the name of Sithis, not in a desperate attempt to attain spending money."

"You embraced the Old Ways too, Festus?" the mage asked softly as he turned to look at the wizard next to him.

"Mmm hmm," the elder sounded with a nod. "They weren't as good as the Blue Man's time, but at least we still retained some honor." Having the Spectral Assassin brought up made the reptile once again drop his head. "I know you miss the ghost," Krex continued, "Before you came along, he and I seemed to be the only ones who truly understood what the Old Ways really were and stood for. I was relieved when you began summoning him from the Void." A gentle hand rested on the younger assassin's shoulder. "I know he kept training you in killing even after I stopped. Those are important techniques, boy. Don't you dare forget them."

"I couldn't if I tried," the mage answered with a shake of his head. He looked back at the old wizard. "Did you know who he was, Festus? Who he really was?"

"Bah," he muttered. "All I knew what that he was imprinted on that scroll because he proved himself to be the most loyal of all Dark Brotherhood members. That was good enough for me." The elder then let out a grumble. "I tried to find that scroll for you, but Astrid hid it pretty well. Babette seeks it out as we speak."

This news made KaNack perk up, and he looked at Festus in shock. "I thought she had destroyed it!"

"Destroyed it? If the Spectral Assassin's scroll could be ruined so easily, it would have fallen to pieces a century ago." He then chuckled darkly. "Don't you worry, we'll find it. That ghost will once again be by your side when you start leading this sanctuary." There was a sharp nod of determination as the wizard let out a gruff 'Mmm!'. "Arnbjorn might still have faith in that empty headed mistress of his, but everyone else cannot ignore the fact that she's the reason that we've been in this consistent downward spiral."

KaNack grunted as his teacher grabbed him playfully by one of his horns. "All of us had a little meeting the other day. Gabriella, Babette, Nazir and Veezara," he whispered to the mage. "As soon as you return from Solitude successfully, we're naming you the new leader of the Falkreath sanctuary. Those two Nords can't possibly take all six of us at once."

"Leader?" gulped the reptile as his white eyes danced from side to side. "You think I'm ready?"

"You have endured more frustration and strife than I thought you were capable of. Even after losing so much, you still have the determination to go through with this in order to keep the Brotherhood alive. You've done more in one year than Astrid has done in the last ten. You are ready, boy, believe me." The wizard stood up and gazed down at the reptile proudly. "We will be right behind you and stand loyally by your side when Astrid is alerted of her replacement. You are not going to be alone. Not anymore."

KaNack wanted to tell Festus everything at that point. About the leader's lies and treachery, about the threats she had placed on him upon his return from Dawnstar, but he forced himself to keep silent. One more assassination, all he needed to do was get through this one last contract and then he wouldn't have to worry about the Nord any more. He would bide his time until he had the full strength of the Dark Brotherhood backing him up. He could wait a little longer if it meant that this nightmare was coming to an end.

"Listen NaKack," Krex started with a shake of his head, "I'm not really good with these heart-to-heart manly speeches, but I am going to try my best. I won't lie to you and tell you that this is going to be an easy task. It's not. You're going to be killing a target that will be in the presence of no less than three of the royal guards. As soon as you are confident that Mede is dead, you run like saber cats are on your trail. You run and do not stop running until you are back in Falkreath."

The old man pulled the young assassin from the bed and looked sadly over at the disguise on the dresser. "They would be able to tell if we enchanted those or not, your magicka is going to be even more limited than usual while you are there. If you have the choice between fighting and escaping, don't take any chances, escape."

The Argonian muttered darkly under his breath as he approached the dresser and tossed the chef's outfit into the knapsack that was slung over his shoulder. "Do you still have that ring I gave you?"

"I'm sorry," the mage replied sadly as his head dropped. "I lost it while in the Dawnstar sanctuary. I will eventually go back and find it."

"Ahh," grumbled Festus in disappointment. "Pity, I would feel a lot better if you had at least one bit of enchantment on your person."

"I have the amulet of Mara." The reptile pulled the enchanted necklace from his satchel. "If nothing else, I will be able to heal myself quicker. The soldiers will also think nothing of it, as it came from the Temple of the Divines."

"Better than nothing I suppose."

KaNack and Festus then began to walk through the passages of the sanctuary together. They soon found themselves in the main chamber, and everyone was there to see him off.

"Little brother," Astrid announced, doing a damned good act of sounding sincerely proud. "This is it. Everything we've been working for, it has all come down to this very moment. The death of Titus Mede the Second." The woman smiled as she rested her head on Arnbjorn's shoulder. "The Dark Brotherhood is on the threshold of grandeur. Do not disappoint your family."

"I won't disappoint MY family," the reptile remarked bitterly. He looked around at the other assassins. He could see in the eyes of the others that they wanted this even more than their leader. They had other reasons however; the assassination of the Emperor would also bring about the death of Astrid's reign as the Dark Brotherhood leader. The two Nords were completely oblivious that everyone else in that room was slowly turning against them; Arnbjorn in the end would be faced with two choices, conform and join them all, or face exile with his horrid spouse.

"See him out, will you Krex?" the woman insisted. "Give him one of those 'no whining' speeches that he always seems to take to heart."

"He's lost his best friend, mare and spirit. Yet he's not the one who has been whining lately, Astrid. You are," the old wizard muttered darkly to her. Not waiting around to see her reaction, Festus led the Argonian up the stairs and out the Black Door.

Shadowmere was there waiting for him. She refused to stay in the stables. So long as THAT woman was still leading inside, her hooves would not grace the sanctuary. She was more than willing to wait outside until she was once again the alpha female of the Dark Brotherhood. KaNack reached up and gently stroked the dark mare's snout. Deep within, the demonic horse knew that he was important to Lachance, and for that she did her best to try and be accommodating…For now.

"Are you sure you and the others are going to ready for her, Festus?" the mage asked as he turned to face the wizard. "Arnbjorn and Astrid are both more dangerous than I had believed."

"We'll be fine." Festus chuckled as he gave the reptile a playful shove towards the horse. The older man grunted as his protégé pulled him into a tight embrace. Krex was really not one for hugging. He pulled himself away from the Argonian and chuckled as he folded his arms. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine, KaNack."

Hearing this made the mage's eyes widen and a smile crept up his face. "You finally got my name right."

"I always knew your name!" the wizard laughed as he waved off the young assassin. "It was hard as Oblivion to keep coming up with all those different titles too!"

"Stop whining," the apprentice stated gently. This only amused Krex further as he beamed proudly at the mage who would take all his techniques with him to teach future wizards that would join the Dark Brotherhood. Festus' legacy would continue, he was sure of it.

KaNack climbed up onto Shadowmere's saddle and looked down at the cantankerous assassin. "I will kill the Emperor and as Listener I will take my rightful place as the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. You stay safe, Festus."

"Don't worry." The older man made his way over to the tree had been growing by the black pool and leaned against it. "I'll be waiting right here. I want to be the first to welcome you back as the new leader of this sanctuary."

KaNack raised his fist up into the air. "All hail Sithis!"

"All hail Sithis!" the wizard shouted as he returned the gesture to the Argonian. With a sharp but quick whistle to the mare, Shadowmere took off into the forest, carrying KaNack to Solitude. History was about to be made. For the first time in over a hundred years, an Emperor was going to be killed by the Dark Brotherhood.


	38. Potage With a Side of Treason

Having hidden Shadowmere a safe distance away from Solitude, the mage entered the city donned in a chef's outfit and cap. He felt he looked ridiculous, but it was important for him to look the role if he was to be permitted access to the Blue Palace's kitchen. His black tail swished from side to side as he walked the familiar stone path that led him to the courtyard where Tullius' men trained for battle. Due to security, KaNack was informed that the only place where he would be allowed to enter would be the side entrance of the jarl's palace that was adjacent to Castle Dour.

The young assassin was more than a little unnerved when he saw that there were more Pentius Oculatus roaming the area than Imperial guards. Their strong and intimidating armor alerted the mage that if things went awry, that more than likely he would not have enough magicka to fight all of the agents off. He sucked in a deep breath before he approached his destination which was being guarded by a very large and proud looking Pentitus Oculatus agent.

"Stop right there!" he barked holding a hand out to the reptile, stopping him. "This area is off limits until further notice. Please leave immediately!"

"Agent…Uhhh…"

"Commander Maro," the man uttered darkly, insulted that he was not recognized.

For a brief moment, the assassin panicked at the realization that this was the father of the man he had slain and slandered back in Whiterun. His tail continued to swish about nervously as the mage tried to get his nerves back under control. He always felt so much surer of himself when he had Buddy or Cicero by his side.

Remembering the piece of paper in his pocket, the reptile pulled it out and handed it out to the officer.  
"Uh, I have this thing!" Not KaNack's finest moment, but at least the Imperial took the writ of passage and looked it over.

"What's this?" the Commander mumbled a few words under his breath as he read over the parchment. "By order of his eminence? The Gourmet?" The man's head popped up and his anger changed to that of shock. "By Azura! Forgive me! I should have realized who you were by your clothing! Excuse my ignorance!"

KaNack chuckled nervously and motioned for the Imperial to calm down. "It's quite alright. Not many know what I look like. I really need to get started on the Emperor's dish though."

"Of course!" Maro stepped to the side and extended an arm out to the door behind him. "You can report to the kitchen straight away. The castle chef, Gianna, has been talking non-stop about your arrival."

That was that. It had been that easy to gain entrance to the building that housed the leader of all Tamriel. The young assassin entered the castle and began to wander about the dimly lit halls of the Blue Palace. It would have been much easier if he had some kind of idea where the kitchen actually was.

Lifting his snout to the air, a savory smell began to take over his senses and he could not help but drool slightly. He was hungry, and the smell was so captivating. Allowing his nose to lead the way, KaNack eventually managed to find his way to the kitchen. An Imperial woman was stirring a broth feverously and looked like she was ready to collapse due to stress. Her eyes met his and released a grunt of frustration.

"For the love of Akatosh! Not another delivery!" she snarled as he pointed fiercely to a corner. " I don't have time for you! Drop whatever you have over there and get out! I am expecting someone very important!"

"Oh, you mean the Gourmet?" the reptile asked with a smirk. Seeing others more frantic than him always made him feel at ease. The angry look she shot him only amused the mage further.

"I don't know how you found that out, but YES! Now leave!"

"You misunderstand, Gianna," the assassin purred as he reached forward and took her chin in his hand so she had to look at him. "For I am...The Gourmet."

It took all of KaNack's self control to not burst out into laughter as the Imperial gawked at him in shock.

"Y-You're the Gourmet?!" She stopped stirring and grabbed his clawed hand, shaking it madly. "Sir! This is an honor! The Gourmet in MY kitchen! I can't believe it! I own all of your books!" She then stepped back and looked him up and down in confusion. "It's just…"

"Yes?"

"You're an Argonian? I didn't think they would have the ingredients for such fine cooking in the swamps of Black Marsh."

A wicked smile crept up his face, he could not resist screwing with the cook. "No? In my first book I wrote an entire passage on how I grew all my own ingredients when I was just starting out. Don't tell me that you lied about reading my work just in order to get into my good graces?"

"No!" she cried out. "Now that I think about it, I think I do remember reading something along those lines! I must have simply just forgotten."

A single snort escaped KaNack's nose, but he covered his mouth with his hand and hid his amusement as he pretended to nod his head in agreement. "Yes," he managed to get out calmly. He got a hold of himself and cleared his throat as he began to put on the show of a lifetime. "Enough talk! The Gourmet is here to cook, not discuss his publications! Let's begin!"

Gianna nodded as she leaned over the cooking pot and wafted the smell of the broth up as she sighed happily. "The Emperor has requested your signature dish, Gourmet. The Potage le Magnifique!"

'What in Oblivion is a potage?!' the mage asked in his head.

The Imperial picked up a cookbook and began to thumb through it as she shook her head. "Your recipe only says so much, and everyone likes to put their own spin on the dish. " She slammed it shut and grinned at the Argonian. "I'd love for it to have its creator's own special touch, though! Let's create the REAL Potage le Magnifique!"

"Of course!" The reptile clapped his hands together as he began to look around the kitchen, desperately seeking out something that looked like it might belong in a brew. " I can see you already got started, let's not waste any more time!"

He noticed a bowl of sweet rolls off to the side and snatched one up, promptly dropping it into the bubbling cauldron. A little nod to his best friend, wherever he was.

"A sweet roll? How decadent!" the Imperial started with a smile as she continued to stir the pot. "Making the potage both sweet and savory, eh? Brilliant! What next?"

The assassin scanned the shelves once more and he spotted something that made his lips curl up in a smile. Ignoring the shelves, he hurried over to the barrel and pulled out two apples, then returned to Gianna and began to chop them.

"Apples? I think something like apples would have been mentioned in your book," she said as the chopped up fruit was dumped into the pot.

"You said you wanted the Gourmet's special version. Let's just say the apples…SPEAK…to me," he replied with a shrug. Now his Spectral Assassin too had found his way into the Emperor's last meal.

"But apples?"

"Gianna," KaNack scolded as he placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head to the side as he beamed at the cook. "Who is the Gourmet?"

"Right," she sighed and began to stir the pot once more. "What else do we need to complete this, genius?"

The Argonian hurried to the side where he spotted a few small bowls and snatched one up. Returning to the bubbling brew, he took a pinch of the powder and began to sprinkle it into the pot. "Some much needed spices, of course."

"Uhhh." The Imperial's eyes widened in shock and she stopped stirring.

"What's wrong?"

"That...That's vampire dust."

KaNack's eyes bulged out and he looked down into the bowl, sure enough, there was the familiar gray powder he had used to often in his alchemy classes. He remained calm on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming. '_Why is this even in a kitchen?!_'.

"I know that!" he insisted, trying to keep the farce up. "How else are we to give the Potage its earthy texture?" He then promptly dumped the rest of the bowl's contents into the pot, never breaking eye contact with the Imperial.

She let out a disagreeing sigh as she shrugged her shoulders and stirred the ingredients together. "If you say so."

"We now need a protein," the mage insisted as he looked around at the many piles of meats being stored behind the Imperial. He noticed one of the items was wrapped up in parchment; surely it was something special and decadent. Anything that good would be sure to make up for the absurdity of the vampire dust. "That should do just fine," he insisted as he pointed at the item.

"You mean the giant's toe?!" she cried out in shock.

'_By Sithis! This isn't a kitchen! This is Festus' experimental laboratory!_'

KaNack's teeth clenched together, and he began to slam his head repeatedly on the cutting board in front of him in frustration.

"Ummm, sir?" Gianna spoke up, concerned that the Argonian was going to give himself a concussion. The mage growled angrily and stood up straight, scowling at the cook before him.

"Once again you are questioning the Gourmet! Do I need to eject you from this kitchen?!"

She held up her hands apologetically. "No! I'm so sorry! I'll stop questioning your methods! Obviously this is a brilliance beyond my comprehension!" She hurried over to the wrapped item and promptly dropped the whole giant's toe into the pot. After stirring a bit, the Imperial grabbed a spoon and used it to take a small sip of the pot's contents.

"Oh my! You were right! This is the greatest thing I've ever tasted!" She offered the assassin a spoonful. "Try it!" KaNack held a hand over his mouth to keep from vomiting and waved the spoon away.

"The Gourmet never eats the food he prepares for others," he gurgled out. He prayed that this concoction would kill the Emperor quickly. No sense in making the man suffer more than he needed to. He shot Gianna a suspicious look as she sipped the rest of the Potage for herself. "How long have you been the castle's chef?"

"Ten years now," she answered with a blush as she turned away from the mage. "Is it that obvious?"

"No," he muttered, "honestly I'm shocked."

"I'm that good?" she exclaimed not having the guts to look at the man, still blushing feverously.

"You're something," he insisted as he averted eye contact.

"This seems just about done," the cook insisted as she resumed stirring the pot. "Add anything else and we might dilute the distinct flavors."

"Wouldn't want to deprive the Emperor of that," KaNack stated as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He then stirred as he realized he almost forgotten the most vital ingredient. "Actually Gianna, there's one final thing we need to add for it to be a true Potage Le Magnifique." He removed the small box from a pocket in his chef disguise and handed it over to the woman.

Opening the box, she peered at the Jarrin root curiously. "What is this, some kind of herb?"

"It's the secret ingredient," the reptile insisted as he wrung his hands together with a smile. "Come dear, we mustn't keep his eminence waiting!"

With a shrug of her shoulder, Gianna proceeded to chop up the deadly plant into small pieces and then dumped them into the pot. Once again she took a spoon to the brew and was about to take a sip, when KaNack slapped the utensil from her hand.

"You have tasted enough of my Potage!" he barked angrily, not wanting the poor chef to be killed. She was an idiot and had no sense of how to stock a kitchen, but she didn't deserve to die for it. "Save some for the Emperor!"

"You're right! You're right!" she insisted shamefully. She let out a nervous sigh as she slipped two protective mitts on her hands and picked up the small cauldron that contained the brew. "Let's take this to the Emperor right away. He's been just dying to taste your cooking."

"You have no idea," the mage muttered darkly under his breath as he trailed after the clueless Imperial. If the Jarrin root didn't kill him, he might still be arrested for serving such a vile dish to the Emperor. Either way, he was going to have to make a run for it as soon as he saw Mede was dead.

Gianna led him up a number of flights of stairs and through halls decorated with swords and shields that belonged to famous Imperial soldiers of old. KaNack observed them and wondered if one day an item of his might be displayed in the Blue Palace in recognition to serving the Empire and Tullius. The cook came to a stop in front of a door that was being guarded by two Pentius Oculatus agents. Recognizing her and seeing that she had brought the Potage le Magnifique, they began to unlock the doors.

"I am so excited!" she chirped over to KaNack. "Just let me do all the talking! You just stand there and be brilliant!"

"Can do," the mage answered blandly. He really would prefer not to say anything. He was about to come face to face with the Emperor of all Tamriel. The man he had wanted to help General Tullius fight for. He could not believe that he going to be responsible for this devastating blow to the Empire and the Imperials. Ulfric was going to have a field day. KaNack only hoped that once this messy business was behind him, and he and the other mages joined the Imperial Army, he could make amends for this treason to the Empire.

He trailed behind Gianna and could overhear the Emperor in the midst of a conversation with a few of his guests.

"That ugly affair with the young officer. Maro was it?" the Emperor started as he rested his head on two hands that were decorated with rings. "Dreadful business that."

"I cannot believe that the son of your commander was plotting your assassination!" a woman cried out with a shake of her head.

"Yes, it was unfortunate. I have been assured though that the fault was with the man's son alone," the older man insisted. He looked like a kindly grandfather. His white beard curved around his gentle features and the bald head made him think of Festus. That only added the affection that the reptile began to feel for his eminence. Red and black fur robes graced the gentleman hiding the obvious frail body that existed underneath. The Emperor turned to KaNack and the Imperial and smiled warmly.

"Aha! Here we are!" The older man held a hand out to the Argonian. "Honored guests, I present to you-The Gourmet!"

It was all the mage could do but wave shyly as he grinned from ear to ear as the guests applauded him. He turned his attention to the others in the room. One of his most important lessons from his spiritual guardian was to not only observe his prey's weaknesses but his strengths as well. There were two more Pentius Oculatus agents guarding the small banquet room. To the far left was an exit. That would be his means of escape once Titus Mede the Second was dead.

The mage bowed politely as he began to walk around the table so that he was standing just in front of the passage that led to the exit. Gianna, ever clueless and giddy, began to pour the pot's contents into everyone's bowls. The Emperor leaned forward and sniffed the potage before him.

"The Potage le Magnifique," he sighed happily. "So delicious!"

'_Either I'm some kind of idiot savant with cooking, or everyone but me has absolutely no idea what the word '__**delicious**__' means_' the reptile snorted in his head.

The older man chuckled as he gazed to his surrounding guests. "My friends, as Emperor, I reserve the right of the first taste."

KaNack let out a sad sigh as he saw the leader of all Tamriel stir the contents of the bowl and bring it to his lips.

"Long live the Empire," he whispered quietly under his breath.

"Mmm, unique!" the old man announced. "It's everything I thought it would be, I…"

The whole room came to a stop when the Emperor clutched his chest with his hands. "I...I think something's wrong! I…" The man then fell face first into the poisoned potage, the deed was done.

All at once the agents drew their swords and pointed them at both the cook and KaNack who was on the other side of the room.

"What is this treachery?! The Gourmet has killed the Emperor!" one of them announced.

"Really?!" the Argonian exclaimed in shock, surprised that the Penitus Oculatus had come to the conclusion so suddenly. "You devised all that because an old man died eating?" He pointed angrily at them. "Maybe he had a heart attack! Maybe he's just old!" The Imperial prowled closer, alerting the assassin that he was not going to be able to talk his way out of leaving the Blue Palace peacefully. Since it no longer mattered, a wicked smile crawled up his face. "Maybe my cooking just left a bad taste in his mouth."

"KILL HIM !"

"This must be some kind of mistake!" Gianna exclaimed as the other solider held his sword to her.

"Sorry, Gianna!" KaNack exclaimed as he tossed his chef's cap across the room. "You are on your own! Good luck in your future career! I suggest alchemy!"

The reptile rushed down the passage and crashed through the doors. Slamming them shut behind him, he sucked in a deep breath. "IISS!" He was close enough to the door that no one below would likely had been able to hear or recognize the Shout. The mage let out a sinister chuckle as he backed away from the frozen door, hearing the angry Imperial's on the other side.

He turned around and started to walk across the tower's bridge, but the sound of a slow clapping brought his stride to a halt. From the tower at the edge of the bridge, Maro appeared from a balcony, still clapping sarcastically. This caused the Argonian's brows to rise in surprise.

"Well," KaNack stated as he folded his arms. "I didn't think you were one who appreciated a good regicide, Commander," he muttered. One man did not concern him, he would be able to take him down with one chain lightning. Besides, the Commander was high up in the tower, the reptile would easily run past him and down the stairs before he would be able to reach him.

"That man," Maro started bitterly as he brought his applause to a halt, "was by far the most insufferable decoy the Emperor has ever employed."

"Damn," the mage growled darkly as his brow furrowed. He had not killed the Emperor, merely his double. He should have known, it was too easy.

"I'm glad he is dead," the Imperial continued, "and even happier that you killed him."

"Well, so long as someone is happy, job well done, I guess," the Argonian announced sarcastically. KaNack's eyes widened in shock as three Penitus Oculatus agents appeared from the exit below Maro and unsheathed their weapons. Now there were four heavily equipped and armored men standing between him and freedom.

"What in Oblivion?" he growled as he got into a casting position.

"You, an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood, have just made an attempt on the Emperor's life," Maro announced angrily. "You'd have succeeded too if it had been really him."

"I don't understand!" the reptile snarled as he kept electricity crackling in his hands. "How did you know I was coming?!"

"Surprised?" Maro sneered as he glared down at the young assassin from his perch high above in the tower. "So was I when someone from your precious family came to me with the plan. We worked out a deal together."

"LIAR!" the mage screamed furiously up at the Imperial. "Everyone in the sanctuary was part of this! No one would have betrayed me!"

"You have such faith in people," the Commander snorted, not at all impressed with the Listener below. "That woman, Astrid, decided to make an exchange with me."

KaNack's heart sank and his eyes widened in horror. Astrid was a vicious and despicable woman, but she wanted the Emperor dead to bring the family to glory. Why would she just give up on the contract?

"Shocked? She's a vindictive woman, that Nord. She insisted that she would let me have the one who killed my son if in return I allowed her mangy little cutthroats to continue existing." A snarl formed on Maro's face as his anger began to rise. "You know what though? I changed my mind! How does this sound? I kill you and butcher every single one of your little friends?!"

"You have me!" the mage shouted back angrily, "But you will NEVER find the family!"

"No?" the Imperial sneered as his head tilted to the side. "We had that blond bitch followed, lizard! We know everything! The hidden sanctuary! The Black Door! The secret words! All of it!"

A rush of horror ran over KaNack as Maro's words hit him harder than a charging mammoth. His family, everyone was going to be killed. They thought that the sanctuary was safe and would not be prepared.

"No," he gasped under his breath as he began to retreat backwards.

"As we speak, your sanctuary is being put to the sword! THAT is what I think about the deal I made with your leader! You MURDERED my son and slandered his name! He is not even being allowed to be brought back to Cyrodiil for a burial! His body is being tossed in some unmarked ditch! They are calling him a traitor of Tamriel! You destroyed my family! Now I will do the same to yours!"

The Imperial spun around a disappeared into the tower. "Kill him and make sure there is nothing left to bury."

The Penitus Oculatus prowled ever closer like a pack of wolves. A volt of chain lightning would kill one of them easily once they got close enough, but the others would descend on the mage before he would have a chance to produce a second one. He could try and Shout them back and run, but a Shout that powerful would be deafening and alert everyone in Solitude of the Dragonborn's presence. He would forever be connected to the Dark Brotherhood, making a return to Tullius impossible. Everyone would learn he had become an attempted murdered of the Emperor. All his allies in Winterhold, the Greybeards, and his family back home in Black Marsh would know.

KaNack's heart pounded as he remained in his casting position, still retreating backwards to the frozen door. The mage could not believe that it had all been a set up. Astrid knew exactly what she had been doing. She saw that he had been outfitted in nothing but simple chef clothing and was deprived of any blessings that would assist him in his magicka. The ring Festus had given him, a gift from his teacher to aid in his protection, was miles away guarding his faithful jester.

It was at that moment that the assassin realized he was alone. No one was coming to his rescue and because of Astrid, not only was he going to die, but everyone in the sanctuary as well. Veezara, Festus, Babette…They had no idea that they were in danger. The electricity that had been crackling in his hands slowly began to fizzle into a chilling burn of frost. He was scared. He didn't want to die; not like this. Not alone.

"We're going to turn your hide into decorative furniture, lizard," one of the agents announced as he stepped further ahead than the other two. He could see the reptile trembling and could not help but smirk. "What's this, the bloodthirsty assassin is frightened?"

'I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be alone!' the words kept rushing through KaNack's head.

Brelyna! J'Zargo! Onmund! All his friends began to flow through his mind as the soldiers came ever closer. Gone was the lighting, now all that remained in his hands was a frostbite charge and that would hardly make a dent on his approaching executioners. He was going to die!

'Veezara! My cousin! Cicero my dearest friend and Keeper! Help me!' His eyes squeezed shut and the frostbite spell shot forward, striking into the Imperial. The laughter however confirmed the mage's suspicions that the attack was useless. His guardian and spiritual guide then came to his mind 'Buddy! You promised you weren't going to leave! Please! I'm scared! I don't want to die!'

"I don't want to die!" the reptile cried out as he crouched down and covered his head with his hands, knowing that the killing blow was coming as the Imperial lifted the steel sword high over the assassin. The mage heard a cry of pain, but it did not come from him.

"I….Live…..AGAIN!" he heard a deep and wrathful voice roar from behind.

KaNack's eyes popped open and he saw the lifeless body of the Penitus Oculatus agent. A spectral arrow was protruding from the man's forehead. The other two agents had their swords drawn, but looked baffled and slightly startled.

"By the Eight! What is that?!" one of them cried out. Something rushed past the stunned Argonian, a blur of transparent blue…He then realized who it was. His Spectral Assassin.

Lucien snarled with rage, not wasting any time to fight back his Listener's attackers. His spectral blade in hand, it crashed hard into the shield of one of the other Imperials. KaNack didn't have time to question how his spirit had been summoned without the scroll; his instincts kicked in and he knew he had to assist his spiritual guardian.

The reptile rose to his feet and got into his casting position once more; a charge of deadly electricity charging up in his hands. With the arrival of Lachance, KaNack's courage and confidence returned and he rushed towards the agents his lips curled back in a snarl. The chain lightning shot forward aimed directly at the head of the other soldier who was raising a sword to strike down the ghost that was attacking his fellow agent.

Lachance growled and his blank eyes were wide with fury as he tried to strike down the soldier before him, but the damned shield blocked him from any type of a killing blow.

"Buddy, get down!" KaNack exclaimed. He knew it was a risk, but he had no choice. The threat had to be dealt with. Hearing his Listener's command, the Spirit of the Dark Brotherhood quickly dropped to a knee. "LUN!"

The Shout knocked the Imperial backwards and he began to stumble, not sure what had just happened. That moment of disorientation was all the Spectral Assassin needed. Lucien lunged forward, pouncing onto Penitus Oculatus soldier and bringing him hard to the stony ground. The spirit's blade quickly plunged deep into his victim's throat.

In the course of thirty seconds, it had gone from KaNack cowering and fearing death, to him and the specter killing all three men on the bridge. The Listener flew past the ghost, giving him a pat on the shoulder as he rushed by, alerting him to follow.

Together, the two began to descend the spiraling stairwell to a back entrance of Solitude, leading to the river. They did not have time to waste. No doubt the strange sound of the Shout was going to draw attention, and they couldn't risk being caught. Both caster and phantom burst through the door, not stopping for a moment or daring to look back.

KaNack and Lachance leaped into the Karth River, swimming furiously to the land on the opposite side. It felt like forever, but the Argonian did not slow or stop swimming for even a second. Reaching the shoreline, KaNack collapsed into a heap, fatigued from his flight and exhaustion from the swim. His chest fluttered rapidly as he tried to regulate his breathing, but it was difficult. He had been so frightened and so sure he was going to die. He gulped in breaths of air, and the world seemed to be spinning.

Two comforting but transparent hands took a hold of his head, and once again he heard the familiar and soothing words of his guardian.

"Calm yourself, Listener. Breathe….Breathe…," the velvety voice gently commanded him.

Slowly, the mage began to even out his breathing, keeping his eyes shut in attempt diminish his lightheadedness. After a few moments, the assassin managed to get a hold of himself. Looking up, the reptile stared into the empty but concerned eyes of the Dark Brotherhood spirit.

"Buddy?" he whispered in astonishment. He rolled himself over and stared at the specter before him in shock. "How is this possible? Astrid took the scroll; I had no way of summoning you."

Lachance could only smile as a quiet chuckle sounded in his throat. "You are quite a gifted conjurer, Listener. Very few are capable of being able to connect themselves to their summons as powerfully as you." The ghost reached over and rested a hand on the Argonian's shoulder. "We are bonded now, you and I. Joined through the powers of the Void."

"Your soul was imprinted on the scroll though. You were bound to it!"

"When you were faced with death, child, your desperation, your wanting for me to be there to help you was so great that it brought me forth without the need of that damned parchment." The ghost stood up and began to back away with his arms held out as he smiled in pure delight. "The cord that connects me to it has been severed!"

Lucien let out a loud cry of relief as he continued to back away and there was no ethereal tug preventing him from his continual backtracking. "Look at me! Free of the bind! No longer am I restricted by that infuriating paper! I can be as close or as far I want! I can go anywhere I desire!" The Speaker could not help but laugh loudly as he held his head in his hands, not able to believe what he and his caster had managed to accomplish. "Listener! You have no idea how liberating this is! I'm free! After two hundred years I am truly free!"

The Argonian started to smile as he began to understand just how important a moment this was for the Spectral Assassin, but reality is a harsh mistress and a look of horror crossed his face.

"The family," he muttered under his breath. "By Sithis, the family!"

The frantic cries of his caster cause the spirit to lose all mirth and he rushed to the mage's side. KaNack got to his feet, his hand clenched in tight fists. "We have to get back to Falkreath! Commander Maro's soldiers are going to kill everyone!"

"What!?"

"Astrid!" the reptile snarled. "She's betrayed us! She's betrayed all of us! She tried to turn me over to the Emperor's guards and I was almost killed in Solitude! Now everyone else is going to suffer for her deceit! The Penitus Oculatus! They know where to find the sanctuary! They know the words to get in!"

The Spectral Assassin was almost paralyzed by pure rage as the mage alerted him to the Nord's treachery. Lucien's teeth clenched tightly together and his fury prevented him from making any sound, but the wrath was clearly there.

KaNack started to run towards the direction of the sanctuary. "We have to hurry!"

"You will never make it in time on foot!" the spirit snarled, finally managing to pull himself out of his blind anger. The spirit turned so that he was once again facing Solitude and placed two fingers to his lips letting loose a piercing whistle.

The reptile turned to yell at his spirit that they didn't have time to argue, but was shocked when he could see the small black form of Shadowmere appearing from the other side of the river. The mare leaped into the body of water and began to swim feverously, responding to the familiar call of her former owner.

The Spectral Assassin ran along the shoreline, as did the Argonian to meet the demonic mare as she pulled herself from the waterway and shook herself dry with a snort. Lachance did not even wait for his caster, he pulled himself up onto the saddle and then reached down and grabbed KaNack's arm. "We must get to the sanctuary at once! Your family is in dire peril!"

Lachance easily pulled the Listener onto the mare's back and the mage wrapped his arms around the spirit's waist letting him know that he was ready to face the unnatural whirlwind that was Shadowmere's sprint.

"Farragut!" the deep voice seemed to echo throughout Haafingar.

The horse released a fierce whinny before she took off at a breakneck speed. The Speaker knew that the Listener was still too unfamiliar in how to handle the powerful creature, and the only way that they would be able to get to the sanctuary in time would be if he was the one leading her.

The mage did not care that Lucien had taken control of the situation; the young assassin was still trying to get a handle on everything that had just taken place. Astrid's betrayal, Maro's secret plan of deceit and destruction, and now the possible elimination of the entire Dark Brotherhood sanctuary.

Lachance panted as he drove Shadowmere to run as hard as her body would allow her to. Having everyone die in the Cheydinhal Santuary had been painful enough for him to deal with, he would be damned if he was going to allow history to repeat itself with the family in Falkreath.


	39. A Fire in Falkreath

Shadowmere snorted furiously as she ran through the forest, kicking up mounds of dirt and grass with her sharp hooves. With Lachance guiding her, she felt secure in allowing him to have complete control in where she went and how fast.

The horse was connected to the Dark Brotherhood and could sense that something horrible was befalling the sanctuary which only encouraged her to run faster, risking wearing her hooves to down to the bone.

KaNack was certain that there would be soldiers waiting for them in the front entrance of the haven, but it was unlikely that any knew of the secret passage in the back. Suggesting this to Lucien, the Spectral Assassin agreed and made sure to keep clear of the main paths that led to the Black Door to avoid any agents that might have been preparing an ambush.

The black mare leaped high over a rock face and planted herself firmly in front of the knolled hill that housed the stable entrance to the refuge.

The Argonian was relieved when he saw that the area was clear of any Imperial guards. This meant that once they got inside, both he and his spirit would be at full strength to fight off the invading forces.

Lachance and KaNack leaped from Shadowmere's saddle, and as soon at their feet touched the ground, the horse whinnied furiously and took off once more. KaNack peered after her, confused as to why a beast as brave and strong as the mare would run off.

"Where is she going?"

"There are agents guarding the Black Door, as you suspected," the Spectral Assassin answered darkly as a wicked smile crept up his face. "That mare is not one who likes to leave any enemies standing. Her hooves are sharp as daggers; she will strike them to the earth and then crush them below her feet like skeevers."

"Good riddance," the mage uttered bitterly as he turned to the stable and unlocked it. Pushing open the doors, the reptile had to spin out of the way as the large brown and white stallion came charging out of the sanctuary, eyes wide in terror. There was smoke coming from the stables, but the Argonian saw no fire. That was the first thing that made him nervous. Where there was smoke there was always fire, and that could mean only one thing.

"They're torching our home! We have to hurry!"

The mage's hands charged up with fire as he rushed into the stables, keeping the distant iron doors in sight. He had to get into the sanctuary and aid his brothers and sisters in fighting off Maro's invasion. Kicking the doors open with his boot, knowing that it more than likely too hot to touch, the reptile was almost knocked off his feet as a gush of scorching air rushed over him.

He grunted and shielded his eyes with an arm as he stumbled blindly into the sanctuary. As soon as his vision adjusted, he was overtaken with horror.

Gone was the peaceful chamber where for so long the only sounds were laughter, steel on steel from sparring and smithing, and the gentle hiss of the waterfall. No longer did the smell of earth and herbs fill the air. This was no longer his home; this was the realm of Oblivion.

A raging inferno brought forth from bitterness and hatred filled the sanctuary. All but the water was lit up in flames.

Fire. Fire was everywhere. Everywhere the Argonian looked he saw blazes. Nothing looked the same; nothing could ever be the same after all this destruction. Tunnels were sealed off with broken and burning furniture; tattered and torn banners of the Black Hand were strewn about the main chambers floor. Smoke collected at the ceiling and produced a massive dark cloud, making the sanctuary appear to be nothing but black and orange in color.

In the distance, the reptile saw a few Penitus Oculatus agents charging up the wooden stairwell that led to the residential and dining area of the sanctum KaNack called home. They promptly set it on fire after they reached the top.

"This sanctuary must be purged of its invading FILTH!" Lachance roared furiously as he charged after the agents, no longer bound to his caster. Enraged by this horrid incursion, the ghost plowed through the fire as though it was not even there.

"Buddy, wait!" KaNack coughed furiously as smoke filled his lungs. His spirit had gone after a few of the trespassers, but he had to try and find his family before he could think about fighting off the rest.

A bellowing howl alerted the mage that one of his brothers was in the midst of battle. Following the sounds of the struggle, KaNack saw the form of a huge and bleeding wolf, swinging his claws furiously at a group of Imperials. It was Arnbjorn, and he was guarding his and Astrid's room.

"ARNBJORN!" he called out as he flew toward him to aid the shifted Nord against his assailants.

He tried to run as fast as he could, the young assassin attempted to get there in time. When he had finally reached the battle, however, Arnbjorn had fallen, punctured and bloody from the agents' swords.

One of the Penitus Oculatus spun around and pointed at the Listener, seeing that there was yet another Dark Brotherhood member to kill.

"There's another one!"

Trembling with rage, KaNack's white eyes radiated with fury as the Imperials charged at him.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The soldiers went flying backwards and collapsed into a heap on the stairs that led up to the Black Door. Smoke spewed from KaNack's nostrils, not from the inferno of the sanctuary, but from the raging fire consuming from within. It was as though something dark and cruel took possession of the mage in those few moments, he was not in control of his body and his eyes stared at the men before him. Those who took the time to look could see that there were almost no eyes at all, just gaping white orbs. KaNack, or something that appeared to be him, snatched a lantern from one of the shelves and hurled it at the Imperials, soaking most of them in oil. The black and red creature knew EXACTLY what it was doing.

"Suffer for your sins in the Void!" a guttural and demonic voice roared as the Argonian leaned into his casting position and shot a fire bolt at the men. Flickers of fiery light danced in the reflections of the Listener's eyes as he watched, silent and almost at peace, as the flailing agents slowly were being burned alive.

KaNack spent a few moment relishing in their deaths before he shook himself out of his stupor. Whatever had controlled him had released his mind, but he could still feel something dark residing deep within the pit of his soul.

He had come too late to save Arnbjorn, but there were still the others to worry about. The mage returned to the shelves and was relieved to see that there was still one enchanted shroud folded on it.

Slipping the garb on, KaNack could feel his inner magicka start to become more empowered. There was more to it though than just the mere enchantment. It was not blind rage that had been controlling him after Arnbjorn's death, it was the Void Himself. He had the power of Sithis burning within, and that was more dangerous and commanding than any blessed item he could put on his body.

The assassin had no idea how many agents were still scattered throughout his home, like invading vermin, but he knew that they all were going to suffer the wrath of Sithis through him.

The young Argonian flew from the stairs and charged into one of the still open tunnels, seeking out his remaining family. These were his beloved brothers and sisters, and the Imperials meant to destroy them. As the future leader of the Dark Brotherhood, he had to stop this slaughter.

"Veezara!" he called out, his throat burning from the smoke that was filling the small tunnels. "Festus!"

He spotted one Imperial who looked as though he was searching through something. The sight of the man, pilfering through the Dark Brotherhood's possessions made KaNack's blood boil. The mage rushed forward, his hands erupting into a mass of flames as he drew closer to his prey. Spinning around, the agent hardly had time to see his attacker before he received a fireball right to his face, knocking him to the earthy floor of the sanctuary in a charred mess.

"Damn you all!" the Listener snarled furiously.

KaNack looked to the side to see what it had been that the soldier had been searching, and his stomach dropped.

It was a body.

It was Veezara.

The Argonian fell to his knees and grasped his cousin by his shoulders shaking him, hoping to stir his friend awake. "Veezara! Cousin, open your eyes!" he pleaded. The green assassin was unmoving though, his eyes shut and a trail of blood trickled down from the side of his mouth.

"Dammit, don't you dare die on me!" he screamed furiously in the Brotherhood member's face as he continued to shake him violently. "Wake up, Veezara! Wake up and fight with me! We're the Argonian Assassins!" The reptile panted and a shiver ran down his body as his anger slowly melted into despair. "Fight with me, brother," he choked out.

KaNack's eyes lowered to the Shadowscale's chest, and it was then that he saw, just like Arnbjorn, he had been struck by a blade just one time too many. The mage had come too late to save his friend, his brother, his cousin.

A single tear crawled from the mage's eyes as he embraced the dead assassin. His family was dying; everyone was being killed around him. He was supposed to save the Dark Brotherhood; he couldn't even save his family from themselves. Astrid made sure of that.

"Forgive me, cousin," he whispered in a shaky voice as he slowly allowed Veezara to rest on his back. "I came too late. Be at peace. There is no pain in the Void."

The young assassin rose to his feet and his eyes darkly looked back the way he came. KaNack knew there were more Penitus Oculatus in his home; his Spectral Assassin had gone after them.

"Buddy, don't you dare kill those men before I have a chance to spill some of their blood!" he screamed wrathfully as he ran back through the passage. He leaped back into the main chamber that was still swarmed by lakes of fire.

The heat no longer mattered; the burn of the smoke no longer affected him. He was consumed by hatred; there was no more room for fear or despair.

Fire licked at his legs as the assassin ran up the wooden platform that was almost completely engulfed in flames. He had to leap the last small bit of distance as the structure collapsed below him, having been charred and weakened. Looking down into the dining area, KaNack spotted them.

Lachance was slashing his blade frantically trying to keep the three agents at bay as they had forced him back to a wall in the chamber. The ghost had grossly underestimated the abilities of the soldiers and found himself defending more than attacking the invaders.

"Bloody specter! Go back to Oblivion!" one of the agents snarled as he swung a sword at the Speaker's head. Ducking the strike, the spirit rolled to the side so that he was no longer in a corner and stood his feet, turning to face the Imperials.

"You wish to kill me?" Lucien sneered as he crouched back, replacing his blade with his spectral bow. "Someone had already had that honor! HA!"

KaNack leaped down from his perch and landed right behind the trio of soldiers. They could not him hear over the roar of the fire and destruction of the Falkreath sanctuary.

"LUN!"

The Shout engulfed all three of the men causing them to stumble forward a few steps. They quickly turned around and focused their aggression on the Argonian.

"Assassin! Die like the others!"

Clenching his sharp teeth in rage, the reptile's hands lifted up and two volts of lightning shot from them, cracking and killing two of Maro's men almost instantaneously. The new Shout indeed was among one of KaNack's deadliest.

The last Penitus Oculatus agent lifted up his sword defensively and scowled hatefully at the Argonian. He was surprised when the reptile began cackling quietly. "What is so funny, murderer?!"

"You forgot about him," KaNack uttered darkly as his eyes danced with a look of both pure joy and malice.

"What?! Who?!"

"Another thrall for the Void!"

A spectral arrow effortlessly punctured through the normally strong steel of the man's armor, and the soldier collapsed to the ground dead. KaNack breathed heavily and angrily as his spiritual guardian made his way over, his bow gripped tightly in his hand.

"My Listener?"

"Veezara and Arnbjorn are dead," the reptile hissed bitterly as he lowered his head in shame. "We didn't get here in time to save them."

"So long as there are still brothers and sisters breathing, we are NOT too late!" the spirit howled angrily. "These agents will not kill the Brotherhood! I won't allow this sanctuary to fall!"

"Neither shall I," the Argonian growled as his head once again picked up.

Lucien recognized the look in the Listener's eyes. It was the same look that he had seen in Arquen's before he received the blow that mercifully sent him to the Void. A look of vengeance and determination. A look that said that there is no more mercy to be had.

"All hail Sithis!" KaNack screamed at the top of his lungs as he charged through a tunnel that led to the heart of the sanctuary.

There was not as much fire in the chambers of the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary, but the smoke still wafted through them. Breathing was next to impossible, but scorched lungs or not, KaNack was not going to stop until he had cleared his home of every last damned Penitus Oculatus.

Over the muffled roar of the fire, the mage could hear the sounds of battle.

"If I am to die today, so be it! But you'll not soon forget the Dark Brotherhood!"

It was Nazir. The Redguard was still alive. His feet could not seem to carry him fast enough as the mage raced through the passages, following the clamor of striking metal and painful shouts. He finally found Nazir, struggling on his knees to hold back the sword of his attacker.

The reptile leaned into a casting position and energy flowed into his hands. The chain lightning struck the Penitus Oculatus in the small of his back sending him crashing into a lifeless heap before the startled Redguard. Seeing his attacker dead, Nazir go to his feet and stared in shock when he saw who his rescuer was.

"KaNack?! So, you are alive! I was starting to wonder!" The older assassin couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the spirit suddenly rush to the Argonian's side. "Well, and you found your transparent friend too? Let's celebrate; I think there is still an unbroken bottle of wine somewhere around here."

"Nazir!" the mage snapped furiously, alerting him that this was no time for sarcasm. "Solitude was a set up! We've all been betrayed!"

"Considering now that most of us are dead, I assumed as much!" Nazir growled with a shake of his head.

"Are there any other survivors?" the mage question in desperation. He prayed that it wasn't only Nazir who managed to get through the invasion alive.

"Gabriella's dead! I couldn't find Festus or Babette!" the Redguard answered gruffly before he covered his mouth to cough. The smoke was getting to be too much for either of them. "Before you ask, no, I didn't think you were the one who betrayed us."

"Good! Let's move!" The spirit and Argonian rushed past Nazir to continue through the passages in order to find an exit and any living Brotherhood members.

" Okay…Maybe I did!" the older man admitted as he chased after them. "You saving my sorry ass though pretty much erased any doubts I had."

"We can deal with your lack of faith later!" Lachance barked angrily as he scanned the sanctuary during the flight. He did not see any bodies that resembled the remaining sanctuary inhabitants.

KaNack came to halt as he found himself in the tunnel that led to both the Night Mother's crypt as well as the living quarters. With no one left to fight, the heat was finally starting to get to him. He panted heavy and rested his hands on his knees as he tried to breath in air, but the smoke only seemed to make him choke more.

"It's only a matter of time before we are roasted alive!" Nazir coughed out as he struggled to the front of the group. "Damn it! There's got to be a way out of here!"

Both Nazir and the Spectral Assassin pushed forward to try and find a means of escape; before the Argonian could trail after him, a familiar voice sounded in his head.

'Listener, I am your only salvation! Come, embrace me!'

It was the Night Mother. She had not spoken to him since that fateful day in which he hid in her tomb. KaNack had almost completely forgotten the sensation of having the unholy matron communicate in the sanctity of his mind.

He wanted to follow after his spirit and the Redguard, but something told him that he could not ignore the words of the Night Mother. The mage staggered into the sacred chamber and tried to fight off the lightheadedness due to the overbearing heat and lack of oxygen. It was as though the Night Mother pushed the iron doors of her tomb herself, as the crypt opened up to him.

'Come! There is not much time left!'

Coughing harshly, the reptile stumbled ever closer to the tomb until he had once again found himself standing within it. There was a loud slam which plunged him into darkness. KaNack could feel the large coffin start to tip forward, and then there was the sound of glass breaking, the painful force of crashing to the ground and then the splashing of water. 'Sleep'.

Then nothing.


	40. Hail the Savior of the Dark Brotherhood

KaNack's eyelids felt heavy as iron as he slowly began to lift into consciousness. He didn't have the energy to move just yet, but he could tell that his arms were wrapped around the Dunmer corpse in the tomb with him.

"We have to stop meeting like this every time you want to talk to me," he grumbled weakly under his breath. The reptile was surprised when he heard chuckling in his head.

'Dear child, you never cease to impress or amuse me.'

"I think he's in there, Nazir! Hurry!" a small muffled feminine voice called out from outside the iron coffin.

"We're doing…The best…We can…" a gruff voice responded.

KaNack could feel the sensation of movement. Something was dragging the Night Mother's coffin.

"You too! Hurry!"

"Petulant she-devil! I am almost the same age as you, give me the respect I am owed! "

"Buddy," the reptile muttered quietly under his breath. He knew whose voices they were. Babette, Nazir and his Spectral Assassin. They had all made it out of the sanctuary in time.

'I know you have been through much, and are weak,' the Night Mother's voice started up again. 'Titus Mede the Second's soul is owed to Sithis. The contract must still be fulfilled as it has been bound in blood. Seek Motierre in the Bannered Mare in Whiterun.'

"Too late," the mage groaned quietly as he shook his head, still too weak to open his eyes. "He's gone. He knew we were coming and he's gone."

'Go to Whiterun,' the voice repeated, 'but first, speak to Astrid here in the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary.'

This bit of news gave KaNack a new breath of life and his eyes popped open in anger.

"Astrid still lives?!"

The darkness then was broken as the doors of the coffin flew up, blinding the Argonian within it. He groaned and rolled away from the Night Mother's body and shielded his eyes with an arm.

"Whoa! Easy there!" he heard Nazir exclaim.

The mage let out a dark hiss as he gradually pulled his arm away and forced himself to sit upright. As his vision focused, he found himself staring out at the three members of the Dark Brotherhood.

"That cannot be the best treatment of our lady's body, Listener," Lachance observed. The reptile couldn't tell if his spirit was making a joke or being sincere.

Nazir reached in and took one of KaNack's arms helping him up and out of the iron tomb. The assassin's strength was returning, but his legs felt like they were made of jelly. "You have been through a lot, you'd better just sit down," the Redguard insisted as he helped the Listener to a wall in the cavern and lowered him into a seated position.

The apprentice's eyes began to wander about the sanctuary. It had gone through so many changes since he had come there. At first it was a warm home full of life, then it was ravaged and mangled by the fire, now all that remained was a charred skeleton of its former self. Smoke continued to smolder from every surface in the sanctuary, and all he could see was black and gray. It reminded him of Windhelm, and that only made the mage even more miserable.

The reptile rested his head back against the side of the wall; he wanted to be strong when he finally faced Astrid, wherever she had been hiding during the invasion.

KaNack looked up at Nazir. "How did you escape the fire?"

"Babette found me and your ghost shortly after you vanished and led us through a small tunnel. Turns out there are secret passages in the sanctuary that even an old man like me wasn't aware of," the Redguard answered in amusement.

"The Night Mother spoke to me again," he remarked quietly. "I am to return to Whiterun if I am to pursue the Emperor's contract."

"You mean it's still on?" the older assassin muttered. "After all this?"

A realization suddenly hit the mage and he glanced up at his surviving brother. "Festus," the reptile uttered. "Did you find Festus?" He stared at Nazir, his eyes wide with desperation. "Did he make it?"

The expression on the Redguard's face was more than enough to answer the mage's question. "Look," Nazir started, "you have been through a lot. Just try and rest for now."

"What happened to Festus?!" the Listener snarled as he began to struggle to his feet.

"Listener!" The reptile turned away from the assassin when he heard the call of his spiritual guide. Lucien had his arms folded and a rather unpleasant scowl on his face. "I found her," the ghost growled as he gestured his head to the stairwell that led to the Black Door. It was where Arnbjorn had fallen.

Forgetting about the Redguard, the mage stumbled forward towards the ghost and braced himself against the wall as he slowly started to climb the stairs. Nazir and Babette either had removed the body, or the fire destroyed everything for there was no longer any sign of the Nord's corpse. The Argonian grunted and peered into the Dark Brotherhood leader's bedroom.

There she was. Burned beyond almost any recognition, curled up in a fetal position on the floor, but it was no doubt Astrid. Grasped weakly in one of her hands was her deadly Blade of Woe, it seemed almost untouched by the ravaging fire. Gone was her head of blond flowing hair, replaced with a charred black scalp. Her eyes however, they were the only part that didn't seem to be touched by the deadly inferno. Her blue eyes turned and gazed up at the Argonian as he stood above her.

"KaNack?" she managed to whisper. "You're alive, thank Sithis."

"You dare speak of His name as though it means anything to you?" the reptile growled bitterly. He saw that she was involuntarily flinching, no doubt in agony from her substantial burns. "You look like you're in pain. You have no idea how much this pleases me."

"Go ahead," she answered sadly. "Feast your eyes on the fallen Dark Brotherhood leader. I know I deserve it."

"You betrayed everyone, Astrid! Everyone is dead because of YOU!" he snarled furiously as he dropped to a knee to glower at her. "Was it worth it, Astrid? Was remaining the leader of the sanctuary worth all this?!"

"My husband is dead. My friends are dead. I am dead," the Nord answered simply. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." Astrid managed to bring herself to look up into the enraged Argonian's eyes. "I did love you, little brother. We were supposed to be a great team. It all changed when that jester arrived."

"Cicero's the best thing that could have happened to this sanctuary, Astrid," KaNack hissed viciously down at her. "He could have been your ally, but instead you decided to be enemies. You decided to sin. You decided to break the Tenets." The Listener shook his head in disgust. "You murdered your family!"

"I didn't kill them," she insisted quietly. "Maro was supposed to leave us alone. That was the deal. I was trying to protect us."

"You killed them, Astrid," KaNack repeated. "You…" His teeth clenched together when he saw that she was shaking her head. "You may not have swung the swords. You may not have set the fire. You, however, led the Penitus Oculatus right to us."

The Argonian began to tremble with rage.

"Gabriella's dead because of you…Veezara's dead because of you….Arnbjorn's dead because of you!"he screamed furiously at the charred woman. "This is the wrath of Sithis, Astrid! But instead of just you, EVERYONE had to suffer because of your treachery! You tainted this sanctuary beyond repair, and Sithis had no choice other than to destroy it and all who were inside!" The reptile turned back to look at the spirit who was observing quietly.

"The wrath is brought upon by the breaking of Tenets. How many did she break? Does the family's death make all five now, Buddy?" he growled darkly.

"All five Tenets have been broken," he answered much calmer than the mage had expected.

"I know I have wronged you and I don't deserve your healing touch," the woman stated quietly and sadly.

Hearing her speak made the mage spin around to snarl at her. "You are not even worthy of wasting my destruction magic on, traitor," he hatefully snapped at her. The title he gave her stung much worse that the burns that were slowly killing her.

"KaNack, you are still alive. The Brotherhood can still live," she insisted as she somehow managed to find the strength to rise up so that she was resting on an elbow. "I see now that you are the true leader of this family." She pushed her dagger towards the Argonian. "Take this, as the new leader of the sanctuary, it now belongs to you." She let out a deep sigh. "And with it, I ask for you to bring my suffering to an end and accept my request for forgiveness."

A rush of dark energy flowed over the reptile as he took in the Nord's words. "Forgive you?" he uttered in a hushed voice. "You want me to forgive you? After everything you have done? After all your abuse and treachery? After all your lies and cruelty, you have the nerve to ask me for forgiveness?"

He reached for the Blade of Woe and leaned forward so that he and the woman were face to face. "I will end your miserable life. Not because you asked me to though. I am doing it because you are a traitor to the Dark Brotherhood and because I selfishly want you to meet your demise."

He shook his head slowly. "I will kill you because I know that there is a horrible punishment waiting for you in the Void. Those who betray the Dark Brotherhood are doomed to an eternity of Sithis' wrath. You are going to suffer." KaNack placed a clawed hand on her shoulder and stared her directly in the eyes. "You murdered my family, Astrid. I will NEVER forgive you for it. Before you die however, I have a secret I want to share with you."

He leaned forward so his lips were to where the woman's ear used to be. "The Keeper…Still…Lives."

Astrid's eyes widened in shock and anger for just a moment before her own weapon was turned on her. A slit across the throat, a spray of blood, and Astrid was cast into the Void. KaNack allowed the blade to fall unceremoniously to the floor as he stood up and started to leave.

"Listener, your blade," Lucien remarked to the reptile as he started to pass by.

"I'm a mage, I have no use of it," he muttered as he started for the Black Door. The mage had hoped that by killing Astrid he would feel some sense of vengeance, a glimmer of satisfaction. Some kind of positive feeling, he had no such sensation. Ending the Nord's life only left him feeling empty and bitter.

"I…" Lachance sighed with a shake of his head when he saw that KaNack had no interest. "It was the blade that I gave to my own protégé so long ago," he remarked sadly to himself as he looked at the discarded weapon.

Babette made her way over to the spirit and rested a small hand on his.

"I'm sorry, Speaker," she said gently. "He doesn't know what the dagger stands for. We will make sure he wields it." She turned and her eyes widened in horror when she saw that KaNack was leaving through the Black Door. "Oh, Sithis," she hissed. "Festus."

Lachance turned as well and he tensed up as he realized just what the Listener was going to see once he stepped outside.

"Listener! Wait!"

KaNack exited the sanctuary and did not get more than two steps before he saw it. The reptile collapsed to the ground and began to heave and gag at the sight.

Festus, his beloved tutor, was laid out by the tree, arrows littered about every part of his body. The wizard's hands were held up, covering his face as though he was trying to protect himself from the assault. The Listener heaved until he was sure there was nothing left to expel from his stomach. His body shook as he forced himself to once again look at the dead man by the tree. The deaths in the sanctuary had been heartbreaking, but what the Penitus Oculatus did to Festus Krex, was borderline sadistic.

"You waited for me," he sobbed quietly. "You waited for me to return and they found you."

"Listener!"

Lachance paused when he saw that he was too late to keep the Argonian from seeing what had happened to the wizard. The spirit was just grateful that he and Nazir managed to dislodge the poor man from the tree before KaNack had seen him. No doubt seeing Krex before entering the sanctuary would have been too much for the Argonian to bear, so it was a blessing that they had entered through the back.

There were no words that could be said, Lucien knew full well that the young man's anguish could not be comforted by mere words or gentle touches.

"Why would they do this to you?" the mage cried out as he began to crawl towards the wizard. "Why so many arrows? Did they want to make sure you were dead? Did they get some kind of sick pleasure out of it?" The reptile pulled himself over the elder and tried desperately to dislodge the arrows around his head and neck area.

"Monsters….Monsters!...MONSTERS!"

The spirit had to leap back to avoid the massive burst of frost that erupted from around the Argonian. The Penitus Oculatus might as well have murdered the Listener's father the way the mage was reacting to Krex's death. It was much more vicious than what had befallen the brothers within the sanctuary, and there was no doubt that the Imperials went out of their way to make their first Dark Brotherhood victim a memorable one.

Lachance watched the distraught assassin crawl away from his instructor's body and begin to claw into the earth. Fearing for his caster's sanity, he cautiously approached him.

"Child, what are you doing?" he asked gently.

"I have to bury him!" KaNack hissed as he continued to dig into the earth, tears staining his ash covered face. "I can't leave him like that! He has to be properly buried!"

"I understand you are in mourning," the ghost sympathized. "There is nothing more you can do for him though. I overheard you and Nazir, we need to go to Whiterun if you still intend to fulfill the Night Mother's contract."

"The contract?! My friend is dead! I am going to bury him!" KaNack screamed furiously as dirt flew left and right as a crude hole began to form from the distraught assassin's digging. Argonians were marsh dwellers and their claws were specifically designed for plowing through the mud and earth.

"We don't have time for this," Lucien insisted as he tried to reason with the heartbroken Listener. "We can give him a proper burial later, the Night Mother…"

"WE HAVE TIME FOR HIM!" the mage shrieked as he threw himself from the hole and forcefully shoved the Spectral Assassin backwards. "To Oblivion with the Night Mother's contract! I will not leave here until Festus is laid to rest!"

The spirit stumbled slightly from the push, but remained calm. He had to remember that the Listener may have been the new leader of the sanctuary, but he was still a young man; and he had just lost a beloved family member. KaNack's eyes narrowed when he saw his spirit turn around and walk away without so much as word.

The reptile returned to his small hole and resumed clawing at the earth, desperate to bury his friend before the scavengers had a chance to violate the wizard's body. He had the hole about halfway to his liking when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. Looking over his shoulder, the mage saw that the Spectral Assassin had returned, but had a shovel in his hands. Not only was he there, but Nazir and Babette as well, both holding digging tools that survived the fire. Most likely they had come from the stables.

No words were spoken, none needed to be said. The others quietly joined the reptile's side and dug the shovel into the earth to help create Festus' grave. When Lachance was still a Speaker for the Black Hand, no one in Cheydinhal was given a proper burial; the Listener's passion made him realize that it was due time that someone actually acted like a somewhat decent person in the Dark Brotherhood after a brother's death.

With the four working together, the wizard's grave was dug and his body replaced once all the cruel arrows had been respectfully removed by the gentle hands of the unchild. It was close to an hour later that all four stood around Krex's grave site talking to one another.

"He was here when I first arrived," Nazir started quietly. "Always had something to complain about. The bastard was miserable and seemed only happy when we were miserable." The Redguard started chuckling as he shook his head. "Still, he was a true member of the Dark Brotherhood and his loyalties never faltered even once. He easily was the best of all of us."

"A younger man in my eyes," Babette began, "and very feisty. Much feistier than I would have expected. He was a perfectionist by trait, and I could always depend on him when I needed help with my alchemy. I never trusted anyone with my projects more than Festus. He may have looked old and frail, but he was forever a master wizard, and never looked down at me," she sighed. "He never once saw me any anything less than his equal."

"I did not get to spend much time with our dear brother," the Spectral Assassin stated suddenly, making all eyes turn to him in surprise that he chose to speak of Krex. "The moments I shared with him were short and often argumentative. However, he and I still managed to agree that tradition and a dedication to the Dark Brotherhood was more than just finding a contract and killing someone. It was an act of devotion to our beloved deity. We were mere servants to our Dread Father, and both knew that hard work and faithfulness to the Tenets would be greatly rewarded. He was the faith and I was the proof." Lachance's head lowered. "I look forward to welcoming my brother to his new home."

"As far back as I can remember," the Argonian started, "I never really took orders from anyone. I hated being told what to do and resisted it whenever I could. Festus taught me that I didn't know everything, and he literally had to smack the sense into me. He made me the mage I am today. He gave me the skills and control that will serve me to the end of my days. He was my teacher, my friend and my brother." He looked sadly at the grave. "I know…I know, Festus. I need to stop whining," he said in bitter amusement.

The Argonian took a few steps back and looked at the three before him. This was all that was left of the Dark Brotherhood: a vampire, a ghost, a lizard and an aging man.

"Things look grim, I know," KaNack started softly. "However, we're still alive, aren't we? Maro did his damnedest to wipe us out, yet here we are." The Argonian lifted his head proudly. "They broke into our sanctuary, burned down our home and killed our friends. Do hear me out though, they managed to do so because of a weak and petty leader," he hissed. KaNack began to pace in front of the three. "A leader needs to be strong, loyal and willing to DIE for his Brotherhood! One cannot serve the Brotherhood if one fears death, am I wrong?!"

"No," Nazir answered adamantly.

"I was weak, I was afraid of dying," KaNack insisted. "But now I have seen the face of death close up, and it no longer frightens me. I have learned that death is not something to fear, but to accept! It is not the end, but the beginning of a new eternity! I LAUGH in the face of death now!" The Argonian began cackling loudly as he lifted his head to the sky.

The dark look then returned and he glowered as the remaining assassins. "Maro thinks he has won. He thinks that this is the end of the Dark Brotherhood. Like a phoenix though, we will rise from the ashes of the Falkreath sanctuary!" he snarled pointing fiercely at the Black Door. Baring his sharp teeth, he prowled towards his family. "We will return from the dead….We will seek out their precious Emperor….We will end his life and send his soul to our Dread Father!"

KaNack leaned forward so that he was now nose to nose with Lucien. "Maro will learn that there is no hiding! There is no place safe! We will follow him to the ends of the earth if need be, but we WILL kill the Emperor of Tamriel! We will end him and the Penitus Oculatus will know a sorrow and shame that they cannot even fathom! Blood will be spilled! Tears will be shed! Empires will crumble! But we...WILL…NOT…DIE!"

"YES!" Lucien cried loudly in triumph as he saw the Listener no longer as a child but a strong and dedicated leader. KaNack had transformed into the Listener and the future member of the Black Hand he was meant to be. Fearless, heartless, and ready to go to Oblivion and back to serve Sithis.

The Argonian grasped Lachance by the shoulders and could see that the spirit was ready to serve, ready to fight, ready to kill in the name of the Dread Father.

"We are to go to Whiterun," he growled darkly, but Lucien could see that behind this evil look was devotion and drive, "we will meet will Motierre. Together, Spirit of the Dark Brotherhood, we will find and kill Titus Mede the Second!"

"All hail Sithis," the Speaker chuckled wickedly as he grasped KaNack's shoulder's as well. The mage turned to the two remaining assassins. He pulled himself away from the spirit and stood before them.

"You're going to need this then," the unchild said softly as she held out the Blade of Woe to KaNack. "This weapon is to only be in the possession of the Dark Brotherhood leader. That had been the tradition for the last few centuries."

"Well, I am not one to break custom, now am I?" He took the dagger and slid into the sheath that had long remained empty of a weapon. Seeing this, Lachance could not help but smile. Everything was coming together; he would see the Dark Brotherhood rebuilt and the Black Hand return.

"Babette and Nazir," the reptile started, " take the Night Mother to the sanctuary in Dawnstar. Keep to the shoreline and you will find it. We will make our new home there."

"Move the Night Mother?" grumbled Nazir as he held his back. "Sure we can't just rebuild here?"

"Stop whining!" the mage snapped and promptly smacked the Redguard on the back of the head. Babette burst out into laughing, and KaNack could only smirk at the man. The older assassin narrowed his eyes at his new leader as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay, I am going to let that go, but only because that was a really damn inspiring speech." He turned to the snickering vampire. "Babette, my girl. Pack your things. We're moving!"

KaNack turned to the forest and let out a piercing whistle. Shadowmere emerged from the darkness and faithfully trotted over to the Argonian, nuzzling his hand lovingly.

"Well, looks like she's finally taken a shining to you," Lachance observed as he joined the reptile's side. KaNack pulled himself up onto Shadowmere's back, and then held out his hand to the Spectral Assassin.

"To Whiterun then?"

"To Whiterun," the Speaker confirmed as he grabbed his caster's hand and was pulled onto the demonic mare.

"Farragut!" KaNack exclaimed loudly as he grasped the horse's reigns tightly in his hands. In a flash, the horse rode off; the forest became a line of blurs as the supernatural steed carried the assassins forth. They were going to meet Amaund once more, they were going to find out where the Emperor really was, he was going to die at their hands and the Dark Brotherhood would be restored to its former glory.


	41. A True Son of Sithis

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am going to be honest. I added the second half of this chapter simply because I felt that it was not long enough to warrant one full chapter. I still however believe that Lachance's story is important and sets the bar for what KaNack should expect from himself if he wants to be a true follower of Sithis. Once again, I cannot emphasize how important your feedback is to me. Your reviews really are what get me to create these chapters so quickly**

* * *

Once again wearing the dark cloaks, KaNack and his Spectral Assassin entered the Bannered Mare. This was where the Night Mother had instructed him to find Amaund Motierre, and she had yet to steer the Listener in the wrong direction.

Seeing two suspicious beings in black cloaks did cause quite a few costumers to turn and stare at them, but the assassins paid them no mind. The reptile prowled ahead and poked his head into every entrance of the tavern. He could not help but smirk as he saw the towering Imperial stirring a cooking pot like some kind of housewife.

"Oh, Rexus," he gently called out. As soon as the man turned to look at him, the mage patted his knee and beckoned him over with a whistle. "Here, boy! Here, Rexus!"

The infuriated Imperial drew his sword and started towards KaNack, not at all amused by being treated like some kind of household pet.

"I don't know how you know me, but you shall pay for your insolence!" Rexus growled as he came to a halt before the two.

"Heel, Rexus," snickered KaNack as he pulled his hood back just enough for the guard to recognize him. Widening his eyes in shock, Motierre's guard sheathed his sword and took a step back.

"Impossible, you're…"

"I know your master is here, take me to him," the Argonian demanded in a low and bitter tone. "We need to have quite a few words together."

Hearing this made Rexus once again grab the hilt of his sword. "If you mean him harm…"

"Harm?" snorted the mage. "How in Oblivion am I to be paid if I kill your precious Breton?"

The soldier's eyes narrowed and he pointed to closed door in the back that led to one of the rooms offered at the inn. The Listener nudged Rexus out of his way, and Lachance followed close behind.

"Good dog."

Pushing open the doors, the assassin found Motierre settled in a chair in the corner, engrossed in munching on a piece of bread. He turned to face the unwelcome guests and beckoned them away with his hand.

"I thought I made it clear that I was not to be bothered under any circumstances," he growled.

"Oh, the rules have changed, Amaund," KaNack growled as the spirit shut the doors behind them. Grabbing his hood with his clawed hands, the mage pulled it back, revealing his identity to the one who had sent them on this cursed contract.

"You?! You're still alive?! But I heard your sanctuary…! No! REX….!"

The reptile pounced onto Motierre and clamped a hand onto his mouth to bring his frightened cries to a halt. "Shut up, Breton," he growled. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have slain you the moment we entered." He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at the terrified Council member. "Now, I am going to let you go, and we're going to talk to each other like adults. Understand?"

Amaund's frantic nodding gave the Listener his answer and he pulled his hand away from the man and took a step back.

"You have to believe me," Motierre insisted in a trembling voice, "I had nothing to do with what happened in Solitude. I wanted the man killed! The real man! I still do! It was Maro...…"

The Breton gasped for air as his throat was grasped by furiously black claws.

"I think it would be wise to not mention that man or his soldiers in my presence," the Argonian growled in a quiet but threatening tone. "I'm still a little touchy about what happened. I might just….snap."

The Speaker folded his arms, a smirk forming on his face. His caster was indeed learning, it was not the Breton's right to have dealings with the Dark Brotherhood, but a privilege. The smaller man may have some input on the contract, but in the end, he was the one who had to listen and follow instruction from the black and red assassin.

"Snap? Well, that doesn't sound good at all," the man uttered softly as he swallowed. The Argonian released Motierre's throat and took a step back glowering at the frightened gentleman.

"Where is the Emperor?"

This caused the smaller man to sit up in his chair, his eyes wide with shock. "You mean you still wish to honor the contract? Even after everything that has transpired?"

"It's no longer a contract but a personal matter," the Argonian growled darkly. "However, I still expect that you will properly compensate us for everything that has happened? Gold cannot bring back the dead, but it can at least ensure a comfortable future."

"Oh, I completely understand!" the Breton replied as he nodded his head in frenzy. "Titus Mede the Second is still here in Skyrim. You can find his ship, the Katariah, hidden not too far from the Solitude inlet. It's heavily guarded though; no single man could do this alone."

"He won't be alone," Lachance uttered quietly as he joined his caster's side. His ghostly form was still well hidden under the black cloak, but Motierre was fairly sure he could see a faint hint of mist wafting from the disguise.

"Will THAT man be on the Katariah as well?" the assassin grumbled out as his eyes narrowed to slits. He didn't want to say Commander Maro's name any more than he wanted to hear it from Motierre.

"I suppose you do have a score to settle with him. The last I heard he was monitoring the Emperor's departure from the Solitude docks."

"We could make quick work of that wretch," the Spectral Assassin mentioned to his caster gently.

"No, we kill him and every single man on that ship will see he's missing. Our presence would be alerted." The Argonian's lip curled up in a snarl when he realized that he would not have the opportunity to avenge those he lost in the sanctuary by slaying the man who gave the orders. "Maro must live so that the Emperor can die."

"I can admire your restraint," Amaund remarked with a smile. "I know it can't be easy…"

"You know nothing!" the Listener viciously hissed at him. "My family was butchered! Don't you dare claim to know what I am going through."

The Breton held up his hands and motioned for the assassin to calm down. "The Pen…The Emperor's royal guards will have sentries watching the ship from all sides, you will not be able to enter from any of the regular entrances, but there is still one means of boarding the vessel unnoticed." Amaund clasped his hands together as he leaned forward to address the Listener. "The Katariah has a massive anchor that is keeping it stationed in the Karth River. If you can scale the chain connecting it, you should be able to fit into the opening and find yourself in the lower decks of the ship."

"I am no stranger to water, the anchor it is."KaNack turned to face his spiritual guardian. "Buddy, it's time for us to once again take a dip in the Karth." The reptile looked back to the Breton as he pulled his hood back over his head.

"We shall return when the deed is done. Little man, you had better be here waiting for me. Know this; there is nowhere you can hide from the Dark Brotherhood. Try and betray us, and you will learn firsthand what the wrath of Sithis truly is."

"I always hold up my end of my bargains, so long as you do the same," Amaund announced bitterly as he folded his arms with a scowl. "Now go, lizard! The Emperor is not going to wait around forever."

KaNack's eyes narrowed and he snapped his fingers. Lachance didn't need his caster to say a word; he produced a spectral bow and shot an arrow directly over the infuriating Council member's head, making him jump in surprise.

"I take orders from only a select handful of people, Motierre," the reptile growled darkly. "One of them is dead now because of this contract, and rest assured that you are not one of the others. Address me like that again and my friend's aim here might just lower slightly."

Leaving it at that, the Speaker and Listener left Amaund's room, and stormed past Rexus who was scowling, but still kept his distance from the two. Lucien kept close to the reptile as they walked down the stony pathway that led to the Whiterun gates.

KaNack did not feel safe to speak to the ghost until he was once again on Shadowmere and racing towards Solitude. The specter held onto his caster by the waist as the demonic mare practically flew over the fields and meadows.

"I don't know how many soldiers are going to be on that ship, Buddy," the Argonian started, "however, if the real Emperor is onboard; the numbers will not be small." He growled and shook his head. "I cannot guarantee that I am going to survive this battle long enough to reach Titus Mede the Second. While I still breathe though, it does not matter. I will drag my broken and bloody carcass if need be to get to his Eminence. I will never give up on this contract until one of us is dead."

"Ah, so your loyalty to the Imperial Army no longer clouds your judgment then, Listener?"

"Any shred of uncertainty that might have remained smoldered back in the fires of Falkreath. I plan on not leaving a single survivor on that ship. There will be no one remaining but you, me and Titus Mede the Second. The Emperor shall die; the only matter that concerns me is whether to make his demise quick or slow."

"People outside the Brotherhood always make murder to be such a devastating and evil thing," the Spectral Assassin muttered. "Death can be as painless or as excruciating as one desires. I always adjusted myself on a case by case basis. Some people just deserved a lingering end more than others. The brave ones, however, never give you the satisfaction of breaking down from the pain. There are few of us who can endure agony like that and still remain strong and coherent."

KaNack sighed and turned his head slightly to look back at the specter. He was fairly sure that the ghost was referring to himself and how he had met his end. It was due time that he learned the truth about the Speaker's past. "I had been meaning to ask you about something. How did you die, Buddy? How did you prove yourself to Sithis?"

This question caused the phantom to grimace and he turned his head to the side, as he continued to hold onto the reptile during the mare's sprint.

"It was neither quick, nor painless," he uttered bitterly. "Let's leave it at that."

"How am I to prove myself to the Dread Father if I do not know what is to be expected of me?" the reptile barked as he turned his focus back on controlling Shadowmere's dashing. "It would be an honor to be considered a true son of Sithis!"

"You are," Lucien insisted. "My tale will not change that."

"Did it happen during a contract?" KaNack asked as he tried to guess how his spirit met his end. It had been bothering him since he had first summoned the ghost, and every time he asked, Lachance would quickly dismiss the question.

"Listener," he growled, "do not press me."

"Were you discovered by enemy soldiers? Did they try to get you to reveal the secrets of the Black Hand?"

"No! Stop questioning me! Can't you understand that I don't wish to speak of it?" Lachance could start to feel the pain again. They were so close to killing the Emperor, he couldn't allow his emotions and memories to weaken him before this endeavor.

"You were a Speaker, weren't you? Why shouldn't you speak of your past? You cannot be content with the fact that only bit of history available to the world regarding your life is a few scribbles on a scroll!"

"I warn you, child! Do not ask me again! The past is the past! Focus on the present!" The sensation of pain only grew worse, as did Lucien's anger.

"You keep referring to your past and this Vincente!"

"He was a dear friend who was killed! It is not your concern!"the ghost snarled angrily, his patience running dangerously thin.

"Why shouldn't I be? You are always concerned about my well being. You pride yourself on your loyalty and devotion to Sithis! You share your wisdom but not your memories! Tell me what happened!"

Lachance didn't even realize it when it happened. Perhaps the pain blinded him to his actions; maybe somewhere in the back of his head he realized that physical pain was the way to get through to the stubborn Argonian. Either way, KaNack was stuck off Shadowmere and sent crashing to the earth at a devastating velocity.

Shadowmere's galloping came to a jolting halt and she began to whinny and buck furiously, her anger now turning on her past owner. The Spectral Assassin threw himself from the saddle and held up his arms in an effort to calm the furious mare.

"Shadowmere! Damn woman, calm yourself!"

The mare neighed furiously at the spirit bearing her white teeth at him before turning around to gallop back to her thrown rider. The mare trotted so that she was next to the Argonian and nibbled at his feathered hair as he struggled to get himself into a sitting position on the ground.

The Spectral Assassin let out a heavy sigh and looked away shamefully, mortified of his actions. Even with two hundred years of experience under his belt, he was prone to fits of reckless anger. "What am I doing?" he muttered under his breath as he started to walk back to his caster.

KaNack rested a hand on his shoulder and let out a snarl of pain as he pulled it back into its socket. The angry snorting of the black mare alerted him that someone was coming, and he picked up his head to scowl at the spirit.

"I think you might have some anger issues, Buddy," he muttered bitterly as he used Shadowmere as a support to get back to his feet. "If remaining nothing more than just a ghost is that important to you, so be it."

The reptile pulled himself back up onto Shadowmere and was about to force the spirit to walk to Solitude, when a deep and pitiful voice spoke up.

"Have you heard the tale of Mathieu Bellamont, and the great treachery of Cheydinhal?" he asked quietly.

"No! Who in Oblivion is Bellamont?" the mage growled, still sore at the ghost for tossing him from the horse.

Lachance shook his head as he prepared to share the grizzly tale of his death with the curious Argonian. "They thought I had betrayed them all."

The mage looked back down to his spiritual guide with wide eyes. "What?"

"When I was a Speaker for the Black Hand, a traitor had found his way into our honorable faction. I had murdered his mother, and he grew into a bitter and resentful young man." The spirit rested a hand on the black mare's flank as his eyes lowered to the ground. "In an act of vengeance, he caused the deaths of countless assassins, Speakers and Silencers; yet in the end, all the crimes ended up being placed squarely on my shoulders."

A suddenly realization hit KaNack. Back in Winterhold when he had been reading up on the Dark Brotherhood, he recalled a passage regarding a traitor to the Black Hand. "You were the one the Speakers caught at the farmhouse?"

Lachance let out an aggravated snort. "Let me guess, you read that blasted book as well? History indeed. Damned writers did not even have the decency to differentiate myself from the actual traitor when they scribbled together those tomes." His eyes narrowed to slits as he picked his head up to glare up at the Listener. "My Silencer's first mistake was not destroying that fiend's journal when she had the chance. She may have torn it up, but a few of the passages still survived. Like a fool, she left pages about for ignorant men to discover and publish as facts."

"So you were killed wrongfully by the Black Hand?" the mage asked quietly. "That was why Sithis rewarded you for your honor?"

"Hardly!" Lachance spat out bitterly. He grasped at his chest as the pain began to consume him. Once again he found himself in Applewatch. Arquen standing over him, demanding he confess to being a traitor to Sithis and the Dark Brotherhood.

"No, it was not as simple as that." The spirit glowered up at the Argonian, a pained expression clearly on his face. "Friends and family I considered all of them, and they turned on me as though I was nothing more than some wretch they came upon in the streets. My past devotion no longer mattered. All they wanted was blood and vengeance for those who were killed needlessly."

Lachance released a quiet hiss of disgust before he continued. "Child, they demanded for me to admit my deceit. They wanted to hear it for themselves. I was promised a painless execution if I only would confess my guilt to them. I refused! I would not denounce my loyalty to Sithis or the Black Hand just in order to avoid whatever punishment they saw fit to unleash on me!"

The spirit rested his head against the horse's saddle, not wanting the Listener to see the devastation in his eyes when he told him what happened next. "I knew what they could do. I understood that these were people who saw pain and torture as almost a form of art. I was beaten, I was cut, I was scalped…" The spirit's hands clenched into fists. "They kept ordering me to confess, and all I could do was demand them to do their worst. They drove unforgiving steel into any part of my body that they knew would not kill me. They refused to let me die until I had given them confirmation to their beliefs."

"Stop," KaNack pleaded softly. "I think I understand." Whether Lachance realized it or not, the reptile was able to sense and start to feel the same pain as him through their spiritual bond. The mage was fairly sure he wasn't going to be able to endure much more of it.

"NO!" Lucien roared as he grabbed the Argonian fiercely by the arm, his white eyes burning with hatred that the assassin was trying to stop the tale just as the worst was yet to come. "You DON'T understand! That is impossible until you have gone through it yourself! You wanted to know the story, and you WILL hear it to the bitter end, Listener!"

A snarl remained on Lachance's face as he continued to share the gruesome details of his end. "You think stabbing was the worst that the Black Hand could do? Blade work is like child's play to them!" He pulled the Argonian down to hiss in his ear. "They bound me by my feet, they hung me from the rafters, and they stripped me of my clothes…"

"Please stop!"

"Then that woman," he growled darkly. "She cut me open, and made me WATCH as she chewed on my intestines like a dog gnaws on a bone!" He let go of the mage and took a few staggering steps back as he panted and growled in both pain and frustration; clutching his stomach as though the wound was there once more. "Did you know that you could be eaten from the inside out while still alive? Did you think that kind of suffering was even possible?!"

The Spectral Assassin growled in rage as he hunched over in agony. "I never faltered! Never gave in! All I could do was cry out 'All hail Sithis' and challenge them to make me confess to a crime I did not commit." He finally fell to his knees, his teeth clenched together in a grimace of anguish.

"Well," he muttered in a demonic tone as he let out a dark chuckle, "if they still wanted to hear me confess, they certainly made it more difficult by removing my bottom jaw. I believe they were just tired of hearing me call out the Dread Father's glorious name."

Lachance's head dropped and he was close to falling limp as the tale came to an end. "It took hours….hours and hours….Finally, one of them saw fit to deliver the final strike that sent me to the Void. In the end, the Black Hand did give me a merciful end rather than allow a few more moments to let me bleed out."

Lucien's entire body shuddered. "THAT was what I had to endure! THAT was how loyal I was to the Dark Brotherhood! THAT was how I proved my devotion to the Dread Father!"

The spirit grunted as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and hold him close. "I'm sorry. I know it's too little, too late. I am truly sorry." KaNack's hold on his spirit only tightened, horrified by what his friend had to go though just so he could be standing there with him at that moment. So much pain, so much cruelty, and yet not once did the Spectral Assassin's faith waver. Despite the agony and the blood loss, he never once lost sight of his beliefs. He was a true son of Sithis to the bitter end.

"I could never have done that," KaNack said in a shaky voice, not willing to release his hold on the specter. "I would have crumbled; I would have said anything to make it stop." The spirit had no way of knowing that every twinge of pain, every feeling of despair and agony they he felt, his caster had a slightly toned down sensation as well. It was not as powerful as what the Spectral Assassin had endured, but it was enough to make the Argonian realize just how strong a person his spirit had been when he was still living.

"You say that now," Lachance muttered in a calm and gentle voice, "yet, I have seen your devotion to Sithis, Listener. Perhaps not now, but someday down the road, you may be surprised just how much you are willing to suffer and undergo to fight for your pride and convictions. The Dread Father rewards those who honor his name even when it seems He has abandoned them. He is always watching over you, child. Remember that."

"I will." The Argonian let go of the specter and helped to pull him up onto his feet. "I think I truly understand just what it means to be the son of Sithis now. If you could have gone through all that and still not denounce your faith, then I am willing to do the same." The Argonian looked to the side as he thought about Falkreath. " I think He was with me in that sanctuary. I cannot help but feel that He had graced me with His presence while I fought those Imperial bastards. You are right; He is looking out for us."

The mage began to backtrack towards Shadowmere, pulling his spirit along with him by the shoulders. "Let us reward Sithis with a prize that will please him to no end." The reptile rested his forehead against Lachance's as he gazed into his white orbs of eyes. "Let's send him the Emperor of Tamriel's soul. Let us send Titus Mede the Second to the Void."

"All hail Sithis!"


	42. Long Live the Empire

The water was cold and murky but it did not seem to affect the Argonian in the slightest. Truthfully, he was more at home when in the water than on dry land. His long slender black tail swished from side to side, propelling him silently deep under the Karth River, keeping the large silhouette before him in sight.

He was hardly even aware of the ghostly hand attached to his ankle. He pulled his spirit along with him, out of sight and out of minds of the soldiers lining the deck of the Katariah. No one had seen them slip into the water, so no one would be expecting it when they laid siege to the Emperor's vessel. The Penitus Oculatus scanned the shores and the river, seeking out any who might wish their Emperor harm, none of them, however, predicted an intruder to come from below.

A dark shadow cast over the mage as he swam under the ship, looking for the anchor keeping it moored to the inlet. He was not disappointed. The large, barnacle crusted chains remained stiff and taut under the strain of the Katariah's pull.

They had to be silent, not so much as a splash could be made if they wished to keep the element of surprise in their favor. Sharp claws grasped each link of the chain as the Argonian patiently began to scale up the makeshift ladder, each slight movement carefully thought out so that nothing aside from the screeching hawks or the flowing river could be heard by those onboard.

KaNack squeezed himself through the anchor's opening and could see the surrounding crates and barrels carrying the ship's cargo. The easy part of the mission was over, getting onboard unseen. The worst was yet to come.

The reptile turned his head to the side as the Spectral Assassin joined his side, not showing even the slightest hint of being submerged under water; perhaps being a ghost did provide one with certain advantages. Flattening himself against a wall of boxed supplies, KaNack peered around the corner and saw the flight of stairs that would lead him onto the more populated decks of his Eminence's vessel.

A single sailor in commoner clothing was dusting off his hands as he began to ascend the stairs, muttering something about how the last of the provisions had been secured. The ship was ready to set sail as soon as the captain was informed of this, which would not do at all.

Turning to Lachance, KaNack used a single claw to gesture at the man. A magical attack would be too loud; they needed to keep silent for as long as possible. Nodding in confirmation, the Spectral Assassin produced his bow and shot an arrow directly into sailor's back.

There was but the slightest grunt, and the man collapsed down the stairs in a heap.

"Good work, Buddy," the mage whispered as he prowled forward across the wooden floors, keeping his body low and his senses high. Slithering up the stairs like a serpent, the young assassin's head turned to the left, spotting an open chamber. Another sailor was complaining about getting something to eat.

"One more silent strike," the Listener ordered with a hiss.

"Am I to do all the work, child?" Lucien asked in amusement as he prepared a second spectral arrow.

"Quiet attacks aren't really my forte," the Argonian grumbled. "Besides, I dragged your blue ass here, didn't I?" KaNack was itching to kill some Imperials, but these were mere sailors, and he did not want to give away their position when they could still be easily trapped in the cargo deck.

Another lethal projectile shot forward and another man collapsed dead. The Argonian lurked forward and peeked around the wall. Ahead was the common dining quarters of the Katariah, and three Imperial agents were sitting at a table eating and making small talk.

"Ah, now this is going to be my specialty." He turned to grin at his spirit. "You think your transparency is something special, specter? Watch this."

Pulling a white potion bottle from his satchel, the mage downed the contents and promptly vanished from sight.

"Potions, eh? In my day we used those more sparingly," Lachance said quietly as he lowered his bow, and awaiting further instructions from his caster.

With the threat of being seen no longer an issue, the apprentice stood up and began to casually approach the three dining men.

"What's taking those bilge rats so long?" grumbled one of the Penitus Oculatus agents. "We should have left this wretched inlet hours ago."

"The Emperor should never have come in the first place," growled another. "I don't care if his cousin was killed, it's not safe for him to be in Skyrim with those bloody assassins prowling about."

"They're all dead," the third remarked with a wicked grin. "Maro sent a scout back to inspect that rat hole. The Dark Brotherhood is now nothing but a distant memory."

KaNack's lip curled up in a snarl and his hands lit up in flames just as the potion wore off, revealing himself to be standing directly behind the soldiers.

"It's funny how memories can come back to haunt you, isn't it?" the Argonian remarked bitterly. The Imperial spun around, only to be lit up by the flames of an Incinerate cast. They were sitting so close to one another, that it only took one to snuff out all three of the Emperor's guards. The explosion of the attack however, clearly made the reptile aware that the element of surprise was no longer an option.

"Could you have chosen a louder spell, Listener?!" Lachance snarled furiously as he hurried to join his caster's side, preparing an arrow for the no doubt oncoming onslaught. "What have I told you about the thrill of the hunt? About taking the time to think things through?!"

"We're onboard the ship. The hunt is on as we speak. I'm sorry if my casting is too loud for your liking. Not all of us have the luxury of being able to kill in absolute silence," the Argonian grumbled. Lachance's eyes narrowed as he could sense a definite change in his caster's personality.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked half in a frustration and half in concern. "You have to keep a steady head, child. This is the most important contract of your life. The Brotherhood depends on it."

"Isn't this exactly what Ulfric wants?" KaNack growled as he kept his eyes on the stairs to make sure that no more agents were going to come flying down at them. "Killing the Emperor will only weaken the Imperial Army."

"This again?" Lachance exclaimed angrily. "What happened to you not having any doubts? What happened to you dragging your body and not giving up until one of you was dead?"

The reptile groaned in frustration and brushed his feathers back with his claws as the feeling of nausea began to return. He had been so confident in his ability to slay the Emperor, but now that he was so close to completing his goal and Astrid was no longer there to put the pressure on him, he started to wonder if he could actually go through with it. "I don't know. I…just don't feel right about this. How can I kill the Emperor and return to Tullius? I am going to betray the very people I am wishing to fight for."

"You are an assassin!" Lachance snarled, furious that the Listener had chosen now to allow his conscience to get the better of him. "Does it matter so long as you get to kill Stormcloaks? Do you NEED to fight alongside the Imperial Army?"

"Yes, I do!" KaNack responded bitterly. "I took a vow in Winterhold with…"

"Vow?" Lucien hissed as he took a step back from the mage. "The only vow that matters is the one you made with Sithis. You owe Him the Emperor's soul, and He will have it." The spirit released a growl of frustration and did his best to calm himself. "I am here for you, Listener. However, if you don't put this Imperial loyalty aside and fulfill your destiny to…"

"Destiny?" KaNack snapped viciously as he narrowed his eyes at the Spectral Assassin. "I don't believe in that nonsense. What is stopping me from turning around and jumping from the ship? I might still have enough time to go off and kill Maro…"

"Listen to yourself! What happened to you that has changed you so drastically?"

"I don't know," uttered the mage bitterly. "I did hit my head pretty hard when you threw me from Shadowmere."

"Shall I strike you again?" the ghost spat out darkly. "Will that make you come to your senses?"

Shouting from the upper deck pulled the Argonian away from his argument with Lachance and he glared at the stairwell furiously. He may have not been sure if he would be able to kill Emperor, but the Penitus Oculatus would die at his hands. His claws were burning wildly with flame as he rushed up a flight of stairs to reach the second deck of the Katariah.

The top of the stairs brought him to the living quarters of the vessel, and five more Imperial soldiers were there waiting with their swords drawn. The noise and furious shouting between the two assassins had alerted them that somehow enemy forces had managed to get themselves onboard the Emperor's ship.

"To arms! To arms!" a gruff man announced loudly as he rushed forward, preparing to strike down the scaled assassin before him. The reptile ducked the swing of the man's blade and was surprised when the Imperial suddenly collapsed before him. A spectral arrow in his forehead alerted him to the cause of death.

"Buddy, that was my kill!" he shouted furiously back at the ghost of Lachance. He turned back and sucked in a breath as the other four agents came at him, fierce expressions plastered on their faces and weapons gripped in tight hands, ready to slay their leader's would-be killer.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The men were flung backwards and hurled over the protective barricade that wrapped around an opening that led to the deck below.

"What in Akatosh was that?! Some kind of spell?!" a voice screamed from below.

KaNack rushed forward and peered down at the pile of men below who were struggling to get back from their feet. The fall was painful, but the Penitus Oculatus looked back up at the Argonian furiously.

"Is that the best you can do assassin?! We will turn your hide into boots when we get back up there!"

Lucien joined the mage's side and looked down to the second deck as well and could not help but smirk in amusement. "Are they all your kills as well, my Listener?" he asked as he sneered to the frustrated reptile. " Should I stand off to the side?"

A growl rumbled in the Argonian's throat and he turned to scowl at the specter. Tension was building up within the mage from the struggle within regarding his ability to actually go through with slaying the Emperor. Unfortunately, his spiritual guide was receiving most of this frustration in the force of verbal abuse. "Shut up, Buddy!"

Lachance's eyes narrowed and he sucked in a deep breath as he tried to remain calm. He had dealt with his fair share of stubborn people and getting angry at the Listener would only make the situation worse. He had to be patient, for his, KaNack's and the Dark Brotherhood's sake. He had to hold onto the hope that in the end, the new Dark Brotherhood leader would fulfill his blood contract with Sithis.

KaNack leaned over the barricade and a fireball shot from his palms, striking down one of the staggering agents. The Spectral Assassin held out his bow, and once again his arrow claimed a soul for Sithis. The remaining two Imperials, not fazed by their fallen comrades, charged back up the stairs, releasing loud battle cries. Lucien replaced his bow with his blade, and the Argonian pulled the Blade of Woe from its sheath.

It was almost perfect symmetry as the two assassins spun around on their heels, and the momentum of the turn helped then to plunge their supernatural daggers into the chest plates of the agents. The two Penitus Oculatus tumbled ungracefully back down to the lower deck.

Seeing the Blade of Woe clutched in KaNack's clawed hand pleased Lachance to no end. Mages rarely ever relied on melee weapons, so seeing the Argonian put the blade to use was a welcomed surprise to the Speaker. It almost made him forget about how frustrated he had become with the Listener. The reptile looked at the dagger in shock as it began to glow a slight red in color.

"The Blade of Woe, it does more than pierce the strongest of armor, my Listener," Lucien explained in a menacing voice. "It absorbs the very life from a person, feeding itself and making it all the more deadly."

"Oh, fun," the mage uttered as he sheathed the glowing weapon. "I'm really not a hands on kind of assassin however."

"Magic can only last so long, it would be wise to familiarize yourself with any tool you can."

KaNack let out a sigh as he gave the Spectral Assassin a tired look. "Is this another lesson from the days of old?"

"Mmm hmm," the ghost replied with a nod and a smirk.

Continuing forward, the Dark Brotherhood leader began to prowl through the deck and gingerly pushed open a door to see if there were any survivors still remaining. There was a man who appeared to be in his late forties waiting for him on the other side of the door.

"Hhyyyyah!"

KaNack leaned back as the man's sword came flying forward and just missed connecting with his head. The attacker spun around, murder in his eyes.

"Criminal scum! I am Captain Avidius! I am ordering you to get off my ship!"

"We'd rather stay, thanks," the reptile sneered as he leaned back and sucked in a breath. "YOL!"

Flames erupted from the Argonian's mouth and shot forward engulfing the captain who was protected by nothing more than a pair of fancy clothes. The burning man screamed and ran about in circles before finally hurling himself over the barricade and to the deck below.

"That was rather sloppy," Lachance muttered with a shake of his head in disappointment. "You need much more practice. After this is over, let's find a few more strangers to murder."

"Seriously? You're making lesson plans while we're in the middle of an assassination?" the mage asked as he glared at the spirit looking very much unimpressed.

"So you ARE going through with it then?" the spirit asked coldly. "I would feel much better if you would just be direct. "

"I don't know!" the mage exclaimed as he held a hand to his stomach once more as it ached with guilt. "I am sure I will when I actually find Titus Mede the Second. For now, please just allow me to kill these men the only way I know how!"

"Call me a perfectionist if you will," Lachance replied as he crossed his arms. "I only hope that if you do end up doing the right thing that the Emperor's end will be completed slightly more….tasteful."

KaNack rolled his eyes as he continued to explore the deck until he opened a door, revealing a flight of stairs leading to the top and final deck of the Katariah. No doubt this was going to be where he would find Titus Mede the Second. Rushing to the top of the stairs, the Argonian ducked a swinging sword of a Penitus Oculatus and shot him back with a fireball.

"You will die this day, lizard!"

Lachance stood by the Listener's side and pulled out his blade as he counted the enemies before them and began to calculate their odds. There were four more Imperials still standing before them with shields and blades. KaNack's eyes narrowed and he leaned over to whisper to the spirit.

"These ones have shields. I don't think we can take them all before they over take us. It's too soon for me to try and Shout again. If you'd like to share some more of your ancient wisdom, now would be a good time."

"Didn't you just chastise me for trying to teach you in the midst of an assassination?" Lucien remarked in aggravation as he continued to look about and tried to form some kind of a strategy before both he and the Listener were cut down.

"You can be bitter or you can die a second time!" the mage snarled as he got into a casting position.

From the corner of Lachance's eye, he spotted a filled bucket with a mop in it. All at once, he thought about the possibilities and he grimaced at the absurdity of the plan.

"No, it couldn't work," the specter grumbled to himself. This caused the reptile to snarl in frustration as the agents were preparing to charge them.

"If you have a plan, by all means share!" the Argonian snapped.

"Damn it all! When I strike, use your lightning!" the ghost ordered as he pulled the soaking mop from the bucket and lunged forward at the soldiers. He jabbed the dripping wet cloth portion of the mop directly into one of the agent's chest plates. "NOW!"

Lightning flew from the reptile's fingers and struck into the Imperial. With the water conducting the electricity, along with the steel guarding the armor, the voltage easily killed the soldier. This confused and shocked the other Penitus Oculatus, who were not prepared as the Spirit of the Dark Brotherhood continued to assault them one by one with the mop, soaking them with the dirty water. "AGAIN!"

Together both Speaker and Listener worked together to eliminate the Imperial agents in what must have easily been a first in the world of the Dark Brotherhood. Once their foes had fallen, Lucien hurled the mop to the floor and looked more than a little angry.

"It was too absurd! That should NOT have worked!" he barked furiously.

While the tactic has irritated the spirit, KaNack found it comical and amusing to no end. For a brief moment his stomach stopped hurting and he actually began to laugh.

"This is no laughing matter!" the ghost snarled.

"Why are you so mad? That was a stroke of genius!" the reptile chuckled as he walked over and wrapped an arm around the irritated phantom's shoulder. "Just inspiring, Buddy! Who would have thought that the Penitus Oculatus' downfall would come about from cleaning supplies?"

"Don't touch me. This was embarrassing," he growled as he rolled his shoulder to remove his caster's arm. "I have wielded swords, daggers, torches, spears and I have even used poisoned fruit! NEVER have I ever had to use a broom to kill!"

"Actually, it was a mop."

"I don't care," the bitter spirit of Lucien remarked. The spirit turned back to his caster and was somewhat relieved that the mood had definitely lifted slightly and the Argonian did not seem as nervous or frustrated. "If you are at ease enough to laugh, I can only assume that means you have come to a decision regarding his Eminence's fate?"

With this heavy reminder, the reptile's head dropped and he shook his head. For a brief moment, he had forgotten about the contract with the amusement of seeing his spiritual guide fight with a mop. "Not yet, but I'm still trying to find him, aren't I? Come on, Buddy. The Emperor can't be too far from here."

Prowling through the deck of the ship, the Argonian peered into different rooms, finding neither surviving agents nor his Eminence. He had come to a dead end where all that was left were two doors across from one another. He tried to open the door but found it was locked. He concentrated and tried to use his special spell to open the bolt, but he quickly realized that it was far too advanced for the spell.

"Great, guess we have to do this the old fashioned way," hissed the Argonian.

"You're going to blow it up? That strategy seems to be a favorite of yours," Lucien snorted as he folded his arms, still mad at himself for using a mop as a tool for death.

The mage let out a dark grumble as he pulled lockpicking tools from his satchel and began to work on the secured lock of the door. The pick almost immediately snapped as he tried to open it. "Dammit." He replaced it with another pick, but this one also did not last very long under the strain of a master lock. "Dammit!"

"Who's there?" a gruff voice shouted from behind. The Argonian and Spectral Assassin spun around and saw a tall and proud looking Imperial standing in the doorway of the room across the hall. His armor was obviously that of the Penitus Oculatus, but it appeared fancier, very much like Maro's did. "Assassin! I will see you dead!" the man snarled as he pulled out a large broadsword.

"You wish your death now?!" Lachance snarled as he pulled his spectral blade from its sheath. "I will gladly oblige!"

The spirit charged the special agent and ducked the swing of the sword as he tackled him back into the room. The sounds that followed were that of snarls of rage and a furious struggle.

"That's right, Buddy," KaNack grumbled under his breath as he turned back to work on the lock. "You got this one."

Cursing in frustration, the Argonian continued to break pick after pick on the maddening lock as he tried to gain entrance to the room which could only be hiding his contract. The reptile let out a cry of aggravation and slammed his head against the door when the very last of his lockpicks snapped.

"Don't think I didn't hear your snide comment, Listener," a deep voice grumbled at him from behind. KaNack swallowed as he realized that the Spectral Assassin's hearing was apparently a lot better than he had thought. "Despite your unpleasantness, I am still willing to help you complete this task. Perhaps, this will help?"

The reptile looked to the side and saw a transparent hand holding a key out to him. The mage took the key in his clawed hands and stared up at the Spectral Assassin.

"Where did you get this, Buddy?"

"It turns out that the infuriating man was a lieutenant," Lucien answered simply. "His name was littered on papers in that room. Among the letters I found this key. I can only assume it will grant you access through that door."

"Good work," the Brotherhood leader said softly as he slid the key into the lock and heard a satisfying click. "He didn't give you too much trouble, I hope."

"No, of course not," the spirit insisted. "He swung as me as though I were some kind of stray. No strategy whatsoever. Quite a temperamental man, indeed."

KaNack rose to his feet and kept a clawed hand on the door as he turned to look at the Spectral Assassin.

"This is it. Once I go inside I will know whether or not the Emperor will die by my hand."

"I still have faith in you, child of darkness," Lachance said in a gentle voice. The Argonian shook his head sadly. His stomach was gurgling and his mind was swarming with reasons why he should and shouldn't kill the leader of all Tamriel. He had come so far however, he had to enter that chamber. Only then would he know for sure what would be the right thing to do.

"Guard this door, I don't want anyone interfering before the deed is done."

"It will be done, my Listener."

Sucking in a deep breath, the Argonian pulled open the door and stepped inside the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, the mage saw his target. The Emperor was sitting at his desk, scribbling something onto parchment. If he noticed that the assassin had come, he was doing a very good job ignoring his presence.

The Dark Brotherhood leader took only one step forward before the man started speaking.

"And once more I prove Commander Maro the fool. I told him he couldn't stop the Dark Brotherhood. No one ever could," Mede replied still not looking up from his letter. The mage froze in place, not knowing how to react to Emperor's reaction to his coming. He was expecting fear or anger; the man seemed not at all interested or surprised to see him there.

He cleared his throat and got into a casting position as a ball of flames formed in his hands. "Your rule is at an end Titus Mede the Second! Our Dread Father, Sithis, demands it!" he announced furiously as he prepared to deliver the deadly cast.

This only caused the old man to slam his quill on the table and give him an annoyed look. "Stop with your sinister bravado, Argonian," he muttered in a tired voice. "I will not die whimpering or pleading like some pathetic louse."

This reaction caused KaNack to get out of his casting placement and stood up straight. The fire vanished from his hands as he was truly confused by the brave man before him and could only tilt his head in puzzlement. How could the Emperor be so calm with his death so imminent?

"Ah, I see that that was just an act. You do have a deal of respect for your fellow man, don't you?" Mede remarked as a smile formed on his face. The ruler of Tamriel walked from around the desk and motioned for the young assassin to approach. "Don't be shy. You have not fought so hard to get here just to gawk at me."

"You…you knew I was coming?" the mage asked as he slowly began to approach his target.

"Of course. So it is with assassins and emperors, we have a date with destiny," the man remarked, still looking amused and rather at peace.

"I don't understand, your Eminence," said the Listener as he shook his head.

"Eminence? Do you always greet your kills with such esteem?"

"Only those I admire," he answered softly. " You're so calm, yet you know why I am here."

"Yes," Mede replied with a nod. "I must die and you must deliver the blow. I have accepted this, haven't you? After all, you must have killed countless numbers of my guards on your way here."

"They killed my friends," the Argonian answered bitterly. "But you…you are the Emperor. The ruler of the Empire. The one whom the Imperial Army serves with honor."

"You are by far one of the oddest assassins I have ever come across. Then again, you managed to get much farther than all the others," the Emperor observed in amusement. He rested a hand on the reptile's shoulder as he let out a sigh. "I wonder though, boy. Would you suffer me a few more words before we get this ugly business over with?"

KaNack took a step back and extended his arm politely back to the chair where Mede had been sitting earlier. "I thank you for your courtesy." Sitting down once more, the Emperor folded his hands together and smiled at his assassin who was much more accommodating than he had expected.

"I do not know how one such as yourself had ended up on this path in life, but I can sense ambition in you. With that being the case, I have but a small favor to ask of you." The old man eyes suddenly narrowed as he thought about how it had come done to this point. "While many wished me dead, there was one who set this machine in motion."

"It was Amaund Motierre," KaNack answered simply. The Emperor was going to be killed anyway, there was no harm in letting the man know who was responsible. "One of the members of your Elder Council."

"I always had a sneaking suspicion about that Breton," Mede uttered with a shake of his head. "Well, it's too late for me to do anything about it. You though," a smile once again formed on his Eminence's face, "you can make things right. As a personal favor to me, an old man's dying wish; I want you to kill Motierre once he has rewarded you for my death."

"You wish me to kill him, sir?"

"He holds a very important position by being a member of the Council," Mede explained. "If he was desperate enough to go this far, to have me assassinated, then there is no telling what harm and damage he could unleash on all of Tamriel." The Emperor shook his head sadly. "I cannot go to my grave happily, knowing that my people aren't safe from his treacherous nature." He stared at the assassin hopefully. "Will you do me this kindness?"

KaNack took a knee as he bowed to the leader of Tamriel. "It will be an honor, my Eminence."

"Thank you," he sighed. "Now, onto the business at hand, hmm?"

The Argonian walked over to where Mede was sitting. The man was just sitting there, waiting patiently. He wasn't going to fight, plead or beg. He had simply accepted this fate and was going to leave this world calmly and at peace. The mage placed his hands on the desk to keep himself standing as his entire body began to shudder.

"Why are you taking so long?" the Emperor asked in concern. "I am not going to fight you."

"You must understand, my Eminence," the reptile started in a shaky voice. "I have nothing but love and admiration for you. I want to serve the Imperial Army and be a proud son to the Empire."

"You have an interesting way of showing it," the old man chuckled.

"Know that I do not do this out of hatred for you or the Empire," KaNack continued to explain. "You are a victim in all this. You must die in order for my family to be avenged and continue to live. You must die by my hand, we both know that. I cannot send you to your death until you have heard all that I must say." He stood up proudly as he looked down at the older man.

"I plan on joining the Imperial Army, Titus Mede the Second. I will serve faithfully and will die trying to protect the Empire from Ulfric and his rebel forces. You may die today, but I will fight in your name and honor. I shall not let your death be seen by your enemies as an opportunity to destroy the Empire and everything it stands for. Your legacy will live on. My magic will be used to strike down your enemies in the glorious name of the Imperial Legion and the Empire. I am sorry to end your life, but know that I will proudly stand by General Tullius' side and battle anyone who would wish harm upon your people!"

The Emperor could only chuckle and shake his head as he placed a loving hand on the Argonian's shoulder. "I can see the truth in your eyes, assassin of the Dark Brotherhood. You do love this country and are ready to die for it. We cannot delay the inevitable however. Before I die, I give you my blessings. Serve the Imperial Army well and stand strong against those who would see my death as the Empire's weakness."

KaNack sucked in a trembling breath and gently placed his hand on Mede's chest where his heart was. He was going to end him with his most humane spell.

"It will be quick and painless, your Eminence," he said gently to the older man. "You will not suffer, and Motierre will be punished for his treachery to the country."

"I thank you."

The Argonian leaned down to whisper in Mede's ear, a few encouraging words before casting chain lightning. "Long live the Empire."

"Long live the Empire," were Titus Mede the Second's final words.


	43. Family Reunion

KaNack was more than a little pleased when he saw how much gold was left for the Dark Brotherhood in the dusty chambers of Volunruud. Motierre had waited for them in Whiterun as promised, but in the end he was not spared for his treachery to the Empire.

Titus Mede the Second was all that KaNack had hoped the Emperor would be. Proud, strong, forgiving and devoted to his people and country. His final wish was made not to try and save himself, but to save all of Tamriel. The young mage respected the man and all he stood for and would never speak ill of his Eminence. It was an honor to have known him.

Lachance and the Listener must have spent at least two hours in the Nordic crypt, just counting all the gold that had been earned with one of the greatest assassinations in the history of the Dark Brotherhood. It came to around twenty thousand gold. Both were still buzzing with excitement as they rode Shadowmere towards their new home in the Dawnstar sanctuary, both of the large side satchels attached to the mare's saddle were filled to the brim with coin, but she did not mind the heavy load. Shadowmere knew that it was a burden that would ensure the return to the Old Ways of the Dark Brotherhood.

"We did it, Buddy!" the Argonian laughed as Shadowmere ran along the shoreline, splashing up water under her sharp hooves. "This is it! We're going to live! The family is going to live!"

"Yes," the spirit agreed, still trying to comprehend that after so many years of disappointment and wanting, the Dark Brotherhood was going to return to tradition and ancient practices.

"I am going to need your help though," KaNack explained as he reared the mare around the large rocky structure of the mountains. "There is going to be so much to do, and I still have a lot to learn about the Old Ways and the Black Hand. This will probably mean I will be keeping you from the Void even more than before."

"I will remain from the Void for a hundred years if that is what you require of me."

It had taken centuries, but Lucien finally realized that this must have been the real reason why his soul had been imprinted on the damned scroll. It was not just because of his loyalty to Sithis, but because the Dread Father knew that this particular Listener was going to require a guide to the Old Ways. Someone that would be able to make sure that he did not stray from the path. A man who truly understood the importance of the Tenets. One that saw the Brotherhood not as a cult, but as a family that adored and respected their deity.

The demonic steed snorted happily as she trotted to a stop before the familiar Black Door; finally she had come to a real home. The Argonian and spirit dismounted and each removed a heavy filled satchel from the mare's saddle and then entered the sanctuary, allowing their cargo to reside by the shelves just before entering the main chamber. It was surreal returning to the sanctuary; the last time the mage had entered, it was an exhausting and emotional experience. It had brought forth fear, despair and anger and had nearly become the final resting place of the last shred of honor and tradition in the Dark Brotherhood.

Lucien and the mage paused when they saw that off to the right, settled on a slightly raised platform was the Night Mother's tomb. Somehow, both Nazir and Babette had managed to move the heavy iron casket to its new home.

"So this is really it?" the reptile asked the Spectral Assassin quietly. "This is our new home?"

"Dreary, dank and dimly lit," the specter mused, "truly a sanctuary worthy of being called 'home'." He smiled at the Argonian who was finally starting to feel the weight of the responsibilities ahead of him. "Yes, I know it does not look like much now. Soon though, there will be no other place in which you will feel more secure."

Seeing the unholy matron's coffin made the Listener remember that there was still a very vital part of their family missing. It was essential to find the Keeper in order for the Night Mother's voice to remain connected to the plane of Tamriel, and also simply because KaNack missed his dearest friend more than any could possibly imagine. Seeing the crypt only made the pain worse, and prayed that they would be able to find the Fool of Hearts quickly.

"We will speak with Nazir first," the reptile explained quietly to the Spectral Assassin. "As soon as we're done, we must leave and seek Cicero. He could be anywhere outside the Pale, and he must be found."

"Oh, the jester," Lachance remarked with a nod. "I have the feeling that despite what you asked of him, he might not be as far away as you think."

"I thought you said he was going to keep running." The Argonian looked at the spirit in confusion. "You said he would follow my command without question. I told him to run."

This caused the ghost to chuckle. "Yes, but you didn't say which direction. As far as we know, the fool might be running around in circles."

"I think Cicero is smarter than that," the Dark Brotherhood leader grumbled as he made his way towards the stairwell that would take him to the lower chamber in the sanctuary. "He's probably smarter than both of us."

"Well…"

"He got the better of you, didn't he?" KaNack asked with a smirk. This only caused the spirit to narrow his eyes as he crossed his arms, not at all amused.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Lachance grumbled. The Argonian only responded with a shake of his head before he started down the stairs laughing. He was pleased to find both Nazir and Babette settled at an old shabby table that was warped and cracked due to lack of maintenance and exposure to the humidity. Babette's face lit up when she saw the two approaching.

"Nazir! They're back!" the unchild exclaimed happily as she rose from her seat. The Redguard could not help but smile as well, relieved that it appeared the Listener was in one piece. The older assassin approached KaNack and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Sithis be praised! Not a scratch on you!" he then frowned, for this could mean one of two things. Either the Argonian had completed the task flawlessly, or the contract was not fulfilled at all. "What of the Emperor?"

KaNack let out a sad sigh as he thought about the brave man he had sent to the Void. "Titus Mede the Second is dead at my hands."

The Redguard let out a bark of a laugh as he playfully slapped the reptile's shoulders with both his hands simultaneously. "Excellent! Could you have brought us more wondrous news?" The older assassin then frowned as he thought about the events that had happened less than a week ago, however one could not mourn forever. "Recent events notwithstanding, this is a happy day for us, friend."

The small vampire tugged on the mage's arm to get his attention. "Despite your misfortunes, you have stayed true to the Dark Brotherhood," she said gently to her new leader. "You saved us all, and for this you have my eternal thanks."

The mage leaned down, resting his hands on his knees so that he was level with the unchild. "Well, with you being a vampire, that is quite a lengthy period to be grateful, Babette."

The small immortal laughed heartily bearing her fangs. The future was indeed looking bright for the small band of Sithis' followers.

"Now, of course, I must ask," Nazir started, regaining the scaled assassin's attention. "Killing the Emperor. How much did Motierre pay for such a thing?"

KaNack was about to answer truthfully before he decided it would be more fun to screw with the Redguard. "He only gave us five thousand gold," he answered simply with a shrug.

Lachance turned to scowl at the mage, but Nazir failed to notice this chastising look. The older assassin folded his arms and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Oh, is that all? Really?" The angry look slowly lifted and the man let out a hearty laugh. "Ah, you and that fool were always quite the kidders. Come now! You're joking with old Nazir! Surely the Emperor's life was worth more than that!"

It took all of the Argonian's self control to refrain from smirking as he shrugged innocently at Nazir. "What can I say? The man simply felt that amount was all the Emperor was worth."

Lachance growled in his throat as he glared at the reptile, but the mage avoided eye contact less the judging look would cause him to break out in laughter. To say that the Redguard was not pleased would have been a great understatement.

"Hmmph!" he snorted. "You'd think the life of an emperor would fetch at least twice that! Damn that cheapskate Motierre!"

"I made sure that his miserly nature did not go unpunished," insisted the Listener, trying to calm the Redguard's anger. "After all, one does not cheat the Dark Brotherhood and live to tell about it."

"No, they do not," Nazir agreed adamantly. "I'm glad you took care of that." He let out huff and shook his head. "Well, at least we got some gold out of this. I am going to need you to head to Riften and meet up with Delvin Mallory."

"The guy from the Thieves Guild?"

"Oh, you met him already? Good! Then you know he is a provider of goods and services. With what little money we have, we can have Mallory refit the Dawnstar sanctuary." The Redguard then grinned. "Make a real home out of this shell of a shelter, eh?"

"There is so much to do," the reptile started sadly. "There are a few things that I will need to talk to you about once I return from Riften. It will regard my responsibilities here as well as my return to the College of Winterhold."

"You're going back to the school?" Babette asked in surprise. "What of the family? What of the Night Mother?"

The reptile held up his hands motioning for the unchild to calm herself. "Babette, believe me, I am NOT abandoning the family. Winterhold is not too far from here, I could easily make trips back and forth between the two."

"You're already skilled in destruction magic! What more do you need to learn there?" hissed Nazir.

"A lot! I'm a conjurer, and I have only scratched the surface with my summoning abilities! Just imagine what I might be capable of once I have been trained by master wizards." KaNack's eyes turned to slits as he glowered at the Redguard. "Not returning to the college is out of the question. There are still ties that connect me to it, and I will not choose between it and the Brotherhood. I will make it work, don't worry."

"As you will, my Listener," Babette answered with a twinkle in her eyes. "I am sure that the sweet Dunmer in the school had absolutely nothing to do with this, right? Your reasons are strictly professional?"

"You may be my elder, but I'm still your leader, Babette," remarked the mage sternly. The reptile huffed before continuing. "What will you and Nazir do here during my absence?"

"Don't you worry about us. We'll be working on trying to find some new initiates to welcome into the Dark Brotherhood. The sanctuary is empty now, but soon it will be alive as we will fill it with new brothers and sisters. Our new family," answered the Redguard with a smile. "A new beginning for all of us."

"Right, well…Guess I had better be off then." The Argonian bid his brother and sister farewell and then started back up the stairs with his spiritual guide following close behind. There was so much to do, but at least he had the Spectral Assassin to help him get though the rough paths ahead. Still though, it would not matter if there were a hundred brothers and sisters filling the chambers of the Dawnstar sanctuary. It would never be a happy place; it would never be a proper home, not until it once again was graced by the presence by his dearest friend and loyal Keeper.

* * *

The Fool of Hearts had made camp high on a nearby low mountain surrounding the town of Dawnstar. It had provided an excellent place to set up a shelter as hardly anyone ever explored it. For almost two weeks, the Keeper had remained just out of sight of any who might wish him harm. The ring that his dear friend had given him aided the Keeper in both remaining unseen by both travelers at the base of the small peak and the prey that he hunted to keep his stomach full.

The Listener had told him to run, to leave the Pale. How could he though? How could he leave his sweet Mother and merciful Listener behind? It was out of the question. All he could do was remain at his small camp and hope that eventually his friend would come back for him.

Cicero had planned to stay hidden until he knew he would have no choice but to return to Falkreath to tend to the Night Mother. As the Keeper, he knew just how long She could manage before requiring him to once again anoint her with the proper oils and recite the chants that enabled her to contact the Listener.

Just when the fool had planned to pack up and leave the Pale, he was shocked to see that the Night Mother had instead been brought to him! The unchild and Nazir had loaded the unholy matron onto the familiar wagon and brought Her to the Dawnstar sanctuary. This gave Cicero both a feeling of great joy and also dread. He was happy that now he would not have to leave the safety of his campsite just yet, however why had the two brought the Night Mother to an abandoned sanctuary? Why was no one else with them? Why was the Listener not with them? He could not approach them and ask, less they turned on him before answering.

It was hard for the Keeper to restrain himself from entering the Dawnstar sanctuary after the Night Mother, but he had made a promise to the Listener to keep himself hidden from the Falkreath assassins. It was utter torment, being so close and yet unable to return to his beloved Mother. What was worse was he had no idea why the two assassins had come alone.

Cicero was pleased that the wretched Nord woman had not come to Dawnstar, but why HADN'T the Listener returned? He would have to go where the Night Mother went; the mage was too devoted to the Brotherhood to abandon Her.

Had the Listener been killed? Was it a mistake to leave the Argonian in just the hands of the kindly specter? It made no difference how loyal and powerful the Speaker had been in his previous life; even he had limits when it came to the evil capable of the vile Pretender. The jester paced back and forth, cursing and grumbling in frustration before his fire, wanting to get answers and yet not allowed to get any.

It was getting to be too long, soon he would have no choice but to enter the sanctuary. He would fight and kill the others if he must, his loyalty was first and foremost to the Night Mother and could not allow Her to go unkempt for much longer.

It had been two days since Nazir and Babette entered the sanctuary, and still no sign of any other brothers or sisters. Cicero had expected the worst. He knew that the Listener was set to leave and kill the Emperor; perhaps the contract had gone awry. Maybe his dear friend had been captured or even worse killed! If the Listener was killed, then so had all hope for the Dark Brotherhood's future. If he was captured, did the Penitus Oculatus get the Listener to talk? Is that why only two had come to Dawnstar with the Night Mother? Had he given up the family to the deadly agents?

No! No, the Listener was a loyal servant to the Tenets; he would die before he gave up the family to the Imperials. If this was the case, where was everyone? What happened in Falkreath since his departure?

Cicero's thoughts tormented him to no end, hardly ever giving the jester a moment's peace. He was in a never ending debate with himself regarding whether or not the Listener was indeed alive, and neither side seemed willing to end the argument. Questions, questions, questions! Too many questions and not enough answers! The Fool of Hearts needed answers! He needed to know what happened to the Listener. He needed to know what happened to his friend!

The Imperial had enough! He needed to tend to the Night Mother and waiting was no longer a viable option. Cicero knew that if the vampire or Redguard attacked him, he would need to leave at least one alive. A conscious body to answer one of his too many questions. Fend off his attackers, tend to the Night Mother, and get answers. That was the plan.

Cicero was about to scale down the mountain when he heard the sound of mighty hooves splashing through water. The jester paused for just a moment, and then he saw him! The Listener! The Listener was indeed alive and the kindly specter was with him! He should have known the spirit would keep him alive. Lucien Lachance had been a protective and honorable man in life and was no different in death!

The family was going to thrive; with the Listener in Dawnstar and no sign of the Pretender, there was nothing standing in the way of the Old Ways and Tenets being reinstated as part of the Brotherhood.  
The Keeper tried to run as fast as he could, but by the time he got to the Black Door, both the Argonian and spirit had already entered.

The dark mare, stared at the jester with her glowing eyes, not quite sure what to make of the Keeper. She could sense he was connected to the Brotherhood somehow, but his outfit told her otherwise. She snorted gently and pawed at the earth, trusting her gut that somehow this strange little man did belong there.

Cicero paced before the Black Door, not sure whether to simply enter, knowing the Listener would keep him from harm from the others, or remain outside and wait to be welcomed back. A twisted smile formed on the Keeper's face and he turned to the black horse.

"Cicero will play a joke, mare! A sinister joke on the Listener for keeping the Keeper so long! He will surely laugh in the end!"

His twisted mind at work, the jester ran back so that he was hidden behind a junction of rocks. The Listener was there now, he knew that he would easily be tending to Mother within the day. He had time to play a little prank on his dearest friend. Cicero had so few that he could truly claim an undying devotion to aside from Sithis and the Night Mother, the black and red Argonian was easily one.

The Fool of Hearts was pleased as he did not have to wait very long before he heard the Black Door opening and the voice of his Listener. He was asking the kindly specter for directions, it was time for the play to begin!

"Listener!" The jester flew from his spot behind the rocks and came to a stop before the Argonian and Spectral Assassin. The ghost to the Keeper's surprise did not look at all shocked to see him, in fact he looked borderline smug.

His Listener, his faithful Listener, however, his reaction made all the waiting worthwhile. The fool could see by the pure shock and utter delight in the white eyes of the mage that he had missed Cicero's company almost as much as the Keeper missed his.

"Cicero!" his friend cried out, his arms wide open. "It's good to see you again, old friend!"

The Argonian meant to embrace the Fool of Hearts, but he was about to fall victim to the merry man's sinister trick. The Imperial did his best to hide his joy of seeing his friend and replaced it with one of equal menace as he unsheathed his deadly and sharp dagger.

The Argonian had felt the sharpness of his blade on two separate accounts; he knew how dangerous the jester's favorite toy was. Cicero did his damnedest to keep from smiling as he saw the look of utter shock and confusion pass over his Listener's face. Lachance, however, he did not know how to enjoy such games. The kindly specter already had his hand to the hilt of his ghostly blade, ready to protect the mage.

The Keeper knew he had to be on his guard, he had bested Lucien once in the spar, but this was simply a joke and did not want anyone to get hurt from it. He needed to keep the act menacing but just subtle enough to keep his friend and spiritual guardian from attacking.

"Oh, yes! It is Cicero," the fool chuckled wicked, keeping his sinister charade up. "You were a fool to spare me! What, did you think I'd be grateful?!"

The Imperial knew his friend all too well. He did not return the threat with another threat, but comfort.

"Cicero, you don't have to worry about anyone hurting you anymore," KaNack said as he tried to calm the fool that he believed had once again become resentful and aggressive. "As Listener, I have been placed as the new leader of the Dawnstar Sanctuary. You will be welcomed here."

The Listener continued to implore to the Fool of Hearts that he was to be welcomed back to the Brotherhood and the family would not harm him. The Argonian was indeed kind and desperate to find a way in which he would not have to injure the Keeper. Cicero knew that the new Brotherhood leader would restrain himself, but the spirit was becoming even more restless.

Despite the fury in Lachance's eyes, the Keeper decided to keep the farce up just a little bit longer. "Cicero should be Listener, not you!" he snarled viciously at the Argonian, holding his blade up threateningly. "Now you will die!"

Cicero knew his joke had gone too far at this point. The Spectral Assassin's blade was now out, and the ghost was in a posture readying to strike as soon as the jester made a move towards his friend. Despite the look of despair and fright in his eyes, his faithful Listener's palms were beginning to spark with dangerous electricity; a warning that he was preparing to fight. Even when once again the jester had threatened him with death, Cicero could tell the mage did not desire to kill him.

The joke had gone on long enough, and he was rather pleased with his results. The fool had fooled not only the Listener, but also the renowned spirit of the Brotherhood. Now not only had he gotten the best of the spirit in combat, but now in wits as well. The Imperial burst out into laughter as he pointed at the two victims of his joke. "Gotcha! Oh, Listener, you should see the look on your face!" the Keeper squealed in glee.

Cicero's laughter only got louder from the looks of confusion he received from both of his dear companions. It was worth almost getting stabbed just to see the bafflement on Lachance's blue ghostly face. The Keeper tried to remember what the expression looked like as it was quickly replaced with one of frustration as the spirit sheathed his spectral blade and grumbled something about the Keeper's crude sense of humor.

The joke over, the fool rushed over and wrapped an arm around KaNack and pulled him close to his side to ensure him that he had nothing but love for his friend. Still sensing some tension in the Argonian, the Keeper decided to insist that he meant no harm. "Oh, Cicero has returned! Not to kill the kind Listener, but to serve until one of us dies horribly in service to our Mother!"

The jester stepped back and positioned his hands so that the fingers and thumbs formed the shape of a heart as he grinned madly at his loyal and beloved companion.

"Best friends forever!"

He meant every single word. He had known the Argonian only a little over a year, and never had he felt such a connection with an individual. Not even with his brothers and sisters back in Cheydinhal. The Listener, time and time again, showed him nothing but kindness and respect and always trusted the fool with his life. They were brought together by Sithis, connected by the Night Mother, and bound to one another by their everlasting friendship.

This was why the Keeper was taken completely by shock when the Argonian forcefully shoved him away and looked at him no longer with joy but complete resentment. It was all the fool could do but stare at his friend in confusion at his actions. Never once had the Listener looked at him with such antipathy and bitterness. It was alien and sent chills up the Imperial's spine.

"Cicero," the Brotherhood leader started in a guttural voice, "Since I've known you, you have been unstable, dangerous and prone to sudden fits of violent rage." He folded his arms, and his tail swished from side to side in aggravation. "I wanted to believe that you were more than some ridiculous man in a fancy suit, but I now see not a Keeper, but a mere clown!"

Cicero had gone too far with his little joke as the Listener proceeded to spew out venomous words of how disrespectful the Keeper had been and what a mistake it was to allow him to live.

"I had thought that sparing you would make you act more respectful and professional in a faction such as the Dark Brotherhood, that clearly is not the case with you….fool." Shaking his head, the mage sighed in disappointment.

These words hurt more than any blade, poison or spell. These were the words of a man he considered a member of his family, a beloved younger sibling.

Many had called the Keeper hurtful names before, and he endured them either spitefully or because it was expected of him. Hearing them come from his Listener, however, struck him hard and deep, wounding his very soul.

"I've obviously made a mistake. Leave this place, Cicero, you are no longer wanted here."

A finale to the Listener's hatred, the Argonian retracted the Keeper's welcome and promptly told him to leave. The worst thing that could possibly happen just did. Banishment, it was worse than death, it was dishonoring.

Cicero tried to apologize, tried to explain to his friend that he meant no harm and that it was merely a little joke. No words came though, for the first time, the Fool of Hearts was rendered speechless. He could see by the fierce look in the mage's eyes that the decision was final.

The Fool of Heart turned away, not able to bear the hateful look of his Listener's gaze as he began to leave the Dawnstar sanctuary. All Cicero had to do was walk up and he would have been lovingly accepted back into the family. He had to be the fool though; he had to pull one more prank on his Listener. What came of it? Not laughter, but exile.

It was not worth it! It was not worth being the fool! Why couldn't he just have embraced the Listener like a brother? He had thought the Argonian had been dead, he thought that all hope for the Brotherhood had been lost. What of the Night Mother? Who would care for her? He had not trained a successor. Foolish and stupid Cicero! Fool of Hearts and bringer of the Dark Brotherhood's downfall! Everything he had worked for had been destroyed just from one little joke.

It was what he heard next that made the Keeper stop his shameful departure from Dawnstar. Snickering? Someone was snickering? Who would be so cruel as to laugh at poor Cicero's misery? The Keeper turned around and saw no longer a look of loathing, but a playful smirk running along the mouth of his Listener. It was only when the two locked eyes that the Argonian burst out into laughter and pointed at the fool.

"Gotcha!" sang the Listener as he beamed with pride at his successful yet malicious deception of the Fool of Hearts.

AH! The jester had been tricked by his very own Listener! His friend turned the joke around on him! What a clever and spiteful Brotherhood member he was! "Oh!" Cicero cried out as he stomped a foot on the sandy shores of Dawnstar. "What a cruel trick to play on poor Cicero! The Listener is wicked indeed!"

"Oh, shut up," the mage laughed as he shook his head. "You started it."

The Imperial knew then he had no choice but to accept the fact that he had been bested by his best friend. It was hard to endure the bitter taste of his own medicine, but deep down the fool was fairly sure he had deserved it. The jester was annoyed, but also proud. It is not an easy feat to trick the Fool of Hearts, clearly Cicero had met his match and knew that it would be better in the future to treat the Listener with a little more courtesy.

Relieved that his exile was nothing more than a vindictive joke, Cicero approached the Listener and extended his hand out in a form of apology. "No more pranks where I threaten your life. Promise!" he insisted. He saw this as a lesson to be more careful of whom he played tricks on in the Dark Brotherhood.

The Listener accepted the Keeper's handshake, but then pulled his friend into a tight embrace that almost rivaled the last one they had before parting ways. This was it; this was the Listener he had remembered leaving almost two weeks ago. The Fool of Hearts forced himself to refrain from shedding tears as he held the mage close.

"Welcome home, Brother," the Listener whispered into the Imperial's ear. Not fool, not Cicero, not Keeper, but 'Brother'. It was then that the jester knew that he was finally home; he was somewhere where he was wanted and loved. No more swallowing of pride, no more enduring the bitter words of others, he was a member of the Dark Brotherhood and would be treated as such, he knew it.

Cicero stepped back as the Argonian finally broke off the embrace, he could see where he managed to hold them back, his Listener was not so fortunate. He could see faint darker trails coming from his eyes, but the jester did not call him out on it. They were relived to both be alive and together again. The Dark Brotherhood leader said nothing else, sure that his voice would crack if he did so; all he did was extend an arm to the Black Door inviting the Keeper entry to the sanctuary.

"I'll make myself at home in the sanctuary," the Fool of Hearts announced quickly, trying to refrain himself from getting too overexcited, after all he had an important task ahead of him, as he was sure the Listener did as well. It would do neither or them any good to delay one another. "I'm sure Mother needs tending."

Cicero made his way over to the Black Door reciting the words quietly as he entered the Dawnstar sanctuary once more. Stepping inside, the Keeper could already sense a change in the chambers. It felt much lighter, there was not such a sense of anger or despair lingering in the air. Down below he could hear the faint murmuring of the Redguard and unchild, wouldn't they be surprised to see that the Keeper was in fact not dead.

The Keeper jumped in shock when he realized that he had not bid his dearest friend goodbye. The Imperial hurried back up the stairs and pushed open the Black Door. He saw that both Lachance and the Argonian were already on Shadowmere and preparing to disembark.

"I know I am too busy now!" he called out to the mage. He saw the Argonian and spirit turn around to look in his direction. "Perhaps if you are free later, Listener. Let's kill someone!"

The jester was answered with a hearty laugh from the new leader of the Dark Brotherhood, and was given a quick wave farewell before he took off on the demonic mare, becoming almost a black blur in the distance. Cicero sucked in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh of relief, he knew now that everything was going to okay.


	44. A Long Path Ahead, Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: WOW! 335 pages and it's FINALLY done! I had no idea how long this story was going to end up being, but I am very happy and proud with it.**

**I wanted to show how KaNack transformed from the hotheaded impatient reptile into the cool and composed leader in No Man, and I think I did that. **

**I also hope that this backstory provided some answers as to how the mage formed his relationships with Brelyna, Cicero and Lucien.**

**HUGE thanks to Heiwako for lovingly going through each chapter and pointing out grammar mistakes, misused words and plotholes! Especially the plotholes! XD Also, thanks to those of you who left such wonderful comments which encouraged me to get the chapters written and posted very quickly. **

**A final thanks to Panera Bread which basically served as my fortress of solitude when I wrote this story.**

**Best Brain Food: Tomato & Mozzarella panini w/ chicken, a fountain soda and a 99 cent treat **

**Look forward to the upcoming sequel to No Man Left Behind "Guild Wars" !**

* * *

In just two years, KaNack had experienced more loss and cruelty than many a man would ever care to experience in a lifetime; yet the death of the Falkreath sanctuary only made him that much stronger. There was very little that would be able to frighten him at this point, because he had already experienced a living nightmare Even though he dealt with a great deal of both pain and heartbreak, the mage has gone through a major transformation. One did not truly understand how to appreciate life and what it had to offer until everything was taken away from him.

He saw the worst of humanity in the traitor Astrid's paranoia and cruelty, and the very best in the patience and support provided to him by his Spectral Assassin. The great wizard Festus taught him how to embrace his inner strength and control his powers, and the eccentric Keeper proved to him that any challenge could be faced and even conquered so long as one was with a friend.

The mage for so long tried to remain isolated from others, convincing himself that he didn't need anybody but himself to survive in the harsh world of Tamriel. His experiences, however, proved to him that he needed others.

How funny that it took a group of murderous assassins to fill that hole that had long been a part of the reptile's life. It was the Dark Brotherhood that accepted him and taught him just who he was and where he belonged in this crazy world. Finally, there was a place where he could truly just be accepted as himself.

He knew that his days of struggling to find his place in Skyrim were over and there would always be a safe haven to return to when things became too much to handle. There was a sanctuary and a family awaiting him in Dawnstar, and soon he would be graced with new brothers and sisters who would now be looking up to him for guidance. The Argonian had never seen himself as much of a leader, but so long as he had those who cared for him nearby, he knew he would not lead the next generation of the Dark Brotherhood astray.

It had been a very trying number of months and KaNack had not been sure during the trials of Falkreath that he would live long enough to return to Winterhold; fortunately though, Sithis looked out for his faithful servants. Now that he had the supernatural mare Shadowmere, traveling between Dawnstar and Winterhold took only a matter of hours, which made it easier for him to believe that he could remain loyal to both his lives.

The mage's eyes widened in delight as he rode the demonic steed into the familiar town that he had begrudgingly left so long ago. A light flurry of snow had begun to fall from the sky, almost as though it were gently welcoming back the Listener.

KaNack dropped the demonic mare off at the stables, hardly able to retain his excitement that after months of absence, he was finally going to see the faces of all his friends he left behind at the college. He loved his dark family, but he could never forget those whom he vowed to fight with someday. Most importantly though, he was finally going to see her again.

"Brelyna!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he began to run up the bridge that would grant him access to the school. "BRELYNA!" The Argonian had no shame as he continued to cry out his love's name; it felt like forever since he had seen her. His beloved Dunmer and his other half, he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything until he saw her kind face.

The gates flew up as the reptile charged inside and came to a stop; it was not what he had been expecting at all. The grounds were cleared; no one was wandering the courtyard. That could only mean one thing, there was a class going on at the moment. Well, to Oblivion to that! He didn't risk life and limb and survive a commander's army just to allow a simple thing like a lecture stand between him and love.

KaNack crashed through the doors of the Hall of the Elements and sure enough, there was Phinis in the midst of conjuring his frost thrall. The Breton spun around and his conjuring came to an abrupt halt from the sudden and rude interruption.

"By Arkay!" he snarled, not recognizing the Argonian under the full black shroud he was wearing. "Who are you?! Can you not see that I am in the middle of an important lesson?!" He pointed furiously back at the door. "No latecomers! You can enter once class is over!"

"To Oblivion with your class!" the mage shouted as he pulled back his hood and his eyes began to scan the student body. The reptile desperately looked over the faces of humans and elves, seeking his favorite four apprentices.

"KaNack?!" barked Phinis in surprise. He then folded his arms, still not pleased that his class had been disturbed. "I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to return from Black Marsh."

"KANACK!" The Argonian peered around the annoyed master conjurer and then gritted his teeth as he braced himself for what was about to occur. Of course, Onmund had to be the first to reach him as he practically crushed the Brotherhood leader's ribs in a powerful bear hug. "You're back! By Arkay, this is a grand day!"

"Onmund! I can't breathe!" the reptile gasped as he scrambled to try and free himself from the Nord's embrace. He had no ill feelings towards his friend, but the mage did not realize his own strength sometimes.

"You Argonian bastard! J'Zargo was just starting to think he would remain the top caster in his class!" a scratchy voice laughed. Onmund finally released his hold on KaNack, and the two turned as the Khajiit began to make his way over to the two. The cat had a smug look on his face as he crossed his arms. "Don't think you will become the top of the class so easily, Lizard Wizard," the cat smirked. "J'Zargo is going to hold onto that title."

"I hate you too, cat," KaNack uttered with a grin as he wrapped an arm around the feline's neck and pulled him down as he began to rub his knuckles into the J'Zargo's head that was only protected by a light hood.

"Apprentices, PLEASE!" Phinis exclaimed as he rested a hand on his forehead, frustrated that he had yet to be able to resume his lesson on thralls. "Yes, we're all happy that your classmate has returned, but that doesn't mean that the lecture is over!"

The conjurer grunted as two elves flew past him, the Bosmer accidentally bumping into him in her rush to get to the Argonian. "Sorry, Phinis!"

There she was, running alongside Brelas, the girl he had to leave behind when his duty as Listener required him to leave. The Dunmer's sprint slowed to a slow jog as she got closer and Brelyna wrapped her arms around KaNack's neck holding him close as she kissed him. The Dunmer then squealed in shock and delight as she was suddenly dipped and the mage returned the gesture tenfold.

This display of affection did not go unnoticed as the whole class stood up and began to rattle the chamber with applause.

"Should J'Zargo and the others give you some privacy?" the cat snickered.

Brelyna began to pat her lover frantically on the shoulder trying to get him to break off the his affectionate gesture, no doubt brought forth from the prolonged absence from the college KaNack broke off the kiss but just beamed at her lovingly as he kept her just parallel to the floor.

"KaNack," she said softly as her eyes flew towards the other apprentices who were still looking at them, greatly amused. "Everyone is watching."

The reptile's eyes flew to the side to see that Brelyna was indeed correct, but he merely shrugged it off.

"Let them watch." He kissed her deeply once more. He had missed the Dunmer so much; it was too much of her to expect that he was going to just be satisfied with a simple kiss. Brelas burst into a giggling fit as she saw her friend grab at the mage's horn and pull on it in an attempt to get him under control.

"Yeah, Argonian!" a student exclaimed from the stairs as the others began to laugh and cheer once more. The older wizard turned a bright shade of red when his most promising conjurer seemed dead set on not allowing him to resume his lesson plan.

"That's it! All five of you! Out! Get out of my class! Come back once you learn some self control!"

Phinis had enough and realized that nothing was going to get accomplished so long as KaNack and his crew were getting reacquainted with one another. It simply made sense that the most logically thing to do was kick all of them out of the lecture.

This finally made the reptile pull the Dunmer back into a standing position and he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Sheesh, Phinis. Can't a guy kiss his lover hello?" he asked simply. The dark look that the Breton shot in his direction was a clear enough answer for the assassin. "Yikes, guess not."

Looking slightly awkward, KaNack made a gesture with his head for his friends to follow him out as he turned to the door, still holding the Dark Elf close to his side. J'Zargo and Brelas hurried after him, but Onmund fretted as he realized that he couldn't risk missing out on most of the lecture.

"Uh… Muril! Take notes for me! Okay? My parchment and quill are right over…"

"Get out!"

The class roared with laughter as Phinis hurled a tome at the Nord's head in an effort to get the disrupting student to leave. The mage ducked it and quickly hurried out the doors to catch up with the rest of his dismissed friends. Once Onmund was outside in the courtyard, he found that the others were still buzzing with excitement with the return of the Argonian.

"You look like you've been through Oblivion," Brelas remarked as she looked KaNack over. Everyone could see a definitely change in the reptile's appearance. He looked much older, even though he had been only gone for a few months. "What happened in Black Marsh? Is your family alright?"

The red and black assassin let out a quiet sigh as shook his head. "I really don't want to get into it right now," the mage insisted. "Please, I'm just so happy to see you all again. It feels like years since we've seen each other." He smiled sadly at Brelyna.

"Brelyna, you have no idea how happy I am to see you again."

"I think you made it rather obvious back in Phinis' class," the Dark Elf answered as she blushed slightly.

"Brelyna…" He gently took her hands in his and guided her over to the statue, away from the other three mages. Sucking in a deep breath, KaNack knew what he had to do. "Ever since I first came to Skyrim, you were the best thing that has ever happened to me. In both my good and bad moments, you were always there for me. Even at my darkest of times, you never saw me as something wicked or hateful. Never once did you give up on me, even when I seemed to vanish from Nirn itself."

"I love you, KaNack," she answered simply as she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his neck. "Nothing will ever change that."

"You're kind, smart, generous, patient, beautiful…" the reptile sighed. "It would take days for me to list all the qualities about you that I love, Brelyna. From how your nose twitches when a snowflake hits it to the way you protected me when Ulfric struck."

"You're making me blush again," she laughed quietly. She had never felt as comfortable as she did resting in the mage's warm embrace.

"You are an amazing woman, Brelyna. Never have I ever come across one that seemed to understand me and make me feel whole. Brelyna…" He pulled her gently away to look into her sparkling ruby eyes. "I know it sounds cliché, but you complete me."

"That's not cliché, it's lovely," the Dunmer insisted as she rested a hand on the assassin's cheek.

"No," he insisted. "I know. I'm not really good with words. However, I do know that I love you, and there is no one in all of Nirn whom I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

KaNack took a step back and reached into the neck of his cloak. His claws trembled as he slowly revealed that he was wearing an amulet of Mara. Seeing this made the Dark Elf clasp her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened in surprise.

"By Arkay," she whispered.

"Brelyna Maryon," the Argonian started as he reached over and gently took a hold of one of her hands, pulling it closer to him. "I love you more than there are stars in the sky; my devotion to you is more powerful than a raging waterfall. You have been my friend, my love, my life. Please say that you will allow me to have the honor of making you my bride as well?"

KaNack didn't hear what the Dunmer said initially, it was slightly muffled as she leaped into his arms and the mage fall backwards in a forgiving pile of snow. "Is that a yes?!" he cried out.

"Of course, you fool!" Brelyna exclaimed as tears of joy streamed down her face. The Dark Elf had to move back slightly as the reptile sat up and wrapped his arms around her. There was no words for how he felt at that moment, if magic were affected by positive feelings, there would be no doubt that the Argonian would be casting relentlessly.

The two lovers kissed once more, but their moment didn't last long as the hooting and hollering of the other three was quite loud and distracting. Once again the Dunmer blushed and she turned to gleam at her new fiancé.

"Once again, everyone is watching us," he said softly as he smiled and ran a knuckle lovingly down the side of her face.

"Let them," she insisted as she grabbed him by his horns and once again they displayed their affection for each other, not caring if all of Tamriel was gazing down upon them.

"Get a room!" Brelas laughed from a distance. It was the Bosmer in the end that forced the two to realize that they would have to eventually acknowledge that there were other people there.

"I can summon something to scare them off," KaNack remarked with a grin as he held Brelyna close.

"No, they're our friends," she insisted. "It would be rude."

KaNack pulled himself up from the pile of snow and helped his bride to be as well. Together, they returned to the mages. They were a tight group, and it seemed appropriate that they were present during the repile's proposal.

"Ah! The life as a bachelor is over then, friend," laughed J'Zargo as he slapped the reptile playfully on the shoulder. "My deepest sympathies; although, J'Zargo cannot think of anyone better for you to spend the rest of your extended days with." The Khajiit smirked. "How long does an Argonian live exactly?"

"Around two hundred years or so," KaNack answered simply. "But as you know, being a mage prolongs your life extensively."

Brelas hugged her dearest friend close; thrilled that Brelyna and the Argonian were going to be married. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "I thought the reptile was NEVER going to propose to you!"

"I appreciate your faith in me," KaNack muttered as he gave the Wood Elf a look. He turned back to look the way he came on the bridge. Life with Brelyna, his Winterhold studies and his duties to the Dark Brotherhood as the Listener, the Argonian prayed that he would be able to make it all work out. He had to.

"We need to do something special to celebrate," Onmund said as he rested his hands on his hips. "Something that will make sure that we don't forget this day."

"Onmund!" Brelas shouted as she gave the Nord a playful shove. "Didn't Tolfdir say that after Phinis' class we could join his excavation of that Nordic ruin?"

"Following an old Nord through dusty chambers while digging through old junk? Sounds enchanting," the Argonian muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you!" snapped the Bosmer as she crossed her arms. "You two are mages about to be united as one! You met and proposed right here in the College of Winterhold! Being a part of this will give all of us an opportunity to learn about the various applications of magic throughout history! What could be more exciting than embracing our heritage as mages?"

"J'Zargo would rather get a bottle of alto wine to share at the Frozen Hearth," the Khajiit insisted as his tail swished from side to side.

"Second!" Onmund agreed as he held up a hand in agreement.

"Aye!" both KaNack and Brelyna laughed as they also lifted a hand into the air.

"Ah, it seems J'Zargo's idea is more popular than the Bosmer's," the Khajiit purred. The cat laughed loudly as he led the group towards the bridge. "Come! It will be my treat!"

The Wood Elf pouted, walking alongside the Nord as the group followed after their feline friend towards the small town of Winterhold below.

"Well, I thought it sounded fun," she grumbled.

"We can probably explore it tomorrow, Brelas," the Dunmer explained to her disappointed friend. "Tolfdir and the ruins will still be there in the morning."

"Where exactly is this excavation site anyway?" KaNack asked.

"It's just southwest of here," Brelas stated as she kicked at the snow. "Tolfdir said it was called Saarthal."

"Saarthal, huh?" muttered the Argonian as he held Brelyna close to him. "I guess we could go in the morning. What's the worst that could happen right?"

"Cave ins, draugr, wounds from misusing the excavation tools…" J'Zargo began to list.

"Shut up, Cat!" snapped the Bosmer as she hurled a snowball at the back of the Khajiit's head. "It's going to be fun!"

"Well, maybe when you are offered marriage you can make the decision on how to celebrate," Onmund explained simply as he shot Brelas a smile.

"Are you proposing to me, Nord?" she asked as she playfully pulled back the mage's hood revealing his brown hair with two long braids that stopped at his neckline. Onmund quickly pulled his hood back up to try and hide the fact that he was flushing and quickly looked to the side. "Well, aren't you adorable?" The Wood Elf playfully nudged herself against the bright red Nord next to her

KaNack brightened up as he saw the Frozen Hearth ahead in the distance. He could almost taste the wine on his tongue as they got closer. He had Brelyna, he had his friends, he had his family, and everything was finally starting to come together. Poor Dagur though. If the keeper of the inn thought their singing and antics were annoying before, he had seen NOTHING yet!


End file.
